My DAY & NIGHT Guardian
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Amu Hinomori is shocked to find out Ikuto Tsukiyomi's split personality crisis-the one who adopted her when young, supposedly her father. At DAY he is normal BUT at NIGHT he becomes wildly passionate and dangerous. Amu finds herself in love with NIGHT...
1. Adopted

-1**Adopted **

"So what are we going to do with that girl?"

"-I feel so sorry for her…"

"So they all passed away?"

"Yeah, her entire family."

"What's to happen to her then."

"-most likely she'd go to the orphanage."

The whispers in the room continued, though silence would have been more fit for a funeral. The little girl with pink hair tied in a ponytail to the side, sat motionlessly, her heart already numb from the loss of her parents and new born sister. She bit her lips, holding back the tears that was about to burst from her eyes. She was scared, really scared. She had no one left but she didn't wish to go to a orphanage either. The whispering from the adults in the room seem to blur into a mass buzzing that made her feel uneasy.

"RIGHT - is that her over there? The one with the pink hair - is she Amu Hinomori?" a voice suddenly shouted.

Amu looked up to see a young boy. He was very noticeable with his navy blue hair that matched his set of indulging eyes.

"Ikuto - what are you playing around here for?" a man called out, "get out."

The young guy named Ikuto entered further into the room and stood opposite Amu, "hey, you are 13 aren't you?"

Amu nodded.

"Then you can make your own decisions can't you?" he asked again.

Amu gave a nervous glance around the room of adults. "Yes I can," she replied weakly.

Ikuto smiled, stretching his hand out towards her, "my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Nice to meet you, I know you are Amu Hinomori."

Amu took his hands and shook it gently. His smile seemed so warm, she felt that he was a good person. "How do you know my name?"

"Doesn't matter," Ikuto replied, "this is the main question I'm going to ask you. Make sure you think carefully before you answer. Do you understand Amu?"

Amu nodded again.

"Do you want to come and live with me or would you rather be sent to the orphanage?"

Amu opened her mouth in slight shock. She didn't think anyone would want to take her in but, Ikuto was not a adult.

"IKUTO - what are you doing?" the same man from before shouted.

Another joined him, "Ikuto we discussed this over. Your still young and going to school. You think you can handle taking care of a child?"

Ikuto threw the two men a disapproving look, "Amu is 13 - old enough to make her decision, I wouldn't entirely call her a child. I've decided to adopt her so I won't back off, besides I'm 17 and can work for money. Its not an issue."

"There is," the man continued, "why are you taking her in. She's not related to you."

Ikuto smirked, "you need not to know that now do you? Amu… have you decided?"

Amu stared around the room. The adults were whispering again. Certainly Ikuto had a point. She could make her own decision at her age though still very immature and young. She studied each of the adults, non of them seemed like they were nice enough to offer her a home. But she has only just met this guy, was he trustworthy. Wouldn't going to an orphanage… that place was a nightmare for her, she vowed if she could she'd never return to it. She cleared her throat, "Ikuto… I'll go with you."

Ikuto smiled as everyone else in the room started throwing disapproving remarks and the whisperings just got louder. Amu took Ikuto's hand and the both of them left the funeral.

**~3 YEARS LATER~**

"IKUTO, hurry up and wake up already," Amu shouted as she frantically shook the sleeping Ikuto, who tried to cover himself with the pillow. "YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK."

Yawning, Ikuto stirred, "you brat… I really shouldn't have adopted you."

Amu twitched, suppressing her anger, "well you were the one who suddenly showed up and said you wanted to adopt me. Over the past 2 years you haven't told me the reason either so don't complain about it."

Ikuto got up from bed, his hair messy. "You reckon I could chuck you back into a orphanage now?"

Amu grabbed the nearest object to her and whacked Ikuto over the head, "HURRY AND WASH YOURSELF."

Several minutes after, Ikuto with a toast hanging out his mouth locked the door, waving goodbye to Amu as he went of to work and Amu headed for school.

It had been a happy 3 years for Amu. Thinking back, she was glad that Ikuto showed up and adopted her. She couldn't imagine life without him around anymore. It was awkward between them for the first month but he tried so hard to communicate and care for her, it touched her heart. They quickly got along with each other - maybe because Ikuto was somewhat young as well and not like a adult who was strict. They developed a rather peculiar relationship though. Ikuto insists most the time that he's the parent or guardian and would sometimes act very strict with Amu, giving her curfews and telling her to do the house work. "I bet he just wants a slave," Amu couldn't help but say what she thought out loud. Other times Amu is the more mature one and ends up taking care of Ikuto. Really, who is taking care of who?

There was times however, when Amu felt slightly uncomfortable about Ikuto. The first thing that was always in the back of her mind was why he knew her name back then, her age to add. Why he wanted to adopt her? And the most mysterious thing ever… why did Ikuto insist for her to go to sleep every night at 7:00 - no later than 7:20. She was not allowed out her room after 7:20. It was a strict rule Ikuto set for her. She tried one night, going out her room after that time and ended up having Ikuto shout at her. The next morning he almost took Amu to the orphanage, but forgave her after she said sorry. That happened during the fourth month she started to live with him and she would never forget it. Still, Amu couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't step out her room after that time.

"AMU," someone called from behind, breaking Amu's thoughts.

Amu turned to greet her friend, "Nadeshiko."

She gave Amu a light slap on the head, "did we not say you should greet me very formally. Say Good morning Miss Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

Amu repeated after Nadeshiko and the both of them laughed. "So Amu, how are you and that father of yours?"

"Ikuto is doing well I suppose. I do wish he could wake up earlier in the mornings though," Amu replied.

"You still not allowed to go out after 7:00 are you?"

"No."

Nadeshiko frowned, "Amu you know your 16th birthday is tomorrow. Why don't you try and convince your dad to let you stay up longer, it won't harm you or anyone. 7:00 sounds ridiculous to me. Almost like a Childs curfew."

"No, I do stay up for much longer but I'm stuck in my room. I'm just not allowed to leave my room or make any noises," Amu corrected.

Nadeshiko stared at Amu, "not allowed to leave the room at all. Are you a prisoner or what? Its unfair. Reason with him. Amu this is a order from me, tell your dad to remove that unjust rule."

Amu nodded considering Nadeshiko's order, "maybe. I guess it'd be nice if I could go anywhere."

"Great, then go and talk to him tonight," Nadeshiko said with a smile, "that stubborn father of yours needs to change his thoughts."

Amu forced a smile onto her face. She did want that rule removed, she really didn't understand the need for her to be trapped in her own room for hours. But she couldn't bring herself to say it, she still remembered that incident and at the minute, she needed more time to think things through.

The day went on swiftly. School ended and Amu found herself eating dinner back at home with Ikuto, who like an old man complained about the hardships of his job and how when she got older, she needed to repay him by giving him back all the money he spent on her.

"So hurry up and grow up," Ikuto said finishing chewing on the rice, "you'll have to pay for all our living expenses and I can retire early and enjoy life."

"Quit talking as if your already 70 years old," Amu said back, packing the dishes and washing them.

"Well you'll understand the how hard it is to raise a child once you have one of your own," Ikuto said yawning. He looked at the clock on the wall, "Amu, it's almost 7:00."

"Yeah, I know," Amu replied, knowing where she'd be spending the rest of the night. She finished cleaning the dirty dishes, wiping her hands she walked towards her own room.

"Amu, tomorrow's your birthday," Ikuto suddenly bought up.

Amu smiled, "I thought you forgot."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and smiled back at her, "let's eat out tomorrow. I'll pick you up from school."

"Ok," Amu said, excited that Ikuto was taking her out again, something he hadn't done recently. "I want to tell you something tomorrow as well."

"Go ahead but get to your room now," Ikuto ordered.

Amu closed the door behind her. She could hear Ikuto opening the TV and flicking through the channels. She placed a hand over her beating heart. She was happy and excited about tomorrow, wanting to know whether Ikuto has prepared a present for her. At the same time, she was nervous. She had finally decided to negotiate about the issue of having to lock herself in her own room every night. It was her birthday and she only hoped he would allow her more freedom, but there always is the possibility that he wouldn't agree. There is also the possibility it would ruin their current relationship with each other, a happy and one that shouldn't be ruined…


	2. Night Shock

-1**Night Shock **

"So your leaving early today?" Nadeshiko eyed Amu with a jealous look. "your father sure knows how to treat you."

Amu blushed, "I was surprised he remembered it was my birthday too."

"Then again he'd be a useless parent if he didn't."

"Yaya, he's busy so-"

"Trying to defend him ," Yaya Yuiki said with a disapproving look, "Amu you need to stand up to adults. Go against them, not defend their rights."

"Anyhow," Nadeshiko began, "tonight you are going to tell him your not to be locked up like a wild animal in a cage."

Amu nodded, "I will but I'm worried he'd say no."

Both Yaya and Nadeshiko frowned. Having been close friends with Amu for quite some time, they understood how she sometimes was a daddy's little girl. Yaya placed a hand on Amu's shoulder and pulled her closer into a whisper, "listen Amu. Tonight do not speak of it to him."

"So I should give up after all."

"NO WAY," both Nadeshiko and Yuiki said in unison.

Nadeshiko now had a very sneaky look on her face, "you will sneak out of your room tonight and wonder around the house freely. If he asks then tell him at that point. I mean he can't stop you after you've done it. Before if you tell him, he may possibly shove a table in front of your door to stop you."

Amu giggled at Nadeshiko's reasoning, "I don't think Ikuto is that unreasonable."

Both Yaya and Nadeshiko gave Amu the thumbs up, "do it Amu, we'll support you."

Amu eyes them carefully, "say aren't you two just interested to find out what Ikuto does when I'm in my own room."

"We'll admit that too but do it!"

Amu rolled her eyes at her two friends. The bell rang and she sprinted to the front of the school where Ikuto was already waiting for her in the car. As soon as she stepped in, Ikuto threw her a bag of clothes.

"What's this about?" Amu asked.

Ikuto started the engine and began to drive, "we're going to a expensive restaurant, it will look abnormal if you entered with a high school uniform on."

"Oh," Amu said, smiling as she examined the pretty dress.

After taking a detour to the public toilets for Amu to get changed, Ikuto parked the car in the car park and they both made their way towards the high-class hotel restaurant. Amu really felt grown-up all of the sudden, walking along the red carpet like a celebrity into the lobby. Was every girl's 16th birthday like this? It was the age of a girl that meant she had turned into a woman - a special birthday, and Ikuto was treating her more adult-like.

"Thank you Ikuto," Amu said slightly nervous and rather timidly.

"What for?" Ikuto asked back taking a sip of his red wine.

"Thank you for tonight. You've made it so special for me, I really do feel grown-up," Amu began to explain.

"Hmm," Ikuto sighed, "if you were 30 or something that'd be even better. That means I won't have to-"

"Won't have to work and I'm supposed to financially take care of you too right…" Amu finished for him, "you've said that way too many times you lazy bastard."

Ikuto twitched at that statement, "anyway, there's a long way before you're an adult. Don't think just because I'm letting you take a little sip of wine you have the same authority as a adult."

"Are you lecturing me?"

Ikuto smiled, reached inside his pocket and threw onto the table a wrapped little box, "your present."

Amu smiled, like a child already ripping the paper and opening her gift. "Wow," she said, looking at the exquisitely made butterfly hair clip. "Ikuto I-"

"Want me to put it on you?"

Amu nodded. Ikuto carefully fastened the hair clip onto Amu and smiled, "it does look good on you."

Amu took hold of Ikuto's hand, "Ikuto. Thank you so much for taking care of these past 3 years and for treating me with such kindness."

Ikuto giggled, patting Amu's head, "you really are still like a child."

The two spent the rest of the hours eating, drinking, chatting. Happy times always came to an end. She really treasured the time she had with Ikuto at the restaurant. It was a birthday she'd always remember. In the car she would always look at the hair clip on her hair which must've made Ikuto a little embarrassed because he kept calling her a kid for doing so. Not long, Amu was already back home.

"Amu, go to your room, its already 6:55," Ikuto ordered.

"Yeah, I'm going already," Amu replied.

Before Amu completely closed the door Ikuto said with a more serious tone of voice, "AMU. For tonight, you absolutely must NOT come out of your room. Promise you."

Amu didn't say anything, placed a weak smile on her face and nodded before disappearing into her own room. She felt a little guilty at that moment. For the first time she was planning to go against Ikuto's wishes. She was determined to wander out her room tonight. Like Nadeshiko and Yaya had planned, Amu waited till late into the night before going out. It was around 11:30 now and it was about the right time to take action.

Taking deep breaths Amu slowly and trying not make any noise stepped out of the room. The living room was dimly lit and it was very quiet. It was quiet in her own room but sometimes she heard Ikuto watching football or making himself a cup of coffee in the open kitchen. It was strangely silent tonight. "Ikuto usually sleeps at around 12:00 if I remember properly."

Amu sighed. For all her excitement, there was nothing special. Maybe Nadeshiko and Yaya made it out to be too much of a big deal. Amu was about to go back into her own room but stopped. In the midst of the silence she heard something. She walked further out, straining to listen. There was a small thudding noise coming from Ikuto's room. It was inconsistent, sometimes it was louder and sometimes she heard nothing.

Amu crept over towards Ikuto's room. She carefully placed her ears onto his door. She heard his uneasy and heavy breathing. Amu began to worry, he sounded as though he was in a lot of pain. Her hands were already poised to push the handle and enter the room but she was so uncertain. She didn't want to anger Ikuto but his breathing sounded so painful.

"Help…"

As soon as Amu heard the whisper from within the room, she instinctively pushed opened the door and entered Ikuto's room. She immediately ran over to Ikuto, "Ikuto are you alri-"

Amu lost her senses for the split second as her head banged against the wall. She sat on the floor holding her buzzing head with her hands. What just happened? Amu asked herself. She felt her body being shoved against the wall, a strong pair of hands clasped around her neck; her vision still fuzzy. Everything was still, allowing Amu to regain her vision. It was so dark in his room but she made out with shock that the it was Ikuto who had his hands around her neck.

"I-Ikuto," Amu stammered to say.

Ikuto didn't answer her but just gazed into her eyes. Fro the first time in her life, she felt scared of him. His warm caring eyes she had known for the past years was now stone cold and blazing with anger. His expression seemed like that of a mad mans. She didn't recognise this man in front of her. This man did not resemble anything like the Ikuto she knows yet it is him. "Ikuto, I'm sorry I came out my room…" Amu tried to apologise.

He tightened his grip on her neck, leaning closer to her, "who are you?"

Amu's eyes widened, unable to believe what Ikuto had just said. She was more than scared now, she didn't know what to feel, "Ikuto, I'm Amu."

"Amu, do I know a Amu?" Ikuto asked.

Amu trembled. She didn't know what was happening. What was wrong with Ikuto? Why didn't he recognise her? She tried again, "we live together Ikuto. I'm Amu."

"We live together?" Ikuto repeated, still not showing signs that he remembered, "what relationship do you and I have then?"

Amu opened her mouth but stopped to think a little before actually saying anything, "we're not properly related but you adopted me 3 years ago. You're my guardian so we're kind of like father and daughter."

"Really," Ikuto mused, "but we're not related in terms of blood right?"

"Yeah."

Ikuto removed his hands from Amu's neck. Instead he grabbed hold of Amu's hair and pulled her down to the floor, so she was lying on her side. He bent over her, his body weight on top, pressing her down onto the ground. He removed the hair that covered Amu's neck and began to lick it. This made Amu tremble even more than before. Amu gasped at Ikuto's touch to her chest. His hand had slid under her night-dress and it was caressing her breast. "No-" she gasped, still unable to face reality. She felt herself go numb from Ikuto's nibbles and sucking on her neck; tears started to flow from her eyes. Amu started to try pushing Ikuto off of her, "stop Ikuto…"

He took hold of her chin turning her to face him, "shut up. I'm stressed and your going to relief me of it."

Amu cried… this isn't Ikuto. This isn't the way her birthday should end. It was so perfect up till the moment she decided to leave her room. She cried because she regretted leaving her room. She didn't want this to be reality… but it seemed like Ikuto would continue to hurt her…


	3. It Was A Dream?

-1**It Was A Dream? **

Amu continued to cry desperately, "I'm sorry - I'm sorry. Ikuto… please…not on my birthday… this isn't you…"

Ikuto 's hand was now on Amu's bare stomach; her night dress having been pulled up. He paused for a bit then using both his hands took Amu's head and banged it against the floor, which made Amu quiet and feel dizzy again. He leaned very close to her, his mouth next to her ears, though Amu was loosing conscious from the hit on the head at the back. It sounded like a whisper to her, _"one more chance Amu. Will you choose to embrace curiosity again or the present you own?" _Then Amu fell into darkness. She had no more recognition of what happened afterwards.

Birds were chirping away like usual in the early morning when the sun started to rise and so did Amu, who stirred in her bed. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and when she became more focussed and awake, she almost jumped out of her bed, scared and lost at the same time. She calmed down, looking around her. She was inside her own bedroom. There was nothing unusual about her room, not that she expected anything to be out of place. Her breathing started to speed up as last night's encounter came back to haunt her memories. Amu clutched onto herself, curling herself into a ball in the corner of the her bed. Was it real? Was that really Ikuto last night? She still couldn't accept it. She gasped, thinking back to last night. What happened to her afterwards? She instinctively clutched at her neck, her head and the places that he had touched her.

"Strange," she whispered; she felt nothing odd with any of the places. Even her head, which she had expected to be rather painful was not hurting or even giving her signs that she had hit it twice. She properly got out of bed and in the mirror she saw her night dress, pristine and rather straight. No signs of it being creased or even anyone touching it. Amu herself looked normal too. There was absolutely nothing but her faint memory that proved what happened last night with Ikuto to be true.

Taking deep breaths Amu opened the door and stepped out into the living room, where everything looked the same as always. There was a paper on the dining table. Amu went over to read it:

_Amu, DO NOT WAKE ME UP tomorrow morning. It's the weekends so I'm sleeping in. It was your first time drinking wine yesterday. How are you feeling? Any Headaches? If you don't feel well, tell me and I'll give you something nice to cool it off. DO WAKE ME IF YOU'RE UNWELL. Ikuto._

Amu bit her lips, holing her head with her hands. What was wrong with her? Ikuto had been taking care of her for three years and through these three years, he has shown her nothing else but love, kindness and care. How could someone so kind someone who cared for her from the depths of his heart… Amu took in deep breaths again. "Last night couldn't have been…"

Amu was never as lost as she was now. From everything around her, it seemed everything was normal but if so, why did she remember an ordeal like that? It didn't make any sense. Amu stared at the closed door to Ikuto's room. Maybe the answers lie in there, maybe he is the answer to everything. Amu took a step forward but immediately stepped back the second she did. Her heart was beating so fast right now, she was nervous, scared and mostly unwilling. Unwilling to find out that Ikuto was what he was in her memories of the previous night.

"Ikuto," Amu whispered to herself, almost making her own conviction, "I want to know everything about you."

With that Amu went and opened Ikuto's door. She carefully looked around and again - she saw nothing out of place. She went over to Ikuto, with shaky hands she patted him on the shoulder like she sometimes did when gently waking him up. He stirred in his bed, twisting onto his other side but didn't wake. Amu tried again, a little harder. This time Ikuto groaned and he opened one eyelid to peep at Amu. She saw the same caring, soft eyes she had always seen. He pulled a face at Amu, sticking his tongue out. "Little brat," he muttered before pulling the covers over his head.

Amu stared at Ikuto with relief and re-found happiness; a smile flowing from within her calming heart, as she finally confirmed her disturbing question. The Ikuto before her, so much like a child and who has such kind gentle features on his face was definitely not the same person she saw last night. Amu stopped in her trail of thoughts. _Last night… _A quick image of the note Ikuto had left her came back to her, the particular sentence, _It was your first time drinking wine yesterday, _stood out to her now. Leaving Ikuto's room to let him have some more sleep, Amu sat quietly in the living room. "Certainly everything seems fine and even…" Amu took another quick glance at herself, "my body seems fine too."

The silence of the morning and the brightness of the sun in the room seemed to calm Amu and even allow her to think more logically than she had done when she had first woke up. She had came to the most obvious conclusion of all this little drama - after drinking some wine for the first time - she was probably not used to the alcohol and became drunk. Most likely if she was not drunk then the alcohol in her body must've caused that nightmare. It was a dream? Amu sighed, walking into the open kitchen, placing the pan on the oven and taking some eggs out the fridge to prepare breakfast. "I'm sorry Ikuto," she whispered to herself more freely, "I guess I just dreamt of you in a slightly fantasy-like way. Well it was more of a nightmare."

**~2 days later~**

"So Amu, how was it? Did you manage to convince your father?" Nadeshiko pressed as soon as she saw Amu entering the school.

Amu shook her head, "I didn't go out of my room at all."

"WHY?" both Yaya and Nadeshiko asked with slight surprise.

"I thought we decided Amu," Yaya pressed on.

"I figured it was unfair on Ikuto who treated me so nicely on my birthday," Amu explained. She went on to tell both Yaya and Nadeshiko about how she drank wine for the first time, her exquisite meal with Ikuto. She told everything but of her nightmare. Both Nadeshiko and Yaya seemed to have forgotten about Amu's failure to sneak out her room last night. They told her straight out how envious they were of her, how they wished they could've gone to a high class restaurant too. Amu laughed along with them. Everything was fine. Nothing had happened at all. It was just her small nightmare.

During lunch however, Amu thought Yaya and Nadeshiko was acting strange. They seemed to be avoiding her, which confused her a lot. She remembered she mentioned nothing of her dream - they shouldn't think of her weirdly so what were they doing? Every time Amu tried to approach them, they made excuses and left together.

The bell rang for the end to another school day. Fastening the buttons on her coat Amu was about to make her way home. She stopped seeing Nadeshiko and Yaya wave frantically at her opposite the road. Looking both ways for cars, Amu crossed the street, "what is it?"

Both Nadeshiko and Yaya had a very mischievous smile upon their faces.

Nadeshiko who was always the bolder one of the two announced, "Amu, me an Yaya are going to have a sleepover at your house tonight."

"WHAT?" Amu asked shocked and not really believing what she heard. It was all too sudden.

Yaya repeated it for Nadeshiko, "Amu - we're sleeping over at yours tonight and the three of us are going to sneak out your room past curfew."

Amu was lost for words. She couldn't resist Yaya or Nadeshiko, they were her friends and saying no to them just because they wanted a sleepover was harsh. Knowing Ikuto, he probably wouldn't mind the short notice as long as they stuck to his rules but… that dream she had yesterday night, made Amu feel so uneasy and uncomfortable. It was as if that dream… was her warning.


	4. No One

-1**No One **

Ikuto stared from Amu to the wide opened-mouthed Yaya and Nadeshiko, holding his head in his hands. He blinked a few times, hoping he was seeing things but when he opened them - reality was so ever cruel. "This is really short notice Amu."

Amu fidgeted with her hand, "but could they stay? For the night?"

Ikuto turned to look at Nadeshiko and Yaya who both seem to be awe-stricken and lost in a different dimension. "Are you sure these two aren't idiots?"

"IKUTO," Amu hissed, slightly embarrassed that he said that out loud.

Ikuto sighed, "well I guess I'm not to object right? They can stay but… rules apply Amu."

Amu smiled, "thank you Ikuto."

She quickly grabbed hold of Yaya and Nadeshiko, shoving them both into her room and closing the door gently. She stared at the two who still seem to be lost of stricken. "earth to Yaya and Nadeshiko. Aliens are attacking so wake up."

"Amu," Yaya began, taking deep breaths, "who was that?"

Nadeshiko grabbed Amu, pulling her closer, "you never mentioned you had a older brother Amu? Why didn't you introduce us to him?"

Yaya leaned in too, "He's slightly old but that equals he's very masculine and…"

"Quite a attractive young face to add." Nadeshiko finished for her.

Amu pulled away from Nadeshiko and Yaya, "what are you two talking about? This is crazy. He's Ikuto Tsukiyomi… he's my father."

Both Nadeshiko and Yaya's mouth was now opened wide again. Nadeshiko eyes Amu, "your father must've been a bad boy when he was young."

"That's way too adult-like for that age Nadeshiko," Yaya interrupted, "but you think her mother is as young as he is."

Amu giggled, "he's not my real father. He took me in when I was still young. I suppose he wasn't very mature then either though."

Nadeshiko and Yaya glanced at each other then both said, "Oh, so that's the story. No wonder he looked so young."

"Let's forget about him for now, what should we do?" Amu suggested, getting excited over the prospect of a sleepover.

"Obviously," Yaya began, "we'd mess about and let the time fly and don't forget the ghost stories."

"Yaya, the night hasn't even begun yet," Nadeshiko pointed out, "ghost stories are too early."

The three of them laughed. The hours passed by unnoticed. It was already night before they knew it. Having spent the entire afternoon playing games and gossiping in Amu's room; with the few occasional interruption by Ikuto bringing them refreshments for the night, all three of them found themselves rather exhausted. They were all on the verge of sleep, Amu certainly fell asleep at some point, because she was woken by Nadeshiko, who pressed a finger to her lips, signalling her to be extremely quiet.

"What is it?" Amu asked glancing at the clock on her desk, it was 11:30.

"We're sneaking out of your room to your father's remember," Nadeshiko whispered.

Amu stared at Nadeshiko, a expression of disbelief casting over her facial features. Yaya was already by the door, waving at them to come. Nadeshiko went over to the door where Yaya was. Amu stared at the clock that read 11:30. Her heart began to race and the dream she had days before came flooding back to her. It was exactly this same time she walked out her room in that dream. Amu shook her head, her body already shivering. "No, no, stop Yaya, Nadeshiko stop!" Amu cried out, running to the door and holding onto the handle that Yaya also held.

"What's wrong?" Yaya asked, "I thought the three of us already decided."

"Don't worry," Nadeshiko said, "there's three of us and one of him."

Amu shook her head,. It wasn't like that, she couldn't bring herself to say it to these two. She herself didn't fully understand what Ikuto had tried to do to her in her dream. It was a dream but it was too real to ignore. "Let's not. I'm not prepared after all."

"Amu, nothing bad will happen," Yaya said with confidence, shoving Amu's hand away and pushing the handle.

Amu felt herself stop breathing, seeing the door open slowly. Even though Nadeshiko and Yaya were standing right beside her this moment, she felt more alone than ever. What was to come? What was to come in opening that door? Amu felt vulnerable and lost. Nadeshiko took Amu's hand, leading her out the room slowly.

"Amu, its ok. Once you know what it is, you won't fear it anymore because you know," Nadeshiko said to Amu.

Those words resonated through Amu's mind along with the warm smile that Nadeshiko and Yaya gave her that moment. It made sense. It was true. It was the unknown that scared her.

The three of them slowly crept towards Ikuto's room which was locked.

"Is he asleep?" Yaya whispered.

They pressed their ears to the door. Amu listened hard. There was no noise at all. Deathly silent, unlike in her dream where she heard heavy breathing. Nadeshiko who was always the braver of the three just opened the door without a second thought. Amu closed her eyes, expecting… she stopped in her thoughts. She didn't know what to expect.

"What is this?" both Yaya and Nadeshiko asked. They sounded disappointed for some reason.

Amu gulped and opened her eyes to see the room completely empty. She went further into Ikuto's room. His bed sheets were perfectly smooth and stretched to the corners. It didn't seem at all that he ever went to sleep. The only thing that caught Amu's attention was the wide opened window that was allowing the breezy night wind to blow into the room. She went to shut it, "he's so clumsy."

"Amu, where is he?" Yaya asked.

Amu sighed, giving the most honest answer, "I don't know." Where did Ikuto go? Amu knew she'd be thinking about it for the remainder of the night. Finding the room empty had somehow relieved Amu of her stress and fear - it proved one more thing a well; her dream was wrong - it wasn't real.

Nadeshiko yawned, "well, let's really sleep this time. But Amu, that father of yours is rather sneaky. I bet he's up to no good out and about this late so he doesn't let you out of your room so that you won't ever find out."

Yaya giggled, "how bad can he be? The most I suspect is he'd be in a bar drinking. I know my dad loves drinking out with his friends way into the night. Did you not say he likes sleeping in during the mornings? Those are the symptoms."

Nadeshiko nodded in approval, "there you have it Amu. Case closed."

Yaya jumped a few times, "that's a reference to Detective Conan."

"You bet it is," Nadeshiko smirked, "anyhow Amu. The truth is out."

Amu smiled, "yeah."

Amu watched as Nadeshiko and Yaya fell asleep. She tossed about in her own bed and still, she couldn't help but wonder where Ikuto went so late. The theory of him out drinking wasn't completely wrong but it didn't seem like Ikuto either. There were parts of it that made Amu unable to believe in that story. She tried thinking of all the people they know, the places they'd go or even Ikuto may go. Nothing came to mind. Filled with thoughts of Ikuto, Amu descended into a light sleep.

The morning sun was ever so brilliant; its rays always penetrating into Amu's room, like a natural alarm, telling her to wake. She yawned, not having got much sleep yesterday night. As usual she got herself ready and went to cook breakfast. Half-way through pouring the milk, Amu stopped. She stared at Ikuto's door and before she knew what she was doing, her feet was already moving her towards his room. She directly opened the door with no fear - maybe it was because of last night. It was more of a worry and curiosity to want to know what Ikuto was up to yesterday night. Amu dwelled no more in a dream that wasn't real. She smiled, a relieved smile, seeing Ikuto roll from one side to the other on his bed. A few minutes later, she had woke all three, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Ikuto up. Everyone sat eating at the dining table.

"You two aren't staying over again tonight?" Ikuto asked.

"No thanks."

"These things are only fun once in awhile," Yaya explained.

"Good."

Amu kicked Ikuto's leg under the table. How embarrassing was he to directly tell a guest they were not welcomed.

"So Mr. Tsukiyomi, where were you last night?" Nadeshiko took the opportunity to ask.

Ikuto looked at her in a quizzical way, "I was asleep in my room the entire night. Are you my mother?"

"Your lying," Yaya probed, "we sneaked into your room last night. It was empty."

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto questioned back, "I'm not getting the joke."

Amu stared at Ikuto. She glanced back at Nadeshiko and Yaya who she knew was thinking the exact same thing as her, why is he lying or rather denying the fact that he left the apartment around 11:30? Why?


	5. Night Wander

**Night Wander **

Amu glance at the clock hanging on the wall and quickly changed the subject to relieve the tense silence, "it's almost time to go otherwise we're going to be late."

Amu tugged at Nadeshiko and Yaya, pulling them towards the door. "Let's go to school already - I want to be there earlier today."

"What's wrong with you Amu?"

"We haven't finished as-"

Amu pushed both Nadeshiko and Yaya out the house.

"AMU." Ikuto called before she shut the door closed, leaving for good.

Amu paused there, not sure of what to do. She was aware that Nadeshiko and Yaya was observing her.

"AMU," Ikuto called again, this time grabbing hold of the door and standing right in front of her.

"What?" is all Amu could say. She hoped he wouldn't swell on the question that Nadeshiko and Yaya asked him. She knew he wouldn't tell her where he'd been last night but the problem was how would she explain herself for leaving the room. She felt guilty for it.

Ikuto stood there, staring at Amu for a long time, his lips moved; obviously wanting to say something but didn't in the end. "Be careful," he uttered, closing the door gently.

Amu gave a relieved sigh and headed of to school with Nadeshiko and Yaya.

"Amu, we're sorry," Yaya said.

Amu looked at Yaya and Nadeshiko who both had an apologetic look.

Nadeshiko gave Amu a quick hug, "we knew we went too far back there. Me and Yaya were curious but after talking… we really shouldn't be interfering."

"It's ok," Amu stressed, "you two really didn't do anything bad. I was curious too."

"Really I understand Amu," Yaya continued, "my dad's a alcoholic too. It really is tough, but we won't tell anyone."

Amu smiled, glad deep down that Nadeshiko and Yaya full-heartedly believed Ikuto was just out drinking. How those two got to that conclusion was beyond Amu's knowledge but at least they wouldn't know the truth - which Amu obviously knew was otherwise.

"Ahh - guys we're late," Yaya suddenly shouted.

Without another word Nadeshiko took hold of Amu and Yaya's hand and began to dash towards the school, managing to slot through it's gate before it closed. The three had a pale face when they saw the principal in their class.

"Girls, I expect to see the three of you all in my office at lunch break, with a detailed explanation to why you are 2 minutes late to morning registration," the principal said.

"Yes," they replied sitting down.

The principal continued before he was disrupted, "as I was saying. Your homeroom teacher is on maternity leave so allow me to introduce to you your new teacher." He paused for effect, "let us welcome Mr, Yuu Nikaidou."

A young man with thin-rimmed glasses wearing a suit walked into the classroom. "Hello everyone, I hope we get along with each other well. Let's not waste time and start…"

The entire day seemed to pass Amu by. Her concentration completely on Ikuto, thinking only of him and the recent events around him in general. She had never been like this before in her life. It was like Ikuto was her life and the only thing in her life at the moment. Clearly, this turnout was rather bothersome to Amu who wanted very much to just enjoy school like any teenage girls. Did having such a young father really mean all these problems?

"Amu Hinomori is it?"

Amu turned away from the window, where she was staring at the fluffy white clouds. "Mr Nikaidou? Yes, I'm Amu Hinomori."

"You've not been paying much attention in class today. Was my teaching really that bad?"

Amu smiled at Nikaidou who had a really worried expression. "Don't worry. I'm sure you're a fine teacher. My mind was occupied."

"On a guy?" Nikaidou asked with a wry smile.

Amu nodded, "a family member. He's just been acting weird lately."

"Oh, he would be wouldn't he…"

"What did you say?" Amu asked, unable to hear Nikaidou since he whispered so softly.

He smiled, "I was saying, you should go home now. The bell's about to ring."

"Oh," Amu replied, not knowing what else to say. She packed her bag and was about to head out when Nikaidou called her back.

"One more thing," he said, "its painful to not know. Only knowing the truth will help you."

Amu didn't answer but turned her back to him and continued her way home. It was a advice that seemed very foreign to her, yet it sank in rather deeply.

Ikuto had arrived home later than usual, this night, though not to Amu's surprise. Neither of them said much to the other but the random out of place comments on food and work. Amu felt uncomfortable being around Ikuto, knowing fully that he was trying very hard to avoid the asking her whether she had actually left her room last night or whether Yaya and Nadeshiko was playing a prank on him this morning. Amu finally broke to Ikuto, well gave in was more the right way to put it; Amu was always the one to give in, "Ikuto."

"Yes," he answered looking at her a bit too intently.

"This morning, Nadeshiko and Yaya was joking," Amu said, slowly and carefully. "They thought it was funny to accuse you of leaving at night to drink. We thought you might give us a funny reaction like - cry."

Amu gulped waiting for Ikuto to respond. She gave a relieved smile along with Ikuto's laughter.

"That's the lamest prank ever Amu," Ikuto laughed holding his stomach, "pathetic."

Amu joined in with the giggle, "it really is isn't it?"

Ikuto tapped his watch and Amu stole herself away in her room again for the night. She rolled about in her bed, unable to sleep. Her eyes just wouldn't shut at all and her body wasn't comfortable however she slept or whatever position she was in. She found herself listening intently throughout the night though - straining to hear Ikuto in the house. After watching TV and taking a shower, Ikuto should now be asleep in his room. An image of his empty bedroom crept into Amu's mind. "It was empty yesterday night." Amu hit her head with her fists lightly. "I'm really a bad girl." She got up from bed and opened the door to her room. It was deathly silent like yesterday night. _Why am I doing this? _Amu kept asking herself as she walked over to Ikuto's room. _Why have I become so paranoid lately… ever since… _She opened the door and quickly pushed it open. "No way," Amu gasped. It was empty like the night before. The bed as if no one had ever slept on it and the window was opened again, its curtain fluttering against the wall as the wind blew in. _Why am I doing this? After three years - why now? Why do I suddenly want to know more about Ikuto? _Amu virtually screamed at herself in her mind as she quickly pulled on a coat and wore her shoes. _What are you going to do anyway out - you don't know where… _Amu reasoned in her thoughts, "but I want to, for some reason."

Amu locked the door to the house and ran out into the isolated but dimly lit streets of the night. It was cold and rather bone-chilling because of its eerie atmosphere. Amu didn't know where she was going but she ran anyway down the streets and entered any road her body instinctively took her to. She paused, leaning against the fence to the park after a few minutes of sprinting in the breezy dark.

"Its useless…" Amu finally whispered to herself. She had no idea where Ikuto could be but she knew for certain now that he wasn't at home at night. _How long has it been this way? Since when did he go out late at night? The most important thing - for what? _Amu sat idly on the swing, staring up at the dark blue sky. There was no stars tonight. She closed her eyes, resting there for the brief second before heading back home. It was then that a hand clasped around her face covering her mouth… Amu didn't even have time to scream.

[AUTHORS-P.S. Please support me and read my other stories: Don't DOUBT Him: .net/s/6427620/1/Dont_DOUBT_Him and Royal Revenge: .net/s/6475806/1/Royal_Revenge] THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING! IT STIMULATES ME TO WRITE!


	6. Hallucination?

**Hallucination? **

"Don't move, please, I beg you not to move," a rough shaky voice whispered hoarsely into Amu's ear. He held her still after having dragged her off the swings into some bushes. "I won't hurt you at all. Just stay still and don't make any noise."

Amu stayed perfectly still though she could've fought; seeing the earnest in this strangers eyes – she had the strangest feeling that he could be trusted, though in his eyes there was mainly fear. She felt his heavy breathing which was almost a pant. He shifted them further behind the bushes.

"He's here..." he whispered with an unsteady voice. He bit his lips, trying to hold his breath.

Amu tried peeping through the gap in the bushes. Wearing simple sleek black jeans and a black shirt which was left unbuttoned that showed some of his well-built body; chains hanging out one pocket, stood a dangerous looking man whose face was covered by the darkness. He took a few steps into the park and already the stranger behind Amu was shaking, his hands so unsteady they slipped away from her mouth. The mysterious man in the dark edged towards under the street light but a quick loud bang distracted his attention. He never faced towards Amu's direction. She paused for breath though… it was some distance away and the light was rather dim but she recognised that shade of blue hair, its style. "Ikuto…" she whispered almost wanting to leap out of the bushes and run towards him if the stranger form behind hadn't sensed her movement, catching hold of her in time. The man who could've been Ikuto left. Subsequent to the passing minutes of silence, the stranger seemed to have loosened himself, his grip on Amu lighter.

"Shit, I told you not to move," he hissed at Amu with a glare.

Amu ran out the bushes as soon as the stranger let go of her. She didn't dare to turn her back on her, in case he'd attack her again, so she stood watching him with some distance between them. She kept glancing at where that guy was stood before. She wanted to find Ikuto.

The stranger studied Amu for a few seconds before running towards the exit of the park. "Hey, don't go near that guy you just saw," he suddenly shouted at Amu, "he's the most dangerous man on earth."

Amu patiently waited till he left for good before running out the park herself. She looked left and right and no matter how she tried to think, she couldn't recall which way that guy went. Her hands clutched together and she suddenly remembered the watch she was wearing. Looking at the time, Amu made her way back home, knowing she wouldn't find him tonight.

As expected she came back to a complete silent apartment. For her own sake she decided to check one more in Ikuto's room, all the whilst telling herself she was going to see no one. When she opened it however, she felt herself stopped breathing momentarily. Sleeping soundly on the bed was Ikuto. Amu quickly ran back into her own room, closing the door and sat on the bed, not even caring about her shoes that she forgot to take off.

"What the hell is happening?" Amu asked frustrated. First of all Ikuto goes out at night but denies it completely. It was too dark to tell but Amu thought she saw Ikuto outside. When she comes back, its like the other day - he's fast asleep in his bed, as if he's never been out. Something is wrong here. Amu clasped her hand over her eyes, "I need to ask him again…"

The next morning was hard for Amu. She couldn't concentrate on anything she was doing, spilling milk and dropping litter everywhere as she was making breakfast. She nearly caught fire on her apron too. A yawning Ikuto finally appeared for breakfast; now Amu was prepared.

"Why are you yawning?" Amu began.

"I don't know, I'm just really tired lately," Ikuto replied taking a bite of his toast.

"Have you been staying up late?" Amu prompted, "like if you went out late at night then obviously you'd feel tired."

Ikuto sighed, "I go to sleep quite early and AMU…" He smiled, "I do not go out during the night. Its too much effort and I prefer to have the rest and sleep. They do say sleeping is good for your skin."

Amu stared at him somewhat dissatisfied, "are you a girl Ikuto? I never knew you were that neat and tidy."

"Caring for ones own skin is the nature of both sexes," Ikuto smiled taking another bite. "I need to pay a small visit to the office today. Are you going to stay at home?"

Amu nodded. Ikuto left rather quickly today and Amu also quickly found herself alone again. It wasn't a good sign. Being alone only meant that she'd be thinking too much by herself. She laid on the long sofa staring up at the ceiling. "He denied it again." She blinked a few times and suddenly a more daunting idea popped into mind. "Maybe Ikuto isn't lying…" Amu gasped with the sudden realisation. All these strange events happened ever since she had that dream of stepping out her room at night, when she was not supposed to. What if… just maybe the possibility that Amu was ill… maybe everything that's happened was her dream or rather her delusions… Amu curled herself up into a small ball, "what's happening to me? Why did I imagine all of those things?"

Her thoughts were cut off by the ringing of her mobile. Amu picked it up, "hello."

"It's me, Nadeshiko and Yaya. Are you stuck at home today," Nadeshiko asked.

"Amu, do you want to come out and hang around us?" Yaya asked loudly.

"Ye- hey, I think I'm feeling…" Amu started, "how should I put it. I've not been sleeping well and I'm…"

"ARE YOU ILL?" both Nadeshiko and Yaya shouted down the phone.

"Well I think I am."

"Amu, that no good," Nadeshiko said slightly annoyed.

"Go to the doctors now," Yaya suggested, "don't wait around and think it'll be fine - that's so not gonna happen."

Amu smiled, "I'll go."

_Late into the evening…_

Out of breath, Amu hurriedly tried to open the door to which she found wasn't locked. A bad feeling swept over her as she pushed it open to see a angry Ikuto standing at the doorway. "Where did you go off to?" he asked directly.

Amu figured something like this would happen so she was fully prepared. She held up the shopping bag in front of his face, "It's obvious where I went."

Ikuto eyes Amu, "well hurry up and cook dinner already. I'm starving."

"I guessed that was the issue here…" Amu murmured to herself.

"I heard that," Ikuto said taking the shopping bag from Amu. "Go and wash your face and then hurry and cook. I'm starving. Here I'll take your coat for you too…"

"Ok, ok, don't rush me," Amu said, running into the bathrooms.

Ikuto set down the bags, patting Amu's coat for any dust when a slip of paper fell out from the pockets. Picking it up he took the liberty in reading it too; his carefree attitude changing straight away.

In the bathroom, Amu who suddenly remembered the paper ran out to see with frustration that he was holding it already. She was too late.

"What's this Amu?" Ikuto asked rushing towards her. He gently took hold of her arms, pulling her closer to him, "Amu are you unwell?" He placed a hand over her head, "why have you got a doctor's appointment?"

Amu found her throat very dry. She didn't want to tell him that she was going to see a psychologist or the fact that she has hallucinations. "I've just got a cough, nothing much to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asked with a worried voice.

Amu broke away from Ikuto's gentle hold and headed towards the kitchen, "I'll start cooking now so-"

Ikuto pulled Amu out of the kitchen, "if your unwell then I'll cook. GO rest in your room."

"No," Amu said, "I'm perfectly fine."

Amu put on the apron and was about to pour oil into the pan but most of it spilled onto the floor from Ikuto's sudden shouting, "CUT THE CRAP!"

Amu looked at Ikuto who was obviously really mad.

"If you were fine then why go to the doctors?" Ikuto continued, "AMU… what have I done?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Amu asked back truthfully, "what are you trying to say?"

"You've been avoiding me recently…"

"No I hav-"

"DON'T TRY TO DENY IT," Ikuto shouted again, "you used to always tell me everything. Every day after school, you'd talk non-stop to me about your day, even the littlest detail of what colour carpet you walked on - you tell me everything and wouldn't stop even when I told you to shut up. When your ill you'd cling to me and whinge like a child. Its been like that for the past 3 years up till recently Amu… I'm not blind. I can feel it."

"Ikuto, I really am…" Amu started but couldn't finish. She didn't know how to explain it. She didn't understand herself either so how could she explain.

"You have nothing to say to me," Ikuto stated. He forced a small smile, "don't bother cooking. Just go and rest. I remember I still have things to do. I'm heading out for the night."

"Ikuto…" Amu called seeing him about to leave, "I'm sorry. Please-"

"I'll be back slightly later than your curfew," Ikuto said, "make sure you go to sleep before I come back. Rest well Amu." With that last comment Ikuto left.

Amu clutched at her chest. Everything just went wrong. She knew clearly that Ikuto was hurt and that in turn added to her own misery. She shouldn't have kept anything form Ikuto, not her nightmare, not her hallucinations, not anything. "In the end I'm just selfish," Amu cried, realising that everything started when she wanted to get out her room after the set time. Whether she has or it was just her delusion that she has done so, it was inevitable that she had betrayed Ikuto with that action or thought. Not wanting to be disliked by him, she stayed away from him to keep her guilt a secret and now she's hurt him. "I'm sorry Ikuto…"

Silence in the house wasn't new to Amu, but it was never this lonely. She waited in her own room straining to hear the sound of a door opening or closing. There was none. It wasn't exactly her curfew yet, there was still half an hour left. Amu put on her coat and went to wander in the streets, hoping she'd see Ikuto. In actuality, she wanted to find and look for him but maybe she shouldn't do anything else or anymore. Waiting is the only thing to do now. Amu breathed in the fresh air which calmed her down. It was about time she head back home and really rest.

As she approached her own house she stopped. There was a stranger in front of the gate peeping around, holding a picture in his hand. He spotted Amu in an instant, "you," he said pointing at her.

Amu took a step backwards as he took steps forward. He was dressed like a gangster, a chain hanging from his chest pocket, but then somewhat mixed with sports clothing such as his trainers.

"What is it?" Amu asked timidly, knowing it was quite safe since if she screamed, someone would hear.

"You live around here?" he asked, tapping his feet at the same time. Was he impatient?

"Yes, kind of," Amu replied.

"Then," he said holding the picture he held in his hand towards her, "have you seen this guy?"

"Ikuto…" Amu couldn't help but gasp as she stared at the picture. Though it wasn't the usual Ikuto. It was the one from her dream. The same cold stare and cruel expression… _This isn't real, _Amu thought to herself, _the Ikuto in that picture isn't real. This stranger isn't real… I'm hallucinating again… _

[AUTHORS-P.S. Please support me and read my other stories: Don't DOUBT Him: .net/s/6427620/1/Dont_DOUBT_Him and Royal Revenge: .net/s/6475806/1/Royal_Revenge] THANKYOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!


	7. Stranger In A Nightmare

**STRANGER IN A NIGHTMARE **

"Well," the stranger said still waiting for a reply, "you said his name so you must know him."

Amu opened her mouth but nothing would come out. As much as it was real that she knew Ikuto she didn't recognise that expression and that murderous intent within that picture. She wanted to say she didn't know him because he scared her.

The stranger's mobile suddenly buzzed distracting his attention. He picked it up, "Hey, IKUTO! Where are you? I've been holding your picture asking around like an idiot…what your over there, has it ended…I'll be right there…hang on dude. BE CAREFUL!"

The stranger pushed passed Amu who was pretty much in a daze. She leaned herself against the wall trying to calm down. She stared uncertainly at the direction the stranger had ran off to. If she went now, she can still catch up with him. "What should I do… Ikuto…" Amu constantly asked herself. Instinctively she began to run after that man. It wasn't her body, she knew it was her heart that was moving her. "Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto," Amu kept saying as she ran after that stranger. She only wanted to see Ikuto. He is her everything…the one who gave her the life she owns now. Amu watched as the stranger ran towards the river bank. She followed swiftly, not realising what she had run into or followed. A nightmare played before Amu's sight…

Her heart almost stopped, body trembling with utter fear; legs threatening to collapse at any moment as blood splashed across her face, dying the scene a sinful red. To her horror, Ikuto who she recognised straight away was standing in front of her - he was ripping at another mans skin to reveal flesh. His hands dripped blood and with the same cold and burning glare, she remembered seeing in her nightmare before when he tried to hurt her, Ikuto licked the blood. Amu clasped both hands over her mouth backing away but she must've stepped on something for there was a sharp splitting noise.

Ikuto who didn't notice her before along with the stranger she followed and a few more thugs looked towards her way. Amu was so frightened now that her body just failed to move and all she could do was tremble on the spot. She was still however staring at one person in particular - Ikuto who seemed unfazed and expressionless by her presence unlike the others.

"Hey little girl," one of them called suddenly, "did you come to play?"

"She'll be a nice treat once we finish those two…" another said.

Amu found she couldn't speak; with effort she took a few more steps back.

"I saw you just before I came here," the stranger pointed out who had asked her about Ikuto previously, "don't tell me you followed me here."

"You saw her before?" Ikuto repeated, "what's this about Kukai?"

"I asked her whether she saw you and showed her your picture," Kukai explained.

Ikuto gave Amu a glare. _Was this really Ikuto? _Amu asked herself, _this violent and cruel person… is Ikuto…_

"Hey," one of the thugs shouted, "let's get this over with. I quite like to play with that girl…"

Ikuto pushed Kukai behind him towards Amu, "take her away."

"What?" Kukai asked in disbelief, "did I hear you wrong?"

"No," Ikuto replied with a irritated voice, "that stupid bitch is too scared to move. Take her to the park and wait there with her for me. I'll be quick to finish them off."

Kukai bit his lips, firstly reluctant to follow Ikuto's instructions but seeing his angry face Kukai quickly ran towards Amu, grabbing her by her arm and started to physically drag her into a run towards the park. As she was dragged, Amu watched Ikuto beat the two thugs till she no longer saw anything. _This wasn't real_, she wanted so much to wake from this nightmare like the time before…_this wasn't real_, Amu cried in her mind. She began to unconsciously resist Kukai, whoever he was, trying to free herself from his grip. She bit his arm hard and made a run towards her house instead but he caught up with her quick. He covered her mouth and nose with his hands tightly, suffocating her considerably, till Amu had no strength to fight back. Holding Amu around the neck he continued to drag her towards the park.

"Please let this be a sweet dream…" Amu whispered, tears bursting from her eyes.

Kukai threw Amu onto the floor roughly, "stay there and wait," he demanded.

Amu closed her eyes, for the first time In her life , she really wanted to just fall asleep and wake up from this dream. There was no need for that guy to tell her not to move. She had no more energy left to run away.

"Ikuto," Kukai said loudly.

Her eyes still closed, she felt the presence of another person. Amu knew it had to be Ikuto's. His voice confirmed it, "Kukai, go home for the night. I've got personal business to sort out."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Kukai said as he left, "I have a feeling the others will be after you."

Amu faintly heard Kukai's footsteps as he left and then there were seconds of silence before a cold hand grabbed at her face.

"Open your eyes Amu," Ikuto said, "there's no point in denying reality."

Tears still streaming from her eyes, she looked at Ikuto; his cruel expression and madly burnt eyes. His cold hand was wet with blood and as he let go of her face she smelt it which made her feel nauseate.

He smirked, "so you really are a bad girl after all."

"G-go away…" Amu said weakly.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's neck, lifting her from the ground and then thrust her deep into the bushes in the park, where the area within it was covered rather well from outside view. In this hour, no one would even be in this park, they were perfectly alone. Vulnerably and pathetically crying on the floor, Amu watched Ikuto as he tore off his blood-drenched shirt. He had a rather well built body, broad shoulders but still delicately slim in shape. Amu looked away in embarrassment though that feeling didn't override her fear.

"I told you before didn't I?" Ikuto continued, "that was your last chance to choose. Curiosity and punishment or peace."

Sobbing Amu cried, "leave me alone. GO AWAY, go away… I beg you. Who are you? What are you? Leave me alone… go away…"

Ikuto grabbed Amu, forcing her to face him, pushing his body weight on top of her just like the other time. "Why are you so scared Amu?" he asked, "aren't you my daughter?"

Amu shook her head, her hands pushing at his chest to try and get him away from her but it wasn't working. The haunting truth was finally placed before her. She had to admit and accept reality, there was no other way… Everything wasn't a dream. That night when she was in his room, he was in the exact same position as he was now… he was doing the same thing to her. It wasn't a dream - it was real and it was happening again. It was horrifying, the reality which made her heart bleed and the pain was unbearable to Amu. Her heart ached so much, she couldn't accept this as reality. She didn't want to think of the three years she's spent with Ikuto was all a fake, his lovely smile, his warm laughter and his kind, caring feelings towards her. She didn't want to think that for the past three years he was pretending in front of her to be nice and helping, but in actuality or deep down he wanted to hurt her. _Scary, scary, scary… it was too scary… _why couldn't she just sleep now, why couldn't she dream now?

"Why are you doing this?" Amu asked, her voice unsteady.

Ikuto hissed into her ear which sent cold shivers to her bones, "I just have a sudden urge to hurt you. Because you look so innocent, so naïve… I want to drench you in blood and my filthiness. Is that a good enough answer for you Amu?"

"Why do you do this - to anyone?" Amu continued to ask.

Ikuto licked the side of her neck just like last time, nibbling down. He grabbed at her clothes and ripped them off her body; the wind cold upon her naked skin. He ran his hands over her slender shoulders, stroking her abdomen and twisting her silky pink hair. He leaned down, his face near her chest and sniffed, "you do smell nice Amu. No, you smell tempting."

Amu looked at him with a painful expression. "Don't touch me," she said clearly this time.

He laughed grabbing her face again. "Say it like you mean it then bitch."

_Final_, to Amu this was final… the person before her may be Ikuto but he isn't _her _Ikuto. She will resist. With a stern expression and a louder voice she said one more, "Don't touch me."

Ikuto let go of her face, reached behind his trousers and pulled out a small knife, stabbing it deep into the earth inches away from Amu's neck. "Well said," he smirked, "I'll offer you another choice Amu. Do you want me to fuck you or kill you?"

The knife was so close to Amu, it scared her for the second, breaking her nerves again. Her body started to tremble again. Maybe it really was useless for her to resist, she was too weak.

"If it makes it easier for you to choose then stop thinking of me as someone you know," Ikuto taunted, "I'm merely just a violent stranger in your nightmares."

_That's right, _Amu thought, _the Ikuto before me is my stranger in my worst nightmare…_

[POLL - VOTE: CLOSED]


	8. Church

**Church **

"Well Amu, what will you choose?" Ikuto asked again.

Amu heard the impatient in his voice. She started to become quite desperate, her mind unable to think straight. _What should she do, or what should she choose? _Amu questioned herself in her mind, _did it make a difference… this isn't Ikuto. _

"I can't die here," Amu whispered.

"So you choose to be raped," Ikuto laughed, "pathetically weak."

He slipped his finger under her bra strap, sliding them off her shoulders. He leaned in kissing her neck again, licking down near her chest. Amu shivered, her body tensed up. Her eyes were too dry but her heart was crying within. She tried blanking out reality, thinking of it only as a dream, but his lips brushing over her bare shoulders and his breaths which tickled her skin always pulled her back. It was at this moment that she heard his voice… Ikuto's voice…clearly and loudly within her mind, her heart. He was calling to her, her kind and caring Ikuto was calling out to her in her mind… _Do something Amu… You're not weak. Protect yourself, Amu… promise me you won't get hurt… _Amu clenched her hands into a fist. She was more calm and there was a rush of blood flowing through her body that made her dizzy but also she felt daring. "I can't be hurt either," Amu said more loudly.

Ikuto paused and stared at Amu, who returned to him a stern look. Her expression seemed wild for the moment to Ikuto, wild and lost but also very desperate. He was so confused by her sudden change in temperament that he never noticed her hands moving towards the Knife.

"I can't be hurt by you either," Amu shouted, grabbing the knife, wrenching it from the ground and swinging it before her. The rush of fear mixed with her own determination to protect herself made everything happen too quickly. She felt the tip of the knife scraping across Ikuto's bare chest, blood seeping out from the wound, trickling down the knife and onto her hand. There was a faint cry from Ikuto as he backed away from Amu, leaning himself against a nearby tree.

Dizzy, everything around Amu seems to be spinning and she only faintly knew she had dropped the knife and was scooping her clothes up, holding them before her almost naked body and running out the bushes. She flung her torn shirt over her body and carrying her other clothes, she ran, not looking back and not daring to stop.

Ikuto smiled watching Amu run away. He picked up the knife wiping it clean before placing it back into his pocket. He ran a finger over the wound, "what's this? It doesn't even hurt…" Ikuto sighed staring up at the night sky. His heart finally relaxed and relieved, "that's right. You can't be hurt. Stay unhurt and god - please don't let us meet again. I don't have much time left…"

**Xxx X xxX**

The young boy whistled, walking down the almost night street. It was another peaceful day for him, as always with nothing much happening. He stopped however, having glanced across the road and a girl, clutching some clothes to her chest and who was not properly dressed was running frantically down the streets. He felt something was wrong and his better judgement told him to run after her. The girl was rather fast and it didn't help when she didn't seem to know where she was going. She hesitated with each turn she took but she just kept running on and on without stopping. He wanted to call out to her but was shocked. A car was beeping non-stop at the girl he was chasing after who had just carelessly ran out into the road. She stopped still in the road upon hearing the car and…

Fast and full of confusion but he leapt towards her, pushing her down onto the ground in the opposite road. He clutched his head which he seemed to have lightly hit.

"Are you alright?" he heard her ask with much concern.

"I'm alright, but you need to be careful" he said shaking his head and looking at the girl before him. She was young like him, the same age possibly. She had rather red eyes - from crying and her pink hair was messy, her clothes ripped here and there.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"What happened?" he couldn't help asking, not really paying attention to her thanks.

The girl flinched and began to stand up, ready to run away but he grabbed her hands gently, stopping her from leaving. "I'm sorry," he quickly said, "I didn't mean to offend you In anyway by asking. I was just concerned from the way you look."

"I'm sorry too," the girl said weakly.

"Do you not have anywhere to go?" the boy asked carefully.

The girl stared t him for some time and finally nodded in response to his question.

"I thought so. You didn't really seem to be headed off anywhere. You were just running around," he began to say, "its dangerous for a girl to wander around at night. How about staying over at my place for now?"

The girl backed away from him, gave him a weird look to which he realised what he had just said. Flustered he said, "I don't mean anything. I-I, when I said my place I meant the local church. I live at the church. There are other people there… it's a home for orphans, kids…its not a dangerous place at all. I wasn't thinking of doing anything bad. I was just I was…"

The girl laughed a little at his reaction. "It's ok. I think staying in the church is a good idea."

The boy nodded, "you know the way… err I'll walk ahead of you so you can see what I'm doing. I promise I'm not a bad guy,"

The girl giggled again and nodded. For some odd reason he felt that the girl in front of him was deeply hurt and needed protection. He somehow felt compelled that he should protect her or at least help her the best he could. "Erm," he began, "my name is Tadase Hotori."

"Nice to meet you, Tadase," the girl said from behind, "I-I'm Amu Hinomori."

"That's a nice name," Tadase commented but immediately blushed even though he couldn't see Amu's face. "Here, hurry up in."

Amu stepped into the church. It was warm inside and the first thing that caught her eye was the statue of virgin Mary holding a baby at the front of the altar. It was so pure and beautiful. The intricately painted ceiling of the church was even more mesmerising to Amu, happy angels singing and playing in heaven. This place gave her a sense of calmness and tranquillity that she couldn't find elsewhere. She felt right being here, safe.

"Tadase, who is this?" a voice asked.

Amu turned away from the pretty ceiling to see a man walking out from a side door.

"Let me introduce," Tadase said rather enthusiastically, "this is the owner of the church, Tsukasa Amakawa. This is a friend of mine that I just met, Amu Hinomori. She's in a rough situation at the minute so I offered to let her stay here."

Tsukasa stretched out his hand towards Amu, "nice too meet you. If you need any help then don't hesitate to ask. Aside from me and Tadase here, we have a bunch of kids living with us here. If you don't mind them being noisy or anything then for as long as you need, feel free to stay here."

Amu took Tsukasa's hand and shook it. "Thank you but is it really alright?"

Tsukasa smiled, "this church was built to help everyone. Tadase there's a few spare rooms down below. Take Amu to one of them."

"Yes sir," Tadase said leading the way.

Amu paused before completely going off with Tadase, "are you not going to even ask about what happened?"

"Amu, this is a church. Anyone who comes here will be offered love and care. I know everyone has their secrets too and you don't need to reveal them if you don't want to," Tsukasa said as well as making a cross sign with his hands. "Take this place to be your home too."

Amu nodded. She followed Tadase who seemed to be more chatty than when they were coming to the church, to her room. He stood outside her room for several minutes, talking on about the church and all sorts of random things until he realised he should really let her have some rest. He waved goodbye to Amu, telling her he'd wait for her to have breakfast next morning before properly leaving.

All alone now. Amu looked around her new room. It was smaller than the one in her house but was warm and cosy. The decorations were simple but they were pretty in their own way. It had an en-suite bathroom too which was quite handy. Amu threw herself onto the bed and found she couldn't move a muscle at all. Was she tired from the running or mentally tired from the whole ordeal. Whichever it was, the pain came back to her. She clutched onto her pillow, buried her face init. "Ikuto…where is Ikuto and who was he?" she asked. "But he is Ikuto…why does he hurt me this way?" The questions playing over and over her mind again and again turned into a kind of medicine, putting Amu to sleep for the first time ever since her nightmares began.

There was a light nock on the door early in the morning waking Amu up. She opened her eyes to see the place she was in, slightly confused and scared at first to find that she was in a unfamiliar place but then as she remembered everything, she calmed down again. She quickly washed up and opened the door to find a smiling Tadase.

"Amu hurry, they want to meet you," Tadase said holding her hand and dragging her up the stairs to the small dining room. Amu waved at the children and Tsukasa who was already seated and was waiting for her. She sat herself down and began to eat with everyone. The children making a mess and being naughty at times but it was a blessed atmosphere, a happy and carefree one that also made Amu feel this way. She smiled and laughed along with them; these innocent and kind people.

"Amu, how long are you going to stay?" Tadase asked.

Amu thought deeply. She didn't know where Ikuto was but even if she found him or if she returned to her home, her supposedly rightful home, will she be returning to the Ikuto she feels safe with or the Ikuto who is a scary stranger to her. These thoughts and uncertain reality made Amu conclude one thing; she can't return home. She wouldn't know how to face Ikuto either even if it was the one she most wants to see, not after what he did to her last night. It was impossible to not remember his breath and hands upon her. She shivered from the thought. "I'll be staying here for a long time if that's alright."

"Absolutely," Tsukasa said, 2do you go to school Amu?"

"Yeah," Amu replied, "but I will take these couple of days off."

Tadase patted Amu's back, "take things easy."

Amu smiled at Tadase. Here in the church with her new friend Tadase, she was going to put her thoughts and emotions back right and hopefully relive and stray from her nightmare.

3 Days Later

"Amu, I'm going out to do the shopping," Tadase said, "do you mind being in the confession box today?"

Amu blinked at Tadase and put on a sorry look, "no way. I mean. Me trying to listen to people's problems and give advice. NO. I've just been here for a few days so…"

Tadase patted Amu's head, "there will be barely anyone but just in case someone does wish to confess - at least there will be someone."

Amu nodded. She couldn't argue past Tadase, he just seemed to have the charm and power to convince people, especially with his sweet, angelic smile that Amu now loves to see. She waved goodbye to him and with a happy smile herself went into one side of the confession room. Being in there was especially quiet and Amu found herself very serene. Time seemed to go really slowly. From the small holes that was part of the pattern of the door, she peeped out, looking to see if anyone was there. She sighed, looks like there wouldn't be anyone. She was going to look away when the door to the church opened and someone entered. Curious Amu peeped but as soon as she did her heart raced and once again, she felt blood rush throughout her body. She clutched onto her clothes. She didn't know what she felt, she was too confused and too mixed.

"God, I've never set foot in a church before in my entire life. I never planned to either but I have no more choice. I'll believe in you, I'll do anything so I beg you… please return Amu to me… I really want to see Amu again…"

Amu placed a hand onto the door, wanting to push it open but also scared to do so. "Ikuto…" she whispered, uncertain of whether to go to him. "Is that really you, Ikuto?"

[AUTHOR P.S: Thank you for voting everyone. I read every comment carefully and have considered your views. You may find it strange that I didn't in the end go for either choices from the poll but why I've done so… well keep reading. I promise what was in the vote will happen in the future plot - but I thought it was less-fitting for now. I guess its just me having a sudden change in story plot. PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME! Please continue to support this story!]


	9. Overheard

[AUTHOR N.B: CHECK OUT my NEW AMUTO fanfic: A Kiss from My Rebel: .net/s/6506367/1/A_Kiss_From_My_Rebel] I really need feed back for tis new story!

**Overheard **

There was a new pain in Amu's chest seeing tears in Ikuto's eyes. She hadn't seen him for three days now and somehow he looked so tired and worn out.

He idly knelt before the statue of Christ, "I'm sorry Amu. I'm sorry." He kept repeating. His voice trembled and the way his body was held up, he seemed so fragile at that moment. From the side Amu was almost afraid that even a soft touch would make him collapse.

"I'm sorry Amu. I should've never argued with you. I shouldn't have left afterwards either…I should have cared more for your feelings…I'm sorry," Ikuto whispered.

Amu's hand was already upon the door, ready to push it open but she stopped as another door opened. She held back, breathing deeply. What was she doing? Why did she ache to be by Ikuto's side again. Amu kept her sight on the Ikuto who was before her now. She recognised him. He was her Ikuto, the one that always placed her before everything and showered her with endless kindness. So why did she have that slight hesitation.

"Its been awhile Ikuto," Tsukasa said.

Ikuto turned to look at Tsukasa, "yeah. I guess I'm not the kind to pop in and just say hello to an old friend."

"So right," Tsukasa said with a laugh, "You look quite terrible. What happened?"

Ikuto sighed, his sight back on Christ before him. "Its back again Tsukasa. I thought he was gone for good this time but it turns out he's returned."

Tsukasa motioned for Ikuto to sit on a seat instead which he did. They sat side by side. "So Night Ikuto has returned then has he?" Tsukasa finally asked.

"He disappeared the fourth day I adopted her 3 years ago and he never showed up again. But recently I've been feeling really tired in the day, almost like I haven't been sleeping at all," Ikuto began to explain, "then when she and her friends stayed over once they said I wasn't in the house at night. The scary thing is, I don't recall anything at all."

Tsukasa eyed Ikuto with a conscious expression, "going out at night is just Night Ikuto's nature. What I'm concerned is…"

"Don't bother asking," Ikuto said before Tsukasa could finish. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid half of it off his shoulder to reveal a faint red line across his chest. Tsukasa's expression quickly turned to that of extreme worry.

Inside the confession room, Amu was clasping her hands over her mouth and nose so hard it almost suffocated her. Recognising the wound she made on Ikuto's chest, she broke down all over again. She was crying in fear and guilt. _I'm sorry… _Amu whispered in her mind, _how could I have hurt him. _

"He's out being violent again," Tsukasa stated. "Ikuto, this is dangerous. You know the other you is way too violent. We need to-"

Ikuto grabbed onto Tsukasa, "I don't care. All I care about now is my adopted daughter. She'd been missing for three days and I've asked everywhere, looked everywhere and waited but she never came back. I mean what if something bad happened to her."

"She was missing for three days," Tsukasa repeated.

Ikuto nodded. Tsukasa let out a small sigh, "trust me. She'll return. She will be fine."

"How can you be so certain?" Ikuto challenged.

Tsukasa raised his voice, "Ikuto what you need to do now is decide what to do about Night Ikuto and your split-personality illness. This can't go on. You can't let your other personality take over the real you and go out doing things that when you wake in the morning you don't know anything about. What about your daughter, isn't she going to be the most likely victim of night-Ikuto."

Ikuto clenched his fist and hit the side of the chair, "I know. I was so afraid that she would be hurt by my other aggressive personality. I forced her to lock herself in her room every night before its too late into the night and I've told her to not come out no matter what. If the other me doesn't see her, she won't get hurt by me…" Tears began to fall from Ikuto's eyes, "I will never ever hurt her… but its scary. I can't control this illness. It happens and I can't do a thing. I'm defenceless against the night Ikuto. If he decides to hurt Amu, I won't know and I can't protect her."

Tsukasa patted Ikuto's back, "Ikuto… I'm sure she is fine."

"NO," Ikuto shouted, "Tsukasa, I'll never think she'd fine until she stands in front of me. Until I can see that she's smiling I won't ever believe she's fine. She's been missing for three days and… I've been constantly thinking what if the other me has done something terrible to her. What will happen then? Tsukasa, if it was the other me who made her go missing, even if I get to see her again - will she… forgive me?"

Tsukasa pulled Ikuto in for a light hug. "I believe the day Ikuto will win the night Ikuto in the end. Be strong."

"Thank you," Ikuto pulled away, "I'm going to look for her again."

Ikuto ran out of the church before Tsukasa could say anything. He sat still on the seat, stared at Christ and prayed in his heart that Ikuto would be fine. He stood up suddenly hearing a nearby door creak open. Tsukasa's eyes were wide as he saw the crying Amu unsteadily walking out the confession room. He gulped knowing if his speculations were right then the girl Ikuto was so frantically searching for was Amu.

"Amu, you- you are Ikuto's daughter aren't you? Did you hear everything?" he asked.

Amu cried out loud, dropping to the floor and clutching her chest. Tsukasa ran towards her and took hold of her hands, "stay calm Amu. Stay calm."

"It hurts Tsukasa…" Amu weakly said, "my heart really hurts. It does, it feels like its going to die any second. I'm suffocating."

Tsukasa took out a handkerchief and began to wipe Amu's tears. "I know it's a hard truth Amu but listen to me. I've known Ikuto for a long time. Ikuto has been fighting alone for some time against himself. He's already in so much pain himself so please don't be afraid of him. Don't hate him or anything, he truly cares for you- the real him. Please, try to understand his position - he's ill."

Amu shook her head, "its not like that Tsukasa. No, I can't possibly hate him. The one I hate the most is myself."

Tsukasa stared at her, "Amu…"

Amu sniffed, "I was being childish, selfish and I never card for Ikuto's feelings or even tried to understand him and what he does. I didn't listen to him Tsukasa. I went out my room at night, I betrayed him and went out my room and I saw him…"

Tsukasa gulped, himself breathing heavily too, "you saw night Ikuto."

Amu nodded, "I started to fear him and I started to distant myself from Ikuto. But it isn't fair on Ikuto. He didn't hurt me, he didn't want to, he didn't even know what he was doing and I… I did something so terrible to him Tsukasa. I was the one who placed that wound on his chest…"

Tsukasa dropped the handkerchief, for the moment feeling as bitter as his two friends. He hugged Amu, "don't blame yourself. Don't feel so guilty either. Neither of you two are wrong. What's wrong is the person who caused Ikuto to have such an illness. What should be blamed is the devil in his past who turned him this way." Tsukasa's eyes turned into a glare at the mention of Ikuto's past, "if anyone should pay then that demon should."

Amu calmed down. She stopped crying altogether though her heart still hurt. "Tsukasa what should I do?"

Tsukasa pulled gently away from Amu. "Be true to yourself Amu. Go with your heart. Are you hurting because he's hurt you? Are you hurting because you've hurt him? Or are you hurting because your apart from him?" Tsukasa patted Amu's head, "not everything we do is right or wrong but don't regret."

Amu nodded and put on a very weak smile, "thank you Tsukasa. For taking care of me these few days and everything else. I know where my heart belongs."

"Good luck, Amu, Ikuto," Tsukasa whispered watching Amu run out the church in just the same manner as Ikuto did. He turned to stare at the statue of Christ, "I know Amu cares for Ikuto and would rather…than that…"

Outside the church running madly in the cold, Amu shouted the name Ikuto over and over again. She didn't stop but headed straight home. Wrong, she had been entirely wrong about Ikuto. He did care for her, he really didn't want to hurt her either. Ikuto is not scary and even night Ikuto… Tsukasa is right. Neither of them are at fault. _Ikuto, _Amu said to herself in her mind, _there will be a way, there will be way for us to return back to normal and for us to be happy together._

She paused at the door, breathless from running. Her heart beating and her hands shaky, she pushed opened the door and stepped in. Her tears fell over her smile as she and Ikuto looked at one another.

[AUTHOR P.S: CHECK OUT my NEW AMUTO fanfic: A Kiss from My Rebel: .net/s/6506367/1/A_Kiss_From_My_Rebel] I really need feedback from this story!


	10. Conviction

**Conviction **

Amu didn't have time to react for as soon as she stepped into the house, two arms wrapped around her, holding her strongly, holding her close. "Amu, Amu, Amu," Ikuto called whilst keeping her in a tight embrace. "where have you been. Where did you go? Why? Amu…I'm sorry…you-"

Amu held onto Ikuto's back, resting her head against his broad shoulders. "Ikuto," she whispered, feeling as Tsukasa had said this is where she wants to and should be. She can feel it, his worry, his fear of loosing her, they were all reflected in his simple hug. Someone who cared for her to such an extent, how could she ever leave him and give up the warmness he gave her. "I'm sorry too Ikuto," Amu whispered, holding onto him tighter. "I went to live at a friends house from elementary, she lives quite far, we go to different high school now. I-"

Ikuto pulled away from Amu, grabbing her face, his hand interlocking with her silky pink hair. His earnest stare held her lost one. Time seemed to have stopped at this moment, Ikuto slowly pulled the confused Amu closer and closer. "Amu, promise you, never, ever again disappear from my sight like that again…" Ikuto whispered, "in return I promise I will never hurt you."

Amu's heart began to race with some pain. "I know, I promise," Amu promised, though she knew even if this Ikuto won't hurt her, night Ikuto will.

Ikuto continued to lean closer to Amu and she didn't pull away but stayed there, allowing him to hold her. Close, they were so close now that Amu can feel his warm breath upon her face. Amu felt her own face getting warm.

"…I don't want to loose my only family," Ikuto continued, "you're the daughter that I really care about, Amu." He rested his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Ikuto pulled away and let go of her face. "How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yes," Amu answered, smiling from the bottom of her heart for the first time since she first met Night Ikuto.

The two did nothing for the entire night but sat down and properly talked to each other, something they hadn't done in awhile. Amu found herself once more opening up to Ikuto and the atmosphere was not gauche as she had expected. There serious discussion about their argument previously seemed to die down pretty quickly for Ikuto was back to his normal self, talking about the most randomness things ever, making Amu laughed. They were like two kids who had just made up with each other, laughing, chatting and joking. By the time they realised, it was already morning again.

A sleepy Ikuto complained, "This is completely your fault. I have to go to work today."

Amu smiled feeling rather refreshed having spent the entire night with Ikuto rather than tired. At least now she knew the kind Ikuto from the past three years wasn't a fake. Even now, he still cared. She waved goodbye to Ikuto and headed for school As soon as she arrived, Yaya and Nadeshiko were already onto her. Amu had some level of trouble trying to calm her two friends down about her absence for the past three days, but managed in the end.

Now sitting silently, peacefully and staring out the window at the drifting clouds in the sky, Amu hoped she was right. After going back to Ikuto's side, she knew well that she wished to stay with him for as long as she could. He was right, they only had each other left as family and she treasured it as much as he did. It was relatively simple to keep this happiness and peace, all Amu had to do was avoid meting night Ikuto again and never mention anything to Ikuto. It'll work, everything will work out.

"Amu."

Amu turned to see her homeroom teacher, Nikaidou. "Amu, mind helping me take these books to my office; it's heavy."

Amu nodded, carrying the few books from the classroom into Nikaidou's office. She dumped them neatly in a pile onto his desk. As she was about to leave though, the wind blowing in from the opened window blew papers onto the floor. Amu picked it up and stared at the title of the paper. It read: _D.I.D – dangers of dissociative Identity disorder. _

Amu looking around to check she was completely alone. She went towards Nikaidou's desk and began to rummage through his papers. There were a lot of psychological books and articles here and there. She grabbed the rest of what seemed to be part of the paper to D.I.D. She checked once more to see that Nikaidou wasn't back yet. _I Know I shouldn't be looking at others stuff but...isn't this Ikuto's illness. _Amu took a deep breath and began to read its contents. She didn't get very far before her hands shook, "no way."

One particular paragraph struck her attention – _people who have this illness may not know of the existence of their other personality who is usually the complete opposite to their normal and original personality. There are some which do. However even if they do, it doesn't change the most disturbing fact that they cannot control their other personality nor prevent their other developed personality to take over them. Many victims to this illness will not remember what their other part has done. The most dangerous affect of this illness is that the other personality could hurt and endanger the original...if there is no cause to stop the developed personality then there is also the chance that the original will soon be erased._

Amu didn't continue to read. She repeated saying the one sentence that shook her, "the most dangerous affect of this illness is that the other personality could hurt and endanger the original." Amu put down the paper altogether, closing her eyes to calm herself down. What should she do? Night Ikuto was definitely perilous; she's experienced his tyranny first hand. _He didn't hesitate to hurt me at all_, Amu thought, _what if, what if he really does dominate the original and hurt the nice Ikuto? What should I do? I want to help Ikuto. I want to save him from the night Ikuto._

"Amu, you're still here," Nikaidou asked from behind.

"Err-" Amu began, "your papers fell off the desk I-"

Nikaidou smiled, "this is just some of my old papers from university that I happened to dig up. There's nothing special, though I have to say, the particular topic of D.I.D interested me for quite some time."

"You know a lot about it then?" Amu asked, trying to just sound purely curious.

"Yeah," Nikaidou said, "the most fascinating thing about it is... the idea that the other personality would do something to hurt the original. There have been a few cases I've studied where to hurt the original, the developed personality would first hurt the people closest to the original. Such as physically abusing the original's friends or even raping the originals sister. It's scary, honestly."

Amu gripped the side of her skirt. This sounded exactly like what night Ikuto was doing to her, so he was planning to hurt the original after all by first hurting Amu.

Seeing the tense expression on Amu's face, Nikaidou quickly put away his paper, "Sorry Amu, you asked and I got slightly over enthusiastic about the topic."

"Is there a way to prevent the fake from hurting the original?" Amu asked desperately. Nikaidou eyed her which Amu quickly made up an excuse, "I'm just curious."

Nikaidou smiled, and then rubbed his forehead, "my research into this subject isn't deep enough to give you a answer Amu. I only personally think, it is inevitable if the fake really did want to hurt the original. But I suppose if the fake was occupied into hurting someone else instead. Perhaps, this sounds crazy but, if the original had someone who was willing to sacrifice them to be constantly hurt by the fake but remain by the original's side. Crazy isn't it? But that way, the fake can't do a thing to the original."

Amu bit her lips, "I think I'll go now."

"Ok, see you," Nikaidou said.

With heavy thoughts surrounding her, Amu went outside and sat quietly on the steps in front of the school entrance. Yaya and Nadeshiko came to her, but she turned them away, wanting to be alone. She clutched her hands together. Night Ikuto was hurting Ikuto by hurting Amu. She knew that clearly now. His motives she didn't. Amu inhaled and exhaled deeply. She suddenly remembered what Tsukasa had told her last night. What did she want? What did her heart want? "I don't need to ask," Amu answered her, "I know I want to protect Ikuto."

She stood up, running off to rejoin Nadeshiko and Yaya, with a new conviction... she'll protect Ikuto from his other-self at all costs and with everything she had. If protecting Ikuto meant she'll have to be harmed by night Ikuto, then she'll take it – everything...

Above from a window, Nikaidou watched Amu carefully. He smiled slyly, muttering under his breath, "That's right Amu Hinamori. Give yourself to the other Ikuto and let him ruin you. Foolish girl, when you think you're protecting him, you are actually killing him." He took the D.I.D paper out the drawer, flicked on his lighter and set fire to them. "Everything written here is all fake Amu. Ikuto Tsukiyomi's situation isn't like this at all... night Ikuto is... well it's just a mere brilliant trap I've set up for him."

[AUTHOR P.S: CHECK OUT my NEW AMUTO fanfic: A Kiss from My Rebel: .net/s/6506367/1/A_Kiss_From_My_Rebel] PLEASE REVIEW TOO!


	11. Night Fight

**Night Fight **

…_a week after Amu had read Nikaidou's documents…_

"Ikuto," Amu whispered into Ikuto's ear. She smiled as he rolled onto his belly. "Geez, you never wake up quickly do you?" She giggled, rolling up her sleeves, she began to poke Ikuto which made him fall out of his bed.

He stared at Amu, "alright. I'll go to work now."

"Eat breakfast first," Amu ordered, "your not allowed to skip- IKUTO!"

Ikuto blinked as Amu frantically grabbed his arm and started to look at it.

He yawned, "what's wrong?"

"Your arm. It's bleeding, what happened?" a flustered and worried Amu asked.

Ikuto looked down at his arm which was bleeding. "Oh, I have no idea but it doesn't really hurt. I'll wash it in the bath whilst I'm at it." Ikuto headed off to the bathroom. Amu stood very still, worried and frightened. She knew the answer straight away. Night Ikuto must've appeared last night and did something dangerous again. Being slightly more calm about this situation since it was the third night since Ikuto has been waking up with odd scratches here and there, Amu went to make Ikuto's bed. "This can't go on," Amu whispered. "If this continues then Ikuto will definitely be hurt. The other him is too dangerous…"

"Amu, I'm leaving now," Ikuto called startling Amu a bit as she was so deep in thought about him. "I took lunch already, so don't worry. I'll be back soon. Be a good girl."

Amu popped her head around the door and smiled, waving him off. He left, leaving Amu alone in the house again. "Ikuto, I want to protect you somehow." Amu stared at the clock, "I guess tonight I really will do it then."

It was always days like this when you were anticipating for something that it would go so slowly that it pained you to watch the clock tick so casually. Amu felt the same. Despite occupying herself for the entire day, going to school then off shopping with Nadeshiko and Yaya and then cooking dinner now. She still couldn't help but notice how slow time went and she could only pace up and down the house waiting for Ikuto to come back. It wasn't over when he was back either. Amu anxiously waited for the second half to go. She waited in her bed, listening hard and constantly staring at the clock until it was midnight. AS soon the clock struck 12, Amu bounced out of bed. This time whether consciously or subconsciously she found herself wearing more layers of clothing than she needed and took the thickest coat she could find from her wardrobe, despite the rather warm night weather. She didn't bother checking Ikuto's room this time, knowing well that he must be gone. She locked the door behind her and set out to look for Ikuto like she had done the other time after their argument. Amu found herself as frantic as before when searching for Ikuto but more mentally prepared. "Ikuto, where are you? You fail miserably as a father," Amu muttered under her breath. In truth, he has always been a good father to her and Amu didn't want to loose that fatherly love, not if it means she would have no more love from parents that others have or she should have.

"Amu, Amu, is that you?"

Amu turned slightly disappointed to see Tadase. "Tadase, what are you doing out so late?"

Tadase ran up to Amu, slightly out of breath. "I was just taking a night-walk. I do that a lot." He took hold of her hands, looked seriously at her, "Amu, where did you go?"

Amu looked back at the concerned Tadase. He was just too nice to care so much about her when they've not met for long. Amu felt guilty that she left so abruptly from the church but her emotions back then and her strong desire to see Ikuto blocked her common sense. "I'm sorry Tadase. I really missed my father, so I went home in a hurry."

Tadase smiled, "is that so. Amu, I was really worried when I came back and you weren't there. But now I'm glad it wasn't anything serious. You and your father must be close."

"Yeah," Amu admitted, "I guess we are."

"I wish I had a father too," Tadase whispered.

Amu held onto Tadase's hand tighter, giving him more comfort. She forgot Tadase was a orphan, "Tadase, I didn't mean anything. But you know, having a father could be a pain as well. I spend most my precious morning trying to wake him up."

Tadase smiled again, "I guess I'm lucky I don't have to fuss then."

"Yeah," Amu said. They stood there for a little while longer, Tadase holding onto Amu's hand still and not letting go. Then it struck Amu fast. The sudden appearance of Tadase distracted her. She didn't want to waste time here despite the fact that she'd quite like chatting to Tadase. She let go of his hands. "I have to go."

"Wait Amu," Tadase called.

Amu shouted behind her back to him, "I'm sorry. There's something really important for me to do now. I have to go."

Tadase stood there for a few minutes wondering whether to follow or not but Amu had already disappeared. He made his way back to the church though he felt a small numb in his heart, seeing Amu leave him. "I hope you'll be alright Amu. I'll pray for you."

Amu on the other hand started to quicken her pace, now almost running hopelessly down any path she could find. Was it really pointless to look for him when she didn't know where he would be? "Night Ikuto where are you? Come out," Amu said frustrated that she had wasted too much time. She stood there for the moment under the brightly lit street lamp and tried to think, but nothing came to mind. It wasn't surprising; after all, she barely knows night Ikuto. Amu glanced everywhere around her and set a fleeting look some few streets further where a crowd of gangsters seemed to have gathered. "No way," she murmured, "he's involved? It looks so perilous." Amu swallowed hard, taking a heavy step forward towards the place. "If he is going to be anywhere then he's going to be there."

...In the darker part of the streets, more and more people crowded, shouting and cheering, banging the walls with sticks and poles, like a mad mob. A circle formed around one particular sinister looking young man, who already held a knife dripping blood in his hands. His dark blue hair was already partly soaked red. He glared in front of him where a few people held another beaten man in bondage.

"Let go of him."

"Why should we?" one of the men said tightening his grip on the hostage, "you know how long we've waited for our revenge on you two."

The crowd began to cheer again, getting rather excited by the simple prospect of getting the chance to shed some blood tonight.

"Then I hope you all will enjoy your trip to hell," the man holding the knife hissed, making several swift moves that startled the crowd, taking out a good bunch of them at the same time.

The few men holding the hostage started to join in, themselves holding blades and knife and all sorts of weapon.

"Don't get cocky, DEATH REBEL!" a thug shouted.

He turned replying by stabbing his knife into the thug's abdomen, his dark blue hair soaking in more blood.

"Ikuto...leave me..."

Ikuto gave a stern glare, "Kukai, I'm not leaving you. But I'll punish you later for this."

Still heavily beaten up and tied up on the floor, Kukai gave a weak smile, nodding, knowing it was his luck that he had such a good friend. He knew he owed Ikuto more than anyone else and till now he still couldn't believe why he did something so reckless for him to end up like this. Kukai struggled now, trying to free himself from the ropes. All the time he didn't dare take his eyes of Ikuto. He understood how violent and good at fighting Ikuto was but there was simply too many enemies. It'll soon tire him out and... Kukai's eyes widened in horror, watching as a thug with an axe swung it behind Ikuto who wasn't quick enough or prepared to meet with the blade.

"BEHIND YOU IKUTO!" Kukai screamed in pain and fear. He couldn't bare to watch.

Ikuto turned around at Kukai's warning and the blade of the ace reflected in his eyes as it descended towards him. Ikuto moved but simply wasn't quick enough for the axe was already... then in the corner of his eyes he saw her after hearing her voice desperately call out his name. "IKUTO...you can't die. I won't let you die. IKUTO..." A voice he recognised and somehow felt familiar with.

Pink hair filled up Ikuto's vision, replacing the silver of the axe. He gazed in fear and utter disbelief as she stood before him, between him and his death. Blood ran down her neck, she looked at Ikuto with such kind eyes, it haunted him now.

She smiled softly at him, "Ikuto...I've finally found you." Her blood still seeped out, colouring her neck a deep red - so why can she smile so longing, so loving so kind towards him like that?

Ikuto stared into her eyes which only had his own reflection in them; she only had him in her eyes. "Why?" Ikuto finally whispered, "Amu...Hinamori..."

Amu didn't reply; her eyes closed shut.

[AUTHOR P.S: CHECK OUT my NEW AMUTO fanfic: A Kiss from My Rebel: .net/s/6506367/1/A_Kiss_From_My_Rebel] PLEASE REVIEW TOO!


	12. Why Did You Save Me?

-1**Why did you save me? **

It was a scene of red. Her silky pink mixed with the colour blood. Ikuto pursed his lips, snapping out from his little confusion he lunged forward, shouting "AMU!" He grabbed her by the waist swinging her to his other side, whilst keeping a hold onto her as he grabbed the falling axe confidently. He looked at the attacker with stone-cold eyes that blazed fire. With little effort, Ikuto snatched the axe from the attacker and swung it, gashing him deeply across the chest. The man fell to the floor, spilling more blood than Amu did.

"Anyone else want to taste hell?" Ikuto asked pointing the axe at the remaining thugs who looked shaken.

"We can't win the Death Rebel..." one screamed, dropping his weapon and running off. The others followed.

When all was gone, Ikuto dropped the axe and quickly checked Amu, who was in his arms. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked, not daring to move her too much and being fully aware of the blood on her neck.

Kukai, who had managed to free himself, scurried over to Ikuto's side. "Is she dead?"

Ikuto shook his head. Amu was perfectly still in his arms now, which began to scare him. He found himself becoming desperate the more he saw her not moving. There seemed to be a numb in his heart which he didn't understand why, staring at her. Ikuto laid Amu on the floor, gripped her shoulders, brushed her hair away from her face and leaned in. He was getting closer and closer to her, their lips almost touching... _Live Amu_, Ikuto yelled in his mind.

"Ikuto."

Ikuto jumped, pulling away from Amu who was now looking at him. He blinked a few times. This wasn't his imagination right? Her eyes were opened and she was looking at him.

"Ikuto," Amu said weakly again, "are you hurt?"

Ikuto stared at Amu who now sprung up from the floor and instead of looking hurt; she was like a doctor inspecting a patient. She grabbed his face and started to move it from side to side, then circled him, looking at him everywhere, checking whether he was hurt. She stopped after being satisfied that she found no severe cuts or wounds on him and sighed.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ikuto."

To the side Kukai was gawking and Ikuto though felt relieved was even more perplexed than before. Amu now sat on the floor and did nothing else but gaze at Ikuto.

Kukai asked, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Amu turned to look at Kukai, and pointed a finger at herself.

"Yes you," Kukai confirmed, "I saw you being slashed by that axe and you're bleeding."

"Oh this," Amu said, not sounding surprised or anything special. She unbuttoned her coat and pulled down a little her multiple-layers of top and revealed into sight the red line on her neck; it was a cut but not very deep. A scratch would be a more appropriate description for it. "I guess the multiple layers of clothes cushioned that cut. I was lucky to just get a small cut, though it still hurts."

Kukai's mouth was wide opened, his face full of disbelief, "then-then why were you unconscious. You closed your eyes."

Amu thought for a few seconds before saying, "I think I fainted from shock."

Kukai stared at Amu now as if she was a monster or alien.

Amu turned her attention back to Ikuto. "Ikuto...are you...ok?" she asked but very quietly, still uneasy around him since she didn't know him well.

Ikuto replied with a question of his own. He asked it in a demanding way, "What are you playing at? Tell me Amu."

Baffled Amu even quieter said, "I don't understand what you mean."

Ikuto raised his voice slightly, not looking away from Amu, "I tried to rape you twice. I threatened you and attempted to kill you. Don't tell me you saved me just now to thank me for what I've done to you. Did you really want to save me or are you after something else?"

"I DID WANT TO SAVE YOU IKUTO. Trust me, I wasn't after anything, I don't hold much of a grudge against what you did to me either. I-I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT," Amu blurted out emotionally without thinking.

Amu clasped her hands over her mouth immediately seeing the way Ikuto now eyed her with much suspicion. It wasn't like she was lying. She cared a lot for the Ikuto that was the other part of this night Ikuto. She would genuinely do anything to help the kind father that had taken care of her for so long, even if all this was to repay his kindness. But obviously it wouldn't make sense to this Ikuto. They were not the every-day happy father and daughter but strangers to each other.

"Are you crazy?" Ikuto continued to ask, obviously not trusting Amu's words, "why would anyone risk their life for a stranger who constantly hurts them? I'm asking you again. Why did you save me?"

Amu gulped and looked anywhere else but directly at Ikuto. She needed to think fast and quick. There is no way she could say to him right now that she didn't intend to save him but the other him. It was obvious he'd think it was a lie and if he got mad- Amu began to fret, not wanting to know what this Ikuto would do.

"Hey, maybe you should be less pushy with her Ikuto," Kukai said, "she did risk her life to save yours."

"I don't give a damn about that Kukai," Ikuto said clearly, "it's meaningless if she has any bad motifs behind that action."

"I don't," Amu said again. She looked at the floor, suddenly remembering a story she had read on the internet and so desperate but anxious she chose to use its idea, "I'm actually a rich girl and I want to hire you to be my bodyguard or guardian."

Ikuto and Kukai both stared at Amu who had a really bad feeling of what she had just did. Kukai cracked up laughing and at that sign, Amu knew she was in trouble. Why was she so stupid?

Ikuto pushed Amu towards the wall and took his own knife from his pocket and held it up her neck. The light touch of the blade to her wound was cold and it stung uncomfortably. Amu held in the pain.

"I've said before it's meaningless for you to save me if you have other intentions and I won't thank you if that is the case," Ikuto said with a stern voice. "I'm not a patient person Amu. Don't make me hurt you again?"

_I know, I Knew,_ Amu thought to herself, _I know too well how much you can hurt me but what can I say to you. The truth to you would just be another lie and sound stupid like what I said before... Ikuto... Ikuto... even so I want to save the other, my Ikuto so badly... what am I to say..._

"Hurry up," Ikuto ordered.

Amu felt the knife pressing deeper into her wound, it really was hurting badly now. She became desperate like before, like before when she saw the axe fell down on Ikuto. She found herself not thinking and just charging in to save him because there was no time to think. She was really desperate and now... she felt the same. "I LIKE YOU!"

The words seemed to have an awkward effect on Ikuto. He dropped the knife to the floor, suddenly finding himself loosing strength. He felt blood rushing throughout his body, giving him a warm feeling that he didn't recognise, staring into her face that looked so honest.

Ikuto looked away form Amu and at the knife lying on the floor instead, "don't lie. You don't even know me. How can you say such words?" He leaned in closer to Amu now, clenching his fists "I'm not accepting that as your final answer Amu. I guess you really do want to die."

Having watched the whole ordeal Kukai went over to Ikuto and pulled him slightly away from Amu. He understood what Ikuto had meant now. There were quite a few groups of people out in the dark that wanted Death Rebel dead. Who knows if what this girl did was an act? Though he did feel she wasn't a liar. Kukai looked at the girl who he didn't know at all, "don't be stupid and spit out the truth. Otherwise I'd be the one to kill you before Ikuto does. What do you want?"

"I'm not lying," Amu said throwing both Ikuto and Kukai a stern look herself. "I really do like Ikuto."

"When we've only met twice..." Ikuto stated.

"You can't judge feelings on such basis," Amu protested, not knowing herself what she was spouting out. It was all rubbish. Was she this desperate to say such lies? "You can choose not to trust but that is the only reason I can give." Seeing the still speculating expressions on Ikuto and the other guys face Amu picked up the knife and held it against her heart. She was determined to convince this Ikuto. She will not die here by his hands. Not before she saved the other Ikuto. "I can kill myself if you don't believe me. But what I've said is the truth. I do like you, Ikuto, that's why I saved you. There's nothing more."

Ikuto didn't move but simply watched Amu carefully.

Amu held the knife closer to her chest, "Ikuto. I've told you the truth. I won't satisfy you with a half-hearted lie that you want to hear."

She stared deep into his blue eyes that were so pretty like the ocean. Amu could only hope now, "Ikuto. Are you going to judge the truth as a lie or are you going to accept my feelings?"

**[PLEASE REVIEW!]**


	13. Class Mates

-1**Class Mates **

Amu watched Ikuto, holding the knife shakily in her hands. She was gambling, gambling on the other Ikuto she knew and that he will hopefully save her, though it was just her wish.

"We're leaving Kukai," Ikuto finally said.

"What," both Amu and Kukai whispered. It wasn't an answer they were expecting from Ikuto.

"Your not that badly hurt are you?" Ikuto asked Amu.

Amu shook her head, not knowing what was happening. Did he already choose? Is he letting her go?

"Help me carry Kukai back to his place," Ikuto said, already supporting Kukai to his feet.

Amu gently placed the knife on the floor and went to help Ikuto. The three walked in silence. They headed towards the other end of the streets where Amu barely went and they turned multiple alleyways and smaller streets that Amu had already lost her track of the way they went. She didn't care anymore. She finally managed to do what she wanted - to meet night Ikuto again and she was just glad this time he let her go. They arrived at a small bungalow, that looked old and wretched. Ikuto took the keys from Kukai's pocket and opened the door. They went in. As soon as they were inside Ikuto laid Kukai down and went to the cupboard, taking out the first aid kit. Amu sat idly watching as Ikuto bandaged and treated Kukai's wounds. It reminded her so much of the times when she got hurt and he helped bandage her. She felt a kind of pain in her heart knowing this Ikuto would not do something so kind for her.

"I'm sorry Ikuto," Kukai said.

"Just rest," Ikuto said.

Kukai nodded, closing his eyes, he fell asleep. Ikuto put the first aid kit back into the cupboard and without looking at Amu, he opened the door and offered, "I'll escort you home."

Amu stared at him. She didn't expect him to offer to take her home. He didn't seem the type to care whether it was dangerous for her or not in the night. "Thank you" she simply said, following him out Kukai's house.

It was awkward. There didn't seem to be anything to say to each other. It was worse than the silence before. It didn't feel right.

"Are you serious?" Ikuto finally asked breaking the silence, "about liking me."

Amu didn't dare look at him but simply replied, "Yes." She somehow felt guilty but it wasn't a complete lie was it. She adored him as her father, it is like but not in the way she made it out to be for this Ikuto to believe. He didn't say anything more to her until she pointed out that they've arrived at her, well it should be their house.

"Amu Hinamori," Ikuto said turning his back on her, "I still don't know about you."

Amu began to sweat, oh god, she thought, he still didn't believe her, is he still going to hurt me?

"Tomorrow night, should we meet?"

Amu stared at Ikuto. She couldn't believe he was saying he'd see her again himself. But where… a place where night Ikuto always goes might be better, in case he'd change his mind and not like the places that are more to day Ikuto's taste. "The park. Not the one from last time but the other one, closer to where your friend lives," Amu suggested.

"Fine, I'll wait for you," Ikuto said, giving Amu a strange look, which made her heart skip a beat. He waved at her, "sweet dreams," and started to walk back.

Amu inhaled and let out deep sigh, with much relief. She smiled, he said he'll see her tomorrow night, so he didn't hate her. Her smile grew into a small chuckle with tears falling down her eyes. "I finally got a little closer to you night Ikuto. I'll stop you from hurting day Ikuto."

For the first time, Amu found herself sleeping soundly till morning. Maybe it was because she knew where night Ikuto was, with the guy named Kukai and he wouldn't get hurt. She managed to open up some kind of communication between her and the other Ikuto. Everything should go fine now. If she kept night Ikuto occupied with her or if she could keep a constant eye on him, then he won't have chance to get hurt. Neither of the Ikuto's should be hurt. Amu stretched, opening the curtains and enjoying the morning sun, she went to cook breakfast. The next step will be harder and it would take time. Amu stared at herself in the reflection of the water. "Am I a terrible person?" she asked her reflection, "I want to erase night Ikuto completely… am I evil?"

"Good morning Amu."

Hearing his usual cheery but sleepy voice, Amu turned around to greet day Ikuto with a smile. He was dressed and ready to go to work but his hair was as messy as ever. Amu put down the spatula and ran over to hug him tightly. "Good morning."

Ikuto seemed startled at first but laughed. He patted Amu's head, holding her gently, "silly girl."

"Call me anything you want," Amu said, resting her head on his shoulders. She felt safe - a natural feeling because he was her father. Someone who'd protect her.

"How about cry-baby," Ikuto said amused that Amu was letting him call her names. "Did you have a nightmare? Want daddy to treat you to candy?"

Amu laughed at his comments and pulled away from Ikuto. "Yes," she said, "I did have a nightmare but if daddy would treat me then I'll be fine."

Ikuto raised his eyebrow, "so you did want me to buy you something after all. Schemer."

"I take after you father," Amu said, going to the kitchen and setting out breakfast. After they finished, Ikuto drove Amu to school, whose mood had gotten a lot better. She was confused before and messed up about everything because of night Ikuto's sudden appearance but now she knew what she wanted to do. She knew what she felt and she won't stray from this conviction.

"AMU," Yaya practically screamed. "He's here. The prince has finally came to our school."

Amu stared a Yaya, giving her the I don't get you look.

Nadeshiko grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her into the classroom. "A new transfer student has come to our class Amu. He's extremely good-looking. He's like a prince. He's amazing."

Amu wanted to ask what he looked like but Nikaidou had entered the classroom. Today everyone seemed to be very obediently silent and looked ready for class.

Nikaidou wrote something on the board, "let me introduce everyone to our new member of the class. Please welcome Tadase Hotori."

Amu stared surprised as Tadase walked through the door and started to introduce himself. She didn't know Tadase was the same age as her. After Tadase had finished introducing himself to the class, everyone applauded. He then looked at Amu and smiled, "Amu, I guess we're class mates now. Please take care of me. "

Amu smiled back at Tadase, "yeah."

The other people in the classroom started to run wild. "Amu you know Tadase, when? How?"

Both Amu and Tadase looked at each other and smiled. Tadase turned everyone's attention back to him, "Amu helps out at the church voluntarily."

Having got their curiosity satisfied, Nikaidou swiftly proceeded with the lesson. Amu could feel the stares that Nadeshiko and Yaya was giving her throughout, not surprising since Tadase ended up sitting next to her. She was going to get bombarded at lunch by them and she was right.

"So, Amu, care to explain the situation?" Nadeshiko demanded.

Yaya nodded, "details. What have you done with him. Held hands or hugged?"

Amu sighed, "give me a break guys. Me and Tadase are…"

"Friends," Tadase said, heading towards them. He smiled at Yaya and Nadeshiko who looked very happy. "Amu helps me a lot with stuff at the church. We've been friends for quite some time isn't that right?"

"Yep," Amu agreed.

"Oh, Tsukasa and the kids have been asking about you," Tadase said, "well it's mostly the kids that miss you. Do you want to go over to the church and visit them after school?"

"Sure," Amu replied. She really did miss the kids herself and it has been awhile since she went to the church. It was only right if she went since Tadase invited her.

"An invitation just for Amu," Yaya taunted.

Tadase smiled, "I'm sorry. This time it really is for the kids. I'll invite both of you next time."

"You better," Nadeshiko said.

Having something to look forward to Amu sat through lessons hoping it would end soon. She was somehow excited and anticipating. It was going to be fun hanging around Tadase and the kids. She pulled out her mobile and gave Ikuto a quick text to say she wouldn't be home for dinner. "It should be ok," Amu whispered, "Ikuto wouldn't mind and tonight, I'll be seeing him."

The bell rang and Tadase and Amu headed for the church. Tsukasa welcomed Amu with a smile as the kids almost jumped on her, already before she stepped in, dragging her around to play with them. She enjoyed herself so much that she had forgotten about the time. It was dinner then it was so quickly that the kids needed to go to bed. Amu glanced at the clock, she was really late to go back home now. She quickly sent another text to day Ikuto, telling him she'd stay at Yaya's for the night in case he'd worry. There was an hour before she should head to the park and meet night Ikuto., so she decided to stay with Tadase.

"So did you find that person in the end?" Tadase asked, giving Amu a glass of milk.

"Yeah. I was so scared before not knowing what would happen but now everything is fine," Amu said.

Tadase smiled, "that's good to hear. You know I kind of knew beforehand when I first transferred schools that you were in this one."

"Oh, that's right, why did you transfer schools?" Amu asked curious.

Before Tadase could answer Tsukasa came rushing into the room looking rather flustered. "Help…Amu, Tadase have you seen Yoru?"

"Yoru," Amu repeated, slightly confused as to who he was.

Tadase quickly explained, "he's new here. He joined after you left and he's been such a trouble-maker. You didn't see him today because he was locked in his room."

"He's gone," Tsukasa said. "I was checking on the kids and he was gone. I think he ran away."

Tadase grabbed hold of Amu's hand and started to run towards the door with her. "Tsukasa we'll look outside for Yoru. Amu please help."

Amu nodded, letting Tadase lead the way. They ran down streets and everywhere looking frantically for the boy named Yoru. Amu saw how upset and worried Tadase was and wanted so much to comfort him that Yoru was fine. She put in more effort and shouted for the boy.

"Amu, where…"

"Keep looking Tadase," Amu said, "we will find him."

"But we've been looking for two hours already," Tadase said, "where could he be?"

Amu thought hard. They've been everywhere that the kids would go to but they couldn't find him. Amu stopped, Yoru wasn't like the other kids, maybe he went further, somewhere the other kids didn't go. "Tadase what does Yoru like?"

Tadase looked at Amu, "Err…I don't really know."

"Think. Like what does he like to draw or read about, anything small," Amu kept trying.

"The sea," Tadase said, "he loves drawing the sea and fish."

Amu grabbed Tadase's hand, "hurry. I know where he is. He'd be by the riverbank." She started to pull him into a run, heading towards the riverbank. They were going to find Yoru at last and Tadase wouldn't be sad anymore.

"There, is that him?" Amu pointed sounding optimistic.

Tadase peered down at the little boy sitting by the riverbank. He smiled, "It is him. Yoru. Yoru."

Tadase and Amu ran to the boy who turned and looked at them irritably.

"Yoru are you alright, you scared us," Tadase said taking off his coat to put it on the boy.

Yoru sighed, "hello and you are?"

"I'm Amu Hinamori, Tadase's friend."

"You mean Tadase's girlfriend?" Yoru said.

Tadase quickly covered Yoru's mouth and apologised to Amu. He blushed and so did Amu, but they both laughed in the end. "Let's go back now," Tadase suggested.

Yoru nodded and the three slowly made their way back to the church.

"So Yoru, why are you out so late?" Tadase asked.

Yoru sighed, "I wanted to go fishing."

"Really," Tadase said smiling, scooping Yoru up in his arms and carrying him instead, "next time don't go out on your own."

"Whatever," Yoru said falling to sleep.

Amu smiled at Tadase. "He doesn't seem that rebellious to me."

Tadase shook his head, "to be honest I don't quite understand myself. He usually is very hard to deal with but tonight…I guess that's a good sign. I'm sorry Amu. Do you want to stay over at the church - it is well late into the night?"

"Yeah that would b-" Amu stopped. _Late into the night_…she thought with the daunting truth coming to her at last. She looked around her in panic.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Tadase said worried with Amu's reaction.

Amu bit her lips, "I have to go. I-I can't stay any longer."

"Amu," Tadase called but Amu was already frantically running.

Her heart began to race in fear in anxiety. "Ikuto…" she panted as she ran towards the park. "Ikuto…." Amu really wanted to punch herself at that moment. How could she have forgotten her meeting with night Ikuto. After everything she's done to get this little bit closer to him and she went and blew it. No, there might still be hope. Ikuto might still be waiting for her. Amu turned and ran into the park. _Please be there Ikuto, _she cried in her heart… _please be here…. _

**[X-MAS NEXT WEEK! So I've decided for either a X-TRA LONG CHAPTER or TWO UPDATES for next week to celebrate. It's also my B-DAY on 24th DEC!] **


	14. Lower Quarters

-1**[Happy 2010 X-MAS Everyone! Please Review!] **

**Lower Quarters**

Tsukasa ran to greet Tadase who carried Yoru back into the church. "Thank you Tadase, you should rest for the night. Where's Amu?"

"She said she had to go," Tadase answered.

Seeing Tadase's upset expression, Tsukasa patted him on the back and took Yoru from his arms. "I'm sure Amu is fine. You'll see her in school tomorrow. She might've went home because her father was worried."

Tadase smiled, "yeah. Amu really does care for her father. Good night Tsukasa."

Tsukasa carried Yoru in the opposite direction to Yoru's room. He gently put the sleeping boy into his bed. He pulled the duvet over Yoru and was slightly startled as Yoru woke and grabbed his hands. He sighed, "Yoru, I'll need to talk to you tomorrow about your behaviour tonight. Now go to sleep."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Yoru said, "I only went because you wouldn't let us go there. It looked fun to me."

Tsukasa now grabbed onto Yoru, worried, "Yoru, don't tell me you went to the lower quarters."

Yoru nodded.

Tsukasa bit his lips in frustration, "you're not hurt are you?"

Yoru nodded, "I'm fine."

Tsukasa didn't raise his voice but put on a very serious tone, "Yoru, I've been telling you not to go to the lower quarters. It's places where kids can't go. Your grounded. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Because the place is full of bad boys and girls," Yoru continued, "I saw something when I was there. It was scary, but that guy was cool too."

Tsukasa looked at Yoru, "what did you see?"

Yoru looked around as though hesitating whether to tell or not, then said, "there was this guy waiting in the park alone. Then a girl with her face covered appeared and that guy looked happy at first. I think he called a name beginning with A, but I was quite far away so I couldn't tell." Yoru paused.

Tsukasa sighed, knowing Yoru wanted him to ask before continuing, "what happened after?"

"Then the guy started to walk towards the girl but then she pulled out this big chopping knife and cut at the guy's face. The guy fell to the floor and then another guy appeared and laughed. He pointed at the guy who was hurt and said, _Drug_. What is that Tsukasa?"

"Erm, something bad I think. He must've been name-calling…"

"Well," Yoru continued, "I was too scared to watch anymore so I ran back down to the riverbank and Tadase found me."

Tsukasa patted Yoru on the head, holding his hands. "I'll stay till you sleep. Your safe now."

Yoru stared at Tsukasa for awhile before closing his eyes and falling asleep. _Lower quarter_, Tsukasa thought, _drug… it must be just a normal drug addict fight_. _Yoru is so troublesome, I hope he doesn't have any nightmares. _

Tsukasa looked out into the night sky. There were no stars. Was this a bad sign? It did look more unsettled than ever.

Outside in this unsettled night where it was almost to an end…and end was what Amu felt. Amu dropped to her knees. It was over. He wasn't there, no one was. The place was deathly empty. "Ikuto," Amu whispered, clutching at her chest. She felt guilt and terrible for forgetting him. "I'm sorry Ikuto." She wanted to reverse time. If she could choose again she would never have been so relaxed and spent her time with Tadase. She felt awful thinking more about it. "I'm sorry Ikuto," she said again. Amu got up from the ground and slowly walked back home where she knew was empty. What was she going to do? Would he be mad? Amu waited the entire night until she could no longer wait and fell asleep only slightly into the morning. She woke, glancing at the clock on the wall. She was late for school but that didn't matter to her anymore. One or two days off school wouldn't affect her. What she cared most about now was for Ikuto's well-being. She looked around the living room and fear started to creep into her once more. Ikuto wasn't there. The house was as empty as before when she came home yesterday. There was no sign of Ikuto ever returning home from last night. "Ikuto," Amu said, desperate and scared. "what if night Ikuto did something dangerous again? Ikuto. It should be day Ikuto now so… where is he?"

Amu ran into her bedroom, did a quick change of clothes, put on her coat and opened the door. The phone rang and Amu quickly ran to it, hoping it was Ikuto. "Hello," she said.

There was a pause before a deep male voice spoke, "Souko, its been awhile hasn't it?"

Amu felt really disappointed that it wasn't Ikuto. She was so tempted to just drop the phone and run straight out the house to find him at once.

The person on the other end continued, hearing no response from Amu, "have you been well? Are you still weak as usual? How are the ki-"

"I'm sorry," Amu said cutting him off, whoever he was. "I'm not Souko."

"Your not?" the man asked sounding rather surprised.

"I think you've got the wrong place. I live here and there is no one called Souko here," Amu said clearly.

Amu heard the man sighed, "I see. I'm sorry to bother you."

Amu closed the phone. She was quite irritated that a stranger had to phone now when she was about to leave. Stepping out the house, she made sure to lock the door, not knowing how long it's take to find Ikuto. But it was better this time. She had a much better idea of where to find night Ikuto. The only thing was, is night Ikuto still awake or was Amu just being paranoid from her guilt in forgetting the meeting. Amu took her time walking down to the part of town that she knew night Ikuto was most-likely to frequent. The "lower quarters" it was called because of the so many gangsters and drug addicts that hung around those part of the streets. Kukai lived there as well. It was her best bet. Amu sighed looking around. It was so dark the other night and she was so confused that she didn't really take notice of directions. She looked around and saw two smoking women leaning against the wall. It would be better than asking a guy. She slowly approached them. "excuse me. Do you happen to know-"

"Yeah," one of the women said, "I'll take you there."

"But…how when I haven't even," Amu tried to protest but the two women grabbed her arm, one each and started to drag her along.

"Don't be so scared?" the other said, blowing smoke into Amu's face.

"We can tell already by your look your not used to these areas. WE know what you are looking for," the women assured with a smile.

Did they really know? She hadn't even said anything yet, did they really know? Amu questioned logically. "I'm looking for a guy named Ikuto or I think he's called Kukai."

"We told you we know already."

"Kukai always plays cards with us. He should be there at around this time."

"You know Kukai?" Amu asked, surprised at how lucky she was.

The two women nodded. "Just don't say anymore ok. We like a little peace and quiet. You see hanging in the bars for too long is bad for our ears."

Amu went silent, nodding. _It should be alright? _Amy thought. Ikuto should be with Kukai. She was going to see Ikuto at last or even if it was his friend it should be fine. The guy named Kukai didn't look too bad. She should be able to reason with him if it came down to it. _I hope night Ikuto isn't mad at me for not turning up last night…_

They started to stray off the big path and enter a small alleyway. It didn't seem right, the way they were heading or going. Amu started to struggle but it was too late. The two women had their grip on her tight and no matter how Amu tried to struggle she couldn't get loose.

"Let go," Amu screamed.

Her fears didn't end. Amu was pushed to the floor before two other guys who looked dangerous and disgusting. They licked their lips staring at Amu. It made her shiver from disgust. Now Amu knew she wasn't lucky. Those women didn't know who Kukai was, they tricked her. One of the guys stroked Amu's cheek and smirked. Amu watched as the guys handed the women some money. "They're selling me…" Amu gasped finally realising what the two women was doing. She got to her feet and tried to run but one of the men grabbed her by the hair. Amu screamed. How could this happen? Why was she so stupid? Why did she do so many idiotic things when it came to Ikuto? Why can't she think straight? This was worse. This was way worse than if it was night Ikuto doing this to her. Amu turned and bit the man's hand. She was free and began to run. She heard them chasing after her, calling her bitch. Amu didn't dare stop running but she couldn't go any further. There was someone in her way. Amu literally ran into that person, who caught her still. There was a sweet smell and soft touch. Amu looked up to see a really pretty girl. Not just pretty but extremely beautiful. Her long golden hair drifting around her slender shoulders.

"Back off, she's my friend," the girl said with a musical voice. It sounded so nice; it resonated in Amu's heart. Amu turned to see the two women and men leave. Who was this girl? She had such authority to make those people leave…

"Should you really be here?" the girl asked Amu.

"I'm looking for someone."

"You?" the girl asked, "a innocent girl like you."

Amu gulped. For a strange reason she felt that this girl could be trusted or that she meant no harm. This girl did help her after all. "I'm looking for a guy called…" Amu stopped and thought things through. It may be better to say Kukai than Ikuto since Kukai lived in this area and not Ikuto. "Kukai."

The girl tilted her head, "oh. I'll take you there."

Amu looked at the girl.

She smiled, "I won't sell you like the other two. How about I walk a slight distance in front of you."

Amu gave a weak smile back and nodded. She followed the girl who hummed a melody as she walked. It was a pleasant tune and one that Amu found herself loving. She stopped and pointed at the tatty looking bungalow. "This where you looking for."

Amu smiled, recognising the building. She ran towards the door and started to knock. She stopped and turned almost forgetting to thank the girl but by the time she had turned, the girl was already gone.

Amu closed her eyes, feeling the air shut from her lungs as a pair of hands clasped round her mouth and nose from behind, dragging her into the house. The door closed shut and she was thrown into the small living room.

"You. What do you want?"

Choking for air Amu looked at Kukai who didn't seem happy of her presence. "Is Ikuto still-"

Kukai quickly grabbed Amu by the arm and started to drag her to the door again, "hurry up and leave."

"No," Amu protested, "I want to see Ikuto. Is he here?"

Kukai lowered his voice, "if you don't want to be killed by him then leave now."

"So he is here," Amu said, trying to push against Kukai to get back inside. So night Ikuto could even take over during the day, but why? This shouldn't be normal.

"No listen," Kukai whispered more desperately, "don't bother Ikuto anymore. Just go"

"NO," Amu said more loudly, "I WON'T LEAVE TILL I SEE IKUTO!"

"Stop struggling…go away…"

"LET HER IN KUKAI," Ikuto shouted from further in the house.

Amu pushed passed Kukai and ran towards Ikuto's voice. Was he alright? He didn't get hurt or was in a fight again was he? "Ikuto," Amu called, turning the corner to come face to face with a gun. She gasped stepping back to look at Ikuto who had a deep bleeding gash across his chin, that stretched to a part of his neck. What on earth happened last night?

"Ikuto, put that away," Kukai called, running towards Ikuto who held it against Amu. "Stop it. We promised we'd destroy this before anything happens."

"I will destroy it Kukai," Ikuto said, "but first I'll use it on this bitch."

"What are you saying?" Amu asked, her voice shaken.

"Ah, isn't this wound pretty?" Ikuto asked, "I got it thanks to you. I should've known that you were a lowly bitch. Saying how much you liked me and even going to the extent to put yourself in danger - in the end you were lying from the start to save yourself. In the end you were planning something. In the end you planned to kill me."

"NO," Amu cried. His accusations were like dagger to her heart, "I never…I would never…"

"Then tell me why the hell that bastard Sanjo was there ready to ambush me," Ikuto shouted.

"Who? What Sanjo?"

"Kairi Sanjo," Kukai answered, "he's our enemy. He's basically after Ikuto's life. Normally, he couldn't get near Ikuto at all but yesterday night. He was more than prepared. You can tell by that wound."

Amu shook her head, "I don't know him. I really don't."

"You think I'd believe you," Ikuto said with much anger, "you didn't even bother to show up."

"No I was…I'm sorry…I was- AHHH…"

Amu fell back onto the floor. The loud bang from the gun shot echoing in the tiny space that surrounded. She was trembling but her body was stiff as well from the fear that now possessed her. The bullet didn't hit her, but just hearing it go off was already bloodcurdling to Amu. Scary, scary. It was too scary. Ikuto loomed over her, still pointing the gun at her. He was going to fire again. "Amu, you've messed with me enough. I wouldn't have cared if you just lied about liking me to save yourself." Ikuto leaned in towards Amu who was so scared now that she wasn't just shaking but was also crying. He grabbed her face, turning it to face his, "I can't forgive you for setting me up for that bastard to kill. Disappear."

"Ikuto…" Amu choked and sobbed from her own crying, "I really didn't…I really…didn't. Help… Help me…"

All hope disappeared as she watched from the corner of her eye Kukai leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't going to help her.

BANG! Amu screamed. Ikuto had fired again. This time near her ear. The sound of the gun firing so close was deafening. It was painful. Amu felt a loud ringing or buzzing in her ear that hurt and blocked her hearing of anything else.

Ikuto hissed into her other ear, "spit out the truth. You were the one who chose the place and never showed up. Were you sent by Kairi Sanjo?"

"No…I don't know him. I don't know anything…" Amu repeated faintly, her voice weak and virtually inaudible.

Ikuto didn't say anything or make any movements. He was probably waiting for her to say something that was more believable to him.

Amu turned to look at him, who looked at her full of hate. The wound on his chin was still open, not properly treated. A drop of red blood fell onto Amu's face, mixing with her clear tears.

She was wrong, she was so wrong to forget him; wrong to be occupied with Tadase. She had already felt the guilt for forgetting Ikuto last night. Now she felt regret. Regret that she didn't turn up, that she couldn't do what she most wanted - to save day Ikuto from this violent night Ikuto. But what she most regretted was she couldn't earn the trust of this Ikuto. Till the end she was regarded as nothing; it hurt. At least though she got to see him. Strangely, Amu found herself calming down. The more she looked at Ikuto, the more calm she became. It was fine. Everything was fine. Ikuto had been her everything since the day he adopted her and now she could at least be content that her last vision alive was filled with him.

She reached up with one hand weekly to caress his face. He didn't move away from her touch, but kept his blazing gaze on her. Mad, Crazy and Wild but this was still Ikuto. Amu forced a smile on her face, "Ikuto. I hope you can truly be happy after I'm gone. Although you've done nothing but hurt me without any reason…"

"You tricked me to my death. Is that not a reason?" Ikuto contradicted.

Amu didn't know whether it will reach day Ikuto but she had to say it anyway. "Thank you for everything Ikuto…from three years ago…" She closed her eyes and waited.

Ikuto pulled the trigger.

"NO. STOP IKUTO!"


	15. Saved not Solved

-1**Saved not Solved **

There was a loud bang as the gun fired. Short silence followed. Amu felt nothing and she couldn't help but look for herself what was going on. She had heard someone calling out after the gun was fired but she didn't know what else had happened. She gasped, to see Kukai struggling to hold Ikuto's hand with the gun up in the air. The gun wasn't pointed towards her, it was pointed towards the ceiling.

"Get away," Kukai instructed, keeping a firm grip on Ikuto's hand.

Amu did as he said and got herself away from Ikuto; she was now standing by the door.

"Let go Kukai," Ikuto shouted, "she can't be trusted."

"CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME," Kukai shouted over Ikuto.

Amu watched, torn between the decision to leave or to stay. Did it make a difference as to which choice she made? This Ikuto hated her. That was all she ever card about.

"LISTEN IKUTO," Kukai shouted, this time taking the gun from his hands, "I can't explain things now but I suddenly remember something…"

"Explain after I do what is right," Ikuto said making a grab for the gun.

"I TRUST HER," Kukai finally shouted, "I trust…Amu, is that your name?"

Amu nodded, stunned that Kukai, who she didn't even know said that he trusted her. Why? What made him say or think that way?

Ikuto looked at Kukai, "if she didn't betray me than how did Sanjo know I was waiting for her. I was stabbed by a girl disguised looking like her."

Kukai exhaled, "I don't know. Even I can't explain why things turned out as it is. But I still trust her. Ikuto, you can distrust her all you like. I understand." Kukai took a brief look at Amu, "but you can't distrust me. I've been with you for ages. No matter what happens we will always help each other. I'm asking you to trust me Ikuto not her. Me."

Ikuto looked at Kukai who seemed really determined and convicted. He didn't know what Kukai had suddenly remembered or what he was thinking, but he knew he couldn't say no to Kukai. He owed a lot to Kukai who has stayed with him no matter what happened. Ikuto let go of the gun that Kukai still held, "I won't kill her then if you say you trust her so much. But I don't want to see her. I still don't think she's any good."

Kukai turned to Amu, "just leave."

Amu wanted to say something but Kukai just pointed at the door, "its not easy convincing Ikuto. Besides there is an extent to how much I trust you too. Don't bother us again."

Amu began to exit the room but she didn't want it like this. It can't end like this. If she left now then it'll be harder to see night Ikuto again and she'll loose the only chance she has in saving day Ikuto. She stood still at the doorway, "I won't give up Ikuto. I' don't know what I should do to prove my innocence. I really didn't betray you or anything. I'll wait outside the house till you decide to listen to me."

"Don't bother, get out of my sight," Ikuto shouted.

Amu turned away, "I'll wait Ikuto."

She heard a loud bang from inside the room; it was probably Ikuto kicking the table or something like that. Amu went outside the house and stood by the small gate. She didn't move after but waited as she said. She looked up at the sky and only wished she had never went to the church. None of this would've happened if she wasn't with Tadase. Wasn't there a chance to fix things between them?

The day went slowly for Amu who could only stare into space, waiting outside. She didn't move away at all. She probably fell asleep too because when she woke, it was night again. It was cold, the air chilly. She wrapped her clothes around her more tightly but she still felt cold to the bones.

From the window Kukai watched her carefully. "Ikuto she really hasn't left at all. She's been there the whole afternoon."

"Doesn't concern me at all and don't bother telling me what you remembered. I don't want to hear it at all," Ikuto said, flicking through pages of a magazine.

"Are you sure you're not making rash judgements?" Kukai asked, "why would she bother trying to prove her innocence to you if she was Sanjo's pawn? He succeeded in ambushing you and injuring you. She doesn't need to try and trick you again."

"Who knows what Sanjo's thinking?"

"Think more logically," Kukai said, "you're not going to trust her again. Would Sanjo bother to waste his own time like this. Besides, I was watching her all the time. She rather you'd kill her-"

"To try and fool me again by gaining my trust…"

Kukai sighed, "she didn't need to come back to you and get herself killed. Never mind though, you decide since she's here for you. How's your wound?"

Ikuto touched the deep gash on his chin, "it's not bleeding anymore."

Kukai smiled, "that's good to hear-"

"What is it?" Ikuto asked seeing Kukai rush towards the window. He slowly got up and rushed to the window too. "Just great…where's the gun?"

Amu stood up and moved slightly to the side of the gate seeing four green cars suddenly stopping in front. The car doors opened and a bunch of thugs scrambled out. "What's going on?" Amu whispered, scared since none of the people who have just arrived look nice. She backed away back towards Kukai's house.

She watched as one of the thugs opened the door for who seems to be their leader. A guy with green hair wearing a black suite stepped out. He adjusted his glasses but his gaze was always on Kukai's house. He smirked, clicking his fingers and another one of his servants brought a silver case towards him. Amu wheezed at the sight of the many guns within the case. The leader of the group rummaged through the collection and took hold of one.

Amu turned, seeing Ikuto and Kukai coming out as well. Her attention was on the gun Ikuto held in his hands. A feeling of horror flooded over Amu. Who were those people? What are they planning to do? She took a step towards Ikuto but he immediately glared at her. She didn't dare step any closer and she didn't move away either but just looked at Ikuto who turned his attention to the leader of the thugs.

"Its so nice of you to visit us Sanjo," Ikuto greeted with a smile.

Amu stared, Sanjo. This was the guy that ambushed Ikuto and made it look like she was a part of it. But she didn't know him.

Sanjo smiled, "I was worried about you Ikuto. I wondered whether you were dead from that stab. I didn't know you had a weak spot for girls. But I'm glad your alive for now."

Ikuto clenched onto the gun tighter, "you sure like to talk a lot. Using such underhanded tactics I suppose is what cowards always do." He turned to look at Kukai, "do you still trust her now?"

Kukai didn't say anything. Ikuto walked towards Amu and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly along with him.

"Stop please Ikuto," Amu said.

He then shoved her to the ground towards Sanjo, "take back your little killing toy."

Sanjo stared at Amu who looked back at him with fear mixed with slight anger in her expression.

"I don't know you," Amu mouthed.

Sanjo pulled a disgusted face, "move the bitch out of my way."

Two thugs grabbed onto Amu and dragged her out the gate, pushing her more harshly to the floor outside. She pressed her lips together, not wanting to let out the small cry from scraping her knees. She went back towards the small gate, where all the thugs now crowded around, struggling but still able to see what was going on.

"I'm guessing you're here to finish what you started last night," Ikuto continued.

Sanjo just smiled, "not so fast. Ikuto we don't need to fight. Just hand it over to me and we'll call it to an end between us."

Ikuto smiled, "I'd rather it didn't end." He pointed the gun at Sanjo who did the same. They stood there glaring at each other. Sanjo raised his hands and his followers each pulled out a gun too, pointing it towards Ikuto and Kukai.

"This is for your best interest," Sanjo said, "hand it over to me or just die."

Ikuto didn't say anything. Sanjo pulled the trigger, firing a bullet at Ikuto which scraped across his face, leaving a small line of blood.

"NO!" Amu cried, but no one heard her because it was drowned by the thugs laughter. Her legs began to tremble. She was full of nothing but fear now. It was a different fear to when Ikuto wanted to kill her, this fear was more painful and scary. She didn't know what to do but she desperately wanted to help Ikuto or at least protect him. She didn't want to see him dead. Amu began to step towards the crowd of thugs but a hand clasped around her mouth, pulling her back.

A voice then whispered into her ears, "you want to help Ikuto. Are you with him?"

Amu nodded, unable to answer properly since her mouth was still covered.

"Then listen, you can't just charge in and defend him. You need to do something more… take me as a hostage."

Amu grabbed onto the hand that was over her mouth, unable to believe what she had just heard. What did this person mean? Who was this person?

Whilst she was asking these questions in her mind, a gun was pressed into Amu's hand by this stranger. Did he really mean to help?


	16. Do You have that Courage?

-1**Do you have that courage? **

"Don't be frightened," the voice assured Amu, "use this gun and take me as hostage. This is the only way to save your two friends. Don't make any noise when I let go."

Amu nodded her head and she felt his hands slowly come loose from her face and mouth. She turned to look at the guy who looked very much like Sanjo. Were they related in anyway? He looked seriously at Amu, "do you have that courage to do as I just said to save them?"

Amu gripped onto the gun tighter. It was heavy and the metallic was cold to her touch. "Ikuto is my everything. I won't allow him to die."

"Good answer," he whispered with a smile. He turned his back towards her, "show me your determination."

Amu's hand was shaking; she bit her lips and went for it. "I'm sorry I'm doing this…" She had seen Ikuto use the gun before so she had a faint idea how to pull the trigger. Aiming for the sky she fired the gun causing a loud bang. She almost dropped the gun though, unused to using one. All of Sanjo's men turned towards her direction immediately. As planned, Amu pointed the gun at this guy's head and slowly walked towards Ikuto, Kukai and Sanjo. She suppressed her urge to rush over to Ikuto whose arm was now bleeding. What had Sanjo done to him? Amu found herself getting angry for some strange reason seeing Ikuto hurt.

"What's happening?" Sanjo asked looking towards the direction of the gun shot. His face turned pale though as soon as he saw Amu pointing the gun at his little brother. "Musashi," Sanjo shouted, turning to point the gun at Amu.

"Don't move," Amu said pressing the gun into Musashi's head, "don't come near me."

Kukai who was helping Ikuto and Ikuto himself was watching Amu carefully, unprepared for such turn of events. Neither had expected that something like this would happen. For a moment back there, they thought Sanjo had won them.

Amu slowly dragged Musashi over still holding the gun at his head towards Kukai and Ikuto. She stood before them.

"Bitch, let go of my brother this instant," Sanjo demanded. His servants pointed the gun at her now too.

"Go away. Get back," Amu said less forcefully than Sanjo.

"Don't mess with me bitch," Sanjo shouted, "you won't be let off anyway so give up and let go of Musashi this instant. If I feel happy, I may let you die less painfully."

Is this what thugs were like? They were scary, Amu thought. They do nothing but threat and kill. They were scary. But there was another emotion in her than just fear, there was also anger, why? Why did she feel angry.

Amu glared at Sanjo, "back away this instant or I'll pull the trigger this instant. You don't want Musashi to die do you?"

Sanjo stared at Amu then towards Kukai and Ikuto. There was a few seconds of silence; the tension building. Sanjo could feel his men's impatient already. He held up his hands signalling them to move back slightly. He had his eyes set on his own brother Musashi, wanting to tell him so much that he will save him.

Ikuto studied Amu carefully, still feeling uneasy about her. "What are you playing at now?"

Kukai quickly covered Ikuto's mouth, stopping him from speaking. Kukai didn't want to let Ikuto distract Amu from what she was doing. He couldn't help but smile. It seems he wasn't wrong from saving her from Ikuto earlier on.

Sanjo began to feel irritated and desperate as well. They had moved back a considerable amount, well to his standards, but the girl holding her brother hostage didn't flinch at all. "IKUTO, you coward. Your despicable to use these methods," Sanjo provoked, "fight me fairly."

Ikuto didn't bother to reply, well he couldn't since Kukai still had his hands clasped over his mouth.

Sanjo watched as Musashi winced from the gun pointed at him, which was pressed harder to his head than before. Sanjo got desperate again, "IKUTO CONTROL YOUR WOMAN FOR GODS SAKE. TELL HER TO LET MY BROTHER GO THIS INSTANT."

Ikuto stared at Sanjo, eyeing his facial expression carefully and analysing his body language. Sanjo was sweating and he looked anxious. His desperate emotion was real. If he knew Amu he wouldn't show such emotion because he knew she wouldn't hurt Musashi. Just then he also called Amu his woman meaning…she wasn't lying before. She really didn't know Sanjo. Ikuto looked at Amu. He didn't want to admit it but he knew this time round he judged her wrong.

"Your not far back enough," Amu simply said.

Sanjo gritted his teeth, "don't push your luck. Who are you anyway bitch? Are you Ikuto's woman? You should realise following him is the worst choice you'll ever make."

Amu didn't answer but simply looked at Sanjo. Ikuto removed Kukai's hand away from his mouth to reveal the smile he had ever since knowing that Amu wasn't lying. Things would be much easier for him now; Sanjo was no threat. He walked up to behind Amu and smirked, "Sanjo. You heard my girl didn't you? You haven't backed far enough."

Sanjo kept his glare. "What do you want Ikuto. You know I won't forgive you if-"

"If anything happens to your precious brother," Ikuto finished for him, "tell all your men to fuck off elsewhere. You and only one driver can stay to see me release your brother, otherwise prepare a grave."

Sanjo didn't move. He just kept watch on both Amu and Ikuto as well as his own brother. He was indecisive as to what he should do at this point. He needed the thing that Ikuto had and this was one golden opportunity he shouldn't miss but what about Musashi? "Your hurt from last night," Sanjo said more calmly, "that gun she has in her hand gives quite an impact to the user because of its specially designed power. You can't shoot Musashi. Stop the empty threats."

"Please stop brother," Musashi spoke up, "lets call this to an end for today. We have plenty more opportunities in future."

"Musashi, don't worry," Sanjo assured, "non of them will shoot you." Full of confidence now Sanjo fired a bullet at Kukai. It narrowly missed by inches. He redirected the gun towards Ikuto. "The next is you."

"Brother don't do that-"

"Do you have that courage?" Amu whispered.

Everyone turned to look at Amu.

It was as though she was in a trance of some sort. She said again, "Do you have that courage… was what you asked before."

Musashi turned to look at Amu remembering what he had asked her before. For some reason, he felt that this girl has changed or there was something more about her. She seemed to be consumed by some sort of anger - he felt it.

"For the one person whose most important to me, I can do anything," Amu continued. Blood rushed trough her body at this point, she was feeling hot and there was a strange uneven mix of fear, anger and desperate urgency in her. Amu's eyes seemed void as she looked in Sanjo's direction. She removed the gun from Musashi's head and pointed it towards Sanjo instead, "I can shoot."

Both Ikuto and Sanjo looked at Amu.

"Don't lie," Sanjo said but this was quickly followed by a gun shot which missed him by miles but it was definitely a gun shot. Sanjo's men began to rush back in but Sanjo held his hand up in time to stop them from entering any further. He looked at Amu who replaced the gun's position to Musashi's head.

"Everyone head back to headquarters," Sanjo ordered, "I expect you all to follow this order or be punished later."

There was a few protest but all of Sanjo's men left in the end. Sanjo now realised it was harder than he thought if that girl would shoot. He can tell by how she had missed him on the last shot that she was not experienced, but no amateur would miss close up. He put away his gun. There was no other choice but to give in. Musashi was his priority this minute. "Fine Ikuto. You win this time. I promise I'll leave so release Musashi."

Ikuto had been watching Amu ever since she pulled the trigger. It was unexpected, he didn't think she would be the type to do so. "Amu. Let Musashi go. We had some sort of a deal."

Ikuto's voice was like a electric shock to Amu, it seemed to snap her out of whatever weird emotions she was in or whatever she was feeling before. She dropped the gun to the floor could only gasp. She didn't know what she had done.

Musashi nodded his head at Amu as he left with Sanjo for real. It was just Ikuto, Kukai and Amu now. Ikuto picked up the gun Amu used in his hands and without a word he went inside the house.

Amu dropped to the floor, her body trembling now. What did she do? How could she have…

"Are you ok?" Kukai asked.

Amu nodded.

"You were so brave back there, that was awesome. Your called Amu aren't you. I guess you really do love Ikuto don't you, to have done all that. Are you scared after firing the gun twice?"

Amu nodded again. Obviously she was scared. If someone gave her a gun now she wouldn't even be able to hold it. Amu now stared hopelessly at the door to the house. Ikuto went in without saying anything to her. Did he still not believe her or is this Ikuto's answer? It was clear he still resented her. Amu wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't want to give up but it seemed hopeless.

"Don't you want to go in?" Kukai offered, "you did save us again today. It should be fine."

Amu looked at Kukai, "I better stay out here. Ikuto might not like it if I go in."

The door opened and leaning against the door, with a agitated expression as always Ikuto said, "get in already. Kukai…Amu."

Amu looked at Ikuto. He just said her name. He told her to get in the house. Did this mean everything would be alright again, between her and night Ikuto. Kukai walked back into his house. Ikuto stood there still waiting for Amu to move, "don't misunderstand anything. You owe me an explanation for why you didn't show up. I still haven't forgiven you for that yet."

Amu quickly walked into the house lest Ikuto would change his mind. She sat herself down on the floor since the furniture were mostly damaged.

"So you finally decided to be nice after knowing you blamed her wrongly," Kukai said,

Ikuto patted Kukai on the shoulder, "well observed." He began to push Kukai out of the room and into another, which Kukai complained and struggled. Ikuto finally gave Kukai a glare, "leave us alone. Do not come out of here either till I say," before closing the door shut. Ikuto then walked back into the room Amu was in and closed the door as well. He sat down opposite to Amu. "So how about giving me a explanation then."

Amu turned towards Ikuto and actually bowed to him, "I'm sorry. A child went missing from the orphanage and I was only thinking of finding him so…"

"So you forgot about me," Ikuto said. He shook his head, "why did you even bother coming back afterwards."

"I wanted to apologise and I wanted to see you," Amu blurted out, looking up at him.

"How does it feel to shoot?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

"Scary," Amu said truthfully. "I don't want to ever do it again, I don't know how I did it either."

Ikuto edged closer to Amu. He couldn't help but study her once more. He had falsely accused her for betraying him because he didn't believe what she had said to him before. He thought her confession to him was all a lie to save herself, but after today's events he wasn't so sure of it. He felt her determination to save him before and that was what allowed her to do the impossible and shoot. He couldn't think of any reason why she'd do what she did unless she wasn't lying before. But he still felt insecure to trust her fully.

"You said before that you like me…" Ikuto said, "is that still true?"

Amu looked into Ikuto's eyes, their nose were almost touching. She never noticed that he was so close to her. She wanted to spend time with night Ikuto, to understand him and help day Ikuto; that was her goal from the start. "Yes," Amu whispered. It felt strange to have him so close up to her, their faces feeling each other's breath. She felt his hand lightly hold her waist and strangely she didn't move away which was what she thought she would've done.

"Prove it to me Amu," Ikuto whispered in a dreamy way, "your feelings for me…."

Amu's body seemed to move on its own accord, her hands brushed up the side of his back, resting upon his shoulders. They were close to hugging each other but slightly apart. "I like you Ikuto…" Amu said once more. She had simply had enough of everything and she only wished for Ikuto to return to her side. In this very moment when nothing but Ikuto filled her sight, she wanted so much to hug him as his daughter, him as her father. That was how things should be between them, how she wanted things between them to be. Amu missed day Ikuto so much but yet before her is night Ikuto instead. She tried so hard to suppress her real feelings, to stop herself from calling him father or saying anything related to day Ikuto. She was almost at her limit; she just can't comprehend or acknowledge this Ikuto.

Ikuto rested his forehead on Amu's. "Prove to me Amu," he repeated, "kiss me."


	17. Finally Back

-1**Finally Back **

Amu wanted to pull away from night Ikuto but she couldn't. She had lied and told night Ikuto she liked him so It wasn't all unnatural that he'd demand her to do something such as this. Only she was really uncomfortable with it. It was wrong, it was even a sin for a father and daughter to do such a thing like kissing. She was lost in what to do. Amu closed her eyes, not wanting to make the wrong move which will give her away but also because she simply didn't know what to do or how to refuse. Her heart began to race, beating faster with each passing second that he held her there. He was going to kiss her wasn't he. Strangely Amu was expecting it, his kiss, the touch of his lips on hers. But why?

Amu finally opened her eyes as Ikuto suddenly pulled away from her. He didn't kiss her. She felt herself gasp for air or from relief. She looked at Ikuto who seemed to have just headed out the room. Amu got slightly nervous now, not knowing what he was thinking. Would he distrust her again? She touched her face which was slightly warmer than usual. She began to really panic now. What was she to do if Ikuto wanted to continue the kiss when he came back? Should she just do it or think up of an excuse to evade it? What if he'd get mad at her again if she refused? Amu really didn't want to be on night Ikuto's bad side again, it felt terrible and all her encounters with him when she was in bad terms with him was nothing but a nightmare played in reality. If night Ikuto wasn't a part of her father she would've never bothered with him in the first place.

Ikuto finally came back into the room. He put on a very small smile that you wouldn't notice if you didn't look hard enough, "shall we go on a date in two days time?"

Amu stared at him, "yes. Yes that would be nice."

"Then give me your mobile number and write down your address," Ikuto said, passing her a notepad and pen.

"But you live with m…" Amu began to say but shut herself up straight away. She had to remember this wasn't day Ikuto, not her father. She had to try and treat him as someone else. She wrote the details down as Ikuto has said.

Ikuto took the paper from her and put it in his pocket, "I'll come and pick you up at night then. Its just precaution against Sanjo."

"Ok," Amu simply said.

"Follow me," Ikuto said.

Amu did as she was told. Ikuto opened the door to another room further down the corridor. Amu peeked in to see a bed already fully made. She gulped and nervously looked around the place. There was two pillows on the bed. He wasn't going to say something like…we'll sleep together was he? If so, she was in big trouble.

"That's my room but you can stay there for the night," Ikuto said.

Amu turned to look at him, "You…"

"I'll share a room with Kukai," Ikuto explained, "have a nice dream then."

Amu blinked, standing perplexed on the spot as Ikuto entered the room next door. He wasn't going to kiss her, but why and what's with his sudden change in mood? Amu quietly slipped into the room and as quietly as possible closed the door. Without taking off her coat she went to bed and slept still for awhile. She didn't understand why Ikuto told her to kiss him and suddenly decide not to but she was really tired and it wasn't hard for her to fall asleep. She'll think of things later.

In the next room, Kukai had his ears pressed to the wall. "Hey I think Amu is asleep."

"Really," Ikuto said, tired himself from everything's that happened.

"So why did you not kiss her in the end?" Kukai whispered.

"You peeped at us didn't you?" Ikuto asked.

Kukai ignored Ikuto's question, "just answer me why? I'm curious."

"Because I don't truly love that girl yet. I was testing her to see if she was lying," Ikuto simply replied.

"And was she-"

"I don't know. The way she looked at me feels as though she had feelings towards me. It was like she really cared and wanted me…it felt like desire."

"Bastard, why do you get all the girls? I'll praise you for being decent this time round though." Kukai complained.

Ikuto continued ignoring Kukai's comment this time, "but her feelings or desire, whatever it was. It felt strange."

Kukai yawned, "whatever mate. So have you accepted her then?"

"At the minute, I'll give us a chance to see," Ikuto said. He closed his eyes and slept.

…The birds were already chirping to the morning sun and the night before was yet another past dream lived out. Amu stretched, waking up. She looked around the room. She didn't notice how old or damaged it was before. She went to the small kitchen, planning to make breakfast for Kukai and night Ikuto then tidy the house a little after.

"Amu, you don't need to make breakfast," Kukai yawned coming out his room. " I mean you can for yourself if you want. I'm not eating till late into the afternoon. That's my style. There's not much food in the kitchen anyway."

"Oh," Amu said, "I didn't know. I'll make something for-"

"You should probably go home for today," Kukai said, "Ikuto's left already."

Amu stared at Kukai, "he left."

Kukai smiled, "don't worry. He always disappears after the night. He goes off somewhere I don't know early in the morning. He comes back at night though."

Amu gave Kukai a weak smile and rushed a goodbye to him, running out the house. She headed towards her home, her and day Ikuto's home. It wouldn't be a dream would it? It wouldn't be just her hopes or her wish… In her heart she was begging now, praying that Ikuto had went home. It was day time, it meant that her beloved father was back. "Don't let this be a dream…" Amu whispered.

As she was approaching her house she saw someone outside standing there looking around. Tears started to spill from her eyes as she recognised Ikuto and his kind expressions. She leaped towards him and hugged him tightly. He was back. He was finally back. Day Ikuto had finally returned.

"AMU, WHAT HAPPENED?" Ikuto asked in a worried voice, "where'd you go off to. I woke up this morning and you weren't there. My breakfast wasn't there either."

Amu wiped her tears and giggled, "is your breakfast the only thing you care about."

Ikuto rubbed his head, "you've become a rebellious daughter. Get in the house. I'll have to re-discuss house rules with you."

Amu pulled Ikuto into the house, "I'll make breakfast whilst you explain then father."

Amu couldn't stop herself from smiling and giggling as she was cooking breakfast and whilst Ikuto was standing beside her, telling her the house rules again. He was so much like a father, acting all adult-like and speaking deliberately in a lower voice. He sighed several times and lightly hit Amu on the head when he noticed she wasn't listening to him at all. When they both finally sat at the table, he still kept talking. Amu looked at Ikuto. This was the Ikuto she wanted, he was so much like an old man ranting, but she liked him this way. She felt safe with a father like this.

He stopped and let out a big sigh, "Amu. I'm serious. Do not do anything to make me worry. It's terrible for someone of my age to worry."

Amu raised her eyebrows, "typical old man."

Ikuto twitched, "I don't want to hear that from you young lady. Anyhow, it seems I haven't been to work for a day or so and you've skipped school."

Amu paused from eating. He was talking about yesterday when night Ikuto completely took over. It was something even she didn't understand why it happened. It wasn't something she particularly wanted to remember either.

"I've also managed to hurt my chin here," Ikuto said pointing to the gash, "what happened Amu?"

Amu rolled her eyes and glanced everywhere but at Ikuto. How was she going to explain things? Ikuto didn't know she had already met his other-self. "Erm… you see…" Amu struggled.

Ikuto tapped his fingers on the table. "Grounded for the week for hesitating."

Amu looked at Ikuto with a stricken face, "NO WAY! That's unfair. You're exploiting the authority of a parent here."

"So you realise I'm your father then?" Ikuto said, "answer me or else more punishment."

Amu hesitated then, "we were playing tug-o-war…"

Ikuto frowned, "Amu."

"ITS TRUE!" Amu shouted before he could say anything more.

Ikuto considered for the moment, "did I really play tug of war, a childish game like that…"

Amu looked around for something else to talk about or steal his attention to, then she suddenly remembered the phone call. She hurriedly said, "do you know a woman called Souko?"

Ikuto's expression changed; he suddenly became very serious looking or more like fear. "Where…how do you know that name?"

Amu quietly answered, "there was this man the other day that phoned here when you were out and thought I was her."

Ikuto stood up and rushed over towards the phone, picking it up but didn't press any buttons. He slammed the phone back down and banged his fists on the table which frightened Amu. What happened? What was wrong? Ikuto didn't seem right; he was acting strange.

"What else did he say?" Ikuto raised his voice, "who was it? Who was that man Amu?"

Amu slowly walked over to Ikuto but stopped, leaving a slight distance between them. "He never said anything about who he was. He cut me off after I told him I wasn't Souko."

"Really…" Ikuto said in a shaky voice.

Amu stepped closer to Ikuto, not knowing what to do seeing Ikuto's saddened expression and the tear that dropped down his cheeks. "Ikuto, I'm sorry…I didn't I-"

Ikuto patted Amu's back and forced a weak smile. "I'm sorry I got emotional Amu," he said, "that name brought back too many memories."

Amu gently held onto Ikuto's hand. She wanted to cheer him up somehow. She hated seeing him sad.

"Souko," Ikuto continued, "is the name of my deceased mother."

Amu wanted to say something but the door bell rang, distracting both her and Ikuto's attention. Who could it be? Ikuto squeezed Amu's hand to tell her he was fine and went to open the door. Amu went to tidy up the dishes on the table. She began to start washing as well, wondering what Ikuto's mother was like. If she had known she wouldn't have mentioned anything at all. She knows how it feels to have someone close to you die. Amu was about to open the taps again for more water but paused. It was strange that there was no noises. Ikuto had taken quite a while too. Worried Amu headed over to the door. She saw Ikuto standing by the doorway, completely silent. She went to see what was happening and who was there. Amu gasped, seeing a woman dressed completely in black with a black hat that covered her face pointed a gun at Ikuto.

"Go back inside Amu," Ikuto ordered, concentrating on the woman before him. He pushed Amu behind of him.

The woman holding the gun laughed, "don't be so rough to a girl. You need to introduce us."

"I don't really want to," Ikuto said. "Get lost."

The woman sighed, "it won't change a thing dear. I am…finally back."


	18. Lulu De Morcef Yamamoto

-1**Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto **

Amu stared at the woman with her gun still pointed at Ikuto from the corner of her eye; Ikuto was firmly keeping Amu behind him so she had to strain to see what was happening at the front. This wasn't funny, Amu was sick and tired of this routine already. Why did Ikuto always end up in situations like this? She hated it. She hated it even more when she knows Ikuto would not let her do a thing for him.

"Disappear, I have little patience and will you please point the-"

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted as soon as she heard the trigger being pulled. Then Amu literally stood there trying to hold in her small smile as water continued to spray out the gun and dampen Ikuto's soft hair, with a weird sign popping out that said, YOU WERE PRANKED.

The woman laughed loudly and pushed Ikuto and Amu to the side herself, entering the house without either's consent. She threw her luggage to the side and lied herself down on the couch, kicking her legs about. Ikuto sighed deeply and closed the door.

"Well fetch me some water and hurry," the woman ordered Ikuto, pointing towards the kitchen.

Amu watched as a reluctant Ikuto didn't say a thing but head towards the kitchen as instructed by this woman, who was older than Ikuto but rather short in height compared to him. Amu couldn't stop herself from looking at this woman who had already made herself home. Who was she? The woman seemed to have caught onto Amu's look and reacted by gripping Amu's arm, so suddenly; it gave Amu a small fright. The woman pulled Amu towards her, pushing Amu onto the couch and getting on top of her. She lifted Amu's chin in her palm and studied her, "you look young girl. How old are you?"

Amu stared and didn't know whether to reply or not. It seemed that the woman was waiting for one though and not knowing what else to do Amu answered her quietly, "I've just turned 16 recently."

"You've been with Ikuto for how long?"

"3 Years."

The woman leaned in closer to Amu, sighing, "even if he was bored on his own, must he commit such a crime? I'm quite ashamed on his part. So are you a runaway or a actual prostitute?"

Amu blinked at the woman perplexed with what she was saying, "I'm not-"

"So how good is it then," the woman cut in, speaking over Amu, "does it feel good to fuck with Ikuto?"

Amu felt her face going warm from embarrassment and disgust at the woman's words. Before she could say anything to clear the misunderstanding though, Ikuto had already pushed the woman away from Amu and was now standing between them.

"As an adult, aren't you the one to be ashamed for saying such things to a child?" Ikuto asked, his gaze fixed upon the woman's.

"So you know she is a child too," the woman said, "then why do you keep her as your love making toy? It's illegal, my good nephew."

Amu looked from the woman to Ikuto, feeling surprised; this rude woman was Ikuto's relative. She never knew he had any since for the past three years he didn't mention a single thing about his family. It wasn't just his family; Ikuto rarely spoke of himself to Amu too. Now thinking about it, there was a small feeling of loneliness within Amu; the feeling of being left out by Ikuto, who seemed to keep to himself all the time.

Ikuto let out another heavy sigh, "have you not read any of my letters to you the past years Aunt Lulu?"

Lulu rolled her eyes and put on an apologetic face, "I was terribly busy honey. I moved houses about 10 times, you could've missed me. But anyhow seeing you today makes me worried about you dear- I mean..."

"If you bothered to keep in contact with me properly Aunt Lulu then you would probably know that this girl is my daughter," Ikuto explained pointing to Amu, "I'm not as sick minded or as desperate as you think I am, like a certain someone who occupies her mind with nothing but sex."

"Are you ridiculing me?"

"I don't dare to," Ikuto calmly replied, "before you think in the wrong direction again, like you always do, I'll explain it clearly to you now. This is Amu Hinamori, my ADOPTED daughter."

Lulu leaned to the side to get a glimpse of Amu. She smiled at her, "I'm sorry I mistook you earlier. My darling Ikuto here is a tricky one – blame him. Nice to meet you anyway, Amu, I'm Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto."

Amu stepped from behind Ikuto and shook hands with her, awed that she was slightly foreign. She still felt that this aunt Lulu was rather strange and rude though, but if its Ikuto's relative then she'd have to try and get along.

"So why are you here?" Ikuto asked, sitting down on the couch.

Lulu paced up and down the room a little before saying with a less playful tone, "I miss my sister. I've been away for so long I thought it'd be a good thing for me to at least pay her a visit. So I guess I thought I'd drop by and visit her son first whilst I'm at it."

Ikuto frowned, "just a visit..."

Lulu gulped, "well. Actually I have no where to stay so I was planning to stay h-"

"No," Ikuto said bluntly, "I don't want a dirty-minded aunt to disrupt my peaceful life or give my innocent daughter any bad ideas. Go and stay in a hotel or if you can't afford-" Ikuto paused in his sentence seeing Lulu ignore him completely and was instead now holding onto Amu's hands, with tears in her eyes and begging Amu.

As usual, the kind and warm-hearted Amu couldn't resist the temptation of a person in needs tears and now shot her puppy dog eyes at Ikuto, which always had a peculiar affect on him. He looked away from Amu who had the same sweet pleading look as she always did when she wanted him to do something.

Next came her dreamy voice, "Ikuto…. Please…. We should probably help her…"

Ikuto wanted to resist but failed almost immediately. He turned around with a smile, "of course. I'll do anything for my cute daughter…" Ikuto frowned, bit his lips and hit the wall as soon as he said it, as Lulu and Amu hugged each other. Strange how quickly Lulu had managed to befriend Amu with just a pitiful look and tears.

"Amu, Ikuto, lets get along then," Lulu said dancing around. "Amu," Lulu said holding Amu's hand gently, "I'm sorry about before. Don't take it to heart."

Amu smiled, "I won't Aunt Lulu."

Lulu gave Amu a massive hug and ordered Ikuto to place her luggage at the guest room, then bounced after Ikuto, already telling him to get her bath ready and to cook her some dinner. Amu watched and smiled. It was the first time she's seen one of Ikuto's relatives and didn't know quite how to act. She just hoped she didn't leave a bad impression despite the misunderstanding before. Aunt Lulu didn't seem to be such a bad person and she seemed to get along with Ikuto in a way. If anything, Amu found herself observing Ikuto, it was a different side to him when he was with a proper adult. He was responsible as always but at times seemed like a child too. Ikuto, having sorted out Aunt Lulu and got rid of her finally reappeared into the living room. "Amu, want to chat by the mini balcony?"

"Sure," Amu said following him, wondering what Ikuto was going to talk about.

He hesitated for a bit, "are you fine with how things turned out? I mean even though Aunt Lulu isn't staying for long, she'll be here for awhile. Having another person with us?"

"I'm fine with it," Amu assured, "I was the one who helped persuade you to let her stay. Aunt Lulu seems like a nice person."

"Really," Ikuto said with a relieved sigh, "if she could shut up at appropriate times then she's a very nice person…"

Amu stared at Ikuto who had a smile on his face. It was a very relaxed smile, one Amu had never seen before. Is Aunt Lulu and Ikuto close?

"Aunt Lulu is my mother's real younger sister," Ikuto began without turning to look at Amu, "she used to always come around and play with me, when I was a child so you could say we were pretty close. It changed after- anyhow I've lost contact with her for quite some time now since she was being awkward and moved about. She has a foul mouth so don't mind her."

There was silence. Ikuto tilted his head towards Amu and looked at her, expecting her to say something and Amu in turn was expecting Ikuto to continue. It was the first time he had openly told her a little more about a relative, his family and Amu wished he'd tell her more. They ended up staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

Ikuto finally broke the silence, "Aunt Lulu wants to visit my mother's grave this Saturday. Do you want to come along?" Ikuto paused then went on, frantic that he might've said something wrong, "If you don't want to come, I understand. Its not like…"

"I want to visit my grandmothers grave too," Amu said clearly, "I want to meet her. She's my family because Ikuto is the father I like the most."

Ikuto looked a little shocked at first, hearing Amu say what she had. He felt rather happy tough, "Thank you Amu." Ikuto patted Amu's head like you would to a puppy dog out of habit, "you really are the best daughter anyone could ever have."

Amu smiled, "that's because Ikuto is a good father to begin with."

Ikuto laughed at that comment, doubting himself whether he actually was. "Thank you," he whispered again. They both turned to look out at the night sky with the same feeling resonating in them, that of happiness.

Standing round the corner, Lulu held her breath and clutched her hands together tightly, her nails almost digging into the skin. She breathed heavily, restraining herself from charging outside to the balcony and splitting Ikuto from that girl. Lulu slowly moved back into her own room. "This isn't good," she slumped against the closed door, "I already want that girl… Amu Hinamori was it…." Lulu bit her lips, "I want her to disappear. I want her away from my Ikuto." She dropped to the floor holding her head, "that just then was the most disgusting scene I've seen in my entire life. Ikuto why did you?"


	19. Few Normal Day

-1**Few Normal Day **

A extremely tired looking Lulu dragged herself out her room and with her messy hair and creased nightclothes sat at the dinning table to join Amu and Ikuto. She started chomping on her toast, yawning at the same time.

"If your tired then go to bed," Ikuto commented, his expression that of resentment.

"Oh my," Lulu said with a small smile, "how sweet of you dear to care for your aunt like this. I'm happy."

"Don't be," Ikuto said, taking a sip from his cup, "I just hate seeing your messy look. It makes me think of the landfill."

Lulu pouted, "well it can't be helped. I was on a long flight. If you truly respect your elders or if you really cared about me looking like garbage then you should've taken the day off work to be with me."

"I refuse," Ikuto simply stated, "being with you is too boring."

Lulu had a shocked expression, "oh and you didn't find your precious daughter boring."

"Of course, at least my daughter is presentable in mornings. She's pretty, smart, nice and has plenty more youth than you Aunt Lulu…" Ikuto said with a small smile.

"Watch it kid," Lulu said pointing her fork at Ikuto.

Amu couldn't resist herself to steal a glance at the two and laugh. They were somehow like two big children, bickering over nothing. From last night to this morning, Ikuto and Lulu had been throwing random comments at each other. Amu could tell it was their way of communicating or getting along, but at certain times, it almost felt like they were going to start a fight. Then again, Amu couldn't help but notice how much more Ikuto was talking since Aunt Lulu came. It wasn't like he never talked to her but Ikuto now said a lot of things that he usually wouldn't say. It was amusing in some ways.

"Amu, you're his daughter, control your dad a little won't you?" Lulu complained.

Amu smiled. She seemed to be getting along with Aunt Lulu which was a relief to her. "Ikuto, be nice."

Ikuto blinked at Amu then nodded and pretended to cough. He sat up straighter and looked seriously at Lulu, "what I'm trying to say is, Aunt Lulu, please be a good example before youngsters. Take care of your image a little. We are adults and we have a responsibility to look proper and mature at all times. Amu, I'll be off now otherwise I'd be late. Have a nice day at school."

"Yeah, be careful," Amu said, waving at Ikuto who left the house.

"What's with him being all adult-like and mature all of a sudden," lulu whispered, "Amu your going to school right. I'll give you a lift."

"Thank you," Amu softly said, accepting her offer. Surprisingly, they managed to hold some sorts of conversation with mostly Lulu complaining about this and that but at least it wasn't silence or awkwardness between them. Lulu stopped the car; well Ikuto's to be precise, slightly away from the school entrance to let Amu off. They waved goodbye and feeling somewhat refreshed Amu headed towards her school where Tadase, Nadeshiko and Yaya were already stood waiting. Nadeshiko and Yaya immediately threw themselves onto Amu, hugging her and demanding for an explanation for her absence. To the side, Tadase also looked nervous and worried.

"Calm down," Amu said, "I only missed one day of school. It's Tuesday today right?"

"Yes, but what happened?" Yaya asked, "Amu ever since your 16th birthday, you've been acting strangely. We're worried about you."

"A lot has happened since..." Amu began. She didn't really want to lie about anything to her friends but she also didn't want to say much about the truth either. She changed the subject momentarily to give her time to think, "Tadase how's that boy? I'm sorry I was in a rush the other day."

Tadase smiled, "Don't worry. Yoru is doing fine. But Amu, are you really alright?"

Amu somehow felt quite happy that Tadase was concerned enough about her to ask her. She smiled, "I'll explain as we walk to class. I've just recently met my aunt." Like before, Amu didn't mention anything to do with night Ikuto but instead used the arrival of Aunt Lulu to her advantage and made up a lie that having another person at home was slightly more demanding on housework, which wasn't entirely a lie. Lessons went by quickly as usual when Amu was having fun. She did notice that Tadase was hanging around her, Nadeshiko and Yaya a lot more today than usual. Amu knew that Tadase was just genuinely worried for her and she thought that side to him was really sweet.

The bell rang for the end of yet another school day. Nadeshiko and Yaya left earlier for the cinema which Amu decided not to go to, since she needed to return home and prepare dinner, now that a demanding Aunt Lulu was living with them. Because she was so slow getting out the classroom, she was unwillingly pulled by her teacher, Nikaidou to help him out with carrying stuff to his office again. Amu faintly recalled the last time she was there, she read a part of her Nikaidou's essay on psychological problems, the very thing that carved her conviction to meet and know night Ikuto.

"I'm sorry I asked you again Amu," Nikaidou apologised, "I would bother someone else but everyone's left."

"It's fine, honestly," Amu said politely, "shall I put these over there."

"Yep," Nikaidou replied, "so how have you been recently? You missed school yesterday."

"I was at home taking care of my father," Amu said, placing the papers on the desk, "he was sick so...I'm sorry I skipped school."

"Don't be," Nikaidou said. "If you really were home looking after your sick father then it's a very valid reason for you to miss school. You're a good girl Amu and I wouldn't believe it if I was told you skipped school to do something bad."

"Do you not trust me?" Amu asked, confused by Nikaidou's words, which on the surface sounded fine but the way he said it, seemed to suggest some hidden meaning.

Nikaidou motioned Amu towards the door, "it's going to get late if you don't go home soon. I do trust you Amu. I was only talking about the occasional cases of when students miss school on purpose to do something they shouldn't...such as..."

Amu was already outside Nikaidou's office but she heard the very faint whisper of his voice finishing that sentence which seemed to give her unease... "Such as firing a gun..." She found herself turning around to stare at the door, in which Nikaidou had shut after she stepped out the room. She clutched at her beating heart, not wanting to remember anything. Her hands were shaking; she realised the unpleasant fact that she had fired a gun wouldn't leave her for awhile. Amu took in deep breaths and made her way outside the school building, not thinking about anything anymore.

"Amu."

She looked towards the direction of the voice that called her name and was surprised to see Tadase. She ran towards him, "Tadase, why are you still here?"

Tadase hesitated a little, and then in a more quiet voice said, "I was waiting for you Amu. I wanted to walk home with you today. It's just today so..."

Amu felt herself blush from nervousness as he said that. She didn't really know how to react; it was the first time a guy was waiting for her after school and to add, it was Tadase.

"Is that not ok with you?" Tadase nervously asked.

Amu smiled, "no, I honestly don't mind."

Tadase smiled as well, taking Amu's school bag from her hands, "let's walk home then."

They both slowly walked home. It was nervousness between them at first but slowly, it turned into a really pleasant feeling.

Sitting at his desk, Nikaidou held his head in his hands. He was observing Amu before like he always was, but found himself getting bored as soon as Tadase appeared. He wasn't the least interested in Amu's personal love life. What he cared most for is how he can follow through with the plan and get at Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He hit the desk with his fists, recalling the short conversation he had between himself and Sanjo. Their entire plan was successful, even having a girl disguise herself as Amu to wound Ikuto. He was so close if only the real Amu hadn't interfered, which was something that he never calculated for to happen. He sighed, knowing extra measures and precautions are needed for future plans. "Nothing has changed. Amu is still my catalyst to get at night Ikuto."

…_2 Days Later - Friday Morning…_

"Amu I want another pancake," Ikuto said waving the empty plate at her.

Amu took the plate and filled it, then passed it back to him. She looked at the unusually quiet Lulu, who hadn't really touched her breakfast at all. "Aunt Lulu, do you not like pancakes?"

Lulu glanced up from her pate at Amu then Ikuto and put her fork down completely. She sighed and looked just at Ikuto, "I received a depressing phone call yesterday is all."

Still chewing on his food Ikuto asked, "what is it?"

Lulu sighed again, "I've decided to be away for the entire day today. I won't be coming back tonight but I'm expecting to see you two there tomorrow at the decided time. Any problems with this arrangement?"

"There really isn't any problems," Ikuto replied, "be careful and make sure to take your time."

Lulu gave a weak smile, "I understand Ikuto. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried at all," Ikuto clarified.

Lulu put on her coat and left the house without another word.

"Ikuto, aren't you-"

Ikuto stood up and cut Amu from whatever she was about to say. "Don't worry about her. She's probably dumped by one of her boyfriends. Get ready for school or we'll be late." He walked away from Amu, knowing she was concerned about Lulu's abnormal behaviour. It was just like Amu to care for someone else like this and it was at times like these that he felt it was his luck to have adopted her.

Amu got dressed and stepped out the door, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink. She eyed Ikuto, "are you sure Aunt Lulu…"

"Trust me," Ikuto assured, "she's my aunt. I know her better than you at least."

Amu smiled. Without Lulu's presence, both her and Ikuto seemed to feel more relaxed. Amu waved goodbye to Ikuto as she separated to go school. Like any other day, because of Nadeshiko and Yaya, she had always looked forward to attending school and now she had also had Tadase. Whenever she thought of him, it was always of a warm and happy feeling.

"Hurry up Amu," Yaya called.

Amu greeted Yaya and they both entered the school. As usual, the day went by so quickly that Amu felt she hadn't really been at school at all. She was slightly disappointed that Tadase didn't wait for her again to walk home with her. Nadeshiko and Yaya were both busy, so even if today she was slightly more free because Aunt Lulu wouldn't be back home, she found herself alone. Amu began to walk in the general direction towards the supermarket, thinking off restocking on groceries. The past few days had passed so normally that she had not anticipated for anything to change and she had entirely forgotten about the problems that she should be so concerned about. Amu was slightly shocked when someone from behind her grabbed her arm, pulling her to a corner.

She was surprised to see him, someone she didn't expect at all, "Kukai."

Kukai smiled, "I see you remembered my name."

Amu didn't answer. She wasn't close to Kukai and didn't know him well to judge what kind of a person he was, so she was very conscious of him. "Are you passing by?"

"Passing by?" Kukai repeated and laughed, "hell no. I've been waiting outside your school for ages for you to come out. I was going to call you across the road but you left so hurriedly I barely caught up."

"Is there something you want from me?" Amu asked, getting straight to the point.

Kukai grabbed hold of Amu's arm and pulled her into a run, "I'm here to pick you up."

"WAIT," Amu said loudly, trying to stop him from dragging him anywhere.

Kukai tightened his grip and kept his pace, "don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot?"

"Your date with Ikuto," Kukai said.

Amu felt herself going blank. She had completely forgotten about night Ikuto and now, what was she to do? It was so sudden.

"We better hurry. Ikuto doesn't like to wait. He told me to specifically pick you up as well. You should be happy."

Amu didn't know what to say. She was just blank and lost for the moment. She was going to see him again.


	20. Applying Make Up

-1**Applying Make Up **

Amu followed Kukai, but kept rather quiet, not knowing what she was supposed to do now. She had entirely forgotten about this date with night Ikuto; well she was more occupied with Aunt Lulu who had just come back so it couldn't be helped. Even with a reason though, Amu couldn't bring herself to calm down over the fact that she had once again forgotten. The last time she did, the consequences were severe and Amu would remember it for life. Amu suddenly stopped walking and began to panic. She grabbed onto Kukai's arm tightly, "Ikuto...he isn't hurt is he? Ikuto is alright isn't he?"

A startled Kukai tried to calm Amu down by gesturing her to be quieter. "What are you talking about?"

"Last time," Amu said, "last time I forgot about meeting Ikuto, he got hurt and then..." Amu couldn't finish her sentence, she didn't want to say it, she didn't want to say that night Ikuto had tried to kill her, thinking she had betrayed him. The emotions tied to that memory were too painful, even now.

Kukai smiled and patted Amu's hand, "calm down. Ikuto is fine and if I had to say, probably better, since he's in a good mood."

Amu sighed in relief, "is he really in a good mood?"

Kukai nodded. "I haven't seen him for the past few days, basically since the last time I saw you as well."

"You haven't?" Amu said, slightly shocked. She knew day Ikuto was there every day since he didn't disappear like the time before, but Amu never expected that night Ikuto wouldn't appear either. Thinking back, the day Aunt Lulu arrived should've been the last time where Amu had met with night Ikuto, the time that Kukai was referring too; it was also the time with the whole Sanjo ordeal. What did this mean? Does it mean Ikuto's personality switches aren't regular or...something else? Amu felt herself getting worked up again. It was a problem if Ikuto's switches were uncontrolled or didn't follow a pattern, Amu would never be able to predict when night Ikuto would suddenly appear, just like today. It wasn't even night time and night Ikuto is already out.

"What are you thinking of?" Kukai asked, having closely eyed Amu for some time, watching her expression become more and more tense and worry-some. He felt something was wrong.

Amu looked at him, tried to put on a small smile but couldn't. "I'm just nervous to see him again."

"Is that how it feels?" Kukai asked, feeling more relaxed now that he knew there was nothing serious that made Amu look so worried. He couldn't help but study her closely; curious to know why she associated herself so closely with Ikuto; it seemed after all that Ikuto and this girl are from two completely diverse worlds. Kukai restrained himself from saying anything out loud as he remembered the scene in his mind. He still needed to clarify that scene he accidentally witnessed. Kukai resumed to the conversation, "when you love someone, do you always feel nervous about them?"

Amu blinked. She really didn't know since she wasn't in love with anyone herself. The love she has for Ikuto is that of one towards a family and father. It was in a different context to what Kukai was referring too. Amu hesitated a little, "I guess. I'm pretty sure that's what its like."

Kukai looked away from Amu and pointed towards the direction of his house. "Ikuto's probably waiting. Want to walk a little faster."

"Yes," Amu said, picking up her pace to keep up with Kukai's. As she got closer and closer, Amu felt herself suddenly really uneasy. Her mind kept saying, don't worry, it is still Ikuto. But deep down Amu knew this wasn't the case. Even in the same body, the two unlike personalities of day and night Ikuto; they were so dissimilar, did such contrasting things and lived such a different life that they were initially two separate people. Amu simply can't ignore this fact as much as the fact that she and night Ikuto were still very distant.

They arrived at Kukai's house at last and Kukai opened the locked door with his key. Amu went in without having to be told. It wasn't her first time in this tacky house so she was quite familiar with it in some senses and didn't feel like it was intruding.

"You're late."

Amu gazed at the irritated Ikuto before her, who had quite a sharp look in his eyes. She had almost forgotten that Ikuto could look and act this way; wild and anything but soft and gentle. There was no mistaking that this was night Ikuto.

"Don't be like that Ikuto," Kukai said, leaning against the wall, "at least she's findable unlike you."

"Aren't you supposed to be off?" Ikuto asked without glancing away from Amu.

Kukai stared at the back of Ikuto. He was uncertain of leaving Amu alone with Ikuto, since Ikuto had a tendency for violence and his temperament was basically unpredictable. He wasn't worried about Amu as such but rather for Ikuto. Kukai threw some keys at Ikuto which he caught. "Don't do anything rash. I'll tell her you're not coming tonight."

"Tell her I promise to go the next time," Ikuto said, turning to give Kukai a small smile, "make sure she doesn't throw a tantrum."

Kukai sighed, "That's impossible in its own way. Have fun then."

Amu watched as Kukai left, wondering who this girl they were referring to was, but that wondering was quickly replaced by the fact that now it was just her and night Ikuto in the house. Her nervousness struck her again; she looked away from Ikuto, a part of her wanting to be elsewhere. Despite this person before her is still Ikuto, the way he dresses and his expressions, they were too different for comfort.

"Why do you look like that? Why do you look as though you want to get away?" Ikuto asked which startled Amu. "Is this the kind of expression you should be having when facing someone you claim to love..."

"No," Amu almost shouted immediately, not wanting there to be any misunderstandings. She didn't want night Ikuto to know she was lying. "I'm just ner-"

"Nervous," Ikuto said for her, "is that really the case? Well looking at you now, you're no good."

"What do-" Amu was in the middle of saying before Ikuto walked away into another room. She hesitated whether to follow him or not; deciding that since he never asked her to follow she should stay where she was stood.

He returned quickly with some clothes in his hands. He shoved them towards Amu, "change into these."

Amu looked at him, confused with his demand.

Seeing Amu not moving, Ikuto grabbed her school bag from her hands and threw it away; then quickly picked her up, surprising her so much that she didn't know how to react and carried her into the closest room. He dumped her onto the floor and got on top of her, holding her still by the waist with his thighs.

"What are you doing? Please stop, please get off me..." Amu cried, beginning to get frantic. Was he trying to do something bad to her again?

Ikuto put his hands over Amu's mouth and gazed into her eyes, "you're annoying. If you don't want us to be on bad terms then do as I say. Close your eyes and don't move."

There was something in his tone of voice that made Amu feel she was compelled to listen. She clenched her hands into a fist and shut her eyes as he requested; her body shaking from not knowing what he wanted to do to her. Amu made a mental decision. She had decided to try and do as he says to please him, not wanting her effort to get closer to him go to ruins, but she also decided if he did anything she felt was going to harm her, she'd stop him.

Amu took a breath as Ikuto moved his hands off her mouth. She had her eyes closed but shuddered at his touch, feeling his hands in her hair, brush her face and then her neck. She found herself unable to breathe for the split moment as she felt him taking off her coat, and then started unbuttoning her shirt. Amu tensed up, forcing her eyes to remain shut, not knowing how long she could stop herself from reacting. There was a voice in her mind that said, he hadn't done anything yet, but how much was counted as doing something. He was stripping her, wasn't that a good sign for her to be scared of what he would do to her afterwards? Amu was so anxious that she seemed to loose sense of her surroundings, hear nothing but her loud heart beats. The image of the time when Ikuto was touching her body and kissing her neck came to her mind and she couldn't stand it anymore. Amu opened her eyes and shouted, "STOP!" sitting up only to meet with the irritated expression on Ikuto's face. Amu blinked, looking at Ikuto who had a lipstick held in his hand.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's face and pulled it close, "did I not tell you to not move or open your eyes. I can't apply the make-up if you do that."

Amu blinked again. What? What did he just say? She twitched a little at the touch of the lipstick upon her lips. She stared at Ikuto whose focus was on her lips as he painted them a pretty pink colour.

Ikuto sighed, moving away from her. "Seriously, I didn't think it'd be that hard to apply make-up on a girl when they're moving." Ikuto put the lipstick into a cosmetic bag and turned to look at Amu. "Well, at least now you look good and ready. I'm putting this back, go to the bathroom and take a proper look."

Amu slowly got up from the floor and did as she was told. Se gasped at her own reflection though, not expecting herself to be able to look like this, so elegant and pretty. What was more unimaginable to her was not just the make-up but the clothes she was wearing. It wasn't her own uniform but a really stylish skirt that wasn't too short and a top that had a cute cutting around the neck. "He was just changing my clothes... " Amu whispered.

"Obviously," Ikuto said, "I don't want to create trouble for myself and get unwanted attention because of your school uniform. By the way you looked so shocked though, you probably didn't think that I was just dressing you up right?" He put his arms around Amu's waist and whispered into her ears, "were you expecting something else, something naughtier?"

Amu felt her face getting hot and blushed from embarrassment. She pushed away from Ikuto gently and ran out of the room. How could she think that he was going to do something bad to her? She felt slightly ashamed for not trusting Ikuto was a good person.

Smirking, having got an amusing response from Amu, Ikuto stepped out the room after her, grabbed his jacket and put it on. He stood at the door, "what are you still waiting for?"

Amu grabbed her own coat and ran towards Ikuto. They stepped out the house and started to walk on the streets when Ikuto asked, "so where are we going?"

Amu looked at him blankly and confused.

"Since you're the one who confessed shouldn't you be the one more worked up about things like this - about the date I mean," Ikuto said, looking at Amu closely, "normally, wouldn't you be excited that your going on a date with the person you like and become paranoid enough to plan a schedule or something for the date or day? Your reaction is weird." Ikuto grabbed onto Amu's face again and turned it towards his, leaning in, "We'll ignore the fact that you saved me. I'll ask you once more. Where you lying when you said you liked me?"

Amu felt herself shake and almost, if her thoughts were real, she'd be shrinking beneath Ikuto now and disappearing into mother earth. How should she put things? She didn't expect night Ikuto to be such a cautious person. Why did he have to constantly ask over and over again, be so suspicious of her. Amu doesn't know how much longer she can keep this lie up, but she needed to. Only thinking of convincing night Ikuto, Amu blurted out, "I did. I've made a really detailed plan for today because I've been thinking of today all the time. Please believe me. My feelings for you are real and I did prepare myself for this date. I've got so many places I want to go to on today's date I'm just afraid we won't make it with such short time." As soon as Amu finished saying it, she regretted straight away, knowing she did the exact opposite of her words.

Ikuto let Amu go and demanded, "ok. I'll let you take over then."

Amu held back her gulp and tried to calm down. How the hell was she supposed to lead this date when she was the one who forgot about it and was and is still completely unprepared. There must be a way around this. She should be able to come up with something…hopefully.


	21. Date Crisis

-1**[HAPPY VALENTINES 2011]**

**Date Crisis **

Amu found herself in a deep panic now, not knowing how things will turn out. She was currently walking ahead of night Ikuto, pretending as though she knows where she wants to go, since her big mouth had to shout out that she had planned out this '_date_'. Reflecting on herself a little, Amu wished she didn't lie about liking night Ikuto this way to start with, why she couldn't have come up with a better excuse at the time was always a factor that bugged her.

Amu turned around to take a quick look at Ikuto who seemed to just be walking behind her and staring off into nowhere in particular. She turned back to look ahead of her. They were heading towards the main shopping area but where should she take him to when they arrive. Now that Amu thought more about it, this was her very first date with a guy, so how was she supposed to know what to do? "Maybe copying the dates in movies would do..." Amu muttered quietly.

"What did you say?" Ikuto asked from behind.

"No-no I didn't say anything in particular," Amu replied frantically. "Say Ikuto, do you have anywhere you want to go to?"

"No," Ikuto answered straight out, "that's why you're leading the date. You even said you had so many places you want to go to that your scared there isn't enough time, so why not hurry to our first destination."

Amu nodded, which was all she could do at the moment. She racked her brains now trying to think of places they can go to. The cinema, but she had no tickets and what if Ikuto questioned her again because she wasn't prepared enough, wouldn't she be busted and it'd show that she really didn't have a schedule for today's date. The arcade – it may be too childish, Ikuto was older and more mature than her, and not surprising since his other self is her father. The park – there wasn't anything to do there. "Then this leaves me the last option," Amu whispered to herself again. She turned to face Ikuto, "I'm a little hungry so I'm going to change my original schedule slightly and eat first. Are you ok with this?"

"I don't mind," Ikuto said truthfully then he smirked, "but what would you do if I said I wasn't hungry."

Amu took a deep breath, "it doesn't matter who likes who. You're still a guy so you shouldn't starve a girl." She walked faster, not trying to converse with Ikuto anymore in case he asks her anymore unanswerable questions. Ikuto followed her swiftly.

Amu felt slight relief as she arrived at the restaurant, it wasn't the most expensive or exquisite place in the world, it was probably the opposite. It was a place that she and day Ikuto frequented, a normal neighbourhood family restaurant that she felt comfortable to be in. _Maybe day Ikuto might show up if we went to places day Ikuto goes to_ was what Amu was thinking as she took the back seat near the window. Amu couldn't take her eyes off from Ikuto as he was reading through the menu. They had the same faces but upon it were different expressions.

"Have you stared enough?" Ikuto asked catching Amu from the corner of his eyes. "Am I really good looking?

Amu looked away with a small blush on her face. She had never really considered whether Ikuto was handsome or not. Daughters don't usually concentrate on that aspect of their father; she wasn't planning to start noticing either. Ikuto motioned a waiter and started to order what he wanted.

"Miss, what would you like?" the waiter politely asked.

Amu looked up and ordered, passing the menu back to the waiter. Amu stared at the waiter who seemed to just be staring back at her and Ikuto. "Is something wrong?" Amu couldn't help but ask, seeing the strange face the waiter was making.

"I'm sorry Miss, you seem awfully familiar," the waiter began to explain, "Do you two come here often?"

Amu gulped, "this is our first time."

"Oh, ok," the waiter said walking off.

Amu let out a little sigh. She was afraid that the waiter would recognise her and Ikuto. Well, normally when she comes here with day Ikuto she'd be wearing her uniform and she definitely didn't wear make up so right now she must look older than what she normally looks. Ikuto himself is dressed so differently to the normal Ikuto and looks so wild that when you look at him, he seems younger, let alone thinking he's someone different. It wasn't that much of a surprise that the waiter doubts whether it's them, Amu herself was amazed how some make-up and the way you dress and your expressions can change the way you look so much.

"Why are you in a daze?" Ikuto asked having quietly observed Amu who seemed to be thinking whilst looking at her faint reflection on the window.

"Nothing much," Amu replied.

"Don't worry, you don't look like yourself," Ikuto said, "I made sure you looked at least a bit different before taking you out. I said before didn't I that I didn't want trouble."

"Thank you," Amu whispered even before she realised she said it. There was a small smile on her face, thinking how even it was night Ikuto; it was still Ikuto in the end. Though he makes it sound like he just didn't want any trouble himself, he actually cared enough to consider details like Amu's look. She had never thought so deeply into issues like these before, but she knows that it would look weird for a guy like Ikuto's age to be hanging around a high school girl. Her smile grew a little bigger as she thought about it in that way.

Ikuto found himself staring at Amu, surprised at first to hear her thank him then somehow, he quite liked the smile on her face. She was really unlike him, innocent and pure. There was always one thing that he didn't understand, why would she risk her own life to save his? Who was she really? Why did she like him? He wanted to know.

"Here's your food," the waiter said, returning with the dishes and setting them on the table before heading off again.

Amu and Ikuto began to eat and didn't exchange many words with each other. Amu was still feeling very nervous around night Ikuto. She didn't know what to say to him since he wasn't day Ikuto. She couldn't just start talking about the usual stuff, he might not listen or it can easily give her away. Amu tried though, feeling the silence between them wasn't going to help, "what do you think of here?"

"I've never been here but it's a calm place," Ikuto answered looking around the restaurant that was filled with families with their children. His expression became a bit softer.

"I'm glad you don't dislike here," Amu said out loud instinctively. She didn't concentrate on Ikuto's response though, hearing the door to the restaurant open and hearing that familiar voice.

"Hey Yaya, hurry up won't you?"

"Yaya," Amu repeated in panic, looking up to see Nadeshiko at the door. Why were they here, they were supposed to be at the cinema at this time. Amu was certain she wouldn't bump into anyone familiar at this hour coming here besides the waiter. Why were they here? Amu was shaking from dread now, glancing everywhere to try and find a way to hide herself. What was she to do? There was no way she could let Nadeshiko and Yaya see her like this and especially night Ikuto, she can't let them know at all. What would they think of her? How is she going to explain something that doesn't sound like the truth at all? Amu clenched a fist and sat nearer the window, all tense, knowing Nadeshiko and Yaya was walking further into the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked, seeing Amu suddenly so tense and uncomfortable.

"Don't talk to me. Don't say anything!" Amu almost shouted within her whisper. She turned her face to look away from Nadeshiko and Yaya's direction to completely face the outside of the window. She was beginning to get more and more worked up, faintly seeing that the waiter had them sit so near where she and Ikuto was sitting. Amu clenched her fist even tighter when she overheard them talking of her.

"We should probably give Amu a call," Yaya suggested.

"Isn't she busy with her aunt though?" Nadeshiko asked. "I don't think we should call her."

The only thing going through Amu's mind now was what am I going to do especially after Yaya had suggested calling her. _They'll get the wrong idea for certain since night Ikuto believes I like him..._

Ikuto took a quick glance at the two girls who had just walked into the restaurant. They were about the same age as Amu, did she know them? He turned his focus back onto Amu who clearly showed her desire to leave. Ikuto couldn't help himself as he continued to watch her get more agitated. He grabbed Amu's hand catching her attention, "what is wrong with you? There's nothing wrong if your seen by them, you know them right?"

Amu pressed her lips together, almost glaring at Ikuto. She wrenched her hand away from him and whispered more aggressively, "don't interfere with my life. You don't understand anything. I can't ever be seen around with you like this. I absolutely can't."

There was a sudden burning rage in Ikuto after Amu had said that. He stood up, unable to control his fury; he pushed everything on the table off onto the floor, causing loud crashing sounds as the plates and glass shattered. He then bent over the stricken Amu, who seemed too shocked to do anything. "Why do you always piss me off so much," Ikuto shouted at Amu. "If you didn't want to be with me then you shouldn't have messed with me in the start."

Tears fell from Amu's eyes. She had already had a feeling that this so called date wouldn't be any good or even meeting with night Ikuto was probably her worst mistake in life. Nothing is right when she is with him. She couldn't see anyone else but heard the other customers and her friends asking what's happening. Her vision was filled with the raging night Ikuto but she knew everyone in the restaurant was looking in their direction. It was all over, Amu thought, everything is over and she had hurt him once again. Her tears kept falling. "I'm sorry Ikuto..." she whispered through her sobs, the only thing she could say before everything ended. She would never be able to save day Ikuto anymore.


	22. Bursts From The Heart

-1**Bursts From The Heart **

There was a weird sharp pain in Ikuto's chest seeing the tears just flow from Amu's eyes. It was a pain that he didn't understand himself, he should be really mad now but why did he feel a little upset? He calmed himself down slightly, aware of the other's gaze upon them and somehow he was weary of the two girls that caused Amu to change after their arrival. This wasn't the place to talk things out or sort out his mixed emotions. Ikuto pulled the rather passive Amu into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He whispered clearly to her, "You don't want those two girls to see you? I'll help you. Hold onto me and hide your face from them. We'll leave right now."

Amu pulled a little away and looked at Ikuto through her tears which blurred her vision so much she couldn't make out his expression. Was he serious in helping her? Her mind was blank from all the sudden fear and anxiety that built up in her. She nodded and hugged onto him herself, doing as he said, deliberately hiding her face in his chest.

"Err...Sir are you alright?" the waiter asked approaching them.

Ikuto rummaged in his pocket and slammed some money onto the table. "Don't interfere with us," he said roughly, "this should be enough to pay for everything including the broken cutlery."

Ikuto half dragged Amu away from their seat towards the door, all the whilst hearing the whispers that were going around. He turned away from the two high school girls, making sure they didn't see him either. When they walked past them, he felt Amu calming down more, and finally outside, Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her into a run.

In the restaurant Yaya and Nadeshiko stared at each other perplexed at what happened. "Was it a couple's fight?" Yaya asked.

"Possibly," Nadeshiko began, "but that man. Doesn't his back remind you of someone?"

"Yaya shrugged, "don't get the reference at all. You know if Amu was here, she'd be really scared right now."

Nadeshiko smiled, "let's order something." Nadeshiko took one last look at the door where the two people had just exited. "I don't think so... it's disturbing..."

Having reached quite a distance away from the restaurant, Ikuto finally stopped running. He let go of her arm and stood there amongst the busy street, not knowing what to do next or rather, not knowing what he felt. He didn't want to turn around and look at Amu since he knew he was somewhat angry by her words earlier. He won't be able to control himself once he's angry, like a mad dog, he wouldn't know what he'd do to her. "Let's end it here," Ikuto finally said, "I think today has proven that we shouldn't mess with each other anymore. Good bye Amu." Ikuto began to walk away.

Amu who had completely clamed down ever since running out the restaurant where Yaya and Nadeshiko were was too breathless to speak otherwise before Ikuto had said those words of ending, she would've said thank you. She also saw night Ikuto differently; he helped her when there wasn't a need for him to. Amu was certain that deep within night Ikuto day Ikuto existed somehow and there must be away for day Ikuto to take over fully. Her feelings were so contradictory to her decisions; it caused her to loose sight of what was her most important goal. Amu grabbed the end of Ikuto's jacket, stopping him from going, "please stop."

Ikuto turned around to look at Amu, feeling angry already at her persistent, what was it that she wanted with him? Like an audio clip that kept playing through his mind, he remembered each and every word Amu said to him. Her confession to liking him, the things she said to him when he wanted to kill her and just then..._don't interfere with my life. You don't understand anything. I can't ever be seen around with you like this. I absolutely can't..._ it was hearing these cruel words that made him flip in anger. "Amu..." Ikuto slowly said, "Do you honestly like me?" Before Amu could answer or say anything Ikuto continued, "I know you're playing with me, I don't know your reason Amu but I'm no idiot. I can tell whether your feelings are sincere. What you suddenly burst out at the restaurant was your true feelings. You really don't like me, I know that."

Amu tightened her grip on his jacket. She knew, she knew she had already made the biggest mistake of her life by what she did in the restaurant. That sudden split moment where she was so scared that her friends would find out was incomparable to night Ikuto finding out her lie to him. She understood her real fear and feelings now. Day Ikuto was still her everything and she was afraid to loose him if night Ikuto became beyond her grasp, as much as she didn't want to loose her friends because of wrong ideas and rumours. "I know that you don't trust me anymore," Amu began, "when I said I didn't want to be seen with you, I have my own reasons."

"What reasons?" Ikuto demanded. Since she was so determined to cling to him then he wanted to know. He wanted to know and decide how to deal with her.

""I can't tell," Amu said more quietly.

"Do you think just because you have a secret it's justified to mess around with me like this?" Ikuto shouted not certain why he was so bothered and upset, "Let go of me. I want nothing to do with you-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE IKUTO," Amu shouted over him. "If my outbursts in the restaurant are my true feelings then so is this," Amu said, tears in her eyes again. "You always demand to know this and know that. You always demand me to justify my words and feelings for you and when I can't give you a satisfactory answer you do something bad to me..." Amu fell onto her knees, crying now, not knowing anymore what she was saying. "Does there have to be a reason for everything? There are times when there is just no reason, like I don't understand but I just don't want to loose Ikuto. Is that wrong? If I'm wrong then tell me why I'm wrong?" Amu looked up at Ikuto, "I tried really hard to show you my feelings, I really did with even my life but if nothing goes through..." Amu let go off Ikuto's jacket, averting her gaze elsewhere, "I'm really tired. I really want to give up but I don't know why I still want to desperately hold onto you. I have no reason. You may not trust me at all but that doesn't mean I'm wrong because I acted on my feelings." Amu wiped her tears and stood herself back up. By now a crowd had gathered to watch them but she didn't care about that. It was decided now that she would have nothing more to do with night Ikuto. She wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him and prevent him from being hurt. She turned away from Ikuto, "Good bye then. I only wished that you had tried to understand me more before accusing me so much. I truly wanted to be besides you."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu from behind her, pulling her close to him. He didn't know why but her words were as if magical and he felt behind whatever reason she may hold, her feeling for him were weren't entirely fake, though it still doesn't make sense how her feelings can be like this for him when they have just recently met. "Amu, before we part, let me take you to a place."

There was no reply but Amu nodded her head. Ikuto let go of her and they began to walk in silence to where Ikuto wanted to go. It was already into the early night as they started to walk. Amu avoided looking at Ikuto the entire way, worried she would get over emotional again. They were headed to a place quite far out from town; Amu recognised it as the shrine which she normally goes to during new years with Ikuto. Last year she came with Nadeshiko and Yaya instead though. She wondered why night Ikuto had bought her here. There didn't seem to be anything special around.

"Follow me," Ikuto said heading towards the back of the shrine which Amu had never been to before.

The shrine was built quite high up compared to the rest of the town where what looked like a forest surrounded it. No one ever goes further than the front of the shrine, not even the caretaker of it, so no one knows what there is beyond, in the mass of shady green. Amu found it difficult to follow Ikuto who wandered deep into the forest. She just about managed not to fall over twigs and the uneven ground. She stared at Ikuto's back, was she wrong to have followed him? Somehow, they were going in deeper and deeper and Amu didn't feel comfortable at all, in the almost darkness. Amu saw faint light pouring through gaps in the trees before Ikuto now. They finally reached the end but Ikuto stopped moving altogether.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked meekly.

"This place that I'm going to go to is a really special place to me..." Ikuto didn't turn to face Amu or continue what he was saying but changed the subject, "I guess you really did get me in the end. I may not know your reasons and secrets and they are something that irritates me and whenever I think of them I get angry. You've seen and experienced it before, my angers; I can't control them."

Amu wanted to say something but she couldn't since she didn't really understand what Ikuto was getting at with what he is saying. Ikuto continued, "I think I understand at least that even if I don't know you, your feelings for me are not meant to be harmful. You saved my life twice and I'll return them Amu – those favours."

"I didn't save you for you to return any favours-" Amu wanted to protest but Ikuto stopped her sentence with his own.

"I helped you out back at the restaurant. That will count as one life given back to you," Ikuto turned slightly towards Amu, looking at her from the side, "normally I would kill anyone who messes with me like you've done. I hate not knowing anything and feel like being played around with. I'll return the last life to you now."

"What?" Amu mouthed.

"Maybe you really have touched my heart somehow when you relentlessly saved my life. That sudden outbursts of feelings, the words you said a few minutes ago, they somehow gave me a very warm feeling," Ikuto turned away from Amu again, "I don't understand but it feels like I know you for longer than I should do. You are a strange person to me. I don't know your intentions but I won't kill you or hurt you anymore. I'll give you the final choice." Ikuto took a few steps ahead, "wait here for five minutes. If you don't want anything more to do with me then go back and never appear before my face again, otherwise the next time you do something I don't like, I really won't hold back in hurting you. However," Ikuto paused a little then went on to say, "if you still wish to be with me then come to me and be my girlfriend. There's no turning back once you've chosen, think carefully."

Amu didn't get time to say anything for Ikuto already disappeared off ahead. She stood there very still, just managing to stop herself from instinctively following him. Her feelings to be with him are clear to her but this time, he told her to think and she knew she needed to. Turning back now, she would loose part of Ikuto forever, only able to see day Ikuto and unable to do anything to stop his personality switch or make sure night Ikuto would be unhurt and kept out of meaningless fights. These were all her original concern and reasons. To follow him would mean she'd achieve her reasons for trying to get close to night Ikuto from the start but to become his girlfriend. There was a sharp pain in Amu's head now. There was no way she can accept that term. She was his daughter; she will not become his girlfriend and upset the way of life she had always treasured. It was time to give up. Amu turned back towards the shrine and started to walk in that direction. To be with both - the complete Ikuto, or to be with part of him and keep her life and happiness that she owned now. She had already chosen, so why were these tears falling from her eyes? Amu stopped walking and looked back at where night Ikuto was and in the direction she was going. Which was it? Which path was she supposed to choose? Amu clenched at her beating heart, "don't ignore these feelings," she whispered to herself, "I know my heart has already decided for me..." Amu took a step forward.

**[PLEASE REVIEW!] **


	23. Surrounded By Your Stars

-1**Surrounded By Your Stars **

Amu panted, running wildly back towards where her heart truly took her towards. It was one decision that would change her drastically but there wasn't so much time for her to think through things. If she didn't act now, then she would loose so much more. She was finally approaching the light that seemed to shine extra brightly as she ran out into the open from the dark woods. She breathed then shouted with resolve, "IN THE END I STILL CHOOSE YOU. IKUTO, I DECIDED THE ANSWER IS YOU." She looked everywhere and was feeling confused, not seeing night Ikuto anywhere. Amu began to panic. She ran out further where she saw Ikuto's jacket at the side of the loch. She picked it up and stared at the mass of water, it looked so deep. Fear flooded throughout her as she ran into the water, ignoring its bitter coldness that numbed her legs, which were already submerged deep. "Ikuto, Ikuto," she called out desperately, scared. He couldn't have, he couldn't have drowned...was all Amu told herself in her mind. She stumbled and almost fell; though it made not much difference as the further she walked out into the water, the more she was covered by its wintry temperature. She felt her eyes fill with tears again, not seeing Ikuto anywhere. Then, there was a loud splashing noise behind Amu and the next thing she knew, half her body was lifted out the water. She breathed hard and fast, leaning across Ikuto's shoulder, bewildered at his sudden reappearance.

"Is your decision right, I wonder," Ikuto whispered into Amu's ears, holding her cold body close against his own.

Amu stared at him. Somehow, his facial features were so clear, his damp hair and wet skin. They were cold to her touch but she was glad; she could still touch them. "What were you doing? Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't see you? " Amu questioned him, her voice raised unconsciously.

"I was swimming in the stars," Ikuto replied.

Amu blinked at him, not understanding what he had just said and not amused by his weak attempt to satisfy her with a proper answer to her questions.

Seeing Amu's crest-fallen expression, Ikuto smiled softly for the first time. Amu felt her own cheeks warming to his smile; the first time she has ever seen night Ikuto smile so warmly.

"This is my special place," Ikuto continued, "this is also my first present to my special girl. Look around, this is my gift to you."

Amu did as he told her and looked around the place. She gasped at its beauty which she neglected before when her mind was so occupied with Ikuto, The water they were stood in didn't look like water with its reflection of the brilliant night sky. It was like Ikuto had said. It looked as though they were standing amongst stars. Stars were everywhere, above them, beneath them and even around where gaps from the woods let out small streaks of light – they looked like stars too. Amu found herself drawn to the stunning scenery of stars. She smiled, in awe at where she was right now, unable to believe this was real. "It's beautiful..." she whispered.

"Amu," Ikuto said, "there are still a lot of things I don't know about you and there are still a lot of things you don't know about me."

Amu turned her gaze back to Ikuto who had a serious expression. "Ikuto, please give me time to know you then."

He reached up with one hand and stroked her face. "Fine. Maybe I was touched by what you did for me. Maybe I did fall for you when you relentlessly saved me. I don't know the feelings I hold towards you too well but yours, I think I know at least." Ikuto rested his head on Amu's shoulder, "for now its fine if you don't give me any answer anymore. I have my own."

"Ikuto," Amu whispered, her arms wrapping around Ikuto's shoulder. There was a strange feeling in her as she held him there, surrounded by his stars that mesmerised her and dazzled her. It was possibly her own selfishness which won over her logic. She chose to run to night Ikuto, because of her own selfish wish to know the real Ikuto, to be with the complete Ikuto. Was he this important to her? "He is..." Amu answered herself in a whisper that night Ikuto didn't hear. "My only family..."

Ikuto pulled away from Amu and picked her up properly from the cold water. He made his way back to dry ground and as he placed her onto the floor, he planted a small kiss on her forehead, "let's get along from now on..."

Amu clasped her hand over her forehead, her heart racing and her body warming up on its own. She must've shown on her face how embarrassed she was because night Ikuto turned away from her with a strange smile on his face. He had just kissed her on the forehead...calm down, she thought. It isn't such a big deal. Amu averted her gaze from Ikuto to the starry lake. It was dazzling, this one night.

The next morning came much slower than Amu had expected. She could only remember as she set out breakfast that night Ikuto walked her back home, said good night to her and left, presumably he went back to Kukai. The other thing she remembered was she couldn't sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes, the image of night Ikuto holding her in the star-filled lake came back to her. His face in particular was suddenly so clear, all his features and even her own body, which was now warm seemed to linger on his cold wet touch. She realised the abnormal feeling within her, but she didn't recognise it at all nor could she tell what kind of a feeling it was. She paced about in the kitchen, wondering whether she was over-involved with night Ikuto. She knew she decided in the end she couldn't give up on night Ikuto because he was part of day Ikuto, but the thought of her becoming night Ikuto's girlfriend is an uncomfortable one. She didn't comprehend the problem thoroughly at the time with just five minutes to choose but now as her head was clearer; she began to regret slightly that she didn't plan things out better.

"Good morning Amu."

Amu turned and greeted day Ikuto with smile as usual, "good morning father."

"My head hurts," Ikuto complained, "did I bump it whilst sleeping or something?"

Amu shrugged though she can guess it was probably because night Ikuto was submerged in cold water for, who knows how long. She poured Ikuto some juice before sitting down to eat herself.

"Aunt Lulu gave me a text this morning," Ikuto said, "she says she'll be there later than expected so we don't have to hurry."

"Where is aunt Lulu?" Amu asked out of curiosity.

"Fixing some issues with her boyfriend I was told," Ikuto replied, "Can I have seconds?"

Amu shook her head, taking his already empty plate from him. This was the usual Ikuto, demanding food and talking in a way that's straightforward. She preferred to be with this Ikuto much more.

"Would you mind if I went off to the florists? Can you pick me up there in half an hour?" Amu asked.

Ikuto looked at her with a smile, "she likes Madonna Lilies."

Amu nodded, already putting her coat on. She turned to wave at Ikuto before leaving the house. It was quite a nice thought that someone else understood what you were thinking. She almost ran to the florists and paid extra attention at the flowers Ikuto mentioned. This would be the first thing she gives to Ikuto's mother, she wished even in heaven, she'd like them.

"Can I have those flowers?" both Amu and another girl said at the same time, pointing at the Madonna Lilies.

Amu looked at the girl, though she was dressed more formally, she recognised her to be that girl who helped her back in the alleyway. "Hello," Amu said, "I don't think you remember me but thank you for before."

The girl smiled, her long golden hair dancing about her shoulders as she moved. This wasn't the first time Amu had thought this, but this girl was a real beauty. She smiled at Amu, "did you find the person you were looking for?"

"Yes I did, thank you for helping me," Amu said again, "I don't usually see you around here are you-"

"Its fine that we've exchanged a few words between us but anymore than a few and its too much," the girl said, her smile fading. She reached out and picked a handful of the flowers, "there is no need for us to get over familiar. One should never get themselves involved with things they shouldn't."

Amu wanted to say something but found no words would come out. Somehow, the last sentence was said by that girl with more force, it sounded almost like a warning to Amu. She watched the girl buy the flowers and leave. That girl didn't seem to be a bad person but the way she just acted, was rather cold. Amu turned to look at the Madonna Lilies, "these flowers must be popular."

Amu bought the flowers and went out to wait for Ikuto who arrived swiftly. She got into the car and they headed to the graveyard where Ikuto's mother was resting. Amu stared at the flowers that were now on her lap. This was the first time that she'd meet someone that was important to Ikuto. It had been three years but even now he wouldn't say much about himself.

Ikuto took a quick glance at Amu who was rather quiet. "Do you not want to go?"

"No, I do," Amu said clearly, "I'm just nervous because this is the first time father is introducing me to his family."

"What are you talking about? You've already met Aunt Lulu."

"But, this time, it's your mother," Amu said.

Ikuto patted Amu's head, "I'm sure my mother will like you."

Amu smiled, feeling more relaxed.

Alone, walking towards Souko's grave, Lulu clenched tighter onto the edge of her coat. It has been awhile since she last came here and she always felt depressed, since this was the very place that reminded her of all the misfortunes. She looked ahead, her focus fixated on the grave but stopped walking towards her. She stared, watching a suspicious looking man hover around her sister's grave. Lulu deliberately walked to a different row, all the whilst observing the man. "What is he doing?" she whispered. Then her heart began to race with anxiousness, "it couldn't be him…can it?" Lulu didn't want to miss her opportunity in finding him if it was him. She shouted, "ARUTO, is that you?" She saw the man take a quick glance at her then run off. Lulu sighed, "it isn't him." She ran towards Souko's grave and looked around to see if there was anything strange. A weird black object lying buried quite deeply in the grass caught her attention. She dug it out and knowing what it was, she crushed it, destroying it with her heels straight away. Lulu turned to face her sisters grave. "Souko, what are you doing up there? You're supposed to be looking after your son. They say when people die they turn into stars and guide the living, as Ikuto's mother, as his star, where are you guiding him? It seems that the other side still hasn't given up, I can't stand by and do nothing." Lulu traced her fingers over the words on the grave, "sister, please guide me to save Ikuto. I think of him as my own son too. However, I am more than shocked with what has happened to him for him to become what he is now. His personality, his kindness, everything about him now is wrong. The reason for all this is that girl, Amu Hinamori. I don't know what's happening but Ikuto needs to become himself again. Souko, we need to end this soon, help me get rid of that Amu Hinamori."

Lulu closed her eyes. From a distance she heard Ikuto's voice calling her name. She looked up to see Ikuto and Amu heading towards her. "Ikuto. Where is the Ikuto I know?" she whispered before they arrived.

"I thought you said you were going to be late," Ikuto questioned.

"Well, isn't it nice that I'm punctual for once?" Lulu asked with a smile. "Should you not introduce your daughter first."

Ikuto smiled, "mother. This is my daughter Amu Hinamori. I know you'll like her."

"Nice to meet you," Amu said, placing the flowers onto the grave. "Wait…"

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

"Your mother looks like a girl I've just met at the florists," Amu softly said.

Ikuto smiled and gave Amu a light hug, "my mother is really pretty isn't she? I guess that girl must be pretty too. Do you not know there are a lot of people that look similar if they're pretty. Well there won't be anyone that'll look like you for sure."

Amu frowned and pinched Ikuto's arm, "your just basically saying I'm ugly."

Ikuto rubbed his arm and laughed, "see mother. This daughter of mine is really energetic and lovable isn't she?"

"She certainly is…" Lulu whispered under her breath. She watched Amu with an uneasy gaze. _You must go Amu…_

Watching Souko's grave from a distance, Nikaidou gritted his teeth. He was that close to setting up the mini voice recorder on the grave before that women showed up. He eyed that women carefully. "It seems like another obstacle has appeared and it took us this long to reach here. It took us exactly three years to find you Ikuto Tsukiyomi… did you forget about us?"


	24. Usual

-1**Usual **

One week has passed since Amu went to visit Souko's grave and her situation with the two Ikuto's hasn't improved much. To be more precise, Amu's plan to help day Ikuto and stop night Ikuto from appearing hasn't been very successful. The house was always lively with Lulu around and day Ikuto, her father treated her pretty much the same as always. The problem came from night Ikuto. She was forced to choose whether to stay away from him or be together with him and she ended up becoming his girlfriend. It was one decision that Amu still didn't know whether it was right or not, but she always was conscious of the immoral and weird idea in dating her own father, even if it was his other personality. That realisation always made her depressed. It was also tiring for her; since she had to date night Ikuto she didn't get much rest at night. She wondered how day Ikuto coped with the lack of sleep. Though she was relieved that on the last few dates she had with night Ikuto, they at least managed to talk normally to each other, more as friends than lovers, since their conversation never stretched beyond the movie they watched or the food they ate. She wondered if night Ikuto actually saw her as a lover at times.

"Amu, are you sleeping again?" Yaya asked, "Or are you daydreaming?"

Amu looked up from her text book at Yaya and blinked.

"Amu, recently you always look so tired at school. Do you get enough sleep?"

"Are you ok?" Tadase walked over to Amu and asked.

Amu rubbed her eyes, "I'm fine. I've just been studying too much."

"I'm glad," Tadase said with a smile, "you really shouldn't push yourself too much though Amu. Exams are ages away."

"Yeah, I guess," Amu said.

"Amu want to go shopping with us?" Nadeshiko asked.

Amu really wanted to go but she was conscious of whether night Ikuto would want to see her. She can never tell when night Ikuto would appear or not, which was becoming quite a problem for her. "I'm busy again tonight," Amu finally muttered, "maybe next time."

"Well, next time you have to come no matter what," Nadeshiko ordered, "it's been awhile since the three of us went out."

"I'm with Nadeshiko this time," Yaya said, "you can't say no next time round."

Amu smiled and nodded. The bell rang and as usual Amu left and headed back home. It was another normal day, with Lulu and Ikuto bickering at the most random things ever. Watching them, Amu would sometimes get jealous of how close Lulu was to Ikuto; sometimes she wished to be closer. Like any of the other nights since she started dating night Ikuto, Amu waited silently in her own bedroom. She would sometimes fall asleep but each time she did, she would try harder to stay awake. She smiled, seeing her mobile buzz and picking it up. "Ikuto."

"You sound energetic tonight," night Ikuto said over the phone.

"Are you wanting to go out tonight?" Amu asked directly.

"No," Ikuto replied, "not tonight. I've got other business to attend to. How has your day been?"

Amu sat down onto her own bed and smiled as she answered, "I was falling asleep again in class today. You know Nadeshiko and Yaya…." Amu couldn't stop herself from talking endlessly over the mobile and it usually took her at least 10 minutes. She couldn't stop herself from feeling happy as well, even if the person she was talking to was the problematic night Ikuto. It was easier to talk to him than it was before. Surprisingly he would listen to everything she said, which she thought he wouldn't. This kindness she felt from night Ikuto would always remind her of day Ikuto though and she wasn't quite used to it.

"It sounds like you had a fun day," Ikuto commented, "well, make sure you sleep well tonight. Good night."

"Good night," Amu whispered back into the phone and she slept soundly.

Outside Kukai's house, Ikuto kissed his phone and stared at the dimly shining stars that hung in the sky. Seeing the stars, he remembered Amu's face from that night where she confirmed her feelings for him and he would always feel warm, thinking about them.

"Have you finished your daily call?"

Ikuto turned around and smiled at her. "So, where do you want to go tonight?"

She looked away from Ikuto, "your satisfied with her now aren't you? Don't force yourself to be with me?"

Ikuto put away his mobile and walked towards her, "it's not like you to get jealous."

"I don't really care," she said, still not looking at Ikuto.

Ikuto couldn't stop himself form laughing and when she saw, she immediately walked away from him. Ikuto grabbed onto her and pulled her close to him, stroking her long golden hair and planting a kiss onto her forehead. "Don't be mad. You won't look pretty like that."

She blushed, "since when do you care. That girl. Are you serious about her?"

"You mean Amu Hinamori?"

"Yes, that girl," she whispered.

"You'll have to wait and see. You know my feelings are easily changed," Ikuto answered.

"But you look very serious to me," Kukai commented, walking out the house to join them.

"Should I not be?" Ikuto questioned.

Kukai stared at Ikuto, "it's just strange since before you were so intent in killing her."

"I heard about that too. Ikuto-"

"Maybe my feelings have changed," Ikuto whispered, "anyhow. Let's go."

Kukai watched as they walked before him. Ever since Ikuto confirmed that he was dating Amu, he hadn't felt happy at all, instead he was very uneasy about it. "I still need to confirm that…"

It was morning again. Amu was already preparing breakfast for Ikuto and Lulu. She was in a rush today since she was unfortunately volunteered to help her form room teacher do some paper work, she wanted to get a head start and hopefully finish early. Her teacher, Nikaidou had already warned her she might have to stay at after school because there was an immense amount of work. After setting out breakfast, Amu wrote a note to tell Lulu and Ikuto and ran out, already heading to school. A sleepy Ikuto came out his room, hearing the front door close. He looked around and picked up the note. He yawned.

"Don't yawn," Lulu said, snatching the note from Ikuto and reading it. "She sure does work hard."

"Yep, she's a lot like me," Ikuto said.

Lulu frowned, "so I'll cook dinner tonight."

"I guess, but I won't be able to pick her up and it's so late," Ikuto muttered.

"I'll pick Amu up tonight then," Lulu said loudly, "leave her to me."

Ikuto eyed Lulu and then smiled, "thank you first then, Aunt Lulu."

Lulu folded the note and put it in her pocket, not really wanting to go. Lulu said good bye to Ikuto who left for work and having nothing to do, she stayed home and watched TV until it was time to fetch Amu. She cursed all the way to school, wishing she didn't have to bother. She parked her car directly opposite the school and waited.

Inside the school, Nikaidou locked the door to the teacher's room. He turned to look at Amu, "thank you so much for helping Amu. You sure weren't lucky to be volunteered."

"Its fine really," Amu said, "I'm happy I was of some help."

"Are you going home by yourself? It is really late so should I give you a lift?" Nikaidou offered.

"No, I'll be fine. Well I'm off then," Amu said waving good bye to Nikaidou. She walked faster than usual, wanting to get home as soon as possible. It was quite late and she wondered whether Ikuto was worried about her. She had just stepped outside the school gates however before she came face to face with the one person she didn't want to see.

"I've been waiting for you."

Amu felt herself tremble at his presence; he wasn't the nicest person on earth and she knew people like him were capable in hurting others easily. Amu backed a few steps into the school building but it was already too late, she was surrounded, much like the time Ikuto and Kukai was surrounded.

"Get in the car," he ordered.

"No, what do you want?" Amu asked, gripping her bag tighter.

"I suggest you do as you are told," he said clicking his fingers.

Amu swung her bag at one of the thugs who made a grab for her and tried to run out their circle but failed. She was completely trapped. "Let me go," Amu screamed, "I have nothing to do with you. What do you want from me? SANJO!"

Sanjo slapped Amu's face hardly, sending her to the floor. He hissed, "Don't say my name. You don't deserve to. Hurry up and get her into the car."

Amu struggled but to no avail. She was dragged towards Sanjo's car and she simply wasn't strong enough to resist. Screaming as loudly as she could, she cried out for help.

"Amu, Amu, is that you?" she heard Nikaidou call out.

From a distance she saw Nikaidou running towards her. "HELP! Please help me," Amu cried.

"What are you people doing? Let her go now," Nikaidou shouted being held back by some thugs.

Amu still cried out for help being pushed into the car, hoping Nikaidou could do something. Nikaidou was an adult, he was a teacher, she hoped he could do something but she became worried about him as the last thing she saw before the car doors closed, was Nikaidou being beaten up.

"Start the car," Sanjo demanded and the car started moving.

Amu tried desperately to open the door but failed as Sanjo quickly got hold of her; she was hopelessly taken.

Watching from opposite the school, Lulu stood still with her mobile open, the numbers 999 already typed. She clenched her mobile tighter, her finger poised but not pressing the dial button. "What am I doing?" she whispered, "she's being kidnapped by strange people; she could be in danger so...I should call the police...if I do they might be able to help her..." Lulu bit her lips hard until it hurt so much she had to stop. She closed her mobile and turned towards her car. "I don't need to help her. This may be my only opportunity to get rid of her for good." Lulu got into her car and started the engine. She drove back towards Ikuto's house, "Be gone Amu. Don't come back because if you do, I may never see the real Ikuto again."


	25. Brief Kidnap

-1**Brief Kidnap **

"Don't think about escaping. Its futile," Sanjo said not even looking at Amu. "I only want to use you to lure out Ikuto so don't give me any unnecessary problems."

"Let me go," Amu said, "there's no point to this. You saw from last time didn't you? He doesn't trust me."

"We won't know until we try. Your his woman, he will come and get you," Sanjo said with confidence. He grabbed onto Amu's face and leaned closer to her, hissing at her face, "You better hope he comes for you. If I have no use for you, you're as good as dead." He let go of her and turned towards the window at his side.

"What are you planning?" Amu asked, "What are you planning to do to Ikuto? Don't hurt him-"

Sanjo slapped Amu again, shutting her up. "You have no right to speak. Just know that you are part of his death."

Amu turned to look outside the window, where the streets flashed passed as the car drove. She felt her tears trickle down her burning cheeks. She was scared and was lost as to what to do. She could only pray that night Ikuto will never come to find her. She would rather die if it meant Ikuto was safe. If it weren't for Ikuto, her life might not be as it is now and maybe now, it was the time to return his kindness. Amu closed her eyes, not wanting to think of anything anymore. There was nothing she can do now but wait and see what Sanjo felt like doing.

She must've fell asleep for when she finally woke up, she was outside what looked like a park, somewhere she didn't know.

"Finally awake," Sanjo said grabbing at her hair. "Shall we talk before Ikuto arrives?"

"Y-you contacted him?"

"So, what do you know of Ikuto?" Sanjo asked, his grip on her hair increasing, so that Amu couldn't help but let out a soft cry from the pain. "Have some manners and answer me," Sanjo shouted, since Amu didn't reply. He bashed her head onto the ground, where her blood stained.

"I've always been suffering because of him in this underworld society. I was belittled by even the thugs that weren't anything at that time. I thought I would never get the opportunity to rise above him but three years ago, Ikuto disappeared from my world and then returns unpredictably," Sanjo began to say, "I want an explanation."

Amu gripped at Sanjo's arm, blood from her head running across one eye. "Please...let me go."

Sanjo slapped Amu again and let go of her hair. "Do you know where he's hiding it?"

Amu looked at Sanjo, though her head hurt like hell and she felt like shutting her eyes.

Sanjo asked again, "do you know where he's hiding the evidence of XM2?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Amu answered truthfully, her head spinning again. "What are-"

"You know don't you? Tell me where the evidence is?" Sanjo said slapping her again. "Give me XM2. Tell me where it is!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about..." Amu cried "I've never heard of XM2." Her cheek was beginning to feel numb and she could taste her own blood in her mouth which made her feel more scared.

"So you really don't know. That means Ikuto hasn't told you about XM2," Sanjo said.

One of Sanjo's men came rushing towards Sanjo and whispered into his ears. Sanjo nodded.

Amu forced herself to keep her eyes opened and watched as most of Sanjo's men began to walk away. What was happening now?

"Should we take her as well?" one of the thugs asked Sanjo.

"We need-"

"AMU," a voice shouted from nearby.

Amu glanced everywhere, trying to see who it was. Was it Ikuto? She couldn't tell because her head still hurt. It doesn't matter who it was, she wanted to be rescued from Sanjo, "I'm here," she shouted, coughing from her mouth full of blood.

"Officer, I here her voice over there," he shouted, "Amu, don't worry, I've come to get you."

Nikaidou, Amu thought, that voice definitely belonged to her form teacher, Nikaidou. She was going to be saved.

"Hurry," one of the thugs said, "he's got the police with him."

Sanjo glared at Amu, "consider yourself extremely lucky." He ran the opposite way, just escaping before Nikaidou came rushing towards her with the police. Amu couldn't hold back her tears and started crying, hugging onto Nikaidou who comforted her. She had never experienced something like this before and she truly felt how scary it was to not have anyone besides her.

"Amu, let's contact your parents," Nikaidou suggested.

"NO, YOU MUST'NT, PROMISE YOU WON'T," Amu cried out loudly, gripping onto Nikaidou's arm.

Nikaidou patted Amu's hand, "I'll talk to the police and settle things first but we really need to let your parent-"

"Please just do as I say and keep this a secret," Amu asked again, not looking at Nikaidou. "I have my own reasons."

Nikaidou nodded, "fine. I won't notify anyone however, would it be fair if you told me exactly what's going on? Do you not think I have at least that right to know Amu Hinamori? Will you tell me if I promise?"

"Yes," Amu simply answered. Her fear that she kept inside her all this time finally overflowing and taking over her common sense. She wanted someone she could trust and tell things to. Nikaidou was her teacher and he saved her just now, he should be trustworthy. Amu calmed herself down whilst the first aid crew attended her. She watched as Nikaidou tried explaining to the police, he waved at her with a smile, it seemed like everything was sorted.

"Amu, do you want to go home?" Nikaidou softly asked, helping her walk.

Amu shook her head. She couldn't possibly go home in this state. There was no way to explain things and she didn't want to. If day Ikuto found out that Amu knew about his illness then what would he do? She didn't have the courage to face him yet and she really couldn't think of a plausible explanation to being kidnapped by thugs. She also wanted to avoid letting night Ikuto see her like this. It was obvious he would go and find Sanjo to settle the score if he did, the last thing she wanted him to do. More importantly, she didn't want him or Lulu or anyone else to worry about her. She wished she could be stronger.

"Amu, shall I take you home?" Nikaidou asked again.

"Please take me to the church," Amu finally said. She didn't understand why, but she felt that was the place she should go to. "I'll tell you everything so please trust me and listen."

"I'll help you the best I can as your teacher," Nikaidou said, "don't worry."

"Tadase also lives in the church so if we see him please make up a random story or something like that," Amu said.

"You seem to trust him to go to his place," Nikaidou pointed out, "why not tell him the truth?"

"I've burdened him before with my misery so… I do feel he can cheer me up though," Amu replied.

Nikaidou nodded, turning to look away from Amu and letting out a smirk. "Perfect," he whispered, unnoticed by Amu.

Outside Ikuto's house Lulu hesitated whether to enter or not. She had decided when she left that she would not mention a thing to Ikuto but she was uneasy of his reaction to not seeing Amu with her. If it was his usual self, Ikuto would, "he would not care. But this Ikuto is…"

Before Lulu could come to a decision, the front door opened and Ikuto almost bumped into her, walking out the house.

"Lulu, where have you been? Does it take you that long to pick Amu up from her school, especially by car?" Ikuto immediately complained, he glance around, "where is Amu?"

Lulu stared at Ikuto. She clenched a fist. "I didn't see her."

"What?"

"I said I didn't see her. I couldn't pick her up. She left already," Lulu shouted.

Ikuto grabbed Lulu's shoulder, "did Amu say anything to you, leave a message or anything?"

"Why… why do you look so worried."

"She's not home, I know she's not at Nadeshiko and Yaya's place because she mentioned a few days ago they were going shopping or something," Ikuto muttered to himself, "where is she? This late, she couldn't have gotten hurt could she? Lulu, I'm going to look for her. Stay in the house in case she returns."

"Why are you bothering to look for her Ikuto?" Lulu couldn't help but ask. "She's a teenager now. She's old enough to know what to do. If she doesn't return home then it's fine."

"That's not what a parent should do or think," Ikuto said, walking away.

"STOP PLAYING FAMILY WITH HER!" Lulu shouted, "she's not related to you in any way. You don't need to care for her. You don't need to degrade yourself to be kind to her. She's nothing. That girl isn't worth it."

Ikuto turned to glare at Lulu, which made her stop her outburst. "Even if we're not related by blood, I can still care for her. She is my daughter and I'll decide whether its worth it. I'm leaving."

Lulu felt her heart tighten with unease and rage. She couldn't control her anger, "AMU HINAMORI IS NOT WORTH IT. She doesn't deserve the scarce kindness you have Ikuto. I understand, she must've forced herself upon you didn't she? Why else would you take her in?" Lulu took a breath before continuing, "Ever since your with her, you've lost everything that defines you. Where's the ruthless, confident and strong Ikuto I know? Where is he? I admired your strong mind, your brutal strength, your violent personality, why, why did she change you so much? Amu's nothing but a indecent parasite that damaged you-"

Ikuto slapped Lulu. His hands trembled and he looked as upset as she was.

"Your hurting me for someone who isn't even your kin," Lulu whispered, her hand over her cheeks. "I'm your real family."

Ikuto stepped back from Lulu, "I'm sorry."

Tears fell from Lulu's eyes and seeing them Ikuto felt even more guilty. He turned away from Lulu, "I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself when you started talking badly of Amu. She's not like that."

"Then what is she?" Lulu asked through her sobs. "She just sticks to you."

"I was the one who adopted her. From the start it was my decision because," Ikuto gave Lulu an apologetic look, "I owe her aunt Lulu. I'm sorry I'm not to your expectations. I don't know what you want me to be, but I am me. I'm sorry."

Lulu bit her lips watching Ikuto leave to find Amu. She dropped to the floor and began to really cry. She loved Ikuto so much. She thought of him as his own son and their relationship was never this bad. She wiped her tears. "Where did you go? Ikuto, you were strong and merciless. You were anything but this weak and soft." Lulu wiped her tears again. She clenched her fist, "AMU. It's you. Ikuto would never hit me before. He would never… this is your fault. This is your fault." She hit her fist on the ground, "you better stay kidnapped because if you come back, Amu Hinamori - I swear I'll get serious and make you suffer."

**[Hello - please review! I do read every single review posted. I know I don't reply to any of them but I feel like if I do - I'd be over excited and be very tempted to give away the entire plot and that won't do. I've been slightly depressed that recently this story hasn't been getting as much reviews as it has in the past. Usually I get at least 10 reviews per chapter now it's gone down to 6 - I wonder if its because people are losing interest in the plot already. Am I progressing too slowly?] **


	26. Seldom Used Park

-1**Seldom Used Park**

Ikuto kept running despite not knowing where he was supposed to go. He would look through every shop window, run down every small narrow path he came to, but he wouldn't stop running. "Amu, Amu, Amu," Ikuto panted, his mind filled with nothing but Amu. Where could she be? Where could she go? Ikuto kept asking himself though at this moment, he wasn't calm enough to think logically. He kept running then his movements slowed down. Leaning himself against a wall, Ikuto grabbed his head and breathed heavily. _It hurts...it hurts..._ There was a splitting pain in his head and his vision gradually blurred into complete darkness. "Don't, not now..." Ikuto whispered, falling over onto the ground. "Don't come out now...I want...to find Amu..." It was complete darkness. Lying still on the floor for a few seconds, Ikuto looked much like a corpse, with no breathing or movements. Then he opened his eyes and his gaze was sharp. He stood up from the ground and stared around him. "Why the hell do I always wake up in such random places?" He stretched and yawned. "I don't like these formal clothes either." He ripped part of his shirt and started to walk towards his destination. He took out his mobile and dialled a number. "What took you so long to answer?"

"I was doing some important information gathering," Kukai answered, "Where are you now?"

"You miss me or something?" Ikuto teased, "I'm not into guys. I've got a girl already."

"Sure you have. I'm sure you have more than one as well. Now where are you?"

Ikuto paused, "Utau. You're with Kukai?"

"Hurry over to the usual place. We have some exciting news for you and it involves your girl. Do you know she was kidnapped by Sanjo today?" she said.

"Amu, Amu Hinamori was?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, we've heard from various sources. She was rescued by her teacher who witnessed the kidnap, but Ikuto," Utau said with a serious tone, "they still seem to be after XM2."

Ikuto inhaled, "guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands. Shame I couldn't play the hero."

"This isn't funny," Utau scolded.

"Are you mad?" Ikuto asked.

"She went off already Ikuto," Kukai said on the other end of the phone, "so I'm guessing I'll meet you over there."

Ikuto laughed and gripped his mobile tighter, "Sure. I hope to spill blood tonight." He closed his mobile and headed towards Kukai's place. "How dare they involve Amu? They'll learn to pay dearly."

Outside the church, Nikaidou carefully supported Amu off his car. "Can you manage?" he asked walking besides her to the main entrance. She nodded and he asked no more. Nikaidou could barely suppress his contentment with the way things were going. They were all according to his plan. Amu not only trusted him, but she was foolish enough to tell him everything. When he was driving them to the church, Amu was so emotional she started to tell him everything about her father and his illness and the people that kidnapped her. He of course, pretended to be astonished by everything she said and pretended it was hard to believe but he will believe her and give her his support. In reality, he already knew about Ikuto's split personality illness and Amu would never know that Sanjo was actually working together with him. Nikaidou may not have gotten much more useful information from Amu but her trust in him would surely be a useful tool in future. He opened the door for her and they went in. From afar they already spotted Tadase and Tsukassa who stood casually talking to each other.

"Amu," Tadase said happily seeing Amu. He ran over towards her but his smile disappeared and a worried expression came to his face. "What's happened? Amu, why are you hurt? Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you-"

"I'm fine Tadase," Amu said, gently grabbing Tadase's hands, "don't worry."

"But, you're hurt..."

"Amu, are you sure you're alright?" Tsukassa asked with concern too.

"I fine. I don't want to talk about what's happened, I'm sorry," Amu replied, "I don't want my father to worry so can I stay here until I heal up. I also don't want Nadeshiko or Yaya to worry so Tadase can you-"

Tadase nodded, "Tsukassa, can I take Amu to the room she used before?"

"Go ahead," Tsukassa said, "Amu, your welcome here for as long as you like."

Amu smiled, knowing coming to the church was the right decision. She knew she could rely on Tadase. She followed him to her room where she constantly repeated that she was fine to convince him.

Seeing Amu was taken care off, Nikaidou turned towards the door.

"Wait," Tsukassa called. "I need to thank you for taking care of Amu. Who are you?"

Nikaidou turned to face Tsukassa with a smile, "I'm her teacher from school. I'm Yuu Nikaidou."

"I haven't seen you around this neighbourhood, are you a new resident here?" Tsukassa questioned.

"Yes, you could say that," Nikaidou said, feeling uncomfortable being in this man's presence. "I have to go now."

"Wait up."

Nikaidou bit his lips lightly, not really wanting to converse with this guy anymore than he has. He put up a smile and turned, relieved to see the one who called him was Tadase instead.

"Mr Nikaidou, can you please tell me the truth to what happened to Amu?" Tadase asked.

"Did she not tell you?"

"She wouldn't talk about it," Tadase said, "I really want to know."

Nikaidou sighed, not knowing exactly how to answer. He couldn't just say he rescued her from a kidnap. It was already too much he had to get the police involved, he didn't want anymore trouble. "You should respect her. If she doesn't want to say then leave it be."

Tadase grabbed Nikaidou's arm, "I understand, but as her friend I- I insist I need to know."

Nikaidou sighed again, struggling to think then he decided to just make up a lie. "It's abuse."

"Abuse," Tadase repeated.

Nikaidou lowered his voice, "it seems like Amu Hinamori always gets physically abused by her father. Don't worry about it, I'm trying to do something about it."

"Why don't you call the police?" Tadase said loudly, "we can't let Amu continue being abused like this. If I knew earlier I would've-"

Nikaidou covered Tadase's mouth, already regretting why he came up with such a lie. "Listen, Amu has told me to not do anything. It's nothing too major, she's just occasionally hit so hopefully we can solve it between ourselves. This is Amu's wish so let's respect it. I need to go now. Don't do anything unnecessary."

Tadase watched Nikaidou leave. There was a sharp ache in his heart and he clutched it. He cried for Amu, remembering the fist time he met her, how depressed she was. He had never known how badly her father was treating her. He wiped his tears with a new conviction, "Amu, I-I'll protect you. I promise I will. I'll save you from that man."

In the seldom used park where Sanjo had taken Amu to, Ikuto stood waiting. He licked his hand which was covered in fresh blood. Standing beside him was Kukai and Utau, who fiddled with her long golden hair.

"You could've used a less flashy method to call me out here tonight," Sanjo shouted as he came walking towards Ikuto. "There wasn't a need for you to kidnap twenty of my men and beat them up to this state. Show some decency Ikuto. Why call me out here when you can come to me? I was expecting you to come to me."

"No thanks," Ikuto said, "I'm not a dog that goes to its master. Besides this is the place where you kidnapped Amu Hinamori to; this is where you slapped her and lightly tortured her to get info, I like it here."

"So you do care about that girl?" Sanjo mused, "I foresee her use in future if I want anything from you-"

Sanjo immediately shut up as Ikuto took a gun from his pocket and pointed it towards him. Sanjo's men reacted by pointing their weapons at Ikuto. "Put them away," Sanjo commanded, "this is merely a friendly gesture from our friend."

Ikuto fired the gun, aiming so that the bullet only scraped across Sanjo's face, leaving a thin line of red.

Sanjo held his hand out to stop any of his men from advancing, "I said to put them away."

"But-" one of Sanjo's men said.

Sano slapped him across the face. "do as I say. I simply hate using violence before that woman."

Sanjo's men obeyed and took a step back.

"I'm honoured for your concern over me," Utau said waving at Sanjo. She tied up her silky golden hair and took a nail file out, now polishing her nails.

"Are you satisfied now Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Sanjo asked wiping the blood from his face.

Ikuto put away his gun, "more than satisfied. Should we get down to business?"

"You know I've been working with someone else lately don't you?" Sanjo said, "my partner is very interested in something you own. I'd hate to disappoint him so I'll kindly ask once more for you to hand it over."

"What makes you think I'll give it to you now if I didn't before when you ambushed me?"

"I almost got you that time," Sanjo hissed, "now hurry up and hand me the XM2."

Ikuto smirked, "XM2...how annoying."

"If its that annoying, then please hurry up and give it to us Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto looked at the man that was slowly approaching Sanjo from behind, "who are you?"

"You don't recognise me?"

Ikuto gritted his teeth, "that voice. It's been awhile, Yuu Nikaidou."

**[Thank You for your Reviews! - Please keep reviewing! :) I do like reading what people think the plot is going to be! It gives me an idea whether my ideas are original.] **


	27. Anxious Night

-1**Anxious Night **

"I thought you've forgotten about me. I'm honoured you still remember my name," Nikaidou said with a smile.

"Having not seen you for three years, I thought you and your boss gave up on XM2."

"I had difficulties finding you ever since that incident but no, XM2 remains to be very important to my boss and I aim to return it to him," Nikaidou said clearly, "of course the situation has changed form three years ago. Where you were once untouchable, you are more than vulnerable now Ikuto. Please don't struggle and hand it over."

Nikaidou walked towards Ikuto steadily but before he reached him, Kukai stood in his way. "The situation has indeed changed," Kukai hissed, "but that doesn't mean you can get to Ikuto easily either."

Nikaidou sighed, "Aren't you tired with this little game? We've been quarrelling and fighting over XM2 for way too long. Why don't we end it now?"

"End it," Kukai repeated, "easier said than done. Besides, XM2 is a threat to your boss not to Ikuto."

"How much do you know about XM2?" Nikaidou asked glaring at Kukai.

"I don't know what exactly it is but I know the contents or whatever XM2 is – it's a threat to certain people like your boss and Ikuto apparently has it," Kukai replied glaring back.

"If you don't know what it is then stay out of this," Nikaidou said with a warning tone to his voice.

"Why are you asking so nicely?" Sanjo couldn't help but ask Nikaidou from behind him. He had been standing there waiting for Nikaidou to finish his business for long enough and he couldn't possibly stand around any longer. He wanted a piece of Ikuto for his own revenge. "Screw whatever XM2; just finish Ikuto and the others off already."

"Kairi Sanjo, don't you dare make any moves," Nikaidou shouted, "we have an agreement."

Sanjo gritted his teeth, "fine. I understand. But tonight I'm more than mad. It doesn't seem like your planning to use any violence so I'll be taking my leave." Sanjo motioned at his men who followed him away from the scene.

"Are you sure you want to let your partner leave?" Ikuto asked, watching Sanjo disappear from sight.

"I'm not a man of violence and I try to avoid it," Nikaidou answered with a smile, "tonight, I'm only here to greet you and see where we stand."

"You call kidnapping my girl a greeting?" Ikuto said staring at Nikaidou, "I'd like to greet you someday too."

"Don't be this way; you've already done more than enough to Sanjo's men in return for the kidnap," Nikaidou pointed out, "I'll ask for the last time-"

"I too wish to end our game," Ikuto spoke over Nikaidou, "I've long given up in using XM2 against anyone so I would gladly give it to you. However I no longer have XM2."

"What?" Nikaidou whispered his eyes wide from surprise. He was not expecting this. "Don't try to lie-"

"I'm not lying," Ikuto said with a serious tone, "the reason why I allowed Sanjo to have the upper hand over me is because there wasn't a need for me to be untouchable anymore. I no longer have XM2 and I don't know where it is. There simply wasn't a need for me to be as powerful as I was in the past." Ikuto began to walk towards the exit of the park with Utau and Kukai following him. He turned once to look at Nikaidou before completely leaving, "I'm glad you came to me tonight Mr Nikaidou. Your efforts are praiseworthy but following me would not get you what you want. From now on, leave me and the people around me alone."

Nikaidou dropped to his knees and after staying still for a few seconds he broke up laughing in hysterics, banging his fists on the ground. "Ikuto...Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you really are something. I-I can't have wasted my past three years to find you and end up with nothing. I can't do that. We will see Ikuto, whether you really have become useless to me."

In the middle of the silent streets, Ikuto took out his mobile and began to press the buttons but stopped.

Kukai who was watching Ikuto from the side asked, "You want to call Amu?"

Ikuto closed his mobile, "there's no point in calling. She won't answer. I'll have to try and find her another way."

"I'll help out," Kukai offered. This was the first time he had seen Ikuto worried about another person besides him and Utau, it was refreshing in a way, almost like Ikuto has changed.

Ikuto smiled, "we'll keep in contact. It doesn't matter if you don't find her though."

Kukai nodded and ran towards the opposite direction to where Ikuto started to head off to. Utau who was walking besides Ikuto stopped. "Ikuto," she began.

Ikuto also stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What's wrong Utau?"

"You sure seem to care about that girl a lot don't you?" Utau whispered, "if only you'd care about-"

"I do," Ikuto said before Utau could finish her sentence. "Be good Utau. I'm not in the mood to be pampering you tonight."

Utau nodded, "well, please excuse me. I don't feel very well. I want to go home first."

Ikuto smiled, gently brushing her soft cheeks, "be careful Utau."

Utau smiled and gave Ikuto a quick kiss on his cheeks before she turned and headed home. Before she turned the corner though, she looked back at Ikuto and made certain he had left before she changed her direction. She headed back towards the park they were just at a few minutes ago. She wasn't at all surprised to see that Nikaidou was still there.

"So you waited for me," Utau said, walking towards him.

Nikaidou smiled at Utau, "isn't it shocking that he said that. Do you think he's lying?"

"I trust Ikuto," Utau responded, "if he says he doesn't have XM2 then he doesn't."

"I was very depressed when I heard he no longer have XM2," Nikaidou continued, "it was a shocking revelation after three years in trying to find him. I was worried at how I was going to explain myself to you know who."

"I will explain it to him," Utau offered, "it has been awhile since I went back."

Nikaidou smiled holding his hand out towards Utau, "well, if you would. Despite Ikuto Tsukiyomi claims he doesn't have it, I don't think he will rest until there is proof to show Ikuto really doesn't have it."

Utau took Nikaidou's hand, "be thankful. My presence has just saved you from his wrath. I wonder how angry he can be at me even when he knows."

"I assure you Miss Hoshina, he has little idea that you are- well I must say I was most anxious in meeting you tonight."

"Shall we go?" Utau asked, "I do believe our priorities have changed if XM2 is no longer upon the chess board. I feel like the faster we decide, the more beneficial it is for both sides."

"Certainly," Nikaidou said, leading the way, "

Utau smiled, knowing in the end, that man could never fully control her. He cannot and will not stop her plans either. She had decided a long time ago and the most important thing is she was the only one closest to Ikuto who knows both.

Inside the church, it was exceptionally quiet at night, since all the children were asleep. Amu put on her coat and stepped out her room quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. Tadase had been really kind towards her, helping her with this and that. She could tell he really wanted to ask her what happened but forced him-self not to. Even if he asked, Amu would not tell. She walked up the stairs and all the way to the main entrance of the church. It was really strange. It was wrong, but there was a really strong desire in her to see Ikuto. It didn't matter if it was day or night, she just wanted to see Ikuto and be in his arms. "What am I doing?" Amu asked herself as she walked out into the cold dark night. She didn't know whether it was day or night Ikuto that was awake now, so how could she possibly tell where to go to find him and did she not make up her mind not to see him. She decided to stay away until she was fully healed so he wouldn't worry. _Turn back, turn back now_, Amu told herself but her body moved on its own accord and took her further and further away from the church. She had no idea where she was headed to; her mind filled with nothing but Ikuto. She didn't know how long she has been walking for but when she next looked and took notice of her surroundings, she was standing in front of the shrine. "So I came here," Amu whispered, staring up the stone stairs but averting her gaze away almost immediately. She turned and began to walk back towards the church when she heard his voice.

"COME TO ME! COME TO ME NOW AMU!"

There was a weird feeling inside Amu as she heard his voice, loud, demanding and clear. He was near her. She turned back towards the stairs and there he stood, with his sharp look and cunning smile. It was night Ikuto, but Amu didn't care, it was still him. Not caring about her injuries anymore, Amu ran up the stairs and leaped into his arms. She held him there in her embrace and the tears came out. It was at times like this that it was foreign and sometimes scary, her feelings towards Ikuto. They were uncontrollable and yet she didn't know what they were. Even in night Ikuto's arms, she felt so secure, something, she knew wasn't right for her to feel.

"You really did come here after all," Ikuto whispered, letting Amu hug him tighter. "I was looking for you. Did you know?"

Amu pulled away, wiped her tears and nodded. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected him to come look for her and knowing he did, it made her happy.

Ikuto gently held Amu's face in his palms, "he didn't hurt you any more than this? Sanjo, he didn't do anything more?"

"Ikuto-"

"I know he kidnapped you. I'm sorry I wasn't there," Ikuto said, "I already took care of things so-"

"Don't, please don't hurt yourself or do anything dangerous," Amu almost shouted, "I-I'm fine. I don't want you hurt. I don't. Please promise me you won't get hurt because I- I really want to protect you, Ikuto."

Ikuto stared at Amu and somehow, she seemed different to him. She seemed more truthful and Ikuto felt his heart melt from her kind words. This was not the first time someone had said this to him but this time, Amu was the girl he had somehow fell for. He was certain now; he was in love with her. The most stupid reason but it was probably love at first sight. He remembered the first night he met her and whether it was from his own cruelty and perverse personality, he wanted her. The first time he just wanted a girl. "Say that again", Ikuto whispered, pulling Amu close to him again.

"I can say it as many times but I won't change," Amu whispered back. She really did feel this way. She couldn't tell anymore whether her desire to protect Ikuto was normal; for a daughter to protect her father or whether she was so intense in protecting him to return to him what he had done for her. Because he adopted her when she had no one and gave her a life free of worries. Did she want to protect him to return his kindness? It was something she wasn't certain of at the moment but she knew she wanted to, "I want to protect you."

It was the strangest and probably most incompatible combination; their feelings but Ikuto wanted to try. He wanted to try and truly love Amu with all his heart. He wanted to experience loving a person even though he knew he may not be able to give her a future. "I don't want you protecting me Amu," Ikuto slowly said, "Do you think I'm that weak?"

"No, I just-"

"I understand. Protecting me is something you want to do isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll only let you protect me under one condition," Ikuto said with a smile.

Amu blushed, seeing Ikuto's sudden sweet and soft smile. It was a smile she never expected night Ikuto to have and it made her heart race.

"You must not get hurt no matter what," Ikuto finished, his smile turning into a serious expression. "Promise me, you will never let yourself get hurt, especially for me."

"I promise," Amu said gazing into Ikuto's eyes that now looked less sharp and piercing than before. It was weird; she didn't feel like herself right this moment. She only knew she was hopelessly mesmerised by Ikuto and she saw nothing more than him in her eyes, sensed nothing else but his presence with her. There was a strong desire in her that she felt now, one she never felt before. She wanted to touch him and be certain that he was besides her and that this weren't her dream. Why did she feel she needed to touch him to be secure? Was it because she was still scared from being kidnapped by Sanjo?

"Ikuto," she whispered, her hands touching his face gently whilst she leaned nearer to him. His hand lifted her chin, pulling her face closer and closer towards his. She felt his breath upon her lips and they were so close. Closer, they moved together...

"IKUTO, STOP."


	28. Small Squall

**Small Squall**

Ikuto let go of Amu and turned away with an unhappy expression on his face to look at Kukai who had interrupted him unnecessarily. Amu put her hand over her lips, suddenly realising what she were about to do. She had nearly kissed Ikuto, her own father and the thought made her both guilty and uncomfortable. What was she doing? She was kidnapped and emotionally unstable but it didn't mean she had to lose all her common sense. She was glad Kukai shouted out in time.

Ikuto walked down the stone steps towards Kukai who put on an apologetic face. "So, what should I do to you to make up for your-"

"I'm terribly sorry," Kukai quickly said, bowing a few times, seeing Ikuto's angry face. "I-I didn't really mean to interrupt. I mean... I saw you guys and-"

Ikuto pinched Kukai's cheeks hardly, "what was with Ikuto stop? Did it have anything to do with you? Why did you ruin the moment? Read the atmosphere next time you idiot."

"Yes, Yes I will," Kukai said rubbing his sore cheeks. "Next time I'll just stand there and watch you two make out."

Ikuto ignored Kukai and turned back to Amu. He held his hand out towards her, "do you want to go home? I'll take you home."

Amu found herself blushing from embarrassment from the moment ago. She slowly walked towards Ikuto and took his hand; it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Holding his hands as he walked besides her made her feel safe and calm.

Kukai, who just followed behind Ikuto and Amu, watched them closely. He found himself speculating and feeling uneasy again as he watched how they held hands and silently walked besides each other. He knew the true reason he called out to Ikuto, to stop him from kissing Amu wasn't because he didn't want to see a romantic love scene between the tow. It was because he wanted to be certain of something. He had always wanted to find out the truth but found he never really did anything but just think of it. This time, he decided he will do something. He needed to know, to clarify what he saw before they started.

"Aren't you going back to your house Amu?" Ikuto asked, staring at the church. "Is it really alright for you to-"

"Tsukassa, the owner here is really nice and considerate," Amu said, "you don't have to worry too much about me."

Ikuto smiled, "can I take you inside then?"

Amu smiled and nodded. She too, didn't want to part so soon with Ikuto.

"I'll wait outside here then," Kukai said, not wanting to get into trouble with Ikuto again, for ruining the moment.

Ikuto and Amu entered the church, the door closing shut behind them. They didn't walk very far inside before they saw Tsukassa standing there.

"Tsukassa," Amu greeted.

Tsukassa ran over towards them, "Amu. I saw your room was empty and I got worried. I'm glad you're alright. You should have said if you were meeting up with Ikuto." He turned and smiled at Ikuto, "It's been awhile since we last met. How have you been Ikuto?"

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked directly, "why do you know my name?"

There was a long pause of silence. Amu clenched onto Ikuto's hand tighter, not knowing how things would turn out. She knew that day Ikuto knew Tsukassa but this wasn't day Ikuto, this was night Ikuto. She kept very quiet, since she didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

"What did you just say Ikuto?" Tsukassa asked back.

"I said, how do you know my name?" Ikuto repeated, "This is the first time I've met you."

Tsukassa tried his best to hold in his shock. He took a glance at Amu who avoided his gaze. "I've heard about you from Amu and I assumed you are," Tsukassa slowly began, not knowing how to lie, "I...err, I guess my greeting was a little over friendly."

"It certainly was," Ikuto said. He turned away from him, "Amu, don't worry about anything. Make sure you have a good rest."

"Yes," Amu said.

"Then, I'll be off," Ikuto whispered, giving Amu a light kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Amu touched her forehead which seemed to be burning and blushed. This wasn't how she should feel but strangely, she couldn't control herself. She noticed the long silence that followed Ikuto's exit and it was uncomfortable, knowing Tsukassa was watching her.

"I'm going back to my room," Amu said walking away.

"Wait Amu," Tsukassa called out. "That was..."

"It's refreshing to take a walk in the night," Amu said, trying to switch to another topic.

"That was night Ikuto wasn't it?" Tsukassa asked.

Amu didn't answer.

"I simply have nothing to say," Tsukassa continued, "I don't know what to say. I didn't think I'd ever meet night Ikuto. But... what I'm more surprised about isn't night Ikuto but you."

Amu still didn't answer but she wouldn't go either. She knew whatever Tsukassa had to say would be right and even if she didn't like it, she knew she must listen.

"I know you are day Ikuto's adopted daughter. I also know you overheard our conversation way back when you first came to the church." Tsukassa took a breath, "You're aware of his illness aren't you? I'm not surprised that you keep it a secret from day Ikuto that you know his secret but, I am surprised you decided to get involved with night Ikuto. Amu, just what are you thinking?"

"I want to help my father," Amu whispered, "I wan t to find a way to cure his illness. I need to get close to both of them otherwise-"

"That's a foolish idea," Tsukassa shouted, turning to look at Amu's back. "This isn't any normal illness. You won't achieve anything through what you're doing."

"I know," Amu said, her voice shaky, "I know I'm not getting anywhere with this. I realised that, but do you know how I feel when I see night Ikuto doing reckless things. At least, at least when I'm besides him, I feel like I can protect him. I feel like I can do something."

"Stop," Tsukassa said clearly, "don't continue to get closer to night Ikuto. I understand your thoughts but in the end your thoughts are nothing more but-"

"I'm sorry Tsukassa," Amu said, "please don't interfere. This has nothing to do with you."

"I've tried warning you Amu. I won't interfere with this anymore," Tsukassa said, walking away from her and disappearing through another entrance.

Amu breathed heavily. She knew it, she knew what Tsukassa said was right but she wasn't entirely wrong either. She knew it was already too late to turn back. She had no other option but to continue and hope night Ikuto will disappear.

...Staring outside onto the brightly lit streets Utau tapped her feet and looked at the clock once more. "What's taking him so long? So annoying..."

"You're impatient as always."

"That's because it pains me to be in your presence," Utau said turning from the window to look at him and Nikaidou who just entered the room.

"I know you've been seeing Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he said, sitting at his desk, "I'm tired of warning you and telling you to stay away from him. When will you ever listen to me?"

"Whenever your little game ends; XM2, what are you going to do about it?" Utau questioned.

"I have no need to report to you," he said. He clicked his fingers and Nikaidou immediately left the room. "I don't care about what you do because you can't change anything. In the end you are still..."

"I know," Utau said. "I'll always remember who I am. I won't forget what you are to me either, or Ikuto."

...A few days have passed since and Amu has fully recovered. There was no trace of any bruises or cuts on her face. Nikaidou had phoned day Ikuto and aunt Lulu to say that there was a sudden school trip, which at first day Ikuto refused to believe but ended up still buying the story. Tadase had also kept it a secret from Yaya and Nadeshiko, but she never heard what sort of lie he told them. These past few nights, night Ikuto came and visited her. He was so caring towards her that it reminded her of day Ikuto and she missed him, though she was content in seeing night Ikuto. One or twice, Tsukassa would make an excuse and walk into the room but aside from that, he didn't o anything else. Tsukassa had kept his promise and didn't mention or say anymore to Amu about day or night Ikuto. He treated her like he always did, kind, like another father in a way, which made Amu feel slightly guilty for saying what she did to him. She finally got to see day Ikuto today and she felt nothing but excitement. A few days seemed so long. Amu sat on a bench inside the church, waiting for Ikuto to pick her up. She had to explain that she was visiting the kids in the church after she returned from her fake school trip.

"So you're going home today?" Tadase asked sitting besides Amu.

"Yeah," Amu smiled, "thank you so much for taking care of me. I don't know how to thank you."

Tadase blushed, "you don't have to thank me. I was really happy I was able to help you. I mean I would help you whenever you need my help."

"Thank you Tadase," Amu said.

Tadase smiled back. He looked at her smile and there was a small ache in his heart. The things Nikaidou had told him the other night came rushing back to him and the ache grew more painful. He knew Amu probably didn't wish to discuss her problems but he was worried about her. He also wanted to protect her. "Amu," Tadase said quietly, "are you really returning home?"

Amu stared at Tadase, puzzled by his question, "where else am I supposed to go? It's natural that I go home, I mean it wouldn't be called my home if-"

"Have you thought of leaving that home?" Tadase asked without thinking. He saw the confused expression on Amu's face and he quickly added, "I mean, I'm thinking about the future."

"Well, the future for me seems very far away," Amu replied, "at the minute. I'm happy as I am."

"You're strong," Tadase whispered, unheard by Amu. He really wanted to help Amu but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by bringing up anything she didn't want to be reminded of. He didn't understand why Amu's father would abuse her in the first place. Amu, to Tadase, she was the nicest girl, he's met.

"Father," Amu suddenly called out, startling Tadase.

Amu stood up and ran towards the young man who stood with a smile at the entrance of the church. _That is Amu's father_, Tadase thought. His body moved without him realising, and Tadase found himself running after Amu. That smile on her father's face, it was the first time he saw him, but he felt that smile was wrong. The smile looked sinister. Tadase grabbed Amu's arm from behind, pulling her back, away from her father and stepped in between them.

"Tadase," Amu said, confused with his conduct.

Tadase stared at Amu's father. He was young and a pretty face to some extent, but one thing caught his attention. He looked nothing like Amu. "You are Amu's father?"

"I may feel like answering when you show more manners," Ikuto said, staring at Tadase.

Tadase didn't say anything but continued to look at Ikuto, who he strangely already hated.

"Tadase, is something wrong?" Amu asked worried about him.

"Nothing," Tadase answered, his gaze never leaving Ikuto.

"Amu, let's go home," Ikuto said, ignoring Tadase, "I've already made lunch."

"Yeah," Amu said with a smile, walking over towards Ikuto, taking his hand. "See you tomorrow Tadase."

There was a strange anger in Tadase seeing Amu leave with her father. Why, he asked himself, why Amu had to pretend to be happy when she was probably really scared deep down of him, of that man that abuses her. Tadase caught up with the two and forcefully wrenched Ikuto's hand away from Amu's. "Stay away from Amu," he shouted.


	29. Shaky Feelings

**Shaky Feelings **

Ikuto glared at Tadase, "What did you just say midget? Who are you?"

Tadase couldn't stop himself from shaking. He was scared, staring back at this man's glare that seemed to penetrate through him like a laser. He gulped, "I said to stay away from-"

"Enough Tadase," Tsukassa shouted running towards them. He grabbed Tadase by the arm and pulled him away from Ikuto. "I'm terribly sorry for his conduct Ikuto."

"It must be tough for you so I'll let this slide," Ikuto said. "Amu, let's go."

Amu followed Ikuto out the church but turning once to look at Tadase who seemed to be talking with Tsukassa. She was worried about Tadase, seeing him act so weirdly for the first time, but at the minute she won't do anything. She'll wait until she next sees him at school and then she'll ask him. As soon as Amu got into the car though, she had no more time to think about Tadase since day Ikuto was already putting on a lecture about how concerned he was for the past few days. Amu couldn't stop herself from giggling at times hearing Ikuto complain about this and that. He was like an old man scolding his grandchild. It was funny but most importantly it made Amu happy. It was always in times like this that she felt she wasn't alone and someone was there who cared and treasured her. She was always happy besides Ikuto. No matter if he was day or night, as long as he was besides her, she would always have very strong emotions.

Wanting to stop Ikuto's ranting, Amu switched the topic, "oh yeah where's aunt Lulu?"

Ikuto became silent and his face displayed a reluctant look. Amu can sense already something was wrong, "did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing," Ikuto replied quietly.

"Father," Amu said more sternly, "did something happen between you and aunt Lulu whilst I was gone?"

"It really is nothing;" Ikuto said again, "we only had a very small argument."

"Argument," Amu repeated.

"Don't worry about it. It's always like that between us. Don't ask anymore."

Amu did as Ikuto asked and said no more but she really did wonder what kind of an argument they had. They were always arguing but this time it seemed more serious. It wasn't long before they arrived back home. Ikuto parked the car in the driveway and as they got out, they saw Lulu standing by the door. Amu greeted Lulu but Ikuto walked straight passed her.

"Ikuto," Lulu said very quietly but he simply ignored her.

Ikuto headed straight into the kitchen and was already setting up the table for dinner. Amu closed the door behind her, sensing the tension between Lulu and Ikuto. Lulu watched as Ikuto only set out two sets of dinner and Amu could glimpse the tears in Lulu's eyes before she ran into her room. Amu sat at her place and kept silent.

"I especially made this for you," Ikuto said, "so how was your school trip? Did anything interesting happen? I don't disagree with you participating in these things as long as you tell me before hand-"

"What happened?" Amu asked directly, "Why are you ignoring aunt Lulu? She seems really upset."

"The food will be cold if you don't eat it now," Ikuto said, taking a bite of his own food.

Amu stood up, "I won't eat until you tell me. I'm really worried about you two at the minute and I can't eat. Tell me what happened between you two."

Ikuto placed down his fork, "what's with you? Your finally back home and this is how you act. Don't forget you're my daughter and I'm your father. Don't start disrespecting me because you've found yourself a guard dog."

"What guard dog?" Amu questioned, "Are you talking about Tadase?"

"Oh, so that's the barking dogs name is it? Tadase, I'll remember it," Ikuto said.

Amu couldn't stand Ikuto's current attitude and she certainly can't stand him bad-mouthing about Tadase who has been nothing but kindness to her. "Don't say that about Tadase. Don't try and get away from the topic. I'm asking you-"

"So did that dog teach you to rebel like this," Ikuto raised his voice, "is this the way you speak to your own father of did I educate you to imitate a dog's behaviour-"

Amu picked up her cup and threw it at Ikuto from rage. It never hit Ikuto but from the way her hands trembled, she knew she already regretted throwing it. Ikuto looked at her now in a way that was almost like a glare and that frightened Amu. She had never seen day Ikuto have such an angry expression. There was a sudden tightening around her chest as the thought of night Ikuto came to her. Just an instant, it was fleeting but it was almost as if she was looking at night Ikuto. However, as soon as Amu thought this, Ikuto's expression became very soft and there were no traces that day Ikuto resembled anything of night Ikuto.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto whispered, turning away from Amu to pick up the broken glass. "I don't know what I'm doing? I'm just really am very tired Amu. From the moment you disappeared and didn't return home, there was this awful pain in me. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't control my emotions and actions. All I cared about was trying to find you. I listened to no one and I was just a mad man searching for his lost daughter. I think I must've made aunt Lulu worry about me. That's when I got into an argument with her." Ikuto paused, staring at the broken glass in his hands, "then I learned from your teacher you were fine but I was still worried. But it's fine since your back now. I didn't really get chance to work things out with aunt Lulu, so I'm not really ignoring her. I just don't know how to face her and I somehow just got agitated when you kept asking me. I'm sorry I called your friend a dog as well, I don't know what I was-"

"That's enough," Amu whispered into Ikuto's ears, holding him tightly from behind. "I was worried about you too when I saw you and aunt Lulu act like this. I ignored your feelings so I should say sorry too." Amu smiled, hugging Ikuto tighter, "you really do sound like an old man though. Thank you for being my father."

Ikuto smiled and patted Amu's head as she let go of him. He finished clearing the mess on the floor giving Amu a strange look again. "You know Amu, this is the first time I've seen you this angry."

"I'm sorry," Amu softly said, "I think it maybe-"

Ikuto grabbed onto Amu's shoulders and leaned close to her, which startled Amu. Ikuto said very slowly and clearly, "Since you don't like me and aunt Lulu ignoring each other. Help me. I seriously don't know how to face her."

Amu smiled walking off into the kitchen and taking a plate of food out, "well, I don't know the reason for your argument but as long as you take the first step, then everything should be fine." She handed the food to Ikuto, "I'll give you two some space so do your best."

Amu dragged Ikuto to Lulu's room and knocked loudly on the door. Lulu who was sitting inside the room, wiping her tears stared at the door, hearing Amu making such a racket outside. She was simply not in the mood to deal with her. She never realised how much Ikuto has changed and she had foolishly worsened their relationship. She hated the sound of Amu's voice. It was precisely that girl that caused her to be on bad terms with Ikuto and she swore to get rid of her by any means. Lulu opened the door at last and was surprised to see Ikuto besides Amu. She thought Ikuto would ignore her forever.

"Aunt Lulu, I'm going to the convenience store, so please eat dinner with father," Amu said pushing Ikuto into the room and walking off afterwards.

Lulu stared at the plate of food in Ikuto's hand, "are they for me? I thought you hated me so why are you-"

Ikuto shoved the plate into Lulu's hand, "can we talk things out? It's been a few days since we last talked so I think we've both calmed down."

"You've just calmed down because Amu is back," Lulu muttered.

"Aunt Lulu, I'll say this as many times as I need to make you understand. Amu is my daughter and she is important to me, you are as well. You two are the only family I have. Please understand that I won't give up my family."

"You really have changed so much," Lulu began, "you're like a complete different person. You feel so foreign to me."

"Aunt Lulu," Ikuto softly said, "I really don't understand what you are trying to say. I really don't. Forgive me if I am not the Ikuto you wish me to be, but I simply am me. I don't understand what's different. I'm telling you, I haven't changed."

Lulu wanted so much to say to Ikuto that he has changed but found she was unable to. She didn't wish to be on bad terms with him again, yet she will not accept such an Ikuto to exist. "Ikuto, please also remember, I have my own convictions. If you insist you have not changed then I'll acknowledge your thought but I will also have my own views. No matter what you say or what happens, I'm telling you Ikuto, you've changed and I'm going to change you back. I don't care if you understand or not."

"Aunt Lulu," Ikuto said, knowing that Lulu was a stubborn woman and when she decided on something she will definitely do it. He smiled giving up completely, "I'll keep it in mind that you think differently to me then. But, for now, let's hope our own beliefs won't hurt our relationship. Aunt Lulu, I was being rude before but will you forgive me and have dinner with me?"

"Did you not eat already with your daughter?" Lulu asked.

"I can always eat again for you," Ikuto smiled walking out Lulu's room.

Carrying the plate of food, Lulu smiled and followed Ikuto into the dining area. "I will change you back at all costs Ikuto. I don't want to loose you like I did with those two..." Lulu whispered to herself, unnoticed by Ikuto.

They spent a good half hour with each other, talking as they normally would. It was strange, since their problems weren't really resolved but at least they can face one another again with no awkwardness. Looking at Ikuto now, Lulu really regretted coming back late to him. If she hadn't left then he wouldn't have changed. It was better for Ikuto to not change, how else was he going to keep hold of XM2? Lulu stopped chewing on her food as she remembered about XM2. She gulped down the food in her mouth and asked, "Ikuto, what happened to-"

"Father, Aunt Lulu," Amu called from the entrance.

Ikuto got up from the table and went to help Amu carry the shopping into the kitchen. Lulu breathed heavily, calming herself down. "I'll ask him later."

...The night passed on quickly.

Amu gave a small yawn cooking breakfast. She was out late with night Ikuto again and peculiar thought occurred to her. She was recently spending a lot more time with night Ikuto than day Ikuto, but on a whole she was spending more time with Ikuto. Sometimes she wished it could be the other way around though. There was so much more to Ikuto that she didn't know about. She set out the breakfast and left a note for aunt Lulu and Ikuto to say she would be heading off to school earlier. She couldn't forget about Tadase's strange conduct at the church and today, she would question him about it. As Amu approached the school she saw Nikaidou standing outside the gates. He waved at her and se quickly ran towards him.

"Amu," Nikaidou said, pulling her to the side. He lowered his voice so no other students around could hear, "how has things been?"

"I'm fine," Amu answered.

"Those guys aren't bothering you are they, I mean the kidnappers," Nikaidou whispered.

"Don't worry. I don't think they will kidnap me again," Amu whispered back.

"Then how is your father doing?" Nikaidou asked, "Has his other personality been troubling you. I know you said you were forced to date that personality and that's the best option we have to try and help your father but, being out late all the time is no good for you. If you have trouble rejecting his other personality, I have a few good tips I can give. Just tell me when you want them."

"Thank you Mr Nikaidou," Amu said, "I'll tell you when I need them."

Nikaidou smiled, "then go off to class and enjoy yourself. I'll always be here to help you."

Amu nodded, giving him a smile before heading into the school. She was really thankful she told Nikaidou everything; he was really helpful as well as kind. As she stepped into the classroom, Amu immediately saw Nikaidou, Yaya and Tadase sitting together. She joined them swiftly.

"So the main girl finally turns up," Nikaidou said as Amu sat down.

"Amu, we were just talking about you," Yaya said with a sly smile on her face.

A embarrassed looking Tadase quickly said, "no, we weren't talking about anything Amu. So just ignore them."

"What are you saying Tadase?" Nikaidou questioned, "Didn't both me and Yaya say we'd give you support? You need to be true to your feelings and express them freely. Now tell Amu how you feel."

"What is it?" Amu asked confused. "Tadase..."

Tadase took hold of Amu's hands, "Amu, I-I've always really liked you. I'm always happy around you and I want to be the one to protect you...so...what I am trying to say is..."

"Just say it already," both Yaya and Nikaidou demanded.

Tadase looked away from Amu, blushing as he said, "Amu, please could you give me a chance and please can you be my girlfriend?"

Amu let out a surprised gasp. She looked away from Tadase as well, embarrassed but feeling rather happy. Did she have such feelings for Tadase but she didn't notice it herself? Why else did she feel embarrassed and happy? She kept holding onto his hands, they felt comfortable and she liked to keep holding them. Maybe she already had an answer. "Tadase I-"

"It's ok Amu, you can answer me later, I understand you need time to think," Tadase quickly said, his face going redder.

"No Tadase," Amu slowly said, "I-I have an answer..."


	30. OverVoiced Answer

**Over-Voiced Answer **

Tadase gulped, waiting anxiously to hear Amu's answer with the feeling of suffocation filling him. He had confessed without much thought since Nadeshiko and Yaya gave him their support but now, he didn't know what will happen if Amu said no. He crossed his fingers and hoped deeply in his heart that the word he'll hear is a yes.

"I have an answer," Amu said again, trying to calm herself down. She knew Tadase was a nice guy and she knew for certain she would be happy with him, that is why her answer was simple. "Tadase, my answer is Y…"

"It's a YES," both Nadeshiko and Yaya exclaimed, shouting before Amu could finish. Yaya pushed Tadase towards Amu as she said, "congratulations in becoming a new couple."

Tadase looked away from Amu, blushing. He never thought Amu would say yes and it was like his dream come true. "Thank you Amu," he whispered, unable to stop himself from smiling.

Nadeshiko and Yaya were running around them in circles, chanting congratulations and Amu made sure her face was not seen by anyone this moment. Her face; it was wrong. She knew she was showing a shocked and reluctant expression on her face. This shouldn't be what she was expressing, it should be that of happiness. Why? She was certain that her answer was a yes but she couldn't finish it. She couldn't bring herself to fully say yes to Tadase. When she was about to say it, an image of night Ikuto suddenly flashed into her mind and there was an uncomfortable feeling within her. Amu didn't recognise this feeling but whatever it was, it stopped her from saying yes.

"Amu," Tadase softly said, "thank you for being my girlfriend. Please take care of me from now on."

Amu slowly turned to face Tadase and forced herself to smile. She didn't properly say yes to him but she was about to and did want to. Amu was confused this minute and she wanted to tell Tadase of her uneasiness but seeing his happy face she couldn't say a thing. It wasn't wrong or bad to become his girlfriend was it? Amu nodded, not knowing anymore of her feelings.

"Isn't this good?" Nadeshiko asked, "we've always had the hint that you two like each other. It was just missing a push."

"You two be happy together," Yaya said.

Tadase smiled, "thank you."

Amu forced another smile and again an image of night Ikuto came to her mind. "Why am I seeing his face?"

"What did you say Amu?" Tadase asked.

"Oh nothing," Amu replied, "I think I'm just nervous and I'm not quite used to this is all."

Tadase took hold of Amu's hands, "I'll make you happy Amu. I promise."

Amu nodded, knowing Tadase was capable in doing what he had just promised. It wasn't wrong was it, her decision?

Amu would much prefer to go home by herself but Nadeshiko and Yaya were being over-pushy and insisted that since Tadase and her are now a couple, they should walk home together. Tadase seemed awfully happy about it and Amu just couldn't refuse. She was uncertain about it at first but after a little while, Tadase was so chatty that she forgot and she acted like her usual-self around him. She soon became comfortable again being with Tadase and only wondered what her hesitation was about before? As for why she kept thinking of night Ikuto, maybe it was because she was spending way more time with him than anyone else, even day Ikuto.

"Amu, would you like to go on a proper date tomorrow?" Tadase asked, blushing again.

"Yeah, where should we go?"

"Anywhere you want…" Tadase began, "I'll plan it out. Do you mind if I decided?"

"I'll look forward to it," Amu said. She looked at the street she was headed to and back at Tadase, "we're going separate ways now so-"

"Can't I walk you all the way back?" Tadase asked.

"Tadase, I just think-"

Tadase smiled, "don't worry, I understand. Let's take our relationship step by step. See you tomorrow Amu."

They said goodbye and headed their own separate ways. As Amu was walking, she felt very uncomfortable and she quickened her pace but the more she walked faster the more she felt anxious. She kept turning back to look behind her and saw no one, but it felt to her that someone was following her and that scared her. Amu ended up running back to her own house and she quickly locked herself in, inhaling deeply to calm herself. "What was that?" Amu whispered, "I swear, someone was following me."

"Amu you seem flustered," a yawning Lulu walked towards Amu, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Amu said, "I just did some exercise. I'll go and prepare dinner now. Father should be back early today."

"Amu," Lulu said slowly, "what do you think of Ikuto?"

Amu stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Lulu, not expecting her to ask something like that.

"You've been with Ikuto for some time now," Lulu continued, "I want to know what you think of him."

Amu put on an apron, walking into the kitchen and facing away from Lulu. "I think," Amu slowly said, the thought of day Ikuto alone already made her happy, "he's a very good father."

Lulu stared at Amu's back, "so he fulfils all the criteria's to be a good father? He hasn't once done anything a father shouldn't."

Amu got some vegetables out the fridge and started to wash them in the sink. She was still faced away from Lulu. "No, he's a good father," Amu replied, deciding that night Ikuto was more like a different person anyway, he didn't count when judging whether Ikuto was a good father or not. Amu had always had pleasant memories with day Ikuto and they really did bond like real father and daughters at times. "Father is an extremely nice person, he took care of me all this time without complaints," Amu continued, "I'm happy I became his daughter."

Lulu quietly opened a drawer and got out some sharp scissors, creeping silently towards Amu. "So Ikuto has always been kind to you?" Lulu continued to ask, "He's tried hasn't he to become a good father?"

Amu smiled, "yeah, at times I can see he tries but I don't think he needs to. I believe he's a gentle person at heart and being himself would be fine."

Lulu took a few more steps towards Amu. The hand she was holding the scissors in was shaking. She was shaking from the rising anger within her as she listened to Amu, unable to accept her. It was obvious to Lulu by now that Ikuto's drastic change was because he wished to become a good father to Amu. He was doing all this because he owed her and this girl was taking advantage of him. "Don't joke," Lulu hissed, "do you honestly think Ikuto can be himself before you?"

"What did you just say?" Amu asked since she couldn't hear what Lulu said with the water splashing from the tap.

Standing right behind Amu now, Lulu raised the scissors into the air, "I'm sure Ikuto will be free when you are…"

Amu's eyes widened and she dropped the vegetables she was washing as she saw the reflection of Lulu behind her in the window. There was a cold glare in Lulu's eyes and the scissors was poised above her. Amu turned in shock as Lulu shouted, "JUST DIE!" and the scissors came falling towards her. A loud thud noise followed when the scissors hit its target and Amu dropped to her knees onto the floor, her hands over her mouth.

"See, it's better if you die," Lulu smiled looking at Amu, "wouldn't you say sweetheart?" Lulu removed the scissors from where it now stabbed and held it before Amu's eyes, "this bug was annoying me. Sorry if I scared you Amu."

Amu breathed heavily to calm herself down, feeling her heart beat unusually fast; no doubt it was from the shock Lulu just gave her. She gulped looking at the tiny bug that was stuck to the end of the scissors. "You really did scare me there aunt Lulu," Amu admitted, "I thought you were going to-"

"You thought I was about to stab you," Lulu laughed, "don't be silly." Lulu stroked Amu's hair and walked over to the bin to dispose of the dead bug before giving the scissors a good wash. "I just couldn't stand watching that bug in the house. I hate bugs, especially those that don't know their own place." Lulu loomed over Amu, "you understand me don't you?"

"Y-yeah, I think… you hate bugs…"

Lulu smiled, "well, I'm sorry I gave you a bit of a fright. Can you continue to cook dinner. I'm hungry and Ikuto should be home soon."

"Yeah." Amu slowly stood back up and stared at the vegetables in the sink. She took a glance at Lulu who placed the scissors back into the drawer and couldn't help but wonder how good Lulu's eyesight was. Did she see the bug all the way there or something else? Amu suddenly remembered the first time she met aunt Lulu. She wasn't the nicest women and somehow, it was only now but the way aunt Lulu acted just then and from the very first time they met, where Lulu accused Amu of being a underage prostitute, Amu saw a resemblance to night Ikuto. Amu started to wash the vegetables again, thinking maybe that connection was too much. Aunt Lulu was sometimes strange but most of the time she was really nice, there was no way she was like night Ikuto, she wasn't dangerous. Amu took in a deep breath. She was just over thinking things and that wasn't any good; what aunt Lulu did just then wasn't really unusual anyway, so there was nothing more to it.

"Amu, I want to watch TV in the living room so is it ok if I leave you in the kitchen?" Lulu asked.

Amu turned and smiled at Lulu, "I'll tell you when dinner's ready."

"You're the best Amu," Lulu commented before disappearing into the living room. She closed the door behind her and closed her eyes. "Lulu, just what were you doing?" Lulu asked herself, "just then… I wanted to really stab her." Lulu laughed again and then she bit he lips to stop. "Ikuto you idiot, hurry home and quickly change back. Be the normal you please."

When Ikuto arrived home, it was just another normal day. Neither Lulu or Amu mentioned about the weird bug incident and it was the usual bickering between Ikuto and Lulu.

Irritated by Lulu's comment Ikuto asked, "so when are you planning to move?"

"Move where?"

"Move anywhere, I don't care," Ikuto said, "you've been living here for quite awhile already."

"How cruel," Lulu sighed, "it's not even been a month since I arrived."

"Father…" Amu began, intending to break up Ikuto's and Lulu's argument and wanting to tell Ikuto about her date with Tadase tomorrow. She stopped though not knowing how to tell Ikuto. She remembered how oddly Tadase had acted towards Ikuto on their first meeting each other and no Ikuto must have a really bad impression of Tadase. Furthermore, when she looked at day Ikuto, there was a strange feeling in her and sometimes she would suddenly see night Ikuto. Then there would always be something heavy in her chest that followed.

"What is it Amu?" Ikuto asked softly, "it seemed like you wanted to ask me something?"

"I'm coming home a little late tomorrow. Nadeshiko and Yaya want to go shopping with me." Amu said, deciding not to tell the truth about her and Tadase yet. She wasn't prepared for it and Ikuto definitely wouldn't be either. "Is that ok?"

Ikuto smiled, "of course. Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"No," Amu said, "we already planned out our evening."

Ikuto nodded, still smiling, "make sure you have fun then."

Watching Ikuto be so sweet towards Amu, Lulu felt herself shiver. She kept chanting in her head to endure. There would most certainly be another chance for her to get rid of Amu. Lulu stared at Amu who was talking again. She took a sip from her cup of water and an uneasy thought crossed her mind. She was certain Amu was kidnapped the other day, so what happened after? Why did her teacher show up and say all the crap about a sudden school trip? Lulu exhaled, realising something wasn't right but she didn't know what at the minute. _Possibly… _Lulu wondered, _she isn't as innocent as she seems… she may be involved. That means, I have more reason to kill her._

…The next day, Amu felt nothing but nervousness. She and Tadase kept glancing at each other the entire day but would always feel more anxious after. When the school bell finally rang to signal the end of the day, Amu found herself really lost and nervous. She met up with Tadase who waited for her at the school gates and they made their way into town. This was her first date with Tadase as a couple and Amu was looking forward to it. It was always fun being with Tadase and she expected her date with him to be full of nothing but smiles and laughter.

"I've decided to go to the cinema first," Tadase said, "is that ok?"

Amu nodded, "whatever you planned is fine Tadase."

Tadase smiled and walked Amu to the cinema's where they picked a film and started queuing up for the tickets.

Tadase blushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't buy any tickets because I didn't know what film you wanted to watch so… I didn't know we had to wait for so long."

Amu smiled, "please don't worry. I don't mind waiting a little."

"Oh, would you like some pop corn?" Tadase asked.

"That would be nice."

"Wait here," Tadase said as he slipped into the crowd to buy pop corn.

Amu stood to a far corner away from the crowd, holding their tickets and waited. The crowd slowly dispersed and Amu walked towards Tadase as soon as she spotted him. As she approached him, she realised he was talking to someone.

"Amu," Tadase called waving at her.

Amu smiled running towards him, "Tadase-"

She stopped a few steps away from him and dropped her tickets to the floor as she stared at the guy standing next to Tadase.

"Ah be careful Amu," Tadase said picking up the dropped tickets. "Let me introduce you two. Amu, this is my friend, Musashi Sanjo." Tadase pointed at Amu, "Musashi, this is my girlfriend Amu Hinamori."

Musashi looked at Amu and placed his hand out towards her, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Amu stared at Musashi, not knowing how to react. This guy was related to Sanjo, the one who wanted to kill night Ikuto, plus she pointed a gun at him before so how can he greet her so calmly. Amu slowly took his hand but she was already trembling. Just pretend you don't know him, Amu told herself. "N-nice to meet you."

Musashi gripped Amu's hand and shook it. He then lowered his voice so that Tadase couldn't here and whispered, "so you have this kind of courage too. I wonder how Ikuto is doing?"

**[PLEASE REVIEW] **


	31. Fast Accord

**Fast Accord **

Amu gently took her hand away from Musashi's and stepped away from him. Tadase who was now holding the tickets and pop corn began to head towards the room. "The movie's going to start soon," Tadase said as he walked, "Musashi is watching the same movie as us so why don't we watch it together?"

"No," Amu muttered but so quiet it was unheard.

Musashi followed Tadase, only turning once to glance at Amu, "I think you should go in. I'm not the person you should be afraid of."

Amu slowly entered the dark room after Tadase and Musashi and sat on a row near the back. It wasn't the best seat to watch a movie since it was so far away from the screen but then, even if they were in a good position, Amu would only be looking at Musashi. Tadase was sitting between them and was constantly making conversations between both Amu and Musashi, whilst passing around the pop corn. Amu would sometimes look at the big screen but not for long, she would revert her gaze back onto Musashi. She somehow felt that if she didn't look at him for even a second, he would do something terrible. She understood he wasn't Sanjo and it was him who helped her and night Ikuto before but still, he couldn't be trusted. Musashi seemed to have noticed Amu's stare and he too looked at her more than the screen.

"Excuse me for a bit," Tadase whispered, moving out of the row to head to the bathroom.

As soon as Tadase left, Musashi moved himself to sit directly next to Amu. He didn't wait to talk, "it's been awhile hasn't it? The last time we met was the time when my brother was about to kill Ikuto and you took me hostage."

"About that time," Amu said quickly, "thank you for helping us. Only, why did you-"

"Our main objective wasn't to kill anyone. Well, it may be my brother's wish to destroy Ikuto Tsukiyomi but before we get what we want, I simply cannot allow him to be reckless," Musashi answered. "I'll tell you this know now, me and my brother including our boss have no intentions of letting Ikuto get away with anything."

"Just what is it that you want with him?" Amu couldn't stop herself from shouting.

Several people around them turned towards Amu and Musashi now, whispering and complaining about the noise they were making. Musashi grabbed Amu's wrist and pulled her out of the room into the empty corridor.

"We can talk more freely here," Musashi said. "Before I answer your question, how about you answer mine? What is your relationship with Ikuto Tsukiyomi? First off I assumed you're his woman but now, seeing you with Tadase, are you just his sex partner or…"

"It has nothing to do with you," Amu said in a low voice, much like a warning to stop Musashi from questioning her further. "I won't tell someone who wants to harm Ikuto anything."

Musashi smirked, "so you won't tell me your relationship to him but I can hazard a guess."

"Tell me," Amu said before Musashi can say anymore, "why are you after Ikuto?"

Musashi leaned against the wall, "I won't tell you anything either. You're not involved in this so you don't need to know." He studied Amu for awhile before he started to walk away.

"Wait," Amu called out, following him, "please tell me."

"I'm a gangster," Musashi said, "you should be scared of me not following me for answers. Besides, I've been way too nice to you already…"

"Ikuto is important to me," Amu shouted, standing still behind Musashi. "I want to know everything about him and I want to protect him. I… that is my relationship with him. He is just someone I wish to protect."

"And you can protect him," Musashi whispered, turning around to stare at Amu. "You can change yourself to protect him and you can do it. I've seen it once already." He took a step towards Amu, "You know, it's a coincidence I met you here. Would you call this fate that both you and I know Tadase?"

"What do you want with Ikuto?" Amu asked again. Musashi was right, this was a one off chance that they meet and probably the only time and chance that Amu would get to talk to one of Ikuto's enemy without much danger. Clearly Musashi had no men with him and in a public place like the cinema's, she was safe. This was her golden opportunity to find out more about night Ikuto and she won't let it pass. "I think you're not such a bad person. You did help me back then so please tell me. It shouldn't matter if you tell me."

"You're right, it really doesn't matter if I let a little slip," Musashi began, "besides the deep feud between my brother and Ikuto, he is only targeted because he has XM2."

"XM2," Amu repeated, remembering Sanjo had asked her about it as well.

"The boss that hired me and my brother is after XM2," Musashi continued, "it is something with valuable information. As long as Ikuto has the XM2, he'll always be targeted. Ikuto Tsukiyomi doesn't need XM2, he won't be affected by it if he doesn't have it. Do you understand now? He is holding onto XM2 to threaten my boss; that's unreasonable. Now, if you want to protect him there is a way. If only you can-"

"You want me to steal the XM2 from Ikuto," Amu finished for Musashi, already catching onto his scheme. "I won't. XM2 must be important to Ikuto otherwise he wouldn't keep it. I won't do anything to betray him."

"But you're not betraying him," Musashi said over Amu. He took another step towards her and gently stroked her hair which made her flinch away. "What's more important, Ikuto's life or XM2? I'm not going to lie. Ikuto Tsukiyomi will end up dead if he doesn't hand over XM2. Is it really worth it? No matter how important XM2 is to him, is it worth his life?"

Amu felt herself shiver at the thought of Ikuto being dead. It was scary, more scary than her own death and she won't allow it. She won't allow a kind person like Ikuto to die. "I don't know," Amu slowly said.

"Trust me," Musashi continued, "you don't need to trust me but you have to use your logic here. You know what's the best for him."

Amu breathed in heavily, nodding. She knew, she knew he was right or maybe she was really convinced by him this moment. "Will you stop hurting Ikuto if I do it?"

"I can't promise you there will absolutely be no troubles for him," Musashi admitted, "my brother will need persuading and I can't always keep an eye on him or what my boss decides to do. However, whenever I know or can, I will stop anyone from harming Ikuto Tsukiyomi as long as we have a deal."

"Fine," Amu said. "I'll steal XM2 from Ikuto and I'll give it to you, but you mustn't hurt him. You have to leave him alone after you've got what you want as well."

Musashi smiled, "good luck then." He took a piece of paper and wrote a number on it, "this is my number. I'll be calling you at times to make sure our deal is still on. Also, don't tell anyone about XM2 or our deal."

"Why would I do that?" Amu asked, "I don't even know what it is."

"Don't worry," Musashi said, walking away again, "XM2 is something recognisable even to you I think. As long as you find it for me."

Amu clutched the piece of paper and watched as Musashi walked further and further away. Musashi stopped once and turned back to stare at Amu, knowing it was a complete success. It may have been partly due to luck that he met this girl today but more importantly, with this girl working for him now, whatever Ikuto says doesn't matter anymore. Despite Ikuto claiming to his brother that he doesn't have XM2 anymore, Musashi simply can't believe it until he's investigated further. As a side note from his observation he couldn't help but comment, "you're called Amu aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm quite good friends with Tadase," Musashi began, "he's not part of anything so don't worry or did I not need to bother? You don't seem to care about him at all… rather I think-"

"Its none of your business," Amu said clearly, "just keep your promise and stay away from Ikuto. I promised I'll get you what you want so keep your end of the deal."

Musashi waved at Amu, turning the corner. "As I thought," Musashi whispered to himself, "that girl is only occupied with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You don't have a girlfriend, so what have you got yourself Tadase?"

Amu shoved the piece of paper back into her pocket and started to walk in the direction Musashi had just walked in to exit the cinema. She had so many thoughts now, it was making her slightly crazy. She wondered if she had done the right thing to make a deal with Musashi Sanjo. He did help her before but it didn't mean he was a good person. "He seemed truthful when he said everything…" Amu muttered to herself, "It wouldn't hurt to trust him a little would it… I mean…"

"AMU."

Amu sighed, still arguing in her head whether she was doing the right thing or not. Then suddenly a hand clasped onto her shoulder which surprised her so much she let out a small scream. When she turned to see Tadase, she calmed down. "Tadase, what are you doing?" Amu asked, "you scared me. Why are you here?"

Tadase put his hand over Amu's forehead, "why… Amu are you unwell? We're going on a date now."

Amu quickly took Tadase's hand away from her forehead, feeling slightly guilty that she had forgot all about him. "I-I'm fine Tadase. I was just coming out here for a walk."

"Do you not like the movie?" Tadase asked, his face a little saddened.

"No, its not like that," Amu quickly said, "I-I just feel slightly hungry." She took hold of Tadase's hand and began to pull him along with her in panic, not wanting to make him feel bad anymore, "shall we go and eat instead. I'm sorry Tadase, I'll watch this film with you again tomorrow if you'd like."

"Amu, are you sure you're alright?" Tadase asked again, looking worried.

"Tadase, I'm really sorry," Amu said, "I really am just hungry and I-I thought, well I didn't want to leave until we finished the film and I-"

Tadase giggled, holding onto Amu's hand tighter, "you should've just told me you were hungry from the start. I don't mind as long as you are happy."

"Thank you Tadase," Amu whispered.

Tadase smiled and started to walk besides Amu towards the exit. "we'll finish the movie tomorrow then. Oh, yeah, did you see my friend anywhere?"

"Musashi," Amu said, "he left already. How do you know him?"

"We both went to the same elementary school," Tadase answered, "where would you like to go to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine," Amu replied, already thinking of Ikuto again.

Tadase took Amu to a really nice restaurant and they spent the rest of their date there. Amu was aware of Tadase being there besides her. She noticed and watched most the time as he talked and smiled and she would occasionally nod and smile back to show she was listening but in reality, she had no idea what Tadase had been talking about. Her mind concentrated on nothing but Ikuto and the more she thought about him, the more she lost her surroundings. It was strange as the main person to appear in her mind was night Ikuto, possibly because he was the most likely one to have XM2. Just how was she going to get XM2? As these thoughts went on in Amu's mind, she had not noticed the night had already ended. Tadase walked her back to her house since it was later than usual and said his goodbyes with a smile.

"I guess, that wasn't really a fun date," Amu whispered seeing Tadase disappear round the corner of the street. She entered the front garden and unlocked the door gently, expecting day Ikuto to be waiting for her. When she entered the house though, it was pretty quiet.

Lulu slowly walked towards Amu, "your back. Be quiet, Ikuto is sleeping. He seems to be really tired from work."

Amu nodded, "well I'll be going to my room now. Good night aunt Lulu."

Lulu waved at her and stood staring into space wondering who was the young guy that walked home with Amu. She smiled, suddenly finding herself with something interesting as she too went to sleep for the night.

…The next morning came as fast as ever. Lulu, Amu and Ikuto had already finished eating breakfast and whilst Amu was washing up, Lulu and Ikuto were standing before the fridge arguing again.

"As I've been telling you, I cannot live without peach yogurt, go and buy me some now," Lulu ordered.

Ikuto sighed putting his coat on, "you are so annoying." He walked over to the sink where Amu was cleaning and grabbed her hand pulling her to the door, "Amu clean after we go shopping."

Amu closed the door behind her and obediently followed Ikuto for a quick trip to the small supermarket. She hadn't been out shopping with Ikuto for ages and somehow she was looking forward to it. Like always, Ikuto was giving Amu trouble by constantly throwing into the trolley unneeded snacks. It took Amu ages to convince him that they should be buying more healthy food instead. It was at these times that Ikuto seemed younger than his age, Amu felt they were closer like this.

Amu wanted to enjoy herself fully when shopping with Ikuto but there was an uneasy feeling in her and she couldn't stop looking behind all the time. It was that same feeling again, the feeling that someone was following her. She hated it and whenever she checked there was no one there, but she didn't know why that feeling won't go away.

"Amu which should I get," Ikuto asked, "a cheesecake or normal triple chocolate black forest cake."

Amu laughed, "knowing you father, you'd definitely go for the triple chocolate. You love chocolate."

Ikuto smiled taking the chocolate cake, "I expected no less from my daughter. You definitely know me well."

"You are my father," Amu pointed out.

"Hmm, Let me choose another dessert for a few days after," Ikuto said turning back to the fridge.

Whilst watching Ikuto seriously decide which type of dessert to buy, the thought of XM2 popped up into Amu's mind again. This was day Ikuto so Amu doubted whether he knew about XM2 at all but there was no way she can just directly ask night Ikuto either. Maybe its worth trying with day Ikuto first. He was her father and surely, if she asked he would be more likely to tell her. Then again, how can Amu ask straight off; there was no way she could explain how she knew; maybe she could make up a story. "Father," Amu began, "I've… I-"

Ikuto smiled, "just say it already."

"Well, I've recently been interested in code breaking," Amu continued, "there's this one code I can't seem to figure so would you help me?"

Ikuto tilted his head and stared at Amu, "I never knew you were interested in these kinds of stuff. I don't mind trying."

"Well, assuming the code AB3 meant It's sunny today or something random like an object-"

"That's totally random," Ikuto commented.

"The actual code is…" Amu slowly said, hoping she wouldn't mess up now that she had started, "is XM2."

"Let's go and pay first," Ikuto said walking off to the counter.

"Father," Amu called out, surprised this was his response. Was it even a actual response at all? "Father did you hear me?"

"How much is it?" Ikuto asked paying for their shopping.

Amu took a few bags herself and followed after Ikuto out the supermarket, who walked rather speedily, almost like a run. He turned into another street that was in the opposite direction to their house and Amu ran after him, "father that's the wrong way-"

Amu dropped her shopping bags onto the ground as Ikuto pushed her against the wall, holding her there. His grip on her shoulders tightened, which hurt Amu a bit but she didn't say anything.

Ikuto looked straight into Amu's eyes with a serious expression she had not seen before, "where did you hear that from? XM2 that is."

Amu felt anxious now, not accounting that Ikuto could be this serious or rather this anxious himself. "It's just a random code the club wants to solve-"

"Don't lie to me," Ikuto shouted. He took a few breaths to calm himself down before whispering, "it can't be can it?" He stared at her, his expression becoming fearful.

"I-it hurts…" Amu couldn't help but finally whisper, her shoulders felt pricked by his ten fingers that dug deep into her.

Ikuto raised his voice, no longer able to control himself; he was about to go wild, "AMU…have you…" He leaned in close to her, hissing with madness into her ear, "have you already met the other me?"


	32. Quick Response

**Quick Response **

Amu was very still, not daring to even breathe right this moment. She couldn't keep her gaze away from Ikuto's serious stare and the more she looked at it, the more she began to feel scared. What can she say to him? How could she ever tell him the truth? It was too much to bear for either of them.

"You…" Ikuto slowly said, "met him haven't you?"

Amu stayed silent and forced herself to look at the ground instead.

Seeing her reaction, Ikuto became more anxious and he raised his voice this time, "AMU, please answer me."

Amu clenched a fist, knowing there was no way she can let day Ikuto find out the truth. She was scared of what he would do if he ever found out; fearful he may hate her or avoid her if he knew. She had to try and get herself out of this mess. Why did she mention XM2? She was so stupid; she should've known more about day Ikuto's situation before asking him so rashly. Amu glanced at the shopping on the floor, "let's go back home. Aunt Lulu would worry. Help me pick these up."

"I'm asking you have you met-" Ikuto started to shout.

"Let's go home," Amu shouted over Ikuto, desperately not wanting him to find out what she's done. There was no way she can tell him that she lied to night Ikuto and accidentally became his girlfriend. It was wrong, day Ikuto is her father and night Ikuto was simply day Ikuto. It was messed up, Amu knew it but she couldn't think of any other way to deal with everything. "Let's go back home father," Amu whispered, not looking at him.

There was a few seconds pause before Ikuto spoke again. "I wish to know. I'm your guardian, your parent. Doesn't a child usually tell their parents everything? Amu, please, the way you're acting now…" Ikuto took a step away from Amu, "seeing you avoid giving me a answer. I can probably guess the answer already. You know of XM2 and you've definitely met the other me…"

"Let's go home," Amu shouted, not wanting to listen to Ikuto anymore or let him say more than what he has. She looked straight into his eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about. Father, you're scaring me."

Ikuto didn't say anything but stared at Amu. It was terrible, the power and feelings surging through her as she received his stern gaze was terrible. It made her feel more than guilt; his gaze was enchanting her to tell him everything and the more she resisted that urge to tell, the more it hurt. She forced her eyes shut and bit her lips, not knowing what else she can do to stop herself from telling the truth. She didn't want day Ikuto to find out and hate her?

"I'm sorry Amu. I simply can't ignore this," Ikuto whispered seeing Amu's nervousness. He didn't feel any better watching her be like that but he needed to know, "please just tell me."

Amu took in a few heavy breaths and prepared herself. It was no use, she really couldn't keep anything from Ikuto after all, "father, the truth is... I –"

"Ikuto, so it really was you who I saw," Tsukassa called out, walking towards them. "I thought I saw you from a distance but wasn't sure so I followed you. I actually wanted to say hello to you before but you seemed so occupied with choosing deserts and then you suddenly disappeared. Lucky I spotted you just as I was about to leave. Are you and your daughter going home now? Why are there so many things on the floor?"

Amu let out a sigh of relief. In the end she still wasn't properly ready to tell day Ikuto everything and she was glad that Tsukassa had suddenly shown up. She also felt relieved to hear that it was Tsukassa who was following them, at least it wasn't a total stranger and Amu now knew her strange feelings of being followed were real and not just her imagination. She did wonder though, the real reason to why Tsukassa had followed them.

"Its nothing," Ikuto finally replied, picking up the shopping bags on the floor. "Can you leave us alone for a moment? I want to talk to her alone."

"I heard," Tsukassa said, "I kind of eavesdropped on you two so I heard everything. Ikuto, I think I need to apologise to you. I ignored your thoughts and I told her."

Ikuto stared at Tsukassa but didn't say anything.

Tsukassa continued, "I'm sorry Ikuto. I was the one who mentioned XM2 to Amu. I unintentionally let it slip."

Amu hid her little surprise gasp, which went unnoticed by Ikuto who was now focussed on Tsukassa. It was obvious that Tsukassa was lying because the one who told her was Musashi Sanjo, not him, but what was he doing, covering up for her. She wanted to know why.

"You told her about XM2?"

"Yes," Tsukassa answered, "I only mentioned it briefly. You see, I've been creating this kids code game at the church and I came up with a load of easy codes for them to crack. Amu was helping me and unconsciously I said something like, I hope Ikuto can solve XM2 one day. I already warned Amu not to be so curious and ask you about it because it's a weird code your parents left to you when you were young right? I was aware you may be upset if your parents were mentioned so-"

"Is that the truth Amu?" Ikuto asked, turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry father. I should've been clearer about it," Amu slowly said, going along with Tsukassa story, "I was really just curious about what kind of a code XM2 could be. If I knew you'd be so upset about it, I wouldn't have asked... I definitely wouldn't have asked."

"You're not lying to me are you Amu? This is the truth," Ikuto said softly.

It hurt Amu as she nodded in response to Ikuto's question. She was lying again. She hated lying to Ikuto but she couldn't stop lying. She was too deeply trapped in her own lies to be able to tell him the truth right now. "Are you mad with me father?"

Ikuto put on a small smile, "I'm not mad. I need to say sorry to you Amu. I'm sorry I overreacted, but please don't ask anymore about XM2, it brings painful memories."

"I understand," Amu uttered.

"Also," Ikuto began, "about what I kept asking you before about meeting someone... please forget everything about that."

"I will," Amu said slowly, "I didn't understand what you were going on about but I won't question you about anything. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Ikuto put on a small smile, looking at Amu who seemed to feel less anxious now. He was still troubled by the fact that Amu has heard of XM2 but since Tsukassa covered it up with such a story, it should be fine. Besides XM2 was in his distant past, nothing about it mattered anymore. Ikuto could only thank god that Amu had not met with the other him, though something about Amu's nervousness made him feel insecure.

"I'm going back to the church," Tsukassa began, "so I'll be heading off. Sorry Ikuto, I'll call you tonight."

"Yeah," Ikuto said walking away.

Tsukassa slowly walked passed Amu, following Ikuto. He whispered in a warning voice, "You got lucky this time with my help, but think properly from now on what you want to do. I stand with what I said before. Don't involve yourself any further than you already have."

Amu watched as Tsukassa told Ikuto he'd be calling him again tonight before leaving and heading towards the direction of the church. She understood what Tsukassa as saying and she was grateful that he had helped him this time. He was right; she really did need to think about what she needed to do and not what she wanted. Amu smiled and walked towards Ikuto, wanting to forget about this small incident for now. It seemed Ikuto was also back to himself which made Amu feel relieved. They walked home together, without another word spoken about what had just happened.

A few days have passed since and Amu couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. She was so close to being exposed and though day Ikuto now acted normal around her, she still couldn't forget his look that time when he asked whether she has met night Ikuto. She was also conscious about her deal with Musashi; she still needed to find XM2 and give it to him. "Why did I involve myself so much?" Amu asked herself, staring out the window at the vast azure sky.

"Amu, are you day-dreaming again?" Yaya asked patting Amu's head. "We're in school right? Don't day dream."

"Let her," Nadeshiko whispered with a sly smile, "she's probably thinking about Tadase. So, exactly how lovey-dovey are you two?"

Amu stared at Nadeshiko and Yaya, not registering what they were saying and simply blinked.

"Come on," Yaya encouraged, "tell us more about you and Tadase. You two have been on a few dates already. How were they? Were they romantic?"

"Oh..." Amu finally said, jut realising what they were saying. She was still unused to the idea that she was already Tadase's girlfriend. It was true that the past few days they have been on dates and hung around each other but Amu didn't really concentrate when they were together. Instead, she found herself constantly thinking about Ikuto and XM2 for most of the time. Amu realises that Nadeshiko and Yaya was staring at her intensely and decided to answer. "It was fun," Amu said which was partly the truth.

"Amu," Tadase called, entering the classroom, "I-I've got tickets to the cinema. D-do you... well...if your free would you like to-"

"Just invite her already," both Yaya and Nadeshiko commented.

"I can't believe you're still so shy Tadase," Nadeshiko teased, "you two are officially a couple so it's fine to be lovey-dovey openly."

Tadase blushed holding the tickets out towards Amu, "w-would you..."

"Sure," Amu said with a weak smile, taking the ticket from Tadase.

The classroom door opened and Nikaidou walked in with a mass pile of paper. "Right everyone, get in your seats. I've got important announcements to make."

The students did as they were asked and sat quietly at their own desks.

Nikaidou stared around the classroom before stating, "The school has decided for a Parents Interview week."

There were many gasps and whispers going through the classroom now, most of them were unhappy complaints about t the idea.

"Please be quiet and let me finish explaining," Nikaidou said in a loud voice. "This parent's interview week is mainly so that your parents can come into the school and spend a day here to see how you are doing. Of course, as teachers we will also be discussing various issues with your parents. Since you are First years in high school, your parent's interview day is on Friday. Now, I'll be handing out information leaflets, so make sure you take them home and tell your parents about this."

There were more unhappy whispers and complaints from students as Nikaidou handed out the leaflets.

Yaya tapped Amu from behind, "say, is your father going to come too Amu? Please say he is."

"He would be wouldn't he?" Nadeshiko asked, "He has to come. He's your official parent and guardian. He must come."

"I need to ask first," Amu slowly said. She stared at Yaya and Nadeshiko who had a strange look on them. "Why are you two so bothered whether my father is coming or not?"

Yaya and Nadeshiko glanced away.

"Answer me," Amu demanded.

"Well, he may be a stingy and annoying rule setting father but..." Nadeshiko began, "the last time we saw him, he was weird as well but..."

"Yeah he was strange but your father is..." Yaya gulped.

Amu stared at them with a stern gaze and commanded in a low voice, "Say it now."

"He's young and mainly his looks are priceless," both Nadeshiko and Yaya said at the same time. "Basically he's a gorgeous looking hottie that we would quite like to see with our eyes."

Amu glowered at the two straight after hearing what they said. She said in a mocking way, "thank you. I never knew my father was this good-looking to have fans. Well, maybe I really need to convince him to come to satisfy your eyes."

Both Nadeshiko and Yaya nodded, "thank you for your efforts Amu."

Amu sighed, ignoring Nadeshiko and Yaya's silliness. "I don't think he would come," she muttered.

"Try and convince him," Nikaidou said placing the leaflet onto Amu's desk. He smiled and whispered so that no one else could hear, "don't worry. I won't tell your father anything as promised."

"I'm not worried about that," Amu quickly said, not wanting Nikaidou to get the wrong idea. "I do think my father isn't the kind to want to come."

Nikaidou patted Amu's shoulder, "try and convince him. This parent's interview is something I think that's very useful to the students, school and parents. Do try and encourage him to come." Nikaidou smiled, "after all, I do want to meet your father...and give him a greeting."

Amu smiled, "I'll try my best."

Sitting a few seats away from Amu, Tadase couldn't stop himself from staring at her. He clenched onto the leaflet, knowing he didn't want to see Amu's father again, but there was no way he can stop him from attending this Parent's interview week if he wanted to. Tadase forced himself to look at the front of the classroom, hoping Amu's father would not turn up.

The school day ended with conversations about the Parent's Interview week going on through the students. It had become the centre topic. Amu and Tadase left the school together as usual.

Tadase gently held onto Amu's hand as they walked, "this Parents week sure is surprising isn't it?"

"Yeah," Amu said, "I wonder whose idea it was."

"Probably the headmaster," Tadase guessed, "do you want to buy some snacks before going into the cinema?" Tadase pointed towards a small cake shop, "Shall we get some muffins from there?" He started to walk in the shops direction but stopped as he noticed Amu wasn't walking with him. He turned to look at Amu who was staring at a woman who waved at them. He was certain he didn't know her, but it seems as though she knew Amu. She had a smile on her face and she pointed at her own hands before clasping them together. Tadase didn't understand what she was doing and got slightly annoyed. "Amu," Tadase said, "let's go."

"I need to go home now Tadase," Amu said softly. "I'll watch it with you tomorrow."

"Oh..., err...ok." Tadase said, watching as Amu walked towards that woman and left. Tadase turned to walk home by himself, wondering who that woman was and why Amu had to go home as soon as she saw her. "Amu..." Tadase whispered, "I really like you a lot."

**[Please Review]**


	33. A Father's Response

**A Father's Reaction **

Amu looked away from Aunt Lulu, who seemed to be in a really good mood as she walked and skipped back towards their house. Amu was shocked to see Lulu on the streets and without thinking, she told Tadase she just needed to go home. In the end, she wasn't prepared to let Ikuto know about Tadase; that was the main concern running through Amu's mind as she saw Lulu stare at them. She didn't want Ikuto to know yet.

"Amu, that's sneaky of you," Lulu slowly said to make an impact, "You should have told me and Ikuto if you have a boyfriend. So how long have you two been dating? Have you two-"

Amu quickly covered Lulu's mouth to stop her from saying anymore than she already has. Anxiously, Amu unlocked the front door and pulled Lulu into the house. She closed the door and stared at Lulu with a serious face, "don't tell father."

Lulu tilted her head, looking at Amu. "You need to tell him these kinds of things. It's wrong to-"

"I said, do not tell him," Amu repeated with more force in her tone of voice. "Between me and Tadase... it hasn't been long so before it's definite, I don't want to tell father."

Lulu nodded, "I won't tell him. It's better if you were the one who told anyways. I'm going to the bathroom. Can you make me a snack?"

"Yeah," Amu answered, "I'm sorry I shouted Aunt Lulu."

"Don't worry about it," Lulu said as she disappeared into the bathroom. She couldn't stop herself from smiling now that Amu wasn't around. She took out her mobile and stared at the picture she took of Amu and that boy on the streets. They were holding hands and walked pretty close to each other. Lulu let out a small giggle, "I wonder what Ikuto would say to this picture. It's better for you to explain after all Amu." Lulu put away her mobile, staring at her watch, "Since I'm bored, I'll create myself a worthy show."

Through the whole evening, Lulu loitered around Amu, teasing her about her boyfriend and helping her make dinner. To Lulu, who saw Amu as an eyesore, it was fun that she finally had something to go against her. Lulu wasn't certain what Ikuto's reaction would be but as Amu's father, she guessed he might disapprove of her relationship, and then the two might get into a massive argument. For Lulu, she wanted to see them argue and hopefully, Ikuto and Amu would never be on good terms after the argument. It was also the perfect chance to separate them. Just thinking about what was about to happen made Lulu excited and she could barely hide it. The hour seemed like eternity and finally Ikuto was back from work.

It was the usual family meal they always had; the only difference was Lulu managed to stay out of a random argument with Ikuto. She ate her meal quietly, listening to Amu and Ikuto talked as she carefully thought of the best time to tell Ikuto. There were a few things for her to consider. She had promised Amu not to say a word about her new relationship so she needed to speak to Ikuto when Amu wasn't around. Lulu sighed, knowing she'd have to wait until night time.

"So," Amu said retrieving the Parent's Interview form from her bag, "will you be going?"

Ikuto stared at Amu and sighed, taking the paper from her and reading it. He shook his head and sighed again, "there's no way I'm going to that Parent's Interview Day. I'm sorry Amu, count me out of it."

Amu nodded, taking the paper from Ikuto, "I knew you wouldn't want to go."

"It can't be helped," Ikuto muttered, "I hate duty-like things like that. It's grim and boring. Besides you're doing fine at school aren't you? It'd be a waste of my time to go."

"The way you speak really makes you sound like such a good parent," Lulu commented.

Ikuto threw Lulu an irritated look then quietly asked, "Amu, you're not disappointed or anything are you that I don't want to go... I mean, are you upset by what I've said?"

Amu smiled, "I'm not bothered at all. I already anticipated that you wouldn't go."

"Really... so I'm that predictable."

Amu let out a small laugh and seeing it was already late excused her and went into her own room. As soon as Amu was out of sight, Lulu approached Ikuto but he was already going. Ikuto went into his own room, despite Lulu complaining that she wanted to talk to him about something. Annoyed that Ikuto was concentrating on his work instead of listening to her, Lulu hit his door hardly. Hearing Lulu make such a tantrum outside his room Ikuto told her to wait until near midnight, when he finished his work to tell him, before going into his room again.

Lulu spent the whole night staring at the clock in the living room, waiting for Ikuto. She was slightly annoyed that Ikuto was so serious about his work that he made her wait until he finished. She yawned, "How much longer am I going to have to wait for him? I should've just told him at dinner then, even with that girl there." Lulu stared at the clock again, it was exactly midnight. She then turned to the sound of the door opening and immediately rushed towards a tired looking Ikuto, unable to wait any longer to break the news. "You took way too long," Lulu complained.

Ikuto who seemed to be swaying as he walked looked at Lulu. His expression was tired and lost. He didn't say anything but just looked at Lulu with his half focussed eyes.

"I have something to show you," Lulu said, taking her mobile from her pocket. "Before I show you, can I ask, what do you think of your Amu? Is she a good girl?"

Ikuto held his head with one hand and faintly answered, "I guess. Can we talk tomorrow, I don't feel well."

Lulu grabbed hold of Ikuto's arm, not letting him go. She's waited for long enough and it was Ikuto's fault for doing work and straining himself. "I just think you need to know Amu isn't such a good girl."

Ikuto lightly brushed Lulu's hand off his arm and held his head in his hand again, closing and forcing open his eyes again. He breathed heavily.

Lulu showed the mobile with the picture of Amu and Tadase to Ikuto, "I just found out today. It seems like she's dating this guy in the photo. I asked her and she's admitted it. She also told me to keep it from you. What do you think? For her to be dating someone behind your back is rather disrespectful to you isn't it, especially keeping it a secret from you."

Ikuto took the mobile from Lulu and looked closely at the picture without saying a word. His grip on the mobile seemed to tighten and unlike before, his eyes seemed much more focused.

Lulu pressed on, wanting to get Ikuto angrier, "It's not just disrespectful but what does she think you are? Does she even care about your feelings? I mean-"

Ikuto grabbed Lulu's cheeks and squeezed it, stopping her from speaking. He let go after a few seconds, leaving a faint mark over her face and a surprised Lulu staring as Ikuto took her mobile and locked himself into his own room.

Puzzled but thinking her little plan may have worked, Lulu went into her room and quickly lied down onto her bed. She rolled onto her side, still unsatisfied. She sighed, "Did it actually work? He didn't really respond." She closed her eyes and slept.

Lulu was expecting Amu to come into her room and gently pat her, telling her to wake up and that breakfast was ready, however, this morning that routine disappeared. Instead Ikuto came rushing into her room and started to drag her out the bed, which surprised her. "IKUTO, STOP IT. What are you doing? Do you know how to respect your elders?" Lulu complained.

A highly irritated looking Ikuto shoved Lulu's mobile into her face, "Amu... AMU is dating this guy?"

Lulu yawned, "Where's Amu? Go and ask her."

"She left for school already," Ikuto explained, "I told her to go earlier so I could ask you now. Why do you have this picture and what do you know? Tell me this instant."

Lulu frowned, "you woke me up for this."

Ikuto grabbed onto Lulu's shoulders and began to shake her, "this is important. Amu... she's always been my good little girl. She's the daughter I'm most proud of so why... what's with this picture? Did you create this to play a prank on me? Answer me Lulu."

Lulu hit Ikuto's hand to stop him from shaking her. "I didn't create that picture. It's the real deal," Lulu began to say, though she was a little dizzy, "were you not listening to me yesterday night? I told you she admitted she was dating that guy and she didn't want you to know."

Ikuto dropped the mobile to the floor, "h-how can Amu be dating?"

"What's so surprising?" Lulu asked picking up her mobile. "She's in high school now and as long as she's happy-"

"No," Ikuto whispered, "I don't want it. I don't think its right."

"Ikuto..."

"What is she thinking?" Ikuto quietly said, "Dating at this age is pointless. It'll drag her studies down and I won't have it like that. This will ruin her future. As her father, I can't allow her to continue... especially if she's dating that brat."

"What are you going to do then?" Lulu asked, sensing that her plan hadn't worked at all. It didn't seem that Ikuto was mad enough to lash out at Amu and that meant, Ikuto and Amu wouldn't be arguing anytime soon. Though, Lulu did find Ikuto's reaction strange. Last night, the way he didn't speak made him look as though he was angry but this morning, he seemed to just be bothered that Amu was dating and like any other father, complained that their little girl has finally grown up or something like that. Lulu sighed, "You can't do anything if she likes him. You don't have the right to separate them."

"Watch me," Ikuto smiled, "I'm not giving my daughter to that insolent brat. Everything I do is for her best. It's a feeling but I think that brat isn't the one for Amu and I don't want her to waste her time on him. I'm going to drag her back on the right path."

"What strange things you say," Lulu sighed again, still disappointed that Ikuto reacted normally, "how would you know whether he is the right one for her or not? Don't be stupid."

"I told you it was a feeling and a strong one too. I just know that brat isn't the one Amu needs or wants. Something inside me tells me that and usually my premonitions aren't wrong."

"Well, I wish you luck then, the idiotic and pathetic father with the gut feeling that this kid is not the person his daughter truly likes, seriously how silly this is. It would've been more interesting if you were mad at her." Lulu commented.

"Aunt Lulu, can I get you to do something for me?" Ikuto asked, ignoring her last statement.

"What is it?"

"Go to my work place and tell them I'll be taking today and the rest of the week off," Ikuto instructed.

Lulu blinked at Ikuto, "you usually take your work seriously. What's with this-"

"I have something more important to do."

"Is it alright to take so many days off? Will they let you?" Lulu questioned.

"It's fine. Well I'll be leaving now."

"Where are you going? What are you planning Ikuto?"

Ikuto turned to look at Lulu once with a smile, before leaving. Lulu yawned and went back to bed, still sleepy, not bothered anymore what Ikuto was up to. Her initial plan to get Ikuto mad at Amu had somewhat failed and she couldn't care anymore.

...The bells rang in the school, signalling the end of another period. Unlike usual, when al the students started to walk around and hang about the corridors, everyone stayed in their own classrooms. Many parents were wandering around the school and the students were in their best behaviour as instructed by the teachers.

"I wish we didn't have to stay in this room," Nadeshiko complained, "I mean, it's not our parents that are coming today anyway. Why do we have to be perfect?"

"Don't be like that," Yaya said, "it's just for this week."

"Even so," Nadeshiko said turning to look at Amu, "I can't believe your father isn't coming."

"It can't be helped if he isn't interested in these kinds of things," Amu explained. "Besides, the reason you two want to see him again is a little wrong."

"We can't help it if your father seems interesting," both Yaya and Nadeshiko argued.

"It's stupid," Tadase said, "we'll be with our parents anyway so there won't be much time for you two to chat to other people, let alone another parent. That guy isn't even interesting. Someone like him probably isn't fit to be a father anyway. The way he acts is so immature and..."

"Tadase," Amu began.

"Tadase, do you hate Amu's father? That's what it sounds like to me." Nadeshiko asked, speaking over Amu.

"It's not that extreme," Tadase whispered, "I just don't have a very good impression of him. Sorry Amu, but I just don't like him very much at the minute."

Amu wanted to say something but Nikaidou had entered the classroom and was already shouting for everyone's attention, so she faced the front. The lesson went on with little chatting amongst the students and full attention on Nikaidou since what he was teaching was a difficult subject. It was near the end of the lesson when everyone started to loosen up their attitude again and begin chatting. Nikaidou sighed, knowing it was pointless to try and stop his students from talking once they started.

"Hey… look over there," a student said excitedly pointing outside the classroom window. "Isn't that guy there…" The other students ran over and started to watch as well, then many of the female students started to scream and shout with excitement.

"What's going on?" Yaya asked, walking over to Amu and peering over her to look outside the window. She stared around and spotted the small crowd of people in front of the school gate. "There are people gathering at the front of school, parents and students and teachers. Amu aren't you going to look as well?"

"Sorry, but I don't really care," Amu said moving away to let Yaya have a better look.

"What, is something special happening?" Nadeshiko asked, not bothering to move closer for a look.

"I can't tell from here…" Yaya answered.

The noise and cheering in the classroom from students who could see rose, most were beginning to scream and shout as well. Seeing this, Nikaidou rushed over to the window, trying to pry his nosy students away, but failed miserably only to get himself into the excitement as well.

Unable to stand the noise, Nadeshiko went over to the window as well then she gasped an pointed in the direction of the crowd, turning with her mouth wide opened at Yaya and Amu.

"What is it?" both Amu and Yaya asked.

"It's… the one at the gate is… Nobuko Saeki," Nadeshiko shouted, "the famous fortune teller."

"No way," both Amu and Yaya said running over to take a better look as well. It was no wonder that all the students were in a uproar since such a famous person has arrived at the school.

"This is amazing…" Amu whispered looking at the distant Nobuko Saeki that was now making her way into the school. As she came closer to view though Amu's smile and excitement was replaced by confusion. Walking alongside Nobuko Saeki was no other than Ikuto. Amu stepped away from the window, "why is he here?"

From across the classroom, Nikaidou had stopped looking outside the window and was now staring at Amu. Once he had spotted the person he most wanted to see, he couldn't help but smile. He bit his lips to suppress his laugh as he whispered to himself, "I finally get to meet the other him. I finally get to meet day Ikuto. XM2 will be mine."

…Walking towards the school building, Ikuto smiled, making way for Nobuko Saeki. "I believe the school has already prepared a room for you. The headmaster was rather surprised by your sudden visit but he welcomes it very much," Ikuto said. "I will also do the interview with you today, if you don't mind."

Nobuko smiled back, "don't worry Mr Tsukiyomi, I will definitely take a good look as to whether that young man is right for your daughter. After all I can read anyone and everyone's future, but are you certain you want to know?"

"I don't need to know," Ikuto whispered, "I just want to make sure her future is happy. If you can see her future with that boy as happy then everything is fine."

Nobuko nodded, "what a loving father you are. I understand your worries and am quite touched to see fathers so protective of their own daughters. Guess you were lucky you needed to interview me then, conveniently, I can help you this time." Nobuko took a glance at Ikuto, "Well, Mr Tsukiyomi, what about letting me read your future as well."

"No need," Ikuto declined, "besides, I wonder if you can read my future."

"Indeed," Nobuko agreed, "long ago, I've also attempted to read one man's future but I failed to predict correctly and that had cost me my pride."

"That's really unfortunate," Ikuto commented, leading Nobuko through the corridors that were filled with students who wanted a glimpse of the famous fortune teller.

"Indeed," Nobuko agreed again, "You look exactly like that man… you resemble him so much that I already know I won't be able to see anything of you. But there is one thing…"

"Just, what would that be?"

Nobuko took a breath, "whether in the past, present of future, you will be haunted with that man's existence, like now, you have been carrying his burden as well. It is shown by the three symbols you constantly carry in your mind."

Ikuto opened the room prepared for them and made a quick greeting with the headmaster before sending them out so he and Nobuko could settle down, before anything began. Ikuto turned to look at Nobuko, "you were saying…"

"XM2," Nobuko said, her eyes focussed on Ikuto, "XM2 is connected to that man. The one who haunts you for eternity, your father."


	34. Right To Disapprove

**Right To Disapprove **

"I can only know and read as far as the fact that the symbols XM2 is connected to your father, and that you have been carrying that empty symbol with you for a long time," Nobuko said again, "the rest is unreadable as I've already realised. To speak truthfully, it feels to me that you are sometimes not you and then-"

Ikuto placed a hand on Nobuko's shoulder, "so you really can read into someone. But Nobuko Saeki, you don't need to read any further into me. Thank you."

Nobuko patted Ikuto's hand and moved to sit at the desk. "Can you start the preparations? I'm sure the students in this school and the headmaster waiting outside is anxious for my readings. You too wanted to do something here."

Ikuto opened the door and the headmaster didn't wait to go over to Nobuko Saeki's side.

The headmaster smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you here. Well the parents were very shocked but I think this adds to our school's reputation don't you think?"

Nobuko smiled, "right headmaster. I think so too." She waved at Ikuto to leave and he did, closing the door behind him as he headed towards Amu's classroom.

As he walked down the corridors he couldn't help but notice the whispers and looks the students had when they saw him. He checked himself in the reflection of the window a few times and simply couldn't understand what looked wrong about him. When he finally arrived outside Amu's classroom, he waited for a bit before reaching out to touch the door, slightly hesitant whether to enter. What would Amu think? Ikuto was scared that Amu might not like him turning up to her school so suddenly, but there was the Parents Interview week thing, so it should be fine, shouldn't it?

Inside the classroom, Amu was desperately trying to calm her friends down. Both a over excited Yaya and Nadeshiko was hugging Amu rather too tightly for comfort.

"You said your father wouldn't come?" Yaya complained.

Nadeshiko kept swinging Amu's arm, "that's not important. What's most important is… why does your father know Nobuko Saeki? She's the most well know fortune teller… WOW… I can't believe she's here."

"Amu, why did you keep this a secret?" Yaya asked, "your father is simply amazing… did he ask Nobuko Saeki to come here?"

"P-please calm down," Amu asked, trying to get Nadeshiko and Yaya to let go of her.

Tadase who had kept very quiet until now, grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her towards him, holding her gently away from Nadeshiko any Yaya, "will you two cut this crap out? Can't you see, you're making Amu uncomfortable by sticking to her like that. Don't act like children."

"What is this?" Nadeshiko said glaring at Tadase which made him flinch a little, "it's nice that you're a protective boyfriend but you need to know-"

"You need to know when you're just a brat."

Nadeshiko and Yaya both turned around in time to see Ikuto grabbing Amu from a also shocked Tadase. "Hello Amu," Ikuto softly said. He turned to Nadeshiko and Yaya, "and you two, don't bully Amu so much. Actually I should probably say, don't teach Amu any bad things."

Nadeshiko smirked, "we were doing no such thing."

"It's been awhile since the last time we met," Yaya pointed out, "you still look rather young."

"It sure has," Ikuto agreed. He turned to Amu, "I decided to come in the end."

Amu stared at Ikuto rather blankly now, not knowing where to start. He must've heard everything now, the fact that she was dating Tadase. Amu wondered what kind of a reaction or how Ikuto would take the news, especially when she hasn't told him herself. All these thoughts were making her slightly anxious.

Ikuto guided Amu to her seat and sat himself in the desk next to Amu's, his sight never leaving her. There were several whispers now amongst the students who recognised him to be the one walking into the school with Nobuko Saeki and had started to crowd around Amu's desk.

"Who are you?" a girl in the crowd asked Ikuto.

"Do you know Amu?" another curious student asked.

"I'm Amu's distantly related cousin." Ikuto answered with a smile on his face. "It's my pleasure to meet everyone."

"Hold it that's not-" both Yaya and Nadeshiko tried to say before Ikuto covered their mouths.

Amu simply stared at Ikuto; not knowing what he was thinking or playing at. "Fath-"

"I told you I'm not fat," Ikuto said over Amu, "don't call me fat either. Don't be shy and just call me by my name, Iku."

"I-Iku…" Amu repeated after Ikuto, though absolutely puzzled by what he was thinking or doing or even saying.

"Wow, Amu you never mentioned you had such a relative," a girl said, "must be great to have such a good looking cousin that can take care of you."

"-Amu, you shouldn't call your cousin fat, he's fine as he is."

"-Nice to meet you Iku…"

Amu forced herself to smile, not knowing what else she was supposed to do now that everything had turned out like this. Ikuto finally let go of Nadeshiko and Yaya who took in deep breaths after almost being suffocated. The door to the classroom opened and Nikaidou stepped in, trying to calm his students once again. The students this time very obediently and quickly sat at their seats, which surprised Nikaidou, but it didn't take long before his eyes settled upon Ikuto.

Nikaidou held his breath and clenched his fists tightly to calm his excitement as he slowly walked towards him. He stretched out his hands, "it's nice to meet you. Who may you be?"

Ikuto looked at Nikaidou and took his hands, shaking it, "I'm Amu Hinamori's guardian."

"So you're her father, I-"

"Mr Hinamori died three years ago," Ikuto stated, "I'm her cousin, Iku Hinamori. I'm currently financially taking care of her."

Nikaidou nodded, staring at Ikuto, wondering what he was doing by lying about him being her father. This alerted Nikaidou to be more cautious. At the minute, Ikuto didn't display any signs that showed he was night Ikuto but the part where he refused to admit he was Amu's father was perplexing. "Were you not with Nobuko Saeki?" Nikaidou asked after the awkward long pause.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be interviewing her but she had business to do in this school so I accompanied her," Ikuto explained, "then I thought I might as well visit Amu as well. You don't mind if I sat here and observed a little do you?"

"This week is the Parent's Interview week. I don't have a reason to decline," Nikaidou slowly said. "In fact, I'm very happy with that you're here. Well, the seat you're sitting in is actually Tadase Hotori's but I'm sure Tadase can sit elsewhere for the day."

Tadase gave Ikuto a long glare before silently moving to sit in another free seat. Ikuto turned and gave Amu a wink which made Amu want to laugh but also confused and worried at the same time.

Nikaidou asked Ikuto another question, unable to wait any longer, "So Iku, I guess this is the first time we've met. I almost forgot to introduce myself, I am Yuu Nikaidou. I'm Amu's homeroom and subject teacher. Say I wonder if-"

"Mr Nikaidou, it would be extremely rude of me to keep you here talking to me," Ikuto said, "Shall we arrange to talk after the lesson?"

"Of course," Nikaidou answered, returning to the front of the class and to begin his teaching, knowing he had plenty of time to get to Ikuto and he should observe him for now.

Amu couldn't concentrate on what Nikaidou was saying at all since Ikuto was constantly staring at her. She scribbled on a piece of note and passed it to Ikuto who read it and threw it into the bin behind him. He then sat closer to Amu and whispered, "Do you always send notes during class? I didn't know you were the type to not take your studies seriously." Ikuto glanced at the back of Tadase who was sitting a few rows in front, "you sit next to that guy don't you? Does he distract you?"

"No," Amu whispered back, "It's just I don't want you to keep staring at me."

"How am I going to know whether you're concentrating on your studies or not if I don't look at you at all?" Ikuto asked. "If I find out you're slacking, I swear I'll make you study extra hard at home. You need to study and get into a good university so in future you can get a good job and earn enough money to provide me my living expenses, I'm am being very serious here in trying to make sure of my future living standards are high after I retire."

"Stinky old man," Amu commented turning away from Ikuto, annoyed that he was still going on about retirement at his young age. It was sometimes unbelievable how crafty he could get, despite what he was saying isn't wrong. She did plan to treat him like her proper father until the end, meaning she will eventually have to financially support him, but for him to be talking about it now was way too early.

Amu ignored Ikuto's stare for the rest of the lesson and when the bell went to signal it was the end, she sighed, happy to be free from Ikuto who caused her quite some problems. Amu looked at Ikuto, "its lunch time now," Amu began, "I usually go outside to eat. Do you want to come?"

"No," Ikuto replied, "I need to meet up with Nobuko Saeki and interview her now. You must be happy that I'm not around to watch you."

"I never said that," Amu said though she was more relaxed without him constantly staring at her to make sure she was concentrating in class. She watched as Ikuto left the classroom. The morning spent at school with Ikuto around felt rather weird but not uncomforting for Amu. When she thought back to him sleeping half way through and his constant complaints that Amu was doing her work wrong, or when he got so bored he intentionally distracted her despite saying she should concentrate in her studies, it was all fun. It was more fun than she would usually have at school but still Amu could not believe how immature Ikuto can act at times. Amu grabbed her lunch and made her way outside as well. Nadeshiko and Yaya's parents, along with a few other parents had joined the class part way through like Ikuto so Amu expected to be eating alone with Tadase. When she arrived at their usual eating spot, she found Tadase already waiting for her. She ran over to him and sat down.

...Closing the door behind him, Ikuto walked down the empty corridors, relieved that he'd managed to finish the interview. Peering out the big windows, he was surprised that nearly all the students were outside the building. "Maybe I should look for Amu," Ikuto whispered to himself.

"Oh, so it's you Mr Hinamori, no I should say Mr Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto turned from the window to look at Nikaidou who was standing before him with a smile. "Oh, hello," Ikuto said.

"I hope you're having a nice time here and I hope today has been useful to parents like yourself. Actually," Nikaidou began, "I am slightly confused with your introduction of yourself. I do remember reading Amu's details and her guardian's name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I didn't ask back in the classroom but, why did you introduce yourself as Amu's cousin?"

"Must I answer that question? I don't think it matters."

"You're right, it doesn't matter," Nikaidou smiled, "you must have a reason. I wonder if you know someone by the name Kukai Souma."

Ikuto stared at Nikaidou with a quizzical look, "I've never heard of that name before. Why do you ask?"

"You honestly do not know who Kukai Souma is," Nikaidou continued, "he's currently in trouble. Are you not going to help him?"

Ikuto yawned and began to walk away, which startled Nikaidou for a second.

"Wait," Nikaidou said, "do you honestly not know him? He really is in trouble-"

Ikuto waved his hand in the air, "I'm sorry, but I don't have a single clue what you're talking about. See you around."

Nikaidou watched as Ikuto continued to walk further and further away from him. With each step Ikuto took, the smile on Nikaidou's face widened. He simply could not suppress the thrilling enrapture within him any longer, as he realised this was the other Ikuto. This was who they call day Ikuto and the one who is the key to XM2. Nikaidou let out a laugh and shouted quite care-freely, knowing there was no one else but him and Ikuto in this entire corridor, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, where exactly are you keeping XM2?"

Ikuto stopped walking and became very still at the mention of XM2. "Who are you?"

Nikaidou began to walk towards Ikuto, certain from his reaction that this Ikuto did know about XM2, "I am someone interested in XM2. To be more precise, I am someone who desires to see him."

"I asked who are you?" Ikuto repeated without turning to look at Nikaidou.

"I am one of your father's friends," Nikaidou answered, "I've been searching for him for awhile. When I first read your name on Amu's data, I was shocked and I have been dying to meet you."

"It's a shame," Ikuto said turning to give Nikaidou a stern look, "You may be searching for that man but I have nothing more to do with him. I won't be able to tell you anything. A word of advice to you since you claim to be that man's old friend, don't bother looking for XM2 because even I don't know what it is."

"No," Nikaidou whispered, "I can not believe…"

"I have only heard of XM2," Ikuto said clearly and loudly, "but I've never seen XM2 before in my entire life. I only know it's connected to that man, but it's probably a flux or myth. There is nothing more for us to discuss about this matter. Good bye."

Nikaidou clenched his fists watching Ikuto disappear from his sight. He punched the wall with his fist and breathed heavily. "Night Ikuto claims he does not have XM2, this Ikuto says he's hasn't seen it at all, so which one of them is lying?" Nikaidou rubbed his forehead to ease his headache, "If I treat day and night Ikuto as two different people. The one most likely lying is… then again, I should verify once more." Nikaidou turned to walk in the opposite direction to Ikuto, "XM2 is the only thing left in the world that will lead me to that man. I will find him at all costs."

…Ikuto wandered around the school, keeping an eye out for Amu. It wasn't long before he spotted her sitting by a bench next to a tall oak tree, with the brat. Feeling slightly irritated, he slowly made his way towards them.

"Amu, do you want one of my muffins?" Tadase asked holding the muffin out towards her.

Amu smiled about to take it as she said thanks but Ikuto got there before her, taking a massive bite at the muffin whilst still held by Tadase. "It sure is tasty," Ikuto commented with a smirk as he glared at Tadase.

"Fa- I mean Iku," Amu said, unused to calling Ikuto by a fake name and surprised that he just came out of nowhere. "Did you finish you're work already?"

Ikuto forcefully sat himself in-between Tadase and Amu, separating them, which made Tadase clench his fist in anger, though he tried to suppress it.

"I finished interviewing Nobuko," Ikuto answered, "I'm hungry, can I have a bite?"

Amu smiled, picking up a strawberry from her box and holding it before Ikuto's mouth. "Here you go."

Ikuto frowned, "I meant that caramel slice."

"You need to eat something healthy for a change," Amu complained. "These strawberries are really sweet as well. You like sweet stuff so don't complain and eat."

"If he doesn't want it, then I'll have it. I love strawberries," Tadase said trying to get Amu's attention but was ignored when Ikuto just let Amu feed him the strawberry.

Ikuto continued to frown, "what about the-"

Amu gave a small laugh, passing the caramel slice to Ikuto, "go ahead. I know you'll never give up until you eat it."

Ikuto took it and ate it with a smile, "where did you buy this from? It tastes different to the usual ones I have at home."

"Really, can you guess?" Amu questioned back.

Tadase sat there quietly as Ikuto and Amu constantly talked to each other. He tried to join in the conversation at times but somehow, he couldn't. There was a strong ache in his heart, watching Amu's attention being completely on that man. He didn't understand, how and why can Amu still be so happy around her father? Didn't he abuse her? Tadase couldn't suppress his feelings any longer and he reached over, initially wanting to grab hold of Amu's hand but found Ikuto and Amu had already left and were walking away. "Amu," Tadase shouted, "where are you going? Lunch hasn't-"

Amu looked apologetically at Tadase, "sorry. Iku said he wanted me to pay a visit to that fortune teller. I'm going with him now."

"Wait," Tadase said, "then, I'll go as well."

"No you won't," Ikuto stated firmly, "Amu, go and find Nobuko Saeki and ask about yourself. It's a one off chance that you'd get to meet such a famous fortune teller. I'll stay here to keep your friend company."

Amu smiled, "then I'll be off." She turned and ran towards the school, slightly curious herself as to whether Nobuko Saeki was truly someone who can read the future. If so, there was only one thing she wanted to ask.

"Wait-" Tadase said wanting to follow Amu but Ikuto stopped him.

"I said clearly that I'm going to stay here with you," Ikuto said, "you're not going to go with my daughter. She doesn't need a follower."

"Follower, I'm her boyfriend," Tadase reminded Ikuto, "don't try and pretend I'm not." Tadase pushed passed Ikuto, "as her boyfriend, I have the right to care about her future as well."

"Don't talk as if you're going to be with Amu for the rest of your life," Ikuto said, slightly more than just irritated. "She can always choose another and an insolent brat like you couldn't possibly be serious about my daughter. I won't approve of your relationship. I will find a better man for her in future to marry so stay away."

Tadase stopped walking and turned to glare at Ikuto, "what did you just say? Do you plan on dictating her life? You-"

"I'll say it once more," Ikuto slowly said, "I don't approve of you as her boyfriend, so I won't let you be with her. She's my daughter and everything I do is for her best interest. From now on don't speak as though you're important to Amu when you are replaceable."

Completely wrapped up in rage and hatred, Tadase clenched a fist and ran towards Ikuto, punching him at the side of his chin. Tadase then grabbed onto Ikuto's shirt, shouting, "What right do you have to disapprove of me? What right do you have?"


	35. Dark Prophecy

**[AUTHORS NOTE: Thank You for reading My Day and Night Guardian. This is an exceptionally long chapter as I wish to move the plot on more quickly. From this chapter onwards, the plot will hopefully be picking up and the story should develop at a faster pace. Thank You for your support and Please review and give criticism! I am aware of the confusion surrounding XM2 and other various things about this story - I assure you, things will become clear soon. (The Story may also turn much darker, so be prepared.) Feel free to criticise/question anything else you feel uncomfortable about in this story. Please continue to support this story!]**

**Dark Prophecy **

"As her father I have every right," Ikuto shouted, grabbing onto Tadase's arm, "let go. I'll pretend you never did what you just did."

"I have no intention of letting you forget," Tadase said, hitting Ikuto again. The punch was so forceful this time that Ikuto's body fell back to hit the oak tree that was close by. "You," Tadase now shouted back, "You're the one who has no right to talk about her future. You're just her father, nothing more. In the end, you will have to give her away to a man."

"Shut up…" Ikuto said with difficulty. There was that same slowly growing pain in his head again and Ikuto could do nothing about it but desperately clench his own head.

Ignoring Ikuto who looked as though he was in pain, Tadase continued, "As her father, you can't ever love her more than a father. You're love will soon be incompetent compared to another man's love for her. Please don't get in her way anymore. I can love Amu more than anyone in this world."

Ikuto moved one of his hands to clench his chest now as a strong burn suffocated his heart. "Shut up-" Ikuto said weakly again, unable to deal any longer with the mass pain in his chest and head. It was happening again, right now, at a time that he least wanted it to happen but he cannot control it. He cannot suppress it either as his body seemed to change by its own accord, from the wrath of anger that wrapped him. His eyes went blurry and then there was that same darkness he recognised as he lost all consciousness. His eyes grew void and the pain stopped. "What did you just say?" he asked Tadase, his voice more steady than before.

"I can love Amu more than anyone in this world," Tadase repeated, turning to walk away from Ikuto. "So, you have no right to disapprove of our relationship."

Ikuto remained very still until Tadase was way out of his sight before he stood up, leaning against the tree. He took a few deep breaths, knowing he had just about managed to stop himself from spilling that insolent brat's blood. Ikuto smiled, but that twisted smile turned into a hysteric laugh. He didn't stop laughing, more like he couldn't stop. Everything now was messed up and he could do nothing but laugh. He only stopped when he saw Nikaidou approach him.

Nikaidou stared at Ikuto, "are you alone?"

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked, "I'm already in a bad mood."

"I want to finish our conversation on XM2," Nikaidou began, "I've told you my reason to wanting it. I am your father's friend and I've been looking for him."

Ikuto stared hard at Nikaidou, "since when did you become my father's friend? Aren't you working for that man? Did I not tell you already, I no longer have XM2?"

Nikaidou gasped, "What-"

Ikuto grabbed Nikaidou's neck then thrust him against the tree, suffocating him. "Don't you dare go after XM2," Ikuto hissed. "You sure are unlucky to catch me in a bad mood."

Nikaidou looked at the Ikuto and a strange fear spread within him. This wasn't day Ikuto, this was night Ikuto. Nikaidou grabbed onto Ikuto's hand, trying hard to breathe in air. After a few seconds, Ikuto loosened his grip on Nikaidou when it seemed like Nikaidou wasn't going to last any longer. Nikaidou dropped to his knees, gasping for air. "When did they switch?" Nikaidou whispered in shock to himself. He had not expected that day Ikuto would turn into night Ikuto so suddenly. What triggered him to change?

"Leave me alone," Ikuto demanded, "You won't get anything out of me."

Nikaidou glared at Ikuto, "I will not give up in finding that man so I will obtain XM2. From your actions just then, I can deduce that you do have XM2. Where is it?"

"I won't be answering you that," Ikuto said, taking a step away from Nikaidou, "I have no intention of giving anyone XM2 either. Too bad there's only one copy of it in this entire world. Don't you think?"

Nikaidou slowly stood up, holding his neck that now had red finger marks over it. "Its not like you are particularly close to him. Why are you protecting him from us? This makes no sense at all. You know, I'd leave you alone if-"

"No matter what my feelings are towards that man, he is still my father," Ikuto whispered, "so I won't give you XM2. I've got other business to attend to here. I'll be leaving now."

Nikaidou held his breath, not knowing what more there was to say to Ikuto. He had done his part trying to convince him and clearly it didn't work. Nikaidou nodded, "don't blame me for whatever is to happen to you then. XM2 is the only clue that will lead us to finding your father and no matter what, I will find him. I will use any methods from now on. Prepare yourself, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the son of a hunted man."

Ikuto left, not saying another word more to Nikaidou. It was tiring, this endless struggle between him and the person who asked Nikaidou to obtain XM2. He still didn't understand himself though, why was he protecting his father? "Will I really see death if I continue to hold onto XM2 and that man?" Ikuto whispered, "I feel like everything will end soon."

…Passing the many excited students in the corridor, Amu casually made her way towards Nobuko Saeki's room. She saw a lot of different expressions, happy ones, sad ones, mad ones, it seemed the fortune telling wasn't all positive. When she was near Nobuko's room though, she was slightly shocked as she saw Nadeshiko and her parents trying to comfort a Yaya that was crying. Amu ran over to Yaya who was being cuddled by her parents.

"What's happened?" Amu asked.

"Yaya got a really bad telling," Nadeshiko explained, "it seems like that Nobuko Saeki predicted something awful and Yaya just wouldn't stop crying after coming out her room."

"What was the telling about-"

"Please don't ask," Yaya sobbed, holding onto her mother's hand. "It isn't really that bad, I was probably overreacting."

"Don't make us worry so much," Yaya's mother said, "dear, I think we should go home."

Yaya nodded, giving a quick glance at both Amu and Nadeshiko before leaving with her mother.

"I'm going home too," Nadeshiko said, "I don't know what Nobuko Saeki told Yaya but it must be something terrible for her to cry like that. The last time I saw Yaya cry was when her pet rabbit died. It's been ages."

"It wouldn't be really bad would it?" Amu asked.

"Who knows," Nadeshiko replied, "Nobuko Saeki is famous for being accurate in her predictions. I've seen her already as well but Amu… just don't take things too much to heart."

Amu stared at Nadeshiko who said good bye and left with her parents. She was alone now in the corridor and she stared at the door to where Nobuko Saeki was behind. The sight and thought of how upset Yaya was seemed to stir up discomfort within Amu and she somewhat became slightly angry. Even a fortune teller should consider other people's feelings. Amu entered the classroom, which she didn't recognise as it was now dimly lit and covered with rich velvet violet curtains that gave it quite a mysterious aura. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the room was Nobuko Saeki, the famous fortune teller, who smiled at Amu as she took a seat opposite her.

"You finally came," Nobuko whispered.

"Were you expecting me?" Amu asked, wondering whether this woman really was the real deal. "Did you predict that I was going to come?"

"Do you doubt my abilities to read?" Nobuko asked back.

Amu didn't answer so Nobuko continued, "Just by looking at your face, I've already read some of your past. It's a mix of sad and happiness is it not?" She grabbed hold of Amu's face and pulled her closer, "your entire family died in an accident three years ago and then you were taken in by a very young man, who became a replacement for your father. Recently it seems an older woman has also entered your life and become part of what you call a family. Am I right?"

Amu pulled away from Nobuko, "you could have asked anyone in the school and they would know. I'm sorry to be truthful to you but I don't really believe in these things. I also think you go too far with your silly predictions-"

Nobuko hit the desk with her bare hands, making a loud thud noise which startled Amu. She gave Amu a stare that made her feel uncomfortable, as she said "everything I read and say is accurate. I only speak the truth of what I see." Nobuko rubbed the palm of her hand that was slightly pink, "if you hold a grudge against me for saying something that upset your friend then forget it. You also have your own problems, so before you worry about others, worry about yourself first."

"Excuse me," Amu said standing up, "I only promised to come in here because someone insisted. I'm finished now so I'll be leaving." Amu made her way towards the door.

"Two different people living as one or do you say, one person living as two different people," Nobuko slowly said, "it's an absurd illness one could have don't you agree? Now I clearly understand, the dilemma of a split personality that the most important person to you has."

Amu turned around to stare at Nobuko, who had a small smile on her face now as she stared back. Nobuko motioned at the seat, "sit down Amu Hinamori."

Amu slowly walked back to the seat and sat down, her gaze never leaving Nobuko.

"You are currently having some problems in dealing with someone close and important to you that seem to be living as two different people," Nobuko continued, "though I have no idea who this important person in your heart is, I can tell you are bothered by this. Now, is this something I can ask about you from someone else? Do you still doubt my ability?"

"No one else knows," Amu admitted. "I guess I can listen to you, but I'm not going to trust your words."

Nobuko nodded, "Well I don't care if you trust my words or not. My job is just to say what I read," Nobuko tapped her fingers on the table, "So, enough of me prying into your thoughts. I have no intention of reading everything for you. Regarding your future, what do you want to ask?"

"Please let me think..." Amu whispered, not certain what it was, she most wanted to know.

Nobuko took hold of Amu's hands and began to look at it, "Is it about you and you're boyfriend? I do believe you are dating someone. Want me to tell you whether you two are a good match, girls always ask about their love life."

"No, wait," Amu said but Nobuko covered her mouth and simply nodded after looking at her hands. "I see, guess his doubt wasn't for nothing then." Nobuko let go of Amu's hand still covering her mouth. "Listen to me carefully and don't interrupt whilst I'm telling you this. I've seen the condition with the boy you are currently dating and it seems I don't see much chemistry in your relationship for passion. You and him as a match, well it's not a very solid or good match. Rather the love within the relationship is-"

Amu moved Nobuko's hand away from her mouth, "I have no interest in that. I only want to know one thing and that isn't about me."

Nobuko stared at Amu, confused and taken back slightly by her reaction. "As I've been saying, you and your boyfriend..."

"Will you please listen to me?" Amu said loudly over Nobuko, "I don't care about my love life I've told you. But if you really can tell me anything then please tell me what will happen to that person? I really want to know."

Nobuko stared at Amu, surprised for the first time in her life that this girl was different to ordinary girls. Where other girl's mind and heart would be filled with their boyfriends or the boy they love, Amu didn't have any. Even when Nobuko tried to read about her thoughts on a boyfriend, there wasn't a figure of a boyfriend or lover within Amu's heart or mind. Instead, she read a very absurd strong desire within Amu, that wasn't directed towards the boy she was currently dating but to the one man that lives as two people. Nobuko spoke again, trying to test her theory, "I cannot read any more about that person. You're feelings for your boyfriend is too weak for me to read anything more-"

"Not him, not Tadase," Amu said, "I never asked you to read about Tadase. What I most want to know is-"

"Then," Nobuko slowly said, "the one who lives as two people, the one with a split personality, who occupies both your mind and heart. I can see it and I can feel it. Those strong feelings coming from you that you have for that person. Is that what you want me to read, you and that man's future?"

"No," Amu slowly said, "I only want to know his future."

"If I don't know who that person is or if I'm not directly looking at them, I can't read anything," Nobuko explained, "I can only read you, regarding him."

"Then, please tell me as much as you can," Amu asked, knowing if this woman before her really can predict one's future then she wanted to know what Ikuto's future would be like. Night Ikuto was always being targeted and he often got into danger, so Amu wanted to know how to protect him. That was probably the strong feeling Nobuko was talking about that was inside her. To repay Ikuto for taking her in for these three years, she wanted to protect him. She had no one else but him, her last ever family.

Nobuko gently pulled Amu's face close to hers again, and this time she stared into her eyes. It did feel as though Nobuko was reading her, through her eyes, whilst holding her hand.

Then Nobuko quickly pulled away from Amu in a small fright; her reaction so big, she fell off her seat. Amu quickly got up, going over towards Nobuko to help her up who refused it, pushing Amu away from her. "I'm sorry for my abnormal behaviour," Nobuko slowly said, getting back onto her chair. "Please do sit."

Amu didn't move but stared at Nobuko with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Its very haunting, the roots in which you are already so tightly tied with the fate of the fallen, it covers you with vines dripped in a sinners blood," Nobuko said almost chant-like. "He is as well... the aura of death will only continue to grow. Stay away from that man. That is the wisest advice I am giving you."

"What are you saying?" Amu questioned, "what sinners blood, what death? What did you read?"

Nobuko sighed, "If you value your own life then don't be with that man anymore. Unless there is an unforeseen change within the future, what I've seen is basically death. As long as you and he remain together, death will surround. Besides, his death is unavoidable and it is to happen very soon."

"What did you just say?" Amu shouted, grabbing onto Nobuko's clothes, "What did you just say? He... he's going to die. I thought you said you can't read his future if it isn't him. Why are you lying?"

"Calm down," Nobuko said grabbing hold of Amu's clenched fists. "I did say I can't read his future from you but, as you are at the moment, you are too emotionally connected to that man and that strong desire and devotion in you towards him has tied your future with his, therefore what I see in you would allow me to make a vague prediction of him. Also, the aura of death is absurdly strong when I try to read him through you, so I can only guess his death is soon."

"I won't believe a thing you say anymore," Amu shouted again, letting go of Nobuko, tears in her eyes. She will not believe it, this is all a lie and gibberish. Ikuto would not die, he can't die, and not until he's experienced everything he needs to in life. "I'm leaving."

"If you are leaving this room with the thought that I've lied then I beg you to reconsider," Nobuko shouted after Amu, "leave that dead man. I can see that if you choose to leave him, you will live as a human."

Amu slammed the door closed behind her as she left the room, unable to hold back her tears now. She wiped them with her hands but they kept falling out her eyes. Why did she ever decide to ask Nobuko? Why did she think she could try and trust that woman's prophecy? "He won't die, he can't, he can't," Amu repeated over and over. "What was the point in me trying to save him, if he's to die before my eyes," Amu shouted, "Ikuto…" There was a sharp pain in her chest now as she began to run down the corridor, through the few students that were standing around for a chat. "Where are you, Ikuto?" Amu said, running blindly in any direction she saw. She began to panic now, becoming anxious and only wanting to see Ikuto. She felt like she was going crazy, the madness filling her. "Please, show yourself, come out," Amu whispered as she ran towards the stairs.

She was about to run down the stairs when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, lifting her off the ground. A hand was then clasped over her eyes, "come with me," the familiar voice whispered into Amu's ears, calming her down. She walked in the direction where she was directed, into a room, her tears won't stop falling as she recognised him. "You're alive, you're here," Amu whispered to herself. She turned and embraced him as she heard the door close shut behind her. "Ikuto," she said, "you're here."

Ikuto stayed very still. He didn't push Amu away from him but didn't react to her either. "You sound upset," he slowly said, "what's on your mind."

"Nothing much," Amu lied, "I've just been to see Nobuko Saeki and it seems everything is fine. I'm only worried about Yaya, she was crying when I saw her."

"Is that all?" Ikuto asked, "Is that all you're worried about? That girl named Yaya."

Amu slowly let go of Ikuto, "she was really upset so yes I am worried."

"Are you not concerned with the guy named Tadase?"

Amu blinked, confused with what Ikuto was talking about, "That reminds me, I thought you were with him. Where is-"

"What kind of a relationship do you have with that guy?" Ikuto continued to ask. "I've heard rumours about you two being together."

"Well, we're…" Amu slowly began, not knowing how or what she should say. She knew she would be found out very soon but she wasn't prepared for this yet. She gently clenched onto Ikuto's shirt, hoping that he wouldn't mind too much that she ended up dating Tadase. It should be fine, Amu thought, Ikuto is her father so he will support her and Tadase was a really nice guy. "I'm dating him."

"Is that the truth? Do you honestly like him?"

"Yes," Amu simply replied. "Tadase is really nice to me. I know I was wrong that I didn't tell you but will you support me?"

Ikuto laughed, "really, how messed up can this get? You must have been amused."

Amu's hand began to tremble uncontrollably. Something wasn't right, something was wrong, she can sense it. "D-do you not like me being with Tadase?" Amu asked weakly.

"That brat said to me that he can love you more than anyone else in this world and that pisses me off," Ikuto said, "do you believe he really can love you more than anyone…. more than me."

"What are you saying?" Amu asked, taking a step away from Ikuto, "Why are you saying something so strange? I do think Tadase-"

"Don't say his name so casually," Ikuto shouted. He turned, glaring at Amu then grabbed onto her, "you frustrate me." With force, he pulled her towards him, locking her in his arms. A frightened Amu tried to push him away but it was too late. It was too late that she finally realised that this was night Ikuto and there was a strong fear within her as their lips came together, interlocking their breaths.


	36. Your Daughter

**[WARNING: Chapter contains erotic content] **

**Your Daughter **

Amu didn't know what to do. How could she not have realised that this was night Ikuto, how could she make such a mistake? She tried pushing Ikuto away from her but to no avail. He only held her tighter, so tight it felt like she was suffocating. It wasn't just his tight embrace but the fact that he was kissing her, their lips actually touching that made Amu feel crazy, confused and unsteady. He exerted his body weight over hers, pushing her against the hard back of the bookshelf as his tongue searched within her wet mouth, continuing to kiss her with violence that overwhelmed her. _Stop, stop, please stop_, Amu screamed in her mind, but she had no control at all, over Ikuto or herself. She was clenching onto him unconsciously and then trying to push him away the next second; she no longer knew what it was she wanted to do. Her whole body was trembling so much now, that her legs won't support her anymore. She dropped to the floor but Ikuto still held onto her, not letting go, shoving his tongue deeper into her mouth, so far in that she almost felt it against the back of her throat, and still she couldn't do anything.

After what seemed like forever, Ikuto finally pulled away from Amu, breaking off their kiss as both of them inhaled and gasped desperately for air. Ikuto stared at the still shaking and bewildered Amu before him and unable to get rid of the rage within him, he pulled her in for another kiss, despite her frightened look that told him, she didn't want to. He simply could not stop himself from treating her this way, not after what she had just told him. If she was going to betray him, then he would break her without hesitation.

He started to lick the side of Amu's neck now, his hands ripping open her uniform to reveal the bare flesh beneath. He breathed on her skin, his lips softly leaving a burning trail over her aching chest.

"Stop…" Amu uttered but her voice was so weak it was almost inaudible.

His hands reached behind her, unclipping her bra and he wasted no time but started to savour her breasts, his hands slipping down her abdomen.

The sensation Amu felt from Ikuto's touch was so exotic, so unbearable that she simply lost her voice to protest and ask him to stop. This time, the feeling was different, too different from the first time he had done such a thing to her that she was confused as to how to act. She didn't know what she was truly feeling and that scared he. One thing was very clear to Amu though, that inside her heart, there was a obvious building pain and a strong conscious of terror. Ikuto was her father, whatever reasons there are, this is wrong. The thought of reality, the realisation that this was wrong woke Amu from her trance of confusion. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she closed them shut, not wanting to see anything anymore but only wishing nothing ever happened. _NO_, there was no use in crying, Amu told herself, she needed to fight, to protect both of them. She won't let anything hurt either of them.

Amu grabbed Ikuto's face, pulling it close to her, she bit the side of his chin hard and fast, making him pull completely away from her.

Ikuto stopped moving now, glaring at Amu as his rage just continued to build up. "So, you decided to fight back. Do you really think you can?"

Amu quickly stood up and ignoring Ikuto's words, she fled towards the door; her hands desperately trying to open it, but it was locked. "Let me out," Amu started to shout, "Someone help me."

Ikuto immediately got behind Amu, covering her mouth and dragging her away from the door as she struggled. "You don't deserve to be helped," Ikuto shouted, "You bought this upon yourself. You're the one who forced me to treat you this way."

Amu moved Ikuto's hand away from her mouth with force, "I- I have reasons. No matter what, you can't do this to me."

Ikuto ignored Amu and continued to drag her back into the room. He pushed her hardly towards the bookshelf, knocking several books down as Amu too fell onto the floor from the shock. Her head was spinning and it was in that several seconds of dizziness that Ikuto regained his control over her, covering her mouth tightly with his hand and continuing where he had left off, only this time he was way rougher with his touches and caresses of her body. His hands slipped between her thighs, pressing into her privates which made her twitch from the touch and pain.

Amu constantly clawed at his hand that was over her mouth now, wanting to remove it so she could speak. She was clawing at his hand so desperately that she felt her nails dig into his skin, scratching it as a petite amount of blood met with the touch of her fingers. Even so, Ikuto didn't seem to care and he only became worse. He positioned himself over her in such a way now that she could barely move, no less, she was beginning to find it hard to breathe from the rush of fear and emotions surging through her.

There was that excruciating sensation that was beginning to take over her as his fingers slipped in and out, pressing and moving inside her pussy, his teeth biting, his tongue licking her nipples. Amu couldn't look away from Ikuto and when she met with his eyes she noticed the small moan that escaped from her and the horror came back at the same time. If this continued then there was no going back at all. Everything would be over, yet against his touch that aroused her, she was suffering from not be able to do a thing.

Seeing that Amu wasn't going to shout anymore, Ikuto finally removed his scratched hand away from Amu's mouth. He took his finger out of Amu and staring at her in an erotic way, licked her juices before her, which made her feel more shame and guilt.

"Do you know how frustrated I am? Do you know how angry I am at the moment Amu," Ikuto said, "I've never truly loved someone as I have you and when I thought I can experience love properly for the first time, what do I get?"

"Ikuto, I already said I have-" Amu breathed heavily.

He grabbed her face and kissed her wildly like he had before, not allowing her to speak. When he broke off the kiss, he had the same glare he did awhile back. "You know, I'm so mad I can really destroy you. If you're going to treat me like an idiot then do so. Cheat on me all you want, go and date another guy all you wish. I won't stop you because I'll just destroy you here and now before you leave me."

"I won't let you, I won't let you do something that will destroy yourself," Amu just shouted with effort, her hand reaching and grabbing a book from the shelf. With a swift movement, she hit Ikuto on the head with it, making him move slightly away from her, but it wasn't enough. Her heart was in so much pain now that she simply just wanted to die but she ignored that pain, and grabbing another book, she threw it at him. With every last strength she had left in her body, she pushed him away from her for good and she staggered towards the door once again.

Ikuto grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her from moving as he held his head, "you really have done it now."

"Stay away, JUST UNDERSTAND YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME," Amu shrieks though it didn't change anything.

"It's too late for you to explain now," Ikuto shouted over her in rage. "You're the one who cheated on me and played with my feelings." He took the belt from around his waist and tied Amu's hand with it. Then holding Amu still, he took off his trousers and pushed into her, making her cry once more.

"I'm your daughter," Amu screamed, feeling him slowly penetrate inside of her, his cock slipping inside her pussy, "I'm your daughter. I'm... you're my father. STOP!"

Ikuto stopped moving as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. It felt as if a dagger had suddenly driven into his heart and he could no longer move from the pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Amu continued to cry, "I didn't know it would turn out like this, I only wanted to protect you. I lied, I'm sorry. Please, don't go any further... y-you are my fathe-"

"DON'T SAY IT, DON'T MAKE ME LISTEN TO YOU LIE," Ikuto managed to shout. He let go of Amu, removing himself from inside her and using one hand, pulled the bookshelf down, making a loud crashing noise. Clutching her clothes over her almost bare body Amu looked at Ikuto, unable to fathom his temperament.

He was laughing hysterically, clutching at his heart that was already crushing inside his chest. He went over to the window and smashed it to pieces, making his hand bleed and he stopped his craze at the sight of blood. It calmed him down. "Get out of my sight. It hurts; it really hurts inside, when I look at you. You refuse to let me touch you that much, to the extent that you can say such a disgusting lie like that."

Amu who was now covering herself and still crying said in a weaker voice, "I'm not lying. It's the truth."

Ikuto put his clothes back on and walked towards the door, unlocking it. "I'll forget about you and pretend you were just one of my nightmares, Amu Hinamori. Don't show yourself before me ever again."

"No, wait," Amu said, "Please listen to me."

"There's nothing left between you and me," Ikuto said sternly and clearly, "I didn't go the whole way into you. This was almost a rape if you want to put it that way."

"No I really want to talk this out so-" Amu tried again but Ikuto cut her off again.

"Since I didn't really rape you, there's no need for you to hold any grudge against me and since I already made you suffer this much, I won't hold any grudge against you either. But I resent seeing you," Ikuto stated firmly, "even if you're playing with someone's feelings, at least have the decency to know when to stop. Go back and seek comfort from that brat, I don't care about you anymore."

Amu wanted to run after Ikuto as he opened the door and left but her legs wouldn't support her. It was as if her whole body was drained of energy and she can only just sit there crying as she slowly put her clothes back on. "How did it turn out like this?" Amu sobbed, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I see, so that's how it is."

Amu wiped her tears and stared at Nobuko who now entered into the room. "What are you-"

"Why I'm here?" Nobuko said, "here to observe my beloved Ikuto."

Amu didn't say anything but just looked at Nobuko who had a sinister smile upon her face now.

Nobuko took a step closer to Amu, "Are you scared? I'm sorry I didn't help you when I was here all along. I needed to clarify my own theory and to do that, I must witness whether he does rape you or not. Well I don't think I would forgive him if he actually went the entire way inside you."

"You were her the entire time," Amu began, "you were watching the whole time."

Nobuko chuckled, "yes I was and I chose not to help you. Like my dear Ikuto said, you don't deserve to be helped. You deserve to be crushed and humiliated for what you've been doing."

Amu stared at Nobuko, suddenly feeling that this woman before her was dangerous and something very different than from before.

Nobuko chuckled again, seeing Amu's perplexed expression, "what's with that look of yours? Did you not expect this to happen sooner or later with the way you were constantly playing with fire? I could forgive the fact that you became part of day Ikuto's life as his daughter but you simply went too far." Nobuko gently took hold of Amu's face, stroking her hair, "I warned you before didn't I? _One should never get themselves involved with things they shouldn't… _the next time you involve yourself with my Ikuto, I won't forgive you."

"W-who are you?" Amu asked, vaguely recalling she's heard those words somewhere before. "You know both Ikuto's? Who-"

Nobuko let go of Amu, "I expect you to be a good girl from now on. Don't try and live as two people. There is no way you can be a good daughter and a good lover. The way things are going now, if you continue to mess around with night Ikuto, he will end up dead."

"What do you mean? Can you please just tell me and cut the riddles and warnings," Amu said more loudly, "I never intended things to happen the way they did today. I've always just wanted to protect-"

"Don't joke around," Nobuko hissed, "your protection is a mere reflection of your selfishness. Realise what you've done or have truly been doing. Understand you were the one who created this situation." With one glare at Amu, Nobuko left the room.

Amu stood there just breathing heavily. Nobuko's words seemed to have created a huge impact on Amu. There were so many things going through her mind right now, from the moment when Ikuto adopted her to the first time she encountered night Ikuto and all the events that happened up until this very moment. Amu clasped her hands over her mouth trying to stop herself from bursting into tears again. "I've been wrong… I've been so wrong…" Amu whispered. "What I've been doing all along is wrong."

Amu wiped her eyes which were now sore from all the crying. She exited the room, looking around to be relieved that no one else was there. She clutched on to her clothes, wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she slowly walked down that silent corridor breathing heavily. It was almost the end of the school day and many students were pretty much already by the front gates with parents that turned up or waiting for friends. Amu also made her way towards the front gates, though she didn't know where it was she wanted to go. No, she knew exactly where she wanted to go. She wanted to go to wherever Ikuto was at now. It didn't matter anymore whether it was day or night Ikuto, she just needed to see him and talk to him. She wanted to confess and tell him everything, the whole truth about what she has been doing, how much she knows. She wanted to put things right again. "I won't lie anymore."

"Amu, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Amu looked to see Tadase running towards her.

"What's wrong?" Tadase asked, worried at the sight of Amu looking so frightened and upset. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing," Amu muttered.

Tadase grabbed hold of Amu's hand, "don't worry. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you Amu. If anything happens, I will protect you. I promise. I'm not lying."

Amu stared at Tadase, her eyes virtually void and lost and resonating through her mind was the one word, _lying_. "Why did I ever lie?"

"Amu," Tadase whispered, becoming more worried, not understanding what she was saying. "Please don't be like this. What happened?"

Amu pushed passed Tadase without a word and began to run, to run and seek the one person she still wished to protect. Tadase ran after Amu, constantly shouting her name but it wasn't long before he once again lost track of where Amu was. He clenched a fist in frustration, gritting his teeth, "it's entirely his fault. That man must've hurt her again. Unforgivable."

...It has probably been a few hours now since he had left the classroom and the blood on his hand had dried up. Ikuto wandered the streets aimlessly, not knowing what it was he wanted to do. Unconsciously though, he found himself somehow ending up outside Amu's house. Painful, the thought of Amu was brining pain back into his heart. Why did he ever open up to her and decide to love her? Why did she mess with him like this? He didn't understand and as he stared at Amu's house, the place seemed strangely familiar to him. He remembered the first time he met Amu was when he woke up inside that house and it never really concerned him how or why he ended up there. Then there was the other night where he woke up in Amu's house again and a woman whose face he didn't quite recall showed him a picture of Amu and that brat together. Ikuto stared at the house, and a feeling of unease filled him. Something didn't seem right. Something didn't feel right either but he cannot figure what was wrong.

"Oh, you're back early Ikuto, where's Amu?"

Ikuto turned around to see the one person he didn't expect to see. "Lulu," he whispered.

"What's with that shocking expression?" Lulu asked, holding the key out towards him, "help me open the door. I just came back from shopping. Were you not going to Amu's school? Where is she?"

Ikuto stood still and stared at his aunt that he had not seen in ages. He smiled weakly as he looked at her, "you haven't changed one bit. I'm glad. Lulu, when did you come back?"

Lulu stared at Ikuto, "stop being annoying and since when did you start calling me Lulu again?"

"I'm not being annoying," Ikuto said, "I always called you Lulu, even before you left, did you forget?"

"No you started calling me Aunt Lulu," Lulu corrected him, "when I came all the way back and you managed to get yourself a sweet daughter. Oh, you still haven't answered my previous questions, where's you daughter? You should be with her."

"Daughter?" Ikuto repeated, perplexed, "What daughter?"

"Amu Hinamori, your daughter," Lulu said gazing at Ikuto, "god, why are you acting so strange today? Did you develop amnesia whilst you were gone?"

"What did you just say Lulu?"

Lulu sighed, "I asked if you developed-"

"No, not that, the bit about a daughter, me having a daughter."

Lulu took a step away from Ikuto, slightly weary of him. Somehow he seemed different. "Your daughter, Amu Hinamori," Lulu slowly repeated.

Ikuto dropped the keys in his hands to the floor. He shook his head, clasping a hand over his mouth, "What is this? What the fuck is this?"


	37. Advance On

**Advance On**

There was a few knocks on the door that startled Nikaidou since he wasn't expecting anyone to come to his office at this time. He opened it and Nobuko Saeki forced her way in. "What a surprise Miss Nobuko?" Nikaidou said, "Did you not leave the school just before lunch ended? I'm rather surprised to see you here."

"Cut with the questions," Nobuko commanded sitting in Nikaidou's chair, "don't tell me you don't know who I really am? You fail as that man's right hand man."

Nikaidou stared hard at Nobuko then he laughed, closing the door shut. "I'm equally… no even more surprised. Why might you be here then, looking like that? Were you here to protect Ikuto again?"

"I told you to stop asking me," Nobuko said more loudly, "besides instead of getting valuable information from day Ikuto, you managed to let loose the mad night Ikuto. With this I know that man won't be satisfied."

Nikaidou leaned against the desk, "I just miscalculated."

"Miscalculation to that man means failure," Nobuko pointed out, "luckily for you, I'm here to help you."

Nikaidou stared hard at Nobuko, "I believe we are working for different purposes. Surely your not trying to lure me into a trap are you? I'm certain the boss realises you have certain motives."

Nobuko tilted her head and smiled, "but Yuu, as an intelligent man like yourself, you do realise that even if I go against him, he would not punish me excessively. Unlike me, he can never surpass the restraints of our relationship. If I back you up then you are excused."

"What is it your really after?" Nikaidou asked, "If you answer me then I shall consider your offer."

"I think you are mistaken," Nobuko said loudly, "I'm not here to offer anything. I'm here to inform you on what you must and have to do. You're trying to obtain XM2 for that man aren't you, then I will help you, on the condition that I get a copy of XM2."

Nikaidou chuckled, "so you're after XM2 as well. It's not a problem that you make a copy as long as this time I am guaranteed to obtain it."

Nobuko stood up and straightened her suite, "then make sure you follow everything I tell you to do precisely. Three years has already been wasted from the confusion the Tsukiyomi's created. Now we are certain of who is who, all that's left is to obtain XM2 and we will get it without fail. You understand if this drags on any longer he will notice and escape."

"I understand," Nikaidou replied. "Everything now can only just advance and move forward. There will be no turning back."

Nobuko nodded and walked out of the office, closing the door gently behind her as she left. She reached for her chin and with her nails digging in, she hardly tore the skin from her face, letting loose her long golden hair.

…Outside Ikuto's house, Lulu and night Ikuto simply looked at each other in confusion.

"Ikuto, did something happen? What happened?" Lulu asked, walking closer towards Ikuto. There was a strong feeling inside her as she looked at the Ikuto before her, it was that of relief and a realisation that this was the person she had always wanted to see again.

"Amu… is my daughter… impossible," Ikuto kept chanting. "I don't recall ever having a daughter… this is not real."

"Why are you so shocked?" Lulu said, gently touching his arm.

Ikuto grabbed hold of Lulu, which surprised her so much that she dropped her shopping bags onto the floor. His grip on her shoulders were so strong that it began to hurt. That force and strength, she was certain, this was the real Ikuto. From the increasing pain on her shoulders, Lulu protested, "Ikuto, let go of me. It hurts."

"Tell me Lulu," Ikuto shouted, "why do I have a daughter? Who is Amu Hinamori? Is she really my daughter? What's going on, that's something I want to ask you."

Lulu began to tremble from Ikuto's intense shouting. It was the exact feeling she'd always get from the real Ikuto, because he was that violent. She pushed him away from her. "Calm down," she shouted over him, "calm down Ikuto. Come in the house and I'll tell you."

Ikuto obediently followed Lulu into the house and as soon as the door closed shut, he began to ask Lulu the same questions which Lulu reacted by grabbing hold of his shirt tightly and with one swift movement she pushed Ikuto against the wall. She needed to be certain that this really was the real Ikuto. She knew precisely how he would act to her sudden attack. She began to tighten her grip on his shirt around his neck, it was to slowly strangle him.

Knowing what Lulu was attempting to do, Ikuto immediately grabbed both of Lulu's hand, wrenching them off his shirt and kicking her knees to make her loose balance. He then twisted her hands behind her and held her still. "What are you playing at Lulu? I'm serious here," Ikuto said with frustration. "Or, is this the way you treat me after not seeing me for so long."

Ikuto tightened his hold on her and Lulu's body began to tremble which made him let loose of her and it wasn't long before she started to cry and laugh. She turned, gently holding his face, "You're back. You're finally back Ikuto. I knew it when I saw you, the expression, that aura, it had to be you. Ikuto, if only you know how much I've wanted to see you sooner."

"Well it's a given that you won't see me if you decide to go abroad," Ikuto said, "it's been around three years since we last met."

"No, this isn't it," Lulu began, "I came back a few months ago. We already met, don't you remember? At that time, I thought I'd surprise you like always and just suddenly turned up at this house but… you were completely different."

"Lulu, I don't understand," Ikuto whispered, "this is the first time I've seen you in ages."

"Listen to me Ikuto, I've been living with you and your so called daughter for quite awhile now. It's time you explain to me what kind of a prank you were playing?" Lulu demanded, "tell me why did you act so differently?"

"How did I act?" Ikuto asked. "I don't recall myself being strange or anything like that. Lulu, why don't you answer my questions first?"

"NO," Lulu shouted, "I want to know. It's been so painful being around you when you were acting the way you did. I came to find you and reunite with you after years of separation and then before me, you suddenly introduce your sweet adopted daughter, Amu Hinamori. Do you know how much of a shock that was? After what had happened in this family, I didn't expect you to become and take upon the role of a father. But even that didn't matter," Lulu paused and took in a deep breath, "What really got to me, the most haunting thing was the way you acted as a father to that girl. You were exactly like your own father before he changed. You took on such a shadow of that man that I hated it and I wished for you to return to the way you were. I feel more comfortable the way you are Ikuto. The you whose violent and full of rage and passion, unlike your father who-"

There's was a faint buzzing noise that interrupted Lulu and Ikuto reached in his pocket to get his mobile. "Utau," he muttered after reading the message. Ikuto stared at Lulu for a few seconds before walking towards the front door. "I understand now, everything that's happened to me. Thank you for telling me. Although I would like to prolong our reunion I have business to attend to. See you around, Lulu."

"Ikuto, don't go," Lulu commanded running towards Ikuto and grabbing his arm. "I'm not prepared to let you go."

"Lulu, I have important business to attend to. I'll explain to you later but I must leave now," Ikuto said clearly."

"You know how much I love you like I loved Souko. You know my feelings don't you? Don't disappear before me and come back being that man again," Lulu shouted, "Ikuto, I don't understand why you've suddenly turned back to yourself but I'm not going to risk loosing you by setting you free, and then have you come home to be that girl's father again and act like that man. I don't want a replica of your father."

Ikuto took Lulu's hand off from his arm and looked at her with a very serious expression, "I will come back as myself. I won't turn into anyone. Trust me like you always have. I'm a son you're proud of aren't I?"

Lulu smiled and nodded, "so you knew I loved you like my own son." Lulu laughed, "fine, just go. When you say things like that - I can't protest at all."

Ikuto smiled at Lulu before leaving the house and Lulu couldn't hold back her tears. She started to cry again, overjoyed to see the Ikuto that she had always longed to see. As soon as he reacted to her attack in the way he did, she knew it was him. But part of the joy couldn't cover the worry that now built up inside her. Lulu walked into her room and towards her wardrobe. Moving her clothes to the side she reached for a well hidden box and took the gun from within it. "Even if Ikuto is ruthless… for precaution I should help him." Lulu turned and pushed at the door but to her surprise it was locked. She tried with more force but it was clear the door was locked and she was trapped in her own room. "What is this?" she said with fear. "How could this happen?"

"I assume it can happen if a phantom entered the house…"

"Whose there?" Lulu asked turning behind her, pointing the gun before her. There was no one.

"I appreciate your deep concern for my child and your realisation of his true nature but you know - I would have appreciated it much more if you minded your own business."

"I said whose there," Lulu repeated, firing the gun at the ceiling as a warning.

"Night Ikuto, Day Ikuto, it seems like you've already realised which one of them is the real Ikuto… this will be troublesome for me."

"That voice…" Lulu slowly said, listening closely. "It can't be…"

The door behind Lulu suddenly opened and a pair of hands reached out from behind, grabbing the gun from her. There was a few loud bangs as the gun fired, hitting the wall and floor. A surprised Lulu kept her strong grip on the gun and immediately twisted her body the other way to see who it was. In the split second she saw him, she lost her breath from utter shock. "I-Ikuto… when did you…"

"Give me the gun Lulu," he whispered into her ears.

Lulu's eyes widened and shouted, "NO you are not Ikuto…" With force Lulu elbowed him on the chest and wrenched the gun away from him as he staggered slightly. She now pointed the gun at him steadily, "It's you isn't it? You look a lot like Ikuto but I can tell. It makes so much more sense now why I thought Ikuto was strange. So you've been the other Ikuto all along."

"Put down the gun. I think you're a little mistaken…"

Lulu gritted her teeth, holding the gun tighter, "You monster, why did you return? What are you planning?"

He placed his index finger over his lips that smiled and whispered, "I don't plan on hurting you. So you must sleep."

"What?" Lulu gasped as she felt her head become dizzy. Her grip on the gun loosened and as the gun hit the floor, so did she. Lying there, Lulu felt her eyes grow heavy, "y-you…"

"I filled your room with some sleeping gas. When you were locked in it, you must've breathed in quite a bit. I'm guessing it's taking affect now." He reached down and took the gun. "I'll be leaving with this then."

"Wait," Lulu called out weakly, her conscience fading with each passing second. "Stay away from Ikuto. Stay away from him… please… I beg you Aruto … don't hurt my family anymore."

"The family you speak of is also my family," he answered softly. "PLEASE…ARUTO!" Lulu cried out before her eyes closed shut.

He smiled gently, "I'm sorry but I can't stay away from him. At this very moment I am not the man you speak of but I am also Ikuto." He picked Lulu up and laid her onto her own bed before leaving, "I am day Ikuto."

…Still walking aimlessly on the streets Amu was beginning to loose hope in finding Ikuto. Knowing it was night Ikuto that was now awake she knew there was no way he would return home and there were a limited amount of places she knew that he would go to. Thinking more deeply about it, Amu really didn't know anything about Ikuto, either day or night. His past, his thoughts, what he likes the most, the reasons for the things he does, everything, she knew so little. Amu sighed only just realising how much of an idiot she had been for the past months. She only hoped it wasn't too late now to put things straight again. Amu's mobile suddenly rang and she quickly picked it up. "Hello."

"It's me."

"Kukai," Amu slowly said. "This is great timing, I was wondering if you've seen-"

"Come to my house, I need to speak to you," Kukai commanded, "Come here right now."

Before Amu could say anything else Kukai had already hung up. From hearing the serious tone in Kukai's voice, Amu was slightly anxious but she did as he told her too, since she was planning to ask him whether he knew where Ikuto was anyway. It wasn't long when she arrived at his house. She knocked on the door and Kukai opened it, motioning for her to go in.

"Do you know where Ikuto-"

Kukai took some photo's from the table and chucked them at Amu with rage. "Explain yourself. Explain everything to me now," he barked.

A rather bewildered Amu stared at Kukai in confusion. Her eyes met with his intense glare and she immediately looked away. This was the first time she saw Kukai this mad and she didn't know how to act. She was only slightly calm in the fact that he didn't seem to be as violent or aggressive as night Ikuto when he was angry. She glanced away from him and her eyes settled on the photo's that were spread all over the floor. Amu gasped at the sight of the pictures of her and Ikuto. She knelt down and picked a few up, "these are..."

"Yes, I was following you for the past week," Kukai said, "I did that for a reason Amu Hinamori. Do you know why?"

"I don't," Amu quickly spoke, clenching the photo's, "I noticed someone was following me but I never thought it was you. Why did you stalk me?"

Kukai stepped closer to Amu, "what have you done?"

"Why did you follow me? What have I done to make you-"

"Don't avoid my questions," Kukai said loudly. "Speak the truth Amu Hinamori, who are you really? What is your true relationship with Ikuto and what have you done to him?"

Amu stared at Kukai, "I honestly don't know what you're trying to say or ask."

Kukai smiled in a odd and strained way, "It doesn't matter if you don't talk. I've got my answers already. What's left is just for me to hear it from Ikuto."

"Ikuto, is he coming here?" Amu asked slightly happy that she may be able to meet him.

"Funny how you call Ikuto by his name," Kukai said, "you don't usually call your father by his name. You wouldn't date him either."

Amu clenched tighter onto the photo's in her hand, "you know."

"Is it that much of a secret?" Kukai questioned, "I suppose it is a rather disgusting secret isn't it, for you to be dating with your own father."

"It's not like that," Amu tried to explain, "I was only trying to protect Ikuto and we're not…"

"We're not related by blood, because apparently I adopted her."

Amu and Kukai both looked at Ikuto who entered the room. The way he looked was obvious that he was night Ikuto.

"You finally arrived," Kukai said.

"Yeah," Ikuto simply replied.

"Now that everyone's here I believe I can get the real picture of what's happening don't I?" Kukai asked, "Ikuto, I've always believed in our friendship but this time around - do you understand how frustrated I am? Do you know how I feel when I know you are keeping so much from me?"

"Kukai, listen to me. There are things that even I am confused about. So how do you expect me to tell-"

"Explain it Amu Hinamori," Kukai ordered, ignoring Ikuto, "You know don't you, the things that Ikuto and I don't. SAY IT NOW!"

Amu put on a weak smile and looked at Ikuto, "this is exactly what I wanted. I promised I won't lie to you again so I won't run away, I'll tell everything."

Ikuto just stared at Amu, "inspire me then."


	38. A Mess

**A Mess **

"Ikuto is my adoptive father," Amu slowly began, "we've been living together for quite some time now. Ikuto… he's always been a kind and caring father to me."

"Kind and caring," Ikuto repeated with a sneer, "you must be delusional."

"You are," Amu said more loudly, "Ikuto, you're actually a really kind person but for some reason you have this illness which makes you the way you are now. It's not your fault but understand the violent and irritable you now is not the real you."

"Don't joke. Are you suggesting that I am not real?"

"Yes, you aren't the real Ikuto. The you now is a mere character that lives temporarily from the effects of a split personality illness," Amu explained, "you are only a split personality known as night Ikuto that comes out during the night, but the real Ikuto is day Ikuto, who is my father."

There was silence as neither Kukai or Ikuto said anything but stare at Amu who had a very serious expression upon her face now. She continued, "I didn't believe in such a thing before but I verified it for myself. I overheard the other you, the real Ikuto, day Ikuto's confession at the church about his split personality crisis. It shocked me that my father had such an illness but it explained everything, especially your strange behaviour and change in temperament. You remember the first time we met don't you night Ikuto? The way you acted towards me and the fact that you didn't recognise that I am your daughter… all that is the result of you being a split personality. Slowly I came to accept and understand this truth about you." Amu paused and inhaled deeply for a few seconds to calm herself a little. Somehow she felt slightly anxious telling night Ikuto everything. She didn't know what would happen after night Ikuto knew the whole truth but more importantly she realised that she could no longer lie to him. "I became scared when I learnt that this split personality illness could be dangerous. If you, the split personality of day Ikuto was violent and aggressive then there is the possibility that it will affect him, the injuries you get, the fights you involve yourself into, everything ends up transferring to day Ikuto because you share the same body. I was scared if I left you alone, the way you are, you would get hurt and I was terrified at the thought that my father would end up dead because you, his split personality did something dangerous. It was this realisation that I could not leave you alone. Then out of my own desire to protect my father's body whilst you were in control of it, I intentionally got close to you. That was and is my motive. I'm sorry," Amu said, "I'll apologise for everything I've done up until now, but please forgive me, I had my reasons."

"Have you finished?" Ikuto softly questioned, "is that everything you wished to say?"

Amu looked straight at Ikuto, "yes. Everything I have just said is the truth."

"You want us to believe all of that," Kukai said, his tone heavy, "you're telling me Ikuto is your father. He has a split personality and you are intentionally getting close to Ikuto only to keep an eye out for your father, who is also Ikuto." Kukai glanced at Ikuto, "this is messed up and you Ikuto, are you buying everything she says? Is this the real answer?"

"I'm speaking the truth," Amu repeated anxiously, "what will I gain from lying to you two? Nothing, I will gain nothing from lying so there isn't a reason for me to. Please believe me. I know I've lied before but this time I am honestly telling the truth. "

"Quit fooling with us, I've spent most my time with Ikuto and if he has such an illness I would have known so-"

Ikuto held up his hand before Kukai, signalling him to stop speaking. "Let me deal with this myself," Ikuto whispered, his voice shaky.

"Ikuto, are you really going to accept such an explanation? This is impossible, this is-"

"This has nothing to do with you. It only concerns me and her," Ikuto said sternly. "You've heard what you wanted to, so you can leave us alone."

A surge of uncontrollable rage surged through Kukai at that moment. He grabbed hold of Ikuto and without hesitation punched him in the stomach, making Ikuto kneel onto the floor. "IKUTO," Kukai shouted with rage now, "don't you understand? This doesn't concern me… whatever this girl says, whether you accept her story, her explanation… everything dose not concern me."

"Stop it," Amu shouted as well, running towards them, seeing Kukai grab tighter onto Ikuto.

"STAY AWAY," Kukai roared, baring his teeth at Amu and scaring her so much that she couldn't move at all. He turned back to glare at Ikuto, "Is this the way you treat me? I did all this because-"

"You only did this to satisfy your curiosity," Ikuto finished for Kukai, "I know. For a long time, since that time when you saved Amu from me and told me not to kill her when I misunderstood her, you already knew didn't you?"

Ikuto freed himself from Kukai's grab and swiftly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some photo's, throwing them at Kukai, who had a shocked expression upon his face. Amu let out a gasp as well as her eyes fixed upon the images of the photo that now scattered onto the ground. They were pictures of her and Ikuto together, with both night and day Ikuto.

"From the angle these photo's are taken, it's obvious they were done whilst we were being spied on. I found them in your room Kukai," Ikuto said, "inside those photo's are the two different me. The me as I am now and then, the one that I don't even know existed, the gentle me, who is Amu's father. From these photo's, you should've known something was wrong or even now when you forced Amu to tell everything, you were only confirming your own thoughts. Am I wrong?"

"Yes, I noticed something was wrong about you Ikuto," Kukai slowly said, "way before the time when you wanted to kill Amu, I remembered I once saw you acting strangely and you were with Amu. You were like a completely different person. I thought I was wrong but then, when Amu started appearing before me, I began to wonder. I ended up following Amu the past few days to confirm everything."

"So you were the one who was following me all this time," Amu whispered, "I did feel like I was followed."

Kukai walked passed both Ikuto and Amu towards the door, "you might want to ask, if I took those photo's then why did I still question Amu's theory about you. My answer is simple, even if something like that can happen, I still can't believe it because I know you well Ikuto and it is impossible for that person to be you. Rather, that personality can never be you."

"I never denied her story though," Ikuto reminded Kukai, "I cannot deny her when I know what she said is the truth. The times when I wake to find myself in a unfamiliar place and dressed in a weird way, this split personality thing is the best explanation."

Kukai turned with a painful smile on his face, "I told you, Amu's father or the other Ikuto in that picture is not you. I can't prove it but that is what I believe. Though, nothing concerns me anymore."

"Kukai, I'm only going with what I think is the truth," Ikuto said.

Kukai let out a sigh, "and I've been telling you, what that girl says, I don't believe to be the truth. But, you chose that girl's words. Ikuto," Kukai whispered as he left, "I am disappointed in you and myself. I wasn't able to become a friend you can trust. Until I've earned that trust… I won't be by your side anymore."

Ikuto stood very still, unable to fathom what Kukai had just said but one thing he did know, something held him back from chasing after Kukai. He clenched a fist, his emotions unsettled as he stared at the photo's on the floor. _He came back… _Ikuto whispered in his mind, _that man returned_.

From behind, Amu gently clutched onto Ikuto's jacket. Ikuto didn't turn around to face her but he already knew what she looked like. He felt her shiver as her clutch tightened.

"Ikuto," Amu said almost inaudibly. She tried to hold back her tears. She had never meant for anything to turn out the way it did, she never expected Kukai to react in such a way. It dawned on her that she not only lied to Ikuto, hurt him but also caused his broken friendship with Kukai. She leaned her head on Ikuto's back, not knowing what more to say.

"It wasn't your fault that Kukai did what he did?" Ikuto slowly began, "true, it's what you said that provoked him because he can't accept it but, that isn't entirely your fault." Ikuto turned around to face Amu and gently took hold of her hands. "You did everything to protect me… no, to protect the other me that is inside this body."

Amu instinctively grasped onto Ikuto's hand tightly, "Ikuto I'm really-"

Ikuto put on a faint smile, with his other hand, he brushed back some of Amu's hair that covered her sad looking eyes. He held her chin up so that they were staring at each other, "It's alright. There is nothing in your truth that I cannot accept, because I truly loved you Amu. You were right in getting close to me. You succeeded because for you I really was willing to change. What about you? Amu, tell me, from the start to now, did you not have a change of heart? Did you not even for one second fall in love with me?"

"Ikuto is my beloved father, a father I wish to protect," Amu whispered though there was a huge weight on her heart as she said those words and her throat felt squeezed as if she didn't want to say them.

"I see," Ikuto muttered, his hand grasping firmly onto a lock of her hair. He looked away from her, letting go of her chin but his grip on her hair tightening. Then with one strong pull of her hair, he forced Amu down to the floor as she kneeled and let out a small scream from the sudden pain. Ikuto also fell to floor on his own knees as well and once again he forced his lips over hers, fiercely kissing her as he did before.

Amu was simply too shocked to push him away and shamelessly she was used to Ikuto doing these kinds of things to her. The feel of his lips touching hers, was a fiery sensation that drove her of any logical thoughts, stopping her from moving. _Why_, after everything she has told him and him understanding, why did he still kiss her like this? Amu felt his lips leave hers and there was a new sharp pain upon her lips and when she realised it, she pushed him away, blood trickling down her chin. She gasped, placing her hands over her mouth as she froze from his sinister smile. He bit her lips.

Ikuto was smiling but it was clear that his eyes showed anger, showed madness, no Ikuto was mad, mad to the point that he would draw blood.

"Leave Amu," Ikuto commanded, "you can see my anger. I'm trying really hard to restrain myself from hurting you. Leave and never appear before my eyes again. You disgust me."

"No way," Amu said shakily, "didn't you say you understood? Please don't tell me to go away."

"Leave," Ikuto repeated more sternly, his smile replaced with a soul-chilling glare.

"Wait, please just-"

"I'm sorry," Ikuto said , walking closer towards Amu, "there is no way that you won't appear before me again right? You will appear before the other me. What should I do? Tell me, what should I do to make sure I will never see you again, including the other me."  
"Do you really hate me this much?" Amu whispered.

Ikuto raised his hand into the air. Amu faintly caught a glimpse of something shiny in Ikuto's raised hand as it came falling towards her. Then Amu's vision became that of a sparkling golden colour, followed by a sweet scent that filled the air.

"Stop this Ikuto."

Amu stared as the girl before her who tightly grasped onto Ikuto's hand that had a knife in it. Amu felt a strange pain in her heart. Ikuto wanted to seriously hurt her. It was painful to realise this. Amu looked and recognised the girl, the one who saved her once and then the one who was also very cold towards her.

She half turned to face Amu, "so this is the girl that is the root of your anger."

"Utau," Ikuto said in a strained voice, "this girl has done something I will never forgive her for. Look at me now, I am hopelessly filled with rage. You know nothing can satisfy me unless…"

"I will let you vent your frustration and anger," Utau whispered, "but you do not hurt her. If you hurt this girl, I know you will feel guilt and then that feeling will tie you to her forever. Hurting her is not the way to cut the ties between you two."

"You know," Ikuto said, giving the knife to Utau.

Utau gently touched Ikuto's face, "you can probably say, I am the same as Kukai. I checked this girl up because I didn't trust her, but I never knew it would be like this. Ikuto, I understand your feelings so, unlike Kukai who chose to not accept anything, please allow me to finish this for you."

The pain in Amu seemed to spread as she watched how Ikuto's expression softened. This girl name Utau, she had that power to calm Ikuto down, something Amu could not do. Amu clutched at her chest, a new kind of pain surrounding her.

"Do what you want Utau, this is already a mess," Ikuto finally said, "I'm tired of everything to do with her. If she will disappear from my sight forever, that would be fine."

"I'll do that for you then," Utau whispered, kissing Ikuto lightly on the cheeks. She turned, grabbing hold of Amu and forcefully, she dragged her away.

"No wait, Ikuto, please stop," Amu shouted though Utau was strong and it wasn't long before she was dragged out the house. Amu tried to free herself from Utau but to no avail.

"Stop struggling," Utau commanded, "I want to talk to you."

"You-" Amu said, looking at Utau, "I still want to talk to Ikuto."

"You've made him mad already," Utau reminded Amu, "when he gets like that, he will become very violent. You saw the knife in his hand just then. Let him calm down because there is simply no point in talking to him now. I've also said, I want to talk to you. Follow me."

Amu nodded and just followed Utau, knowing what she said was absolutely right. There was a few minutes silence between them before Amu began to question, "Who are you? What is your relationship to Ikuto? Are you his friend?"

"My name's Utau, I've known Ikuto for a long time and yes, I suppose you can say we are friends. However, my relationship with him is no where near as intriguing as yours aren't I right? Day Ikuto's daughter but night Ikuto's lover. So which one do you like being?"

Amu ignored Utau's question, "when can I go back and see Ikuto?"

"Insolent girl," Utau hissed, "I warned you more than once to stay away from Ikuto but you keep clinging yourself to him like a leech. I was going to let you off but since you insist in getting involved then I'll include you into my scheme."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you everything now. The real Ikuto and my plan to-"

Amu saw the shock in Utau's eyes and as she turned to look at her surroundings, she understood why. Amu stood closer to Utau as a group of men emerged, surrounding the both of them.

"We meet yet again," a familiar voice shouted.

Amu looked desperately amongst the circle of men that surrounded them now and her eyes finally settled upon Sanjo. "No," Amu said clenching her fists.

Sanjo held his mobile to his ears and laughed, "don't worry. I've just caught myself a hostage, this time, we can definitely force Ikuto to reveal to us XM2."

Without hesitation, Amu ran towards one of the men and pushed him over, making an opening in the circle. She then turned towards Utau, screaming, "run for it. Utau, run for it whilst you have the chance. You helped me out once so let me repay you."

Utau stared at Amu, not able to believe her eyes, "are you an idiot? And I never said you could call me by my name."

"Hurry and go," Amu managed to shout once more before the other men had taken hold of her.

Sanjo smirked, "you spirit to fight is admirable Amu Hinamori. Well, are we going to proceed with the plan?"

Amu who was held to the floor looked up in shock at Utau who didn't run but calmly answered, "Sanjo, you will head straight to where we planned to hold this girl hostage instead of going to confront Ikuto."

"Why is that?" Sanjo asked Utau, "We agreed-"

"Kukai has left Ikuto's side. Our plan will adjust to disregard Kukai," Utau said whilst snatching the mobile from Sanjo's hand, "you heard right? The plan to get XM2 starts now."

"What is this?" Amu muttered bewildered, "aren't you on Ikuto's side? Weren't you shocked to see-"

Utau glared at Amu, closing the mobile, "my acting was perfect wasn't it? If it wasn't good then I won't be able to fool Ikuto. You barely even know me, so don't go telling me what to do but as you can see, I am about to betray Ikuto."

"Why? Why must you do this?" Amu shouted again.

Utau turned to look away from Amu, as though she was disgusted to look at her, "I need to thank you, because if it wasn't for you, I would not have thought of this plan to emotionally weaken Ikuto before we confront him. The unexpected result of Kukai leaving Ikuto is also very much to our advantage. Why, you ask, why don't you ask yourself first. You did a lot of things that you didn't need to."

"Stop, stop this," Amu said shakily, understanding she didn't have the right to criticise Utau's actions. "Please stop, Ikuto trusts you. I don't know your relationship with Ikuto so well but I can tell from just then that he trusts you a lot. If you betray him… please just stop this. Besides taking me as a hostage has no meaning anymore… he no longer cares about me, so-"

"Whether you have your worth as a hostage, we shall see," Sanjo said with a smirk, tying Amu's hands together with a rope. "I'll head off with this girl then and you go do what you must."

"Don't act like the boss Sanjo," Utau hissed, leering at him, "I will do things my own way."

Sanjo nodded, "whatever. As long as the results are satisfactory."

Utau watched as Sanjo took Amu away with him. She clenched a fist, unable to hide her excitement. "Finally, I can end everything once I get XM2. This plan cannot fail."


	39. Utau's Act

**Utau's Act **

With a painful smile, he swirled the glass, it's inner blood-red contents almost spilling out from the movement. He placed the tip of the glass at his lips and drank the fresh wine. He stared at the uncomforting silent house, the very house that he has been entering and disappearing from for the past years like a phantom. He quietly walked over to the room where Lulu still soundly slept. "Stay there for awhile longer," he whispered, closing the door to the room and walking over to the extremely small terrace that was more a balcony. The evening was cold but he had never felt warmer, so warm that it was more accurate to say that he was boiling. The excitement in him now as he realised that he can soon meet his son again. From his pocket he portrayed a small bag that held the very thing that everyone was crazy over, the real XM2. Clutching it he breathed, "the item that Xerxes Manabue II left behind." He closed his eyes, there was a sudden sound of the breaking of glass then a loud crash and he was gone from the mini terrace with no signs of him ever being there.

…..Staggering with her hand over her arm, Utau finally reached Kukai's house again. She banged heavily and strongly onto the door, shouting at the top of her lungs in pain, "Ikuto… oh Ikuto… HELP ME!"

The door opened immediately and as soon as Ikuto saw Utau, he swiftly lifted her into the house, carefully placing her onto the sofa before examining her wound. "What happened?" he questioned whilst ripping her sleeve that was soaked in blood off. He took a careful look at the stab wound on Utau's arm and let out a small sigh of relief as it didn't seem to be life-threatening in any way. It was minor, thankfully. "How did this happen?" Ikuto asked again.

Tears flowed out of Utau's eyes as she looked away from Ikuto and started to mutter, "it was all my fault. I'm so sorry… I'm sorry Ikuto…"

Ikuto hugged Utau from behind, holding her gently, "calm down Utau. Just take in deep breaths and then tell me slowly. I won't blame you for anything, I promise."

"T-this is different," Utau said almost choking in her own sobs, "that girl actually-"

The ring tone on Ikuto's mobile sounded and leaving Utau's side he went to pick it up, not bothering to look at the name of the caller. "What is it?" he spoke into the phone.

Ikuto gripped tighter onto his mobile as he recognised the bone-chilling laugh from the other side of the line.

"Did the little messenger tell you yet? You need to thank me for being so generous, I let that girl go back to you with only minor injuries."

Ikuto shot one quick glance at Utau, "what the f*ck. You were actually in the position to hurt her. I'm impressed Nikaidou."

On the other end of the phone, Nikaidou continued to chuckle, "well I told Sanjo to follow her and he managed to catch her off guard since she was with another girl. Oh, I almost forgot, or did you forget because you sound very calm, about the other girl."

Ikuto kept his stoic tone, "Yes I know. Sanjo managed to injure Utau because she was with Amu right. I'm presuming that under your orders he let Utau back just to notify me that you've got Amu as a hostage. Well if there isn't anything else, I'll hang up now-"

"HOLD IT!" Nikaidou shouted, "why are you hanging up? Do you not care what happens to this girl?"

"About that girl…" Ikuto slowly said, "I don't even know her."

"Don't try to lie," Nikaidou said more calmly, "I've done my research into your and her relationship beforehand. I'll say this only once Ikuto, I want XM2. Bring it with you to the abandoned warehouse close to the gas station area. If I don't get XM2 by midnight then you can meet her corpse."

"Do what you want with her. I don't care. She has nothing to do with me."

"Are you so sure?" Nikaidou asked.

In the background, Ikuto could faintly hear voices and then there was a clear loud scream. After Nikaidou's whisper he heard with no mistake Amu's voice saying _No_. Ikuto clenched a fist, mentally blocking her voice from his mind.

"Well, does not seem like she wishes to speak to you," Nikaidou snickered, "from now on it is entirely your decision Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

The connection cut off, leaving Ikuto standing there very still. He put his mobile back into his pocket and returned to Utau who looked better than before. He bandaged and treated Utau's stab wound, not speaking a word.

"Ikuto, say something," Utau whispered.

Ikuto gently stroked Utau's hair, "don't worry. Just take some rest. Do you want to watch a film with me?"

"Film? Now?"

"Yes," Ikuto said reaching for a box at the corner of the room, "me and Kukai have rented a load but never got room d to watching anything. Which one do you like?"

"Seriously, at a time like this," Utau said, "you really want to watch a film with me?"

"There's popcorn and plenty other snacks in the kitchen as well…"

"Ikuto," Utau raised her voice, standing up, "I'm fine with you not blaming me for not taking good care of that girl but why are you acting this way?"

"Don't get the wrong idea?" Ikuto shouted, "I'm not blaming you because there was nothing you did wrong. I never told you to take care of her and if she is so easily taken then let her be. Remember you only took her away because you were scared that I'd end up killing her."

"That is the girl you love," Utau slowly said, "even if she messed with you, even if you wish to kill her, do it with your own hands like what you usually would do. Stop acting like you don't care and let Nikaidou get the last of that girl. The one who should be doing anything to her is-"

"I thought you didn't like Amu," Ikuto cut in, staring at Utau in a strange way.

"I don't necessary not like her but I know I don't like her for sure. What I hate the most is seeing you without madness." Utau took a step towards Ikuto, "madness defines the Ikuto I know."

Ikuto walked towards the door with a contorted smile. "You're right Utau. I am mad. I guess this madness of mine is what's going to save Amu…"

_So she really still has value within your heart_, Utau thought looking away from Ikuto's back. "I'll stay here so don't worry about me." There was a soft bang as the door closed shut, leaving Utau alone in the room. She clutched at her chest, excitement once again filling her. Her plan would work, everything would go according to plan. She only needed one more person. If she could find that one person, her plan is complete. Waiting around for another ten minutes to make sure Ikuto really was gone, Utau then left the house swiftly.

…..The room was dark, so dark that it felt no difference from whether her eyes were opened or not. Amu lied very still on the floor, the pain in her cheeks still stinging. She could not believe Utau, that girl that seemed so nice would do such a thing. Before she was locked up in this dark room, Sanjo was talking to someone over the phone. There was a microphone placed near her and then he had struck her. She still didn't understand Sanjo's actions because it was clear he said _Boss_ when he was on the phone so it wasn't Ikuto he was talking to. Why did he make her scream from pain? To prove to his boss that he had a hostage or something else. Amu held back her tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes that saw nothing but total black. "Ikuto…" she whispered. Her heart ached at the thought of Ikuto but her whole mind was filled with nothing but him. Time travel, she really wished she could go back in time, go back to the very start where nothing happened between her and Ikuto. He was her father not anything else. It was scary, the presence of Ikuto that does not mean a guardian or parent to Amu is still growing within her heart. The more time she spend in this utter darkness the more she seemed to realise her true feelings and they were still horrifying in the moral and logical sense.

There was a loud click and within the darkness there was light as the door opened. Amu sat up and closed her eyes before slowly opening them to adjust to the new brighter environment. By the door she clearly saw Sanjo and someone else behind him. _What now_, thought Amu as she edged away from the door.

Sanjo stepped into the room casually. He gazed at Amu as he talked to the person standing by the doorway who Amu could not make out who, "Boss, it's about time we threw her into there. Just received a call and confirmed that our prize is heading our way."

"Very well. Do exactly as Utau has instructed. Place her into there."

Amu felt a jolt going through her body, a jolt of shock. She recognised that voice and could not in her wildest dreams, not even now though she heard clearly, that it was him. _The Boss that ordered Sanjo to do everything cannot be him_, Amu told herself. But her nightmares became reality before her as he stepped into view. "Why?" Amu uttered out of disbelief. "You…you're actually-"

"Should I apologise?" Nikaidou said crouching down besides Amu, "you've already got a good idea of who I really am… but I will introduce myself. My name is Yuu Nikaidou and I am the one who hired Sanjo to go after your beloved father."

"Why? Why is everyone after Ikuto?" Amu shouted, her voice shaky. "Aren't you a teacher…why?"

"Why you ask. It's because he has XM2."

"What is that?" Amu questioned, "you keep going on about that but what the hell is it?"

"It is something of value is all I can say," Nikaidou smiled, "I'm not a real teacher so I don't need to explain everything to a student. I only entered that school to get close to you. I investigated beforehand and knew Ikuto had a daughter. You need to understand that dealing with Ikuto is a extremely demanding task. He's good at keeping secrets and handling threats, unless I can find out his weakness."

"You… all those times," Amu slowly began, horror filling her with the realisation that she was tricked. "The essay, the rescue, everything was-"

"Fake," Nikaidou finished for Amu, "it was beautifully constructed, that kidnapping of yours. Gaining your trust so you'd tell me on your own accord about Ikuto. You must feel awful now that I've been tricking you all this time."

Amu remained silent so Nikaidou continued, "after tonight whether Ikuto turns up with XM2 or not, you will be dead. Any last words?"

Amu took a few deep breaths and she could already feel herself calm down. From everything's that happened, death and even Nikaidou's true identity as her enemy did not move her emotionally. It was a quick passing shock to her and she simply didn't care anymore. There was only one thing she felt and that was a strong desire to see Ikuto. "I want to see Ikuto," Amu whispered, "I won't be satisfied unless I see him at least once more."

Nikaidou stood up, "what weird last words those are. Sanjo set her up for her slow death. I'm sure Ikuto will be arriving soon, I must prepare."

Sanjo proceeded to blindfold Amu, tying her hands and legs together more tightly, making sure she couldn't move at all. Amu once again couldn't see but she felt Sanjo picking her up and carrying her out of that dark room. Wherever she was to be taken now, it would be where she was to die. From the movement of Sanjo's body, Amu roughly guessed that they were heading down to a deeper and much lower ground. There was a creaking noise, a door must be opened. Then Amu felt herself thrown into a box, a tub and then in the silence as the door creaked once more to close, she heard the sound of running water.

…..Locking the door shut and leaving Amu inside, Sanjo reached for his mobile. He dialled her number and waited impatiently for her to pick up. When she finally did he didn't wait to speak, "when are you going to arrive? Mr Nikaidou is already in preparation for-"

"I will be late to the scene."

"What? You planned this all out so what the hell do you mean you're going to be late?" Sanjo retorted, "understand that I want-"

"If you wish to obtain the money offered then I suggest you hang up right now and don't disturb me. You'll only prolong my arrival by distracting me so see you in a bit…"

The connection cut off and Utau could predict already that Sanjo wasn't happy that she had stopped his little call. She placed her mobile back into her dress pocket, her gaze never leaving her target as he stood opposite her, with his gun pointed at her.

"Put it down. Place the gun down. It doesn't have to be like this between us," Utau slowly said. Though she had found him, the person she needed to complete her plan, she did not expect this. When she found him at last and he suddenly pointed his weapon at her, there was a strong fear more than shock. It was fear that her plan was going to fall to pieces.

"You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. I am not like Ikuto. I will not trust you Utau… you are a betrayer."

Utau clenched a fist, "what proof do you have?"

He smirked, gripping the gun in his hand tighter. With his other hand he clenched a fist like Utau but mimicked as though he was holding something, then he swung his hand towards his arm. "You did this to yourself didn't you? I saw it, with a knife…"

Utau gulped, "you actually saw me stabbing myself."

"Not just that, but from the very start where you led Amu into your trap. A splendid performance I have to say. I was there watching in the shadows all the time. I just didn't expect you to team up with Sanjo."

"Yes," Utau admitted, "it was all my plan, a trap. No, this isn't just a mere trap or plan, it's my grand revolution to end everything. I've spent ages planning this out and finally, with the right people in place, with the right people manipulated I cannot let this revolution fail. You are part of this too Kukai and I won't allow you to ruin anything. Do you hear me? My plan will succeed at all costs."

"Utau," Kukai began, "depending on what you tell me, depending on the truth, you're plan, I might go along with it."

Utau relaxed a little, knowing now that there was chance for a good talk between them. She also didn't want to use force on Kukai, so she will convince him by all means to cooperate. "I will tell you anything you want because, I think you should know the truth as well."


	40. Gun and Water

**Gun and Water **

Utau glanced away from Kukai. Though she had promised to tell him everything she was uneasy to speak of it, the truth. She breathed and began, "have you heard of Xerxus corporation?"

"Vaguely, yes," Kukai answered, "it caused a huge uproar with the police and citizens. Around 15 years ago, Xerxus used to be a famous mafia group but disbanded. The original leader of that group founded the company if I'm not mistaken."

"Your absolutely right and the uproar wasn't because a company was founded by a ex-mafia boss but…"

"The mass treasure rumoured to be kept and hidden by that boss within this area. The boss, Xerxus Manabue II publicly announced that he hid it in a secret location and he would not use any of it. If anyone found it, then they could take it. Of course people went wild, trying to look for it but up until now, no one has seen it. This is a rather famous story in the area, but what has it got to do with you or Ikuto?" Kukai questioned.

"So you haven't connected the two yet?" Utau taunted, "certainly something should ring a bell when you hear XM2, the item that Ikuto has."

Kukai almost gasped, his eyes widened with the sudden realisation, "it couldn't be."

"It precisely is," Utau said, "XM2 stands for Xerxus Manabue II. The item that Ikuto has supposedly is what leads to Xerxus treasure. "

"No, that's just crazy," Kukai whispered, bewildered by what Utau is saying.

"It is isn't it," Utau taunted, "well I don't think even Ikuto knows himself what XM2 really stands for. It was most likely passed to him through his parents, who are the likely candidates to take over Xerxus Corporation. Right now the possible candidates are in a race of some sort to retrieve Xerxus treasure in order for them to lawfully claim the Corporation. Apparently that is the deal and will left from the previous head of Xerxus Corp. Ikuto's family is part of the candidates."

Kukai didn't say anything but from his looks Utau knew he was trying to take in what she said.

"Should I continue?" Utau deliberately asked.

"I wondered," Kukai slowly began, "I really wondered what kind of a person Ikuto really was. When I first met him… he wasn't your natural gangster. Who would've thought he was someone of potential to succeed such a rich corporation." Kukai stopped talking and then he stared at her in a speculating manner, "are you making this story up? How do I know this isn't some made up fairy tale of yours to cover up the real truth?"

"You can choose whether to believe that story or not Kukai but right now, my partner is going to obtain the XM2." Utau said, her hands lowly reaching behind her. "I guarantee Ikuto's safety only if you…"

"Sorry Utau," Kukai said cutting her sentence off, "I plan on helping him no matter what. He's my friend."

"Then don't blame me," Utau shouted, pulling a dagger from under her shirt and ran towards Kukai with it, startling him of her sudden action.

Kukai held the gun steady and without hesitation fired but before he did, his vision was clearly filled with a silver slash aiming at his heart. There was a loud bang and the clanging noise heard when the dagger fell to the ground and blood spilled.

…..Ikuto inhaled, wiping the blood off his face and ignoring the beaten up men that were lying on the floor, he continued his way into Sanjo's layer. Until now Ikuto still couldn't believe that Nikaidou and Sanjo would team up. _No_, Ikuto thought, their actions earlier, _I should've guessed they were in this together. _He stepped up to the steel door and kicked it open, stepping into the rather dimly lit room and as he entered, at the centre, he saw no other than Nikaidou sitting casually on a chair, waiting for him.

Nikaidou smiled, "have you got XM2?"

"Answer my questions first," Ikuto demanded.

"Do you understand the situation you are in? You have no right to demand me of anything."

"I told you over the phone already that I don't care about that girl," Ikuto reminded Nikaidou, "however, to both of us, XM2 is important. I want to know why you're after XM2?"

"I'm interested in it. The rumoured treasure of Xerxus."

Ikuto sneered, "surely enough your not foolish enough to believe its real are you? I've done research into you, Yuu Nikaidou. You're a pawn for that man."

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'm interested in the treasure and mass wealth it can bring me when I obtain it. The results for me are the same."

"Is that it? All you want is money," Ikuto prompted, "then how about working with me instead? Unlike your boss, I'm not too bothered about how much I get as long as I can live out my life with that money. I won't take as much as your boss. You'll get more of the share. Plus right now, I'm the one holding XM2. If you're smart enough, you know which is the better deal."

Nikaidou stared at Ikuto, "you're willing to work with me for real?"

"Of course," Ikuto said with certainty, "I'm tired in keeping the XM2 to myself and being pursued all the time and… I'd love to see your boss's reaction when he finds out you betrayed him."

Nikaidou began to chuckle, "true enough, at this moment you have the upper hand but I can't trust you. I'd rather stick with what I'm certain of."

"Really," Ikuto continued, "think carefully of the reward. Obtaining the treasure between just the two of us, you will immediately be as powerful and rich as the boss that hired you. If your scared that Xerxus Corporation will be after your life, remember that money is everything. With money, you can buy your safety."

"Why didn't you get the treasure?" Nikaidou suddenly asked, "why are you choosing to work with me to get it now? I'm curious about your sudden-"  
"I was waiting," Ikuto began to explain, but his voice was strained with emotions, "I was waiting for that one person to return so I could share the treasure with him, my father Aruto Tsukiyomi who had disappeared. I've been foolishly waiting for him to come back all this time so I didn't try to find XM2 or use it in anyway. I was protecting my childish dream, but I've changed. I know he won't ever return and even if he does, he has missed his chance already. This is my own revenge against him. So what do you think of our new partnership?"

Nikaidou studied Ikuto for a few minutes, thinking deeply about his situation and the circumstances in betraying his boss. He smiled, knowing the better option, "our partnership is established. Hurry up and show me XM2, then we'll think of a plan to get out of here and find the treasure."

"Treasure," Ikuto repeated, "you actually believe this is about a treasure?"

Nikaidou's smiled slowly faded as he looked at the strange expression on Ikuto's face. Something was wrong, something wasn't right. "XM2 is Xerxus treasure…."

Ikuto smirked, looking at Nikaidou in a pitiful way, "so that really is everything you know. I could've guaranteed that double crossing Kazuomi Hoshina wouldn't tell you anything."

Nikaidou flinched at the name of his boss. How on earth does Ikuto know who his boss is, Nikaidou asked in his mind, anxious now, to what more does Ikuto know.

Seeing Nikaidou remained silent, Ikuto continued, "It's a shame but there is no such thing as a treasure. The name of XM2 was deliberately created to link to that myth to mislead people into thinking XM2 is the treasure. I guess our partnership won't work out after all."

Nikaidou stood up, kicking the chair hardly away from him in anger. "You said all of that just to test me to see how much I knew."

"Yeah," Ikuto admitted, "depending on what you know, I'd have to deal with this situation in a different way. Now, I don't plan on giving you the XM2. What are you going to do?"

Nikaidou gritted his teeth and he swiftly took out his mobile from his pocket, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, we'll do things your way. The ugly way." He pressed a button and without waiting spoke as the phone connected, "Sanjo, switch on the screen. We'll show Mr Tsukiyomi the splendid performance featuring that girl."

Ikuto clenched his fist, telling himself to stay calm as a screen in the room lit up and the live video image appeared showing Amu laying still, motionless in the bathtub. Ikuto had to bite on his own tongue to stop himself from shouting out her name or saying anything that will give his nervousness away to Nikaidou. _This couldn't be_, Ikuto thought as he watched the screen, _Nikaidou is going as far as to actually kill Amu for XM2... _Though there were no sounds coming from the screen, Ikuto could hear the strong deafening voice of water lashing out from the taps; the tormenting sound of water claiming its victim. He felt his heart beat against his chest that was slowly becoming so heavy, it suffocated him. He clenched a fist, _I promised myself to not care about her_, Ikuto told himself in his mind_, I'm here for a different purpose… for that purpose she'll have to be sacrificed._

"You've suddenly become very quiet," Nikaidou provoked, "judging by the amount of water that's already there, it won't take long before she'll drown. Hand me XM2 and I may tell you where she is."

"Go ahead and let her die," Ikuto said with a cold smile on his face.

Nikaidou was slightly taken back by Ikuto's indifference towards Amu. He was so sure before that he cared for this girl but right now, that cold-bloodedness he sensed from Ikuto proved he really didn't care for her at all. Unfazed by this though, Nikaidou asked, "why are you here? If you don't care for this girl then why are you standing before me right now?"

"For Utau," Ikuto simply said.

"Then I can really discard Amu Hinamori…" Nikaidou said watching Ikuto's reaction carefully. "You don't have second thoughts about saving her?"

"A quicker way to kill her would be to just shoot her in the head," Ikuto said, "why don't you get Sanjo to do it now?"

Nikaidou clicked his fingers and the screen went blank. He whispered into the mobile before putting it away and slowly he walked towards Ikuto. "I did exactly as you asked, but our business has not ended."

"I'm prepared to die tonight," Ikuto stated, his smile growing into laughter, "I came here to die Yuu Nikaidou. I want you to kill me. I won't ever give XM2 to anyone so I'll give my life away instead."

Nikaidou grabbed onto Ikuto's shirt, pulling him towards his fists which hit hardly in the abdomen, making Ikuto kneel onto the floor. "I've had enough of you," Nikaidou shouted, taking a gun out his pocket and whacking Ikuto's head with it so heavily that Ikuto spat out blood. "I've had enough of playing cat and mouse with you. Your death is precisely what I want to end this endless pursuit." Nikaidou pressed the gun onto Ikuto's head, "any last words."

Ikuto chuckled, "tell Utau I now she betrayed me. I knew she set me up to come here."

Nikaidou gripped tighter onto his gun, "you're mad Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You knew things were against you but you still came, and not for the hostage but for the one who betrayed you. You knew Utau set this up with me and yet you still come for her. I don't understand."

"Utau didn't choose to be Kazuomi Hoshina's daughter. She also didn't choose to develop feelings for me either. I just want her to know, I'll allow her plan to succeed because no matter what, I think of her as a part of my family," Ikuto whispered, "today's act is all for her."

"Rest in peace," Nikaidou said, his finger pressing down to trigger the gun. "Pity, you didn't get to meet her." A loud and clear gunshot was heard.

…..Laying very still in the bathtub that was now more than half filled with freezing cold water, Amu kept gasping for air. She wanted to move but before Sanjo had left, he forcefully injected some liquid into her body that paralysed her. She couldn't move at all. She knew she was going to die here and that wasn't what brought tears to her eyes, nor was it the reason for her aching heart and bitterness. It was Ikuto's words that she heard when the mini video camera switched on in the room for the brief few minutes. _Go ahead and let her die… _those last words that she'll ever hear from Ikuto already killed her. It was painful, so painful she wanted to die and loose all senses. "I'm actually hated by you so much," Amu whispered, "I'm sorry Ikuto…" It was so regretful, not ever having another chance again to tell him how sorry she was for everything she had done. She was selfish, unreasonable and stupid. Tsukassa was right when he warned her, she wasn't saving Ikuto, she was only dragging both of them to despair with her actions because she felt like she wanted to do it, to satisfy herself.

The water continued to fill the tub, submerging Amu's body in it's cold embrace. Amu closed her eyes as she felt her lips covered in the liquid and then slowly it rose and her entire head was underwater. She was suffocating, unable to breath, water just entering her as if she was an empty vessel. Her conscience was beginning to fade and the last thing she saw was Ikuto's face, night Ikuto's face. _How pathetic_, Amu said along with her final heartbeat,_ I only realised now… I love you Ikuto… I love you as a man and my lover… _

…..The tap was turned off and the room was quiet. Reaching into the water, a pair of arms wrapped around the senseless body and effortlessly lifted it out, placing it gently onto the ground. "Don't' die…" a voice breathed.


	41. Kazuomi Hoshina and XM2

**Kazuomi Hoshina and XM2 **

The night scenery flickered past the car window like a mass of black blob merging into a scene of endless darkness. The odd street lights acting like guides for him towards his destination. The phone sounded and the driver in front immediately picked it up, holding it towards him, "Mr Hoshina, the phone."

He took the phone swiftly, "how is it going, Nikaidou?"

Nikaidou breathed heavily over the phone before speaking, "It's over. Everything went according to Miss Hoshina's plan. We have finally obtained XM2. I personally handled Ikuto Tsukiyomi and anyone relating to him. Rest assured that they are dead."

"Good," Kazuomi Hoshina mused, "I already knew if my girl did things properly, the results would be fine. Nikaidou, you haven't looked at the contents of XM2 have you?"

"Of course," Nikaidou answered sternly, "my job is to retrieve this item for you. There is not the need for me to understand or know about it. I won't pry into XM2. All I care about is money."

"I'll deposit the money into your account before the end of tomorrow," Kazuomi said, "now, where is Utau? Is she with you?"

"Yes," Nikaidou simply answered.

"You wish to speak to me, Kazuomi Hoshina."

Kazuomi shook his head, "you never change Utau, my daughter. Always cold towards me. You were not like that to your mother or aunt."

"We've long passed the stage for the both of us to discuss family issues," Utau spoke aggressively, "now we shall talk business. You've forced me to play dirty and make a irreversible move. I won't forgive you."

"I already knew you had something for Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Kazuomi began, "I'm not stupid. For the past few years, you've been by his side, shielding him from my grasp so what else am I supposed to do Utau, but to have you accomplish what I want. You chose this path yourself. You chose to go against me and I, I am the one who decides whether to forgive you for your actions. How does it feel to be a part of the murder of the one you care about?"

"I told you I won't forgive you," Utau said, "Ikuto may be dead but I'm fortunately alive. I survived to go against you once more but this time, it's for myself."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING-" Kazuomi heard a frantic Nikaidou call out in the background. There was crashing noises and shouts coming from both Utau and Nikaidou. Kazuomi gripped onto the phone, "Nikaidou, are you there? Answer me. What has that stupid girl done?" There was silence. It was absolutely soundless and that triggered a wave of uneasiness to surge through Kazuomi. He threw the phone, hitting the back of the drivers seat. "Take me to there," he ordered the driver, his voice strained. "Utau, you foolish girl, there's a limit to how far you can go against a parent."

…..Tsukasa stared at the screen, watching as the numbers kept flashing and a different figure appeared. 47% he noted as he stared at his computer. With the amount of money gathered for the past three years, this was how much they had succeeded to obtain, but there was still a further 3% needed. They still needed time, just a little bit more time to turn things around.

"I'm sorry Amakawa. It was a selfish request on our behalf. Both me and Aruto owe you so much."

Tsukassa smiled at her softly. "I didn't do anything worthy for you to say you're in my debt. I wasn't really part of your plans even if I wanted to. Aruto never allowed me to get involved."

"Aruto is a kind man."

"One of the reasons to why you love him so much."

The woman had a really sweet smile upon her face at the mention of Aruto's name and she simply nodded to Tsukassa's remark. However. her smile slowly faded as she reached into her pocket and retrieved a photo, staring at the young boy in it. "Aruto was the only love of my life, but recently I've just realised there is another. When I think of him, my heart aches and I cry."

"You decided for what was to be the best and acted upon that decision," Tsukassa softly said, "I'm sure, if you go to him and explain to him, he would understand."

"I wish this would be over soon," the woman sighed, "no matter what the excuses are, I've failed to fulfil one of my most basic role."

Tsukassa wanted to comfort her but found no words. He just sat there, staring at her like he always has done, unable to do a thing at times like these. It was always Aruto who was the one who calmed her down.

"I wonder when Aruto will return," the woman suddenly said, walking towards the window and peering out of it. The scenery from the attic room in the church was spectacular. It overlooked a beautiful night sketch of the place. The woman placed her hand on the window, tracing her fingers to draw certain buildings. "I miss him. I miss my Aruto. Hurry back, my dear."

…..Kazuomi Hoshina got off the car, fixing his gaze on the warehouse and he took the time to stand besides the vehicle for a few seconds, observing the area before casually commanding his driver to leave and return after precisely one hour. His footsteps echoed back at him as he walked into the massive warehouse. Empty and completely silent as if no one but him was in there, it gave off an eerie feeling. "Nikaidou," he called out, not surprised that there wasn't a response. Without hesitation Kazuomi headed straight for the big room in the middle section of this place, knowing Nikaidou would be there, since that was the room they often used for meetings. He pushed the door that was already slightly opened and stepped in. Reached for the light switch with one hand he placed his other hand deeply into his pocket.

As soon as light flooded the room, Kazuomi pulled out his gun at the same time he felt the tip of a knife press into the skin of his neck. "Easy there," he warned, holding the gun far out as he stared into the room and at the unmistakable corpse of Ikuto Tsukiyomi who was covered in blood. A few feet away Nikaidou laid there, unconscious probably.

"You really did come after all," Utau said. "Drop the gun and kick it towards Nikaidou's body."

Kazuomi did as Utau asked swiftly. "You aren't going to kill your own father are you? Shall we talk?"

"Talk," Utau repeated, "will you seriously talk to me without killing me in the process. You hate traitors and I'm a traitor."

"You are also my daughter," Kazuomi reminded Utau. "I won't do anything. It doesn't matter to me anymore whether your punished or not. Most of my goals are already accomplished."

Utau lowered her knife and walked into the room, turned around and faced her father properly. "I'm sorry. If I didn't do something reckless then you would've never paid any attention to me."

Kazuomi laughed, "I knew that already too. Well nothing matters now but…"

"Father," Utau whispered. "You want XM2."

"Where is it? You must have it."

"I do have it," Utau slowly said, "the item you desire so much that you commit crimes for."

"Be careful of your words," Kazuomi raised his voice, "XM2 is a rumoured item that apparently exists which leads one to treasure."

"You insist on lying to me," Utau sighed, "give it up. I already know what XM2 really is but I want to hear it from your mouth. I want my own father to be honest with me. I went to all this trouble, kidnapping a girl, luring Ikuto here to kill him and even deal with your hired servant just so I could feel like I have a father. You've neglected me since mother died years ago and I did all this just to make you realise how lonely I am. Please be honest with me."

"Did you not truly have feelings for Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Love for a girl can make them do anything. You didn't do everything for me."

"My feelings for Ikuto," Utau laughed, "hell, that kind of puppy dog love isn't worth my entire life time. You're a cold hearted man as I've sadly come to realise."

"Enough nonsense, give me XM2," Kazuomi demanded, "or else don't blame me for hurting you."

Utau pointed the knife at her father again, "see. We really can't talk properly for more than a few minutes before we go against each other. If you can't talk about family issues then let's be more businesslike. Tell me through your mouth and words what XM2 is?"

"So after everything you just want to know what XM2 is? You knowing what it is was just a bluff."

"I won't deny my curiosity since so many people seem to be after it."

Kazuomi now leered at Utau, already impatient with her games. "You do know about the possible candidates to succeed Xerxes Corporation and the current situation of the company."

"Yes. Currently you are acting as CEO of the corporation but the previous owner set out rules that if anyone manages to retrieve Xerxes Manabue's treasure then-"

"That is precisely the truth behind XM2."

"I simply cannot believe that the treasure is real," Utau spoke, "to me that treasure talk is a mere cover up for what it really is."

Kazuomi started to laugh, taking a step towards Utau, "my blood does run through you after all. You are very smart. The real deal behind XM2 is that it is the important evidence that shows the culprit who killed the former boss of Xerxus Corporation. Now you understand why everyone is after it. If we know who the murderer is, we can get rid of them."

"Is that the truth?" Utau pressed.

"To all the possible candidates to succeed the corporation, the murderer is a threat. No one knows what else that murderer has done. Since he managed to kill the former boss in the boss's secret chamber, the culprit may have taken important documents. To add to this, the former boss also set out such rules about succession so-"

"This makes no sense whatsoever. How can the boss set out such regulations-"

"The boss was a clever man. He foresaw his death and clearly set everything up." Kazuomi took another step closer to Utau. "Please hand over XM2 so I can find the murderer and end everything."

Utau seemed to be in a daze now as she made sense of the new truth behind XM2. Although she recognised that this is the truth, she didn't understand why the Tsukiyomi's refused to hand it out. Surely, they could become the succeeding boss of the corporation once they present it to the world. It was so much better than go into hiding to protect such an item that only shows the murderer. _Unless_, Utau thought, _someone in the Tsukiyomi family is the murderer_. "I don't have it," Utau finally said. "When I arrived here, Ikuto was already dead and Nikaidou simply failed to retrieve the item. We both did a full body search on Ikuto but nothing was found. Then I decided to lure you here so I could get you to talk."

"I believe you," Kazuomi slowly said before shouting, "I believe you don't have it." He lunged forward towards her, grabbing Utau's hand and twisting it so that the blade of the knife was towards her. Utau who didn't react fast enough was cut deeply in the chin and loosing her balance from his sudden force, she was now on the floor. Kazuomi immediately made a grab at his gun and without hesitation he pointed it at Utau. "Go and join your mother, my daughter." He fired the gun but at the same moment a shadow flashed before Kazuomi's eyes and the shot hit the ground hard as Utau was carried away. Kazuomi stared, unable to believe his eyes at first then rage filled him.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he thundered, glaring at the supposedly dead Ikuto that was now casually carrying Utau in his arms.

"You need to talk a bit faster Uncle," Ikuto smirked, "I was getting tired of lying there. But thanks to you, I finally know what it is I've been keeping safe for all this time."

"I see. This was Utau's plan all along. She never intended to kill you."

"Wrong, I might've died tonight. Something went wrong in her calculations and it was my strong luck that she came and saved me at the last minute," Ikuto said, a smile on his face, "when Nikaidou was about to pull the trigger on me, he was shot by my friend and then Utau forced him to lure you here. Obviously, before you arrived I took the liberty in taking care of Nikaidou's people."

Kazuomi breathed heavily, "you irritate me like your father does. Never mind. I'll just finish things off here myself." He pointed his gun towards them on-again.

"Ikuto, leave me," Utau whispered.

"That old man can't win against me," Ikuto whispered back, "don't worry. I can dodge it."

"Have fun dodging then," Kazuomi said, firing the gun but no shot was heard and no bullet came out. Instead the gun in Kazuomi's hand dropped to the floor, sliced in half and a card with a joker holding a violin imprinted on it was stuck to the ground before him. "This card is…"

"We meet again, brother," a voice echoed through the building. "Don't bully the young so much… If your bored I'll gladly talk to you…."

Ikuto and Kazuomi both felt themselves freeze up within from that voice. They recognised it, such a familiar but distant voice. Utau observed the shocked expression on Ikuto's face now, worried.

"A…Aruto," Kazuomi struggled to say, "Aruto Tsukiyomi, he's here."

"Come to me Kazuomi…." the voice taunted.

Kazuomi gritted his teeth and darted out the room without another thought, heading towards wherever that voice was coming from. Madness and excitement consumed Kazuomi Hoshina now as he anticipated his meeting with Aruto, the man he had been hunting for such a long time.

"Ikuto," Utau whispered, feeling him clench onto her tighter. "Aruto Tsukiyomi is the name of-"

"My father," Ikuto uttered, still bewildered at the sudden turn of events and the appearance of this man. He gently put Utau down.

"Are you going to meet him?" Utau asked.

Ikuto was silent. Utau could feel as she looked at him the intense struggle within Ikuto as he decided what to do next. She didn't know much about Ikuto's father but she knew he wasn't responsible. He was a father that caused immense pain to Ikuto and for that she loathed him even though she hadn't met him before. She understood fully the pain of having a parent that didn't love you. "We still have something to do. Let's finish that and leave this place before anything else happens. I never planned any of this out," Utau said, pulling Ikuto along with her.

Ikuto didn't move, stopping Utau in her tracks. "Can you help me finish what I originally wanted to Utau. Find her corpse in my place and bring it to me when we meet up at the place we decided on."

"Ikuto, I know what you want to do but-"

"You also have to wait for him to return. He placed his trust the most in you so don't disappoint him."

Utau nodded, "I can't stop you can I?"

Ikuto laughed, "when it comes to my father, I'll go crazy." He made his way to the door, "I don't know if there will be another chance for me to meet him after this, so I absolutely won't hesitate to meet him."

Utau watched as Ikuto left the room. "You haven't seen your father for three years Ikuto… can you remain that calm?"

There was sudden movement behind Utau and as she turned, she remained very still as Nikaidou ran towards her. She closed her eyes, not moving an inch.

"UTAU," she heard _his_ voice shout and when she opened her eyes again she saw Nikaidou run out the room.

"What were you thinking? That Nikaidou guy would've attacked you if I hadn't arrived."

Utau smiled, "I knew you were here Kukai."

Kukai sighed, "I really can't keep up with you or Ikuto."

Utau studied Kukai, "weren't you going to fetch that girl. Where is she?"

Kukai gulped, "about that, when I arrived Amu was already gone."

"What do you mean?" Utau questioned, taking a handkerchief out and wiping some of the blood off Kukai's face, "did she escape herself? Is she alive?"

"I don't know if she is alive but her body was taken," Kukai answered, "she was taken by a woman."


	42. Past Trigger

**Past Trigger **

Utau frowned at Kukai, tapping her feet impatiently, "be clear Kukai. What do you mean by Amu Hinamori was taken by a women? Your making no sense. If you saw that women taking Amu, why didn't you stop her?"

"I told you Amu was already gone by the time I got there," Kukai began. He took a piece of paper from his pocket that was slightly wet around the edges, "I assumed it was a women from this. It was left inside the room where Amu was kept."

Utau took the paper from Kukai's hand and read the smudged message on it; I Have Taken The Girl! Utau brought the paper to her nose and smelt the reddish writing before scrunching it up and tossing it to the side in the room. "Lipstick," Utau finally said, "you concluded the abductor was a woman from the lipstick. God, who else is involved in this? Let's go after that girl."

Utau headed towards the door but Kukai stopped her, grabbing her arm tightly and pulling her towards him.

"What are you doing?" Utau asked. Strangely in Kukai's light embrace, she felt so nostalgic that she was beginning to feel weak and feeble, almost the way she feels when she is with Ikuto. _When, _she questioned herself, when did she start feeling so relaxed around Kukai Souma? When did she start letting herself accept this person…

"Aren't you tired?" Kukai whispered into Utau's ears, "aren't you and Ikuto both tired of this? To me, I don't see any meaning to either of your actions." He pulled away from Utau gently, "to me, XM2 isn't worth you two going through this craze. Stop and just let things happen."

Utau completely pulled away from Kukai now, staring at him with utter perplexity. The more she stared at him and his serious expression, the more she wished to question him. Did she hear him wrong before? Did he just tell her to _stop_, after everything that she's done and everything that Ikuto has been through because of their stupid, irresponsible parents fight over something they don't even know what it is. Some sort of rage now slowly consumed her. "We shouldn't waste any more time," Utau slowly said, getting a grip of herself, "if we don't hurry up and find that girl, Ikuto will-"

"I'm attracted to the strong feelings within you Utau," Kukai shouted over Utau, "the way you care and look at Ikuto. Those strong feelings are very similar to mine. I've always noticed your distance from other people besides Ikuto. I don't understand fully the situation you are in or what your feelings are but I've always been watching both you and Ikuto. Recently, I've been watching you more." Kukai took a step towards her, "Utau I don't want you to get hurt. Please stop. I'm worried about you."

Utau quickly walked out the room, blood rushing to her face all of a sudden. What was wrong with Kukai? Why all of a sudden was he talking nonsense like this? This wasn't the right time. Utau glanced around the place and started to feel more irritated seeing the many different directions the mysterious women could have taken Amu to.

Just as Utau was about to head off to the right, Kukai once again caught hold of her. "Utau, I'm sorry," he said covering her mouth and nose with a cloth.

The startled Utau grabbed at Kukai's hand but it was too late. She couldn't avoid inhaling the strong scent from the cloth and as soon as she did, her eyes closed and she fell into his arms, unconscious. He lifted her up and stared towards the end of the corridor, "come out."

There was a small giggle and the sounds of echoing clicks as a woman stepped out into view, smiling as she looked at the sleeping Utau in Kukai's arms. "Very well," she said, adjusting her glasses as she turned, "please follow me Mr Souma. I appreciate your help."

"I'm only cooperating because I want to end this nonsense regarding the XM2," Kukai stated following the woman who gracefully walked along the narrow corridor.

"For you to choose to end things," the woman repeated, running her fingers through the curls at the bottom of her auburn hair, "is rather selfish of you."

Kukai sneered, "who are the selfish ones here? You guys suddenly appearing amidst this chaos and then taking control over everything."

"At least you know we are on the same side," the woman pointed out, "if it weren't for me coming to that girl's rescue, by the time you arrived, she would've died."

"What will happen to Utau?" Kukai questioned suddenly. He held Utau closer to him, "Regarding what you've told me about her father-"

The woman stopped before the door and knocked four times. "Kazuomi Hoshina is the main cause of everything. Once he's been dealt with, everything is fine. I'm sure Miss Hoshina won't feel much for the end to her father."

Kukai didn't say anything only holding onto Utau closer and tighter. The door opened and Musashi greeted them, motioning them to enter. Kukai couldn't hold back his unfriendly look at Musashi as he entered the room.

"Have you received his call yet?" the woman asked before closing the door.

"So impatient Yukari," Musashi commented.

The woman gave a displeasing look, "Musashi, I told you many times that you have to call me sister. You do not address your elder sister by her name."

"You don't act much like an elder sister…" Musashi muttered.

Yukari grabbed hold of Musashi's cheek and started to pinch it, causing Musashi to cry out. Kukai sat down, still holding onto Utau but clenched his fists, rather annoyed by the sibling quarrel Yukari and Musashi Sanjo were displaying before him. To the side, tied up and blindfolded was Kairi Sanjo, no doubt that it was the woman's handy work.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be helping out rather than quarrelling here?" Kukai voiced, unable to stand their silly argument for any longer.

Yukari Sanjo sat down on a chair, "we simply wait. Nothing we can do until we get the signal. Musashi, have you taken care of Kairi's followers."

Musashi nodded, "I sent them away."

"Good," Yukari said. She looked at Kukai who seemed uneasy, "you must be feeling insecure with our presence here."

Kukai chuckled, "I guess I haven't really been on good terms with those that have the name Sanjo. Especially with those two." He glanced at Kairi and Musashi, "It just feels weird that I'm sitting calmly in the same room with some people who have tried to kill me and Ikuto in the past."

Yukari clicked her tongue, "so those two idiotic brothers of mine actually went and did something stupid, let alone side with the wrong person."

Musashi gulped, not daring to meet his sister's gaze. He leaned himself against the wall. "I didn't side with Kazuomi Hoshina. I was only trying to support brother."

"Yeah, I always knew it was that idiot Kairi's fault," Yukari sighed.

"I was actually trying to help," Musashi continued, "I tried to get Amu Hinamori to steal the XM2 from Ikuto before Kazuomi got his hands on it. Though it seems Utau made her move before that could happen. I was keeping track of Nikaidou Yuu's actions as well."

"So, would you two care to explain to me just what is going on?" Kukai demanded with a stern and loud voice. "I'm only here because of that man."

Yukari stared at Kukai, "I believe you are already told much about XM2 and of Xerxus Corporation." Seeing the nod from Kukai, Yukari continued, "then, you must have also heard about the Mafia background and the connection between possible candidates to succeed the corporation." Yukari paused, "The Sanjo family are just another possible candidate along with the Hoshina's and Tsukiyomi. Xerxus Manabue, the creator of the corporation and last Mafia boss had 4 close followers, so when he was murdered, anyone from the 4 followers family had the right to succeed and take over. XM2 is the key to finding out who the murderer is." Yukari smiled, "in other words, everyone is so anxious to get XM2 because whoever has it will automatically succeed lawfully under Xerxus's will. But as you may know, the one currently in control is Kazuomi Hoshina. The other candidates had no chance whatsoever in gaining the slightest power back."

"Sister," Musashi spoke with an uneasy expression, "You've said enough."

"Don't worry," Kukai slowly said, "about all that crap, I already heard. I seriously don't care about it either. What I want to know is why that man-"

"We don't have an obligation to tell you anything," Musashi stated.

Yukari held her hand out as a signal to stop Musashi from talking. She took a breath, "Aruto said you can be trusted and I need to win you over so, I will tell you."

Kukai sat still and waited for Yukari Sanjo's reply. _Crazy_, this night was beyond crazy if anything. It seemed like everything was happening at once and he couldn't keep up with it. He still remembered the feeling of shock at that time_…. He arrived at the scene in time to see Yukari Sanjo carrying Amu out of the room. Kukai immediately shouted out to her, telling her to put Amu down but Musashi from behind suddenly made a move on him, attacking him which allowed Yukari to run for it. Despite Musashi's bravery, he was too weak and it didn't take long before Kukai passed him to pursue Yukari, a woman whose name and face he first saw this night. He had his hand tight on his weapon and was about to hit Yukari Sanjo when that man appeared before him. The man with the strikingly almost same face as Ikuto which when you took a closer look can only tell it wasn't Ikuto. "I've seen you before. You're my son's friend aren't you?" he spoke, a voice so much deeper than Ikuto's. "Work with me. I'm Ikuto's father." …._Kukai closed his eyes and opened them again, the flashback in his mind dissipating. Aruto Tsukiyomi, the father who had suddenly disappeared from Ikuto's life had appeared tonight out of nowhere and Kukai hated to think what Ikuto would do if they met. Would Ikuto forgive his father? He stared at Yukari, who began to speak again.

"Somehow, Souko Hoshina got her hands on XM2."

"Souko," Kukai repeated, startled, "that name is-"

"Souko was Kazuomi's sister," Yukari clarified, "of course, within the Hoshina family who had already seized most of the power, having XM2 was a confirmation. Never did Kazuomi ever think that his own sister would betray him."

"She married Ikuto's father," Kukai stated.

"Yeah," Yukari simply said, "that could be said as the reason to the situation we are in now. Souko was the trigger, her identity was in conflict. Was Souko with XM2 a Hoshina or Tsukiyomi?"

There was a buzzing in Yukari's pocket and she took out her mobile. She read the message; _Hoshina's reign is over_. Standing up with a broad smile, Yukari announced, "the signal's arrived. Take Kairi home Musashi. I'll be going where I should be." She looked at Kukai, "do as you please, but I advise you to leave." Yukari Sanjo left the room.

…..Ikuto stopped running, his breathing rather heavy and unsteady. His father, his father who had left him without a word after his mother's death, the man who had abandoned him had finally returned. Ikuto clenched his fists, where is he, he thought. _Where? _Ikuto closed his eyes, thinking carefully of this warehouse's structure. For a warehouse, this place was built almost like a miniature mansion with a few rooms and some narrow corridors. He was and currently still on the first floor. There was a second floor, the top of the warehouse and a basement… Ikuto clenched at his chest from the sudden numbness. The basement was the place where Amu was kept. "Amu," Ikuto whispered, "you're probably already dead…" That same dull pain in his chest was beginning to increase with each passing second that he thought of Amu. _She doesn't love me, _Ikuto thought, _she's dead. I chose her death_. Ikuto turned to look at the stairs that led downwards. A strong impulse was building within him now for him to find Amu, for him to go to the basement and see her. He forced himself to turn away from that tempting exit. _I was the one who killed her_, _I allowed her to be drowned, _Ikuto reminded himself, _nothing will change even if I went and besides, I have more important things to do. _He headed upwards, once again blocking all thoughts of Amu. _Detached_, he would remain distant from the feelings he once had for that girl. She was gone and even if she was still alive, she didn't love him. He won't allow himself to get hurt a second time and they will never meet again.

Ikuto looked around the second floor. Dimly lit and completely silent. He wasn't here, his father or Utau's. The thought of Utau brought back reason to Ikuto. They were so alike. Their parents both had tossed them away for whatever they wanted. That was why they were so close because they understood each other, their feelings, their actions and what they desired the most. A answer, a proper answer from their parents. _I will obtain that tonight_, Ikuto thought. _I'll find you and I will get my answer_. Ikuto stared at the far door of the corridor that led up to the roof. That was the only place left. Ikuto slowly made his way towards it. BANG. The obvious sound of a gunshot from above. Ikuto stared at the ceiling and then rushed towards the door. They were there after all. Kazuomi Hoshina and his father were there…

"Damn," Ikuto shouted in frustration as he yanked at the chains that bind the door shut. "Who the hell did this… I need to be up there…" Ikuto glanced around but saw no weapon to use. He kicked with all his might at the door and it shook, but the chains were still in place and it remained shut, the padlock still hanging. He tried again but to no avail. "Is this it? I'm so close… I'm so close to seeing him…" Ikuto gritted his teeth, "I'm this close…" He banged his fists on the door, his mind void of any ideas to get passed this door. Sorrow, an emotion he thought he had long lost began to take over him and he became weak. Ikuto dropped to his knees, fear and sorrow bewitching him. "Someone," he whispered almost like a child, "someone help me… I want to see him… father…" Ikuto closed his eyes, his fists clenched so tightly that it began to hurt. No matter what Aruto did, he was still Ikuto's father and like any child, they would do anything to obtain their parents love. Ikuto was no different, deep down he still possibly yearns for his parents to have been by his side. "Why?" Ikuto shouted, banging his fists on the door, "why am I this weak? Why am I getting hurt by him again? I haven't even seen him yet…"

"Do you honestly want to meet him? You'll get hurt even more… do you still want to meet your father?"

"YES I DO! I will make him explain everything to me with his own words…" Ikuto shouted from frustration in reply to that voice. When he realised it, Ikuto could feel his heart skip many beats. "It couldn't be…"

"Is that your decision? You choose to hurt yourself for the unknown truth…"

He didn't need to turn around to know or find out who it was. That sweet voice that had confused him on so many occasions and the feel of her presence which drove him to madness only belonged to her. The one girl who did not love him and yet he had tried his best to love. "It's you…" Ikuto said, "it's you isn't it?"

"Ikuto…"

"Don't say my name," Ikuto yelled, "don't ever call my name again. Why aren't you dead?" Ikuto slowly stood up but he didn't turn to look at her, "WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD… AMU?"

Tears falling rapidly onto her already soaked cheeks, Amu put her hands over her mouth and sobbed, "I'm sorry."


	43. Stand By You

**Standing by You **

_I'm sorry_, those familiar words that bought about grief and anxiety to Ikuto every time he heard them was said once again before him by the person he thought was dead. Was it anger or frustration? Ikuto didn't know, bur he was certain of the invisible tears that seemed to well up in his eyes. Eyes which are turned away from her but yet, see her so clearly. "Why are you alive?" Ikuto asked again, uncertain of what else to say. Between them, there could be many or nothing to say.

Staring at Ikuto's back and wiping her tears, Amu took a few deep breaths. She slowly approached him, careful not to anger Ikuto again, "a woman saved me…" Amu paused, not knowing what kind of a reaction to expect from Ikuto with what she was about to say. "Her name is Yukari Sanjo. She saved me upon the orders of a man named Aruto Tsukiyomi. I met him."

Amu quickly took a step away from Ikuto who she was so eager to approach before. _Wild,_ his expression was wild and like an animal locking the track of its prey, he stared at her with those unbelieving eyes. He leaped forward towards her, grabbing both her shoulders so intently that she felt she was about to cripple under his rough touch. "You've met him," Ikuto repeated. "You've actually met him…"

Amu nodded, "almost like a reflection of you. Mr Tsukiyomi really does look a lot like you Ikuto."

"Where is he? What has he said to you?"

"Ikuto, answer me first," Amu said over him, "even if you get hurt again by him, do you still want to meet him tonight?"

Ikuto stared at Amu who looked dead serious and all of a sudden he felt a lot calmer. He let out a small smile on his face, noticing how his occupation with his father had completely rid him of all ill feelings towards Amu, or maybe, even to now, he didn't truly hate her. He stared into those honey coloured eyes of Amu, _what are my feelings towards you? Wanting you dead, wanting you alive…Amu Hinamori, tell me… _Ikuto let go of Amu. Before he sort out this little affair between them, there was something else he needed to do. "I will see that man at all costs," Ikuto announced.

Amu closed her eyes and when she opened them, she had a big smile upon her face. She grabbed hold of Ikuto's hand, pulling him into a run towards one of the rooms, where she entered with him. "I knew it. Ikuto will always choose the worst options ever. You will never run away from danger but follow it. I… I've always been a fool. Sorry for that Ikuto."

Ikuto stared rather blankly at Amu as she seemed to be a completely different person. Not the sorry Amu or scared Amu that he usually sees but a confident girl leading him. They ran up the stairs in the room which was headed towards the rooftop.

"I've always thought that what I did was to protect you. Pathetic isn't it? Only when I've been through death that I finally realised properly that I never asked you what you wanted. I selfishly disrespected your will and did as I pleased," Amu continued, her grip on Ikuto's hand tighter. "But I've changed. I don't know if you will give me another chance but form now on, I won't choose for you anymore. Whatever you do Ikuto," she turned around to look at him, her smile sweeter than before, "I'll stand by you. I'll always stand by you."

Before Ikuto could respond to Amu's words, the door opened and the cold air signalled their entrance into the dark night.

"Mr Tsukiyomi," Amu whispered, pushing Ikuto forwards, "the person you wish to see…"

With heavy heart beats, Ikuto stepped further out onto the vast rooftop, his vision locked upon the man that stood far out besides the railings. The familiar sight of that man; his same navy hair which fell over his poker face, those same mocking eyes which gave Ikuto both comfort and hate, he was staring at the very face he most longed to see.

"You've finally come to me, my son," Aruto whispered, "Ikuto."

Ikuto said nothing but stared at his own father who had left him and disappeared for the past three years without notice. There were so many things he wanted to say to this man and yet, when Ikuto finally gets the chance to meet him, he can't say a thing. Words won't come out. He turned his attention almost immediately towards the small crowd of people that were also present on the rooftop that he had not noticed straight away when he first entered. Amongst them, he recognised no one and Kazuomi Hoshina was nowhere to be seen. Ikuto looked at his father, "you owe me an explanation, Aruto."

"Is that the first thing you wish to say to me?" Aruto asked, "You won't address me as father."

"I don't need a father who leaves their own son alone for three years without contact," Ikuto stated firmly, "I do want an explanation."

"So you can feel better about the situation," Aruto mused.

"So I won't have any regrets when I cut all ties with you," Ikuto said.

"Do you hate me this much?"

Ikuto took a step closer to Aruto, "you've already wasted three years of my time, can you not waste anymore." He stared at the woman who walked towards him. Judging by her appearance, it was the one who saved Amu.

"Little kids should stay out of adult's business," she said.

"Yukari," Aruto said, "weren't you about to leave?"

Yukari adjusted her glasses, "of course." She took one nervous glance at the young man behind her before walking straight passed Amu, leaving the rooftop.

"Don't suddenly decide that you are in control," a demanding voice said, "I should be the one handling everything." The young man stepped towards both Aruto and Ikuto, swinging his long violet hair as he did, with a broad smile on his face.

The thing that caught Ikuto's gaze was the badge he was wearing on his jacket. "The Police," Ikuto muttered staring at the young man.

The young man smiled, "the name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. I am indeed with the police and I am in charge of this case."

"Since when has this family trivia become a police investigation?" Ikuto questioned.

"From the start," Nagihiko answered without hesitation, "from the death of the previous owner of Xerxus Corporation. The police force has been…"

"Ikuto," Aruto spoke up, "if I can't give you an answer tonight, will you continue to wait?"

"Wait," Ikuto almost exclaimed, "how much longer are you going to make me wait? How much longer are your secrets going to hurt me?" Ikuto clutched at Aruto's shirt, his hands trembling. Was it rage or was it fear? "Do you have no faith in your own son at all? Even if…"

Nagihiko separated the two swiftly, pushing Aruto away from Ikuto and immediately placing handcuffs over Aruto's hands. Before Ikuto could make a move, Nagihiko pointed his gun towards him, "it's a shame but I'll have to end this touching reunion between father and son. Aruto Tsukiyomi, like Kazuomi Hoshina, we'll be taking you on the principal that you are a main suspect for murder three years ago." Nagihiko waved a mini disc before Aruto's eyes, "this is XM2 isn't it? The supposed evidence that will show who killed Xerxus Manabue."

Aruto simply nodded. Ikuto simply kept quiet. Three years has passed since he last saw his own father and tonight, when he finally got to meet him again, he was arrested before his very own eyes. What was there for him to say? Even XM2, the thing in that police officer's hand, the one thing that connected them was all a fake. Ikuto never had XM2. What was he protecting all this time?

Nagihiko put away his gun and nudged Aruto to move.

"Sorry Ikuto," Aruto whispered as Nagihiko led him away.

_Sorry_, that one word seemed to echo in Ikuto's mind, that wasn't something he wanted to hear, not from his father.

Amu stared at Ikuto who stood there motionless_. He wants to talk…_Amu thought in her mind, sensing Ikuto's reluctance, his fear, his sadness,_ Ikuto doesn't mind getting hurt if he can see you…_

Without hesitation, Amu ran towards a surprised Nagihiko and grabbed the gun from his waist, causing him to let go of Aruto and turn to face her. Like the time she shot at Sanjo, she fired the gun, hitting the air as a warning for no one to move.

"Amu," she heard Ikuto shout, "what are you doing?"

Still pointing the gun towards Nagihiko, Amu pushed Aruto towards Ikuto, handing the key to them as she did, "Do it. Run away!"

"What are you doing girl?" Nagihiko asked, calmly standing still, staring at Amu. "You can be arrested for attacking a police. My colleagues are here as well. You won't get away."

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked again, running towards her.

"DON'T STOP ME!" Amu shouted, "Ikuto, I said before didn't I, that I would stand by you no matter what."

"Stand by me…." Ikuto muttered, her words seemed to have finally reached him. There was a strange warmness within him that seemed to allow him to breathe once more without pains in his heart. _Love_, that was the emotion he regained after meeting her even if it was through her lies. "Do you understand your actions, do you know what you are doing? You almost died once today."

"That doesn't bother me. I'm alive right now," Amu said with a confident smile on her face as she looked at Ikuto, "for once, let me do something that you truly desire for someone to have done for you." She walked towards Nagihiko, stretching her hands out and holding the gun towards the floor, "I'm sorry for my actions but won't you allow them more time. I know there are many things that Ikuto wishes to say to his father."

Nagihiko swiped the gun from Amu's hand, pushing her to the side as he ran towards Aruto and Ikuto but was stopped as Amu held him there.

"Hurry up," Amu shouted in frustration, holding onto Nagihiko with all her strength. Really, she wondered over and over what she was doing right this minute, helping a suspect murderer escape.

Seeing the opportunity to escape, Ikuto grabbed hold of Aruto, pulling him away from the rooftop.

"You can't escape, the police has already surrounded this place," they both heard Nagihiko shout.

"She isn't holding back at all," Aruto commented, "she's giving it her all for you. Are you sure you want to leave her there? Ikuto."

Ikuto smiled, pulling Aruto into a run, "it's fine because this is her final answer."

Aruto kept silent and followed Ikuto. When they reached the outside, they moved carefully, seeing the police cars parked around. As Aruto stared at Ikuto who was observing their situation calmly, there was a nostalgic yet regretful feeling in him. Ikuto had changed so much within the three years that he had abandoned him. It was regretful not being able to be with him but everything had to be done. Maybe tonight was finally the time to end this charade.

Ikuto motioned for Aruto to move and he followed obediently, unable to suppress a smile at how mature his own son has become. They stopped momentarily, some distance away from a police car as they stared at Kazuomi Hoshina who was captured. "Did you set this up?" Ikuto couldn't help but ask.

"I did intend to see Kazuomi Hoshina tonight but the police…" Aruto replied, "they were uninvited guests."

"So did you know of Utau's plans?" Ikuto continued to question, moving further away from the massive warehouse.

"Can we talk after we escaped?" Aruto asked a little agitated.

"Hey, you two," a voice called out behind Ikuto and Aruto.

"Shit, run for it," Ikuto shouted, seeing the policeman.

"It's them… I've found them," both Ikuto and Aruto heard the policeman report.

"Run towards the main road that heads away from this place," Ikuto shouted, "don't look back and keep running no matter what."

"Yes," Aruto simply answered as both of them ran as fast as they could towards their road to escape. Aruto kept his focus before him but noticed Ikuto wasn't besides him. He heard clearly the squeals of pains and thuds of fists hitting onto chins and stomach. Ikuto was held back, he was fighting. For the moment, Aruto was lost as to what to do, Ikuto had told him to not look back no matter what but, was he going to abandon his son once again? Aruto smiled, turning back towards Ikuto, he no longer needed to think.

"Idiot," Ikuto gritted his teeth, watching as Aruto returned for him, grabbing the head of a policeman and hitting it against his knees. "Now neither of us can escape."

"As Amu said, I also want to stand by you this moment," Aruto said but his voice was drowned out by the roaring of a motorcycle that soared through the sky and landed before them in a flash.

"Hurry on," the driver shouted, motioning at Ikuto and Aruto.

"You're as crazy as ever," Ikuto said, getting Aruto onto the motorcycle before standing onto the extremely small space at the end that was left on the bike.

"Wait, this is…" Aruto was about to protest but the motorcycle started and they were already moving out of the place. Aruto could only watch in awe and wonder at how Ikuto managed to balance himself by standing on that tiny spot and not fall off. Youngster's these days were crazy.

"I don't think we've met before," the driver said, "I'm…"

"No need," Aruto spoke over him, "I know who you are. You're Kukai."

…..Nagihiko sat opposite of Amu in the interrogation room. She had kept silent throughout the entire journey back to the police station and no matter what he talked about, she just stared. He still didn't understand why this girl had done what she did since she wasn't an acquaintance of Kazuomi Hoshina or Aruto Tsukiyomi.

"Hey, are you not going to talk at all?" Nagihiko tried again. "You're young. You should have a bright future too. Do you know what you have done tonight has ruined your-"

"I know," Amu whispered, "but what else could I have done? For the person I love, I think I didn't do anything wrong. At least, this time, I know I didn't hurt him."

"For Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Nagihiko indicated, "is that the person you love? You helped Aruto escape because you wanted to help Ikuto."

"I'm sorry," Amu apologised, "I've experienced death tonight and that has made me realise how important Ikuto was, is and will be to me. He was and will always be my everything. I don't have any excuses for my actions."

"Is it worth it?" Nagihiko questioned, "Ikuto may not ever return to you. For a man that might never-"

"I love him…" Amu whispered, "but it was my fault for hurting him in the first place. It doesn't matter if he doesn't return for me. I still love him."

Nagihiko stared at the paperwork on Amu Hinamori before him, knowing that this girl wasn't bad or anything, just a fool in love. His gaze paused momentarily upon one line on the paper, "Amu Hinamori."

Amu looked at the police officer.

"Do you attend Seiyo Academy?"

"Yes," Amu answered.

"Then…" Nagihiko began, "do you recognise my face?"

Amu blinked and then her eyes widened. She was so engrossed with Ikuto that she didn't focus on anything else. Now that she looked properly at this police officer, he bore a striking resemblance, an identical appearance to Nadeshiko. "N-Nadeshiko," Amu uttered in disbelief.

"As I feared," Nagihiko said, standing up, "another officer will attend to you." He left the room, leaving a shocked Amu Hinamori alone. He hurried over to his desk, taking his essentials and passed on the work to a trusty colleague before getting into his car and heading off home.

"Nadeshiko," Nagihiko called out as soon as he was home. He ran up the stairs and without knocking, barged into his little sister's room. "Wake up, Nadeshiko."

A angered Nadeshiko threw the pillow at Nagihiko who blocked it. "Brother, your so rude."

"No wait," Nagihiko said, taking a photo out of his pocket, "do you know this person?"

Nadeshiko squinted her eyes and stared at the photo in her brother's hand. "That's Mr Tsukiyomi, Amu's father."

Nagihiko took out another photo, "is Amu this girl?"

Nadeshiko nodded as she yawned, still sleepy. Nagihiko took out another photo, "what about this man?"

"That's also a photo of Amu's father, Mr Tsuki-" Nadeshiko paused. She snatched the photo away from her brother and looked at it closely, "I don't think this is Amu's father but he looks a lot like him. This man is older than Amu's father."

Nagihiko stared at Nadeshiko intently now, "are you certain the younger looking man is Amu Hinamori's father? Is she a really close friend of yours?"

Nadeshiko leaned closer to Nagihiko and said slowly to emphasise, "Amu is my best friend, a really important friend of mine and yes, I've seen her father. I am 100% certain it's the younger man that is her father." Nadeshiko grabbed Nagihiko's shirt, twisting the fabric tightly in her fists as she glared at her own brother, "now, why are you quizzing me about my friend? Did something happen? Tell me."

Nagihiko gulped, putting away the photo's, "you should stay away from Amu Hinamori. Don't be friends with her anymore."

"Do explain yourself…"

"Tonight, I've arrested Amu Hinamori because she helped a suspect murderer escape."

Nadeshiko gasped, "what? This is a terrible joke."

"I'm not joking," Nagihiko assured, "I remembered you talking about her. I suspected she was your friend so I left her at the police station to my colleagues and hurried home to clarify. Turns out your friends with such awful people."

Nadeshiko let go of Nagihiko and pushed him away, "what awful people? Amu is a kind, sweet and innocent girl. How dare you arrest my friend. You must be mistaken. This isn't April fool's day so stop it with your senseless jokes."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Nadeshiko clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to stop a sob from escaping. She knew that serious look on her brother's face, it meant he was for real. How, why and what happened? "Amu… you arrested her… there's no way she's a criminal and the people she knows-"

"Stay away from her Nadeshiko," Nagihiko ordered, "Amu Hinamori is a disgrace-"

Nadeshiko grabbed onto Nagihiko again. "Stop this. I won't believe this. I know Amu well, she is the most innocent-"

"Innocent," Nagihiko shouted, "yes, she is so innocent that she claims she is infatuated with her own father. She is so innocent that she keeps saying I love him to her own father. It's sick."

Nadeshiko released him, getting out of bed, she began to dress herself despite her brother's presence. "I don't care what it is but if Amu's at the police station then I'm going to see her. Besides, I'll prove your words are wrong, you uninformed loser."

Nagihiko sighed, "I know you won't give up until you hear for yourself. I'll take you to the police."

"Of course you will," Nadeshiko said, taking her mobile and dialling a number into it, "Amu being in love with her own father is crazy. She already has a boyfriend, I'm contacting him now and when he comes, you'll apologise for waking me up in the middle of the night to go through shit."

Nagihiko shrugged, walking out the room as Nadeshiko spoke into her mobile, "hey Tadase, it's me. You have to come with me right now. Amu's in trouble."

…..Kukai placed the tea down onto the table, glancing from Ikuto to his father Aruto who he had just met today. They looked so alike, so identical in many ways, it was unbelievable. However, Aruto Tsukiyomi was a cold-hearted man who abandoned his own son, compared to Ikuto who was cold but still had a heart. "I'll be in the room next door looking after Utau," Kukai announced, leaving the room.

There was seconds of uneasy silence between the father and son.

"is this your friend, Kukai's house? It's nice," Aruto commented, breaking the awkwardness.

"Yes, "Ikuto simply answered. He took a breath, "so, we're safe here. Care to tell me what's been happening these past few years."

"Is it not obvious?" Aruto asked, "I was running away from the police, from the other candidate families. I'm the one who killed the former boss. I'm the one who murdered Xerxus Manabue."

"XM2," Ikuto continued, "the thing that police had in his hand is the evidence that shows you killed Xerxus."

"Yes."

"Kazuomi Hoshina was your accomplice of some sort I presume. You abandoned me because you didn't want to get caught for your crimes and you made up a stupid lie that I had XM2, so people would come after me and that would allow you to escape more easily. Am I right?" Ikuto queried.

"Yes."

There was silence again before Ikuto's laughter broke it. Aruto gazed at his own son perplexed.

Ikuto just kept laughing and laughing as if he was in hysterics but his eyes portrayed no humour. "Father…" Ikuto finally whispered after his long laugh.

Aruto felt his heart beat increase. It was just one word but already, his blood rushed through him, warming him up.

"Father," Ikuto slowly began, "don't lie to me anymore. I know your not a murderer. I believe your not… so tell me the truth. I deserve to know."


	44. I Love You

**I Love You**

Aruto stared straight into Ikuto's eyes, locking his unnerving gaze. Three years, he had kept everything a secret from Ikuto for three years, made him run everywhere, be chased constantly by Kazuomi Hoshina and yet even in this very moment as he simply wished for an answer, Aruto felt compelled to keep it a secret. At least for two more days, that was all he needed, to convince that person and then he could come clean with Ikuto. As he said it, he could already feel, already sense the hatred and fury building within his own son, it was reflected in his stone-like gaze, "give me two more days." Aruto rummaged in his pocket, taking out a key, "I'll give this to you. It's a promise I will see you in two days' time with the truth. This is the last thing I'll ever ask of you, wait for me."

Ikuto didn't stir but kept his fierce gaze upon his father, "did you not think I waited for long enough?" He stepped towards Aruto, grabbing hold of his arm, his grip strong and tight, "I won't let you go."

Aruto smiled softly, his arm wrapping around Ikuto, pulling him into a light embrace. The shocked Ikuto couldn't respond or rather didn't know how to as he allowed Aruto to gently pat his head, as though he was a young kid again. "I'll be back. You know that don't you, because Ikuto, you are always my little boy."

Ikuto gripped the back of Aruto's shirt, a rush of emotions engulfing him as images from the past seem to flicker before his eyes.

It was on a summer day when he was 5. It had happened once, his parents and him being separated. At the time Ikuto never noticed he was separated from his parents, he was too occupied chasing after the cat and only when he had lost sight of the cat did he slowly realise his parents weren't by his side. Crying, all he did was stand still in that spot and cry as loud as he can until he felt as though his throat would rip. That feeling was awful, being lost and scared and hopeless, but then, all of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around him. A very warm and gentle voice then whispered into his ears, "I'm back. You know that don't you Ikuto, I will always come back to you." It was almost the exact same words that he was hearing now. Words he believed strongly as a child but now, Ikuto couldn't believe they had the same effect. He believed those words.

Ikuto let go, pushing himself away from Aruto, "two days. You won't make me wait again after two days will you?"

"I only need time to convince one person of what I am going to do," Aruto said, "that person is important to both you and me. Understand I need that person's approval."

Ikuto opened the door, "two days."

Aruto smiled now, walking out the room feeling slightly refreshed. "I'll contact you," he said as he exited the house."

Hearing the front door close, Kukai stepped out of his room, staring at Ikuto who also had a small smile on his face. "So did everything go well?"

"I wouldn't say everything went well," Ikuto began, "he never told me anything, nothing at all that I wanted to know but I think he might have affected me in another way, which isn't too bad."

Kukai stared at Ikuto for a few minutes before shaking his head and sitting himself down onto the floor. "Utau's still sleeping. I think she had a tiring night. What are you going to do now?"

Ikuto leaned against the wall, his smile disappearing completely from his troubled face. "Tell me what to do."

Kukai gave Ikuto a dissatisfying look, "by that you mean you want me to decide for you whether you'll go and see her."

"It's confusing, nothing with her is ever clear," Ikuto muttered, "from the very start when I met her until now, she feels like an never-ending dream to me. Something I can approach but don't know what it is."

Kukai sighed, "I'll ask you one very simple question, the answer to that should tell you what you should do."

"Go for it."

"Do you still love Amu Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

…..Nadeshiko stood outside the café, pacing back and forth in front of the window, anxious. Her brother Nagehiko sat in the car watching as she did, wondering whether it was the right decision to tell her about Amu Hinamori. He didn't know the details but Amu Hinamori seemed like a twisted girl to him and he was worried that his little sister was so close to such a psycho girl. A young boy came rushing out the café and Nadeshiko ran over to him, grabbing him and already dragging him into the car as she spoke non-stop. Nagehiko watched as the two got into the car.

"Slow down here," Tadase said, "I don't understand what's going on. Why is Amu in the police station?"

Nagehiko started the car, "she was assisting a suspect's escape. I don't think we'll charge her of anything but still she helped-"

"You're making no sense," Tadase shouted, "why would Amu do such a thing?"

"Yeah," Nadeshiko said, "you said her father was kind of involved. That part is even more confusing."

"Well, I don't think it is her father," Nagehiko began, "more like her father's father is the suspect and she must've been helping her father to help her father escape if that makes any sense."

"Not at all," Nadeshiko said, "drive faster; I want to see her as soon as I can."

Tadase breathed heavily, his hand gripping at his trousers, worried and scared at the same time. Amu's father again, he thought, anger building in him, that man was dangerous, everything he did hurts Amu and now he got her caught up in such a mess. It was time, Tadase can't stay back anymore, he would talk to Amu about her father and no matter what, and he would protect her. He had already decided that long ago and he would propose to Amu as well. For the rest of her life, Tadase would take care of her and she will stay away from that father of hers forever. That was his final decision.

The car turned down the street and they were already in view of the police station. Nagehiko pulled up on the other side of the road, away from the station. "You two get out here, I'll come and fine-"

"What is it Tadase?" Nadeshiko shouted from shock as Tadase grabbed hold of her hand tightly all of a sudden.

"I, can…. Can we talk in the car for a bit about this," Tadase struggled to say, taking nervous glances from both Nagehiko and Nadeshiko. "Just talk to me," Tadase said all whilst hoping neither of them would look towards the front of the police station where Amu and her father stood. Tadase felt an incredible pain in his chest now, what he had just seen cannot be real. It wasn't real; Amu would not do something like this. He won't believe it.

…..Amu clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes teary from happiness. She couldn't believe he was standing before her this moment, she had never expected him to come back for her. He held out his hands toward her in a gesture for her to approach him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Amu whispered, "I know I won't ever let go if I take it now."

"Come to me Amu."

Without any second thoughts Amu grabbed hold of Ikuto's hand as he pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping so tightly around her, she felt she was safe, protected within his armour. She allowed a few tears to escape her eyes as she grasped tighter onto Ikuto herself, "you came back. You came to me."

"Yeah I came for you," Ikuto whispered into Amu's ears, pulling her away slightly so he could look at her face. He gently caressed her hair, "were you scared? Did the police do anything to you?"

"No," Amu answered, staring at Ikuto, "I didn't tell them anything and they didn't do anything to me. I'm fine. I'm more than fine… Ikuto I-"

Ikuto began to walk away from Amu, "let's talk after we leave the police station."

Seeing Ikuto walk away from her caused Amu to react; it was like a storming fear and instinctively she just knew she had to grab hold of him before she'd lose him again. Oblivious to her surrounding, taking no care of the world but just her and Ikuto, she allowed her feelings to spill out in these three words that she shouted as she grabbed hold of Ikuto, "I LOVE YOU." She stared at him waiting for his response as he just stared back at her. "Ikuto," she said again, more calmly than but as strongly as the first time, "I love you. I love you. I love-"

"You idiot," Ikuto whispered, pulling Amu towards him into a passionate kiss. Their lips interlocking along with their sighs, his hand caressing her silky hair; he pulled away for breath, "I know. I know I love you too Amu."

This time Amu was the one to initiate the kiss, leaning towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ikuto, take me home," Amu said, holding onto his hands. As they walked side by side, Amu felt for the first time true happiness and bliss. She didn't care about anything else as long as she can be with night Ikuto. She would not lie to herself either; she was deeply in love with night Ikuto, completely captured by him. They have finally managed to admit to their true feelings for each other as well but yet there was a strong feeling of insecurity. As Amu looks at Ikuto, she wasn't certain; she felt she needed something more, to prove to her that this was all real that they truly did both admit that they loved each other. This wasn't a dream was it, she wanted, no, she needed something to wake her up from her delusions and tell her where reality was. Amu looked away from Ikuto, restless but finally realising what it was she wanted.

Ikuto tightened his hold on Amu's hand as they walked back to Amu's home. Amu's confession seemed to play over and over again in his mind causing him to smile. There was no doubt, what she did for him this night and even before when she risked her life to save him, she did love him. All he wanted now was to experience love as she should, with Amu. Even the incident with his father couldn't depress him anymore. Amu was there to fill up his unhappiness; he finally understood why he loved her so much. She meant everything to him that is the present and future, his parents is the past.

Amu opened the door to the house and they both stepped inside. Before Ikuto closed the door though, Amu motioned for him to keep quiet, suddenly remembering that Lulu might be here. "Aunt Lulu," Amu called really loudly but there was no reply. "Aunt Lulu, I'm home," Amu called again but still there was no response. "She must be out," Amu said, turning to Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled, "goodnight Amu," he kissed her on the lips turning to leave but Amu slammed the door shut before he got there.

"Stay," Amu said, knowing she sounded selfish but she wanted it, she wanted him, "stay with me Ikuto."

Ikuto stepped up towards Amu, "do you know what you're saying?" He placed his arm around her waist, "are you tempting me. You know I'm-"

Amu gave Ikuto a quick kiss, "after everything that's happened, I'm more afraid to lose you than anything else."

"Even death…."

"Yes," Amu whispered, "you know…. I still feel very insecure. To me it feels like you'll disappear from me again at any moment. It's not real that you're here with me. I may sound selfish, I may seem crazy, I may look as though I don't know what I'm doing but trust me…. I know exactly what I want." Amu stepped away from Ikuto and started to take off her clothes.

"Stop," Ikuto commanded, "Amu you've been through a lot tonight. You should stop. I told you I love you and I won't-"

Amu's shirt fell to the floor. She took Ikuto's hand and placed it onto her bare skin, enticing him, "I want your love Ikuto. Will you give me your love?"

Ikuto smiled, "you've become too daring Amu, and I'll have to discipline you." His lips and tongue kissed down her soft neck, leaving a burning trail.


	45. It Can Still Feel Empty

**It Can Still Feel Empty **

It was burning; her entire body lit up with the intense heat of his touches as his fingers traced every last inch of her skin, her face clenched in his hand whilst their lips furiously met in a wild kiss. She pulled away from him, gasping from her ecstasy, "Ikuto…. It's too much."

Ikuto smirked, licking the side of Amu's neck, "we're not stopping until I decide to. You were the one who asked for this."

"I know," Amy whispered, entwining her fingers into his silky hair, pulling him in for a light kiss. Her hands ran down his bare back; it was stern and warm. She stared into his eyes which reflected her, completely naked and shameless. Just how had she become like this, Amu questioned herself, how did she end up craving Ikuto so much to be so brazen before him.

Ikuto grabbed her legs, lifting them over his shoulders, completely exposing her now. Before Amu could instinctively use her hands to block his view, he took hold of them, tying it up with his belt above her head. He kissed her inner thigh, "there's no point hiding anything from me now."

Amu faced away from Ikuto, her cheeks flushing a beat-root red; she was wary after all. She didn't have much time to think though as she felt Ikuto push against her, like the time before in the school library. She flinched, remembering that incident, the time when she wasn't prepared, the time when Ikuto nearly forced her. She noticed Ikuto stopped and she turned to look at him.

"Scream if it hurts," Ikuto said, before thrusting himself deep within her.

There was a loud shriek as Amu felt the searing pain. This wasn't like last time, she didn't even feel anything last time but this time she felt as though Ikuto had ripped her apart. The pain was so excruciating now that Amu cried, her tears running down her face whilst blood trickled from her broken virginity.

Ikuto ignored Amu's scream and continued to move within her but he bent over and licked her tears away, "Amu, the fun is only just beginning…." He kissed her and she began to ease and relax herself, feeling him inside of her.

For the very first time, she finally felt like she knew Ikuto, she knew who he was and understood him at last. "I love you Ikuto…" she whispered gently into his ears.

Ikuto bit Amu's ears playfully, "you've said that too many times already. From now on, let me be the one to say it Amu." He kissed her passionately, their tongues engaged for a few minutes before he held her face in his hands.

Gazing into Amu's eyes, Ikuto said, "I love you."

….. Tadase slowly walked back towards the church. His mobile kept vibrating and it got so hard to ignore, he picked it up knowing exactly who it was, "Nadeshiko."

"What the hell was wrong with you? You suddenly just stormed out the car and left?" Nadeshiko almost shouted down the phone. "Well we didn't see Amu in the end but, seriously, what was wrong with you? Tadase, are you still there…. Hey Tadase answer me."

Tadase kept very silent. The mere mention of Amu's name giving him pains in his chest as that scene replayed itself over and over before his eyes: that one kiss Amu shared with that man outside the police station, her father, it gave him the creeps. Tadase clenched tightly onto the mobile, taking deep breaths but the pain just won't go away. Before he knew it, a sudden wrath began to consume him and he threw his mobile onto the ground. Running towards it, he continually trampled over the device until it was completely broken, shattered and wretched. Dropping to the ground, Tadase clutched as his aching heart and cried, "Amu, Amu, why… why is it like this? Please tell me this isn't true." Tears ran down his cheeks as he continued to shriek, "It isn't you. Amu I know that wasn't you… why… I love you so much so why… Amu." He stared up into the sky and all of a sudden, part of his grief vanished, "no, I know you Amu. I believe in you…. Everything is that man's fault. He's corrupting you." Tadase stood up, wiped his tears and walked over, placing a hand on the door of the church and a hand over his heart, "God, I swear to you I have no ill intentions. I am a believer but I must get rid of that man. Help me please and guide me to rescue my love."

"Tadase," a voice called out.

Tadase immediately turned around, surprised to see his school teacher standing there with blood and dirt on his clothes. "Mr Nikaidou," Tadase said, worried, running up to support him. "What happened to you?"

"I was almost killed tonight," Nikaidou said nervously looking around. He lowered his voice, pulling Tadase closer to him, "I-I discovered a secret regarding Miss Hinamori and I've-" Nikaidou stopped backing away from Tadase, "you are her boyfriend so I think you have the right to know but… I know you won't believe and so… please forget that I ever turned up here tonight."

"Wait," Tadase shouted after Nikaidou who was leaving, "I can take anything about Amu. No matter what she does, I can accept her because I love her."

Nikaidou hid his smirk as he turned to face Tadase again, "I found out she is having an abnormal relationship with her father. I confronted her father tonight about it. I told him to stop whatever it was but he refused and he went crazy. He threatened me to keep quiet." Nikaidou paused for a bit, "I'm sorry about this Tadase. It wasn't something very pleasant for you to know of the one you love. I know it's hard for you to believe me so…"

"I believe you," Tadase calmly replied, "I've seen it. I've seen them kissing, tonight."

"I'm so sorry," Nikaidou said, "what are you going to do? Are you going to end it with Amu?"

"NO," Tadase shouted. He took a few breaths to retain himself, "I promised I'd protect her, so I'll protect her to the very end, using my methods. Mr Nikaidou, I don't want to drag you into this but would you support me? Would you help me take revenge on that man?"

"Yes," Nikaidou simply answered. _Revenge_ is exactly what I want, he silently thought to himself.

….. Amu slowly opened her eyes and she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she saw Ikuto's sleeping face up against hers. _He's adorable when he's sleeping_, Amu thought leaning forward to give him a light kiss on the cheeks. She snuggled up against him, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms and warmth. She closed her eyes again; only wishing this moment, when they were together would last forever. Amu opened her eyes and slowly got up, realising it was already noon and she felt slightly hungry. They had slept in after the long night. Amu cautiously rolled herself out of bed, trying not to disturb Ikuto or wake him. She sat on the floor for a few minutes, suddenly noticing the pain on her lower body. She tried to stand up but was wobbly and almost fell over. She caught hold of herself though in time before she did make any noise. Was it normal to feel pain after 'that' last night, her breast were a bit sore too? Amu questioned as she grabbed her dress and slipped into it. Amu made her way to the kitchen, putting on the kettle and getting some bread out the cupboard. She practically smiled like an idiot whilst making breakfast, too happy to notice someone entering the room.

"You're making breakfast or lunch?"

At the sound of Ikuto's voice, Amu put down the cups in her hand, turned around and ran towards him, hugging him. "I'll make anything you like," Amu said, grabbing Ikuto's neck and pulling him towards her as she gave him a light kiss at the side of his lips, only missing by a few inches. Amu looked at Ikuto, smiling at first, expecting him to kiss her back or tease her but was shocked to see his expression and her smile vanished instantly.

Ikuto just stared at her, bewildered and upset. Ikuto gently grabbed onto Amu's arm, kneeling down before her and said in a really soft voice, "are you alright? Has something happened sweetie?"

Amu looked closely at Ikuto, into his eyes that were tired and dreary. This wasn't Ikuto, this wasn't her night Ikuto. It was her father, day Ikuto. Realising that it was day Ikuto, she put on a faint smile, "I think I might have been slightly overexcited. Sorry I acted inappropriately towards you. I didn't mean to kiss you, father."

Ikuto smiled, rustling Amu's hair as if she was a kid, "you rascal." Ikuto stood up and stretched himself, whilst yawning, "Are you going shopping with Yaya and Nadeshiko again? You always get excited whenever a sale goes on. Remember don't spend too much money on junk."

"Of course I won't but it just gets me excited when I think of the discounts," Amu replied pretending to be enthusiastic about this non-existence trip. She started pouring water into the cups, her back turned to Ikuto and she bit her lips trying to stop herself from expressing her disappointment and sadness. She felt tears prick at her eyes but stopped herself from crying by pinching her hand.

"I seem to have a lot of miscalls from work, I'll probably be busy at home or my workplace all day," Ikuto said, sitting at the dining table, reading a newspaper. "Amu, was I ill?"

"Sorry," Amu said, her mind not really focussed. "What did you ask again?"

"I was wondering if I was severely ill for the past day or something. Apparently I didn't go to work, I don't remember myself going to work either," Ikuto began, flicking through the newspaper, "did I come down with a fever or something?"

Amu took the two cups of tea and slowly made her way to the dining table, not sure how to answer day Ikuto's questions. "You were feeling very tired and you looked ill to me," Amu slowly said, thinking it best to play along with his logic. It wasn't like she could tell him the truth that he had turned into night Ikuto and had finally reunited or met his own father after three years. She couldn't possibly tell him what happened to them last night, what they did together. "I saw you sleeping in your room," Amu lied, "and I just left you to sleep because I didn't want to disturb you."

"Really, well it did feel like I had a very long sleep. I don't remember a single damn thing that happened either," Ikuto said, "not that any of it probably matters."

Clash. Ikuto looked up from the paper and quickly went over to Amu who had dropped the two cups of tea. "What are you doing?" Ikuto asked, sighing as he tidied the mess, motioning for Amu to sit down whilst he took over making breakfast.

"I think I'll go back into my room for a bit," Amu said, running into her room and leaving Ikuto in the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and as soon as she was alone, she grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly, sitting on the floor. She realised how foolish she was, overreacting to day Ikuto's words, that he didn't remember, that he didn't care about what happened. It wasn't as if he really didn't care, he just doesn't know it happened. Amu sighed, knowing that day Ikuto and night Ikuto were two different people, knowing that when facing day Ikuto, she was facing a parent, her father. "I knew," Amu whispered, calming down, "I knew and I was expecting it… I just didn't realise that I minded. I didn't know it can still make me feel empty like this." Amu closed her eyes, rested for a few seconds before going through her wardrobe for some clothes to wear. She loved Ikuto and she can do anything and endure anything for him. In front of day Ikuto, she told herself, she will act like nothing had ever happened; she will simply be his good adopted daughter.

There was a knock on the door and Amu opened it, finding Ikuto stood there with the phone. He looked worried. "What's wrong father?"

"Have you seen Aunt Lulu," Ikuto asked.

Amu shook her head and like Ikuto, she began to feel anxious. When she came back with night Ikuto last night she was already gone and she didn't hear her coming back. Where could Aunt Lulu have gone to?

….. Aruto cut the apple pie and placed it onto the plate. He walked over to her with a smile, "will you forgive me for deciding everything by myself."

She took the plate of apple pie and began to eat it, without saying a word.

Aruto sat on the chair next to hers and watched her eating her pie quietly for a few minutes before he apologised again, "I couldn't refuse Ikuto's request. I think it's only fair that we explain everything to him clearly, with no lies. We need to tell him the truth."

She put down the plate of pies, turning her attention to the book on her lap instead.

Aruto continued, "It was painful for me to see him hate me so much. He thinks you're dead and I am the one who took all the blame for it. If not being fair to him then at least to me. I've been by your side for so long, don't I deserve a little justice?"

She finally turned to look at Aruto, her hands gently caressing his face, "I've been an awful person haven't I? I'm so sorry Aruto. Will you forgive me instead? Will you give me courage and stand by me when I finally see our beloved son again?"

Aruto smiled, kissing her forehead, "Ikuto will find it hard to understand at first but I know he will be happy to see you Souko. I'm sorry I made you break your promise."

Souko smiled, "I only want my family back now. That promise, I'll just have to owe for this lifetime."

"It's good to see you two finally doing the right thing," Tsukassa said, watching in a corner. "One thing I think you need to sort out though Aruto."

"What is it?"

"How you are going to deal with your son's condition and his relationship with Amu Hinamori," Tsukassa said, "is something I'd like to know."

"Everything is already decided," Aruto answered, his tone serious, "Ikuto's split personality happened because of my absence and his resentment towards me. Once I've told him everything and both I and Souko are back by his side, one of his personalities is bound to…" Aruto stopped, not wanting to continue his sentence, knowing it was a sad truth.

"In two days' time when we tell Ikuto the truth, he will change. One of the Ikuto's is destined to disappear," she finished for Aruto, "it's down to Amu Hinamori's luck whether she becomes our daughter- in- law or our granddaughter."


	46. Dissatisfying Truth

**Dissatisfying Truth**

Amu placed her mobile phone down, ending her brief conversation with Nadeshiko and Yaya. They had invited her out to the cinemas tonight, but she could only decline with half-hearted reasons, such as studying or extreme exhaustion. She felt rather guilty for her lack of explanations and time spent with her two best friends for the past days or even weeks. However with everything that has just happened to her, she couldn't help but use all her concentration on Ikuto; especially now that she's realised how the little time at night spent with her lover was so precious.

Arms wrapped around her and Amu immediately felt his warmth as he whispered into her ears softly, "why are you pulling such a long face? You'll look like a sulking grandma soon."

Amu couldn't help but laugh at Ikuto's comment; she turned around to face him. Night Ikuto, he was back since it was night time. Amu grabbed her phone and quickly stood next to Ikuto. She kissed him on the side of his lips and took a picture.

"Cheeky," Ikuto said as he watched her save the picture on her phone.

"I wanted a picture to commemorate our times together," Amu said, smiling.

Ikuto grabbed the phone from Amu, "you know, if you want to commemorate something, how about commemorating he times we have when we're being naughty?"

Amu blushed at Ikuto's comment, "t-that's rather hard to do…"

"I'll show you," Ikuto said pulling Amu close to him. He slid his hands under her dress, pulling it up so that it revealed her thighs and his hands on her private parts, then he bit her neck and took a picture, whilst Amu looked flustered.

"Stop it Ikuto," Amu complained, taking her mobile from Ikuto and putting it away. "That wasn't funny."

Ikuto continued to laugh which made Amu slightly annoyed. From impulse, she pulled his face closer to hers and simply stared at him, taking in every little detail, from his cheekbones to his mesmerising eyes. It worked, he stopped laughing and she got to be so close to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, lifting her chin up slightly so their lips locked in a brief deep kiss.

"I just wanted to admire my own boyfriend," Amu said with a smile, hiding her real feelings. It has already been three whole days since she had given herself to night Ikuto and every day, she would endure the temptation to being lovey-dovey even with day Ikuto. It was hard but she told herself she would endure it. She simply felt the need to look at him, to hold onto him now that he was night Ikuto, before he'd turn back to day Ikuto and she had to keep a distant. _When did I become so greedy?_ Amu often wondered, but she wanted Ikuto so much. Her love for him only ever seemed to grow deeper to the point that she craved for his presence almost every moment.

Ikuto seemed to sense Amu's desire for him and he too had the longing to embrace her again since their first night together. He pulled away from Amu, stopping himself and trying to be a little more rational. "So, how has things been with school and everything?" Ikuto deliberately asked.

"I only went to school today, nothing much happened," Amu answered truthfully. _Nothing happened_, she thought, though today, she was hoping to see Tadase and have a proper talk with him, he wasn't there. She tried calling him but he hasn't replied either. _Did something happen to Tadase, is he ill?_ Amu thought, a little concerned.

"Who are you thinking about?" Ikuto asked, startling Amu.

"N-nothing-"

Ikuto grabbed hold of Amu and forced a kiss on her, their bodies pressed together from his tight embrace.

"Ikuto," Amu struggled to breathe as he pulled away for breath.

"I've never told you have I," Ikuto began, unzipping Amu's dress and letting it fall to the floor, "I'm a very possessive person. I'll get pissed off even from you thinking about someone else other than me." He bit her ears gently, "you can't run from me, not tonight or any other night."

"Ikuto," Amu whispered tugging at his shirt. Hot, she was burning and she knew what both her body and heart wanted at this moment. "Take me."

Ikuto picked Amu up and placed her onto the bed, already his fingers were inside her, making her squeal embarrassingly from the pleasure of his touch. Amu stroked Ikuto's back and held onto his shoulders as he spread her legs wide. She grasped tighter onto Ikuto, gasping now as she felt him entering her again. It was surprisingly still painful for Amu though it wasn't her first time with Ikuto. The way he thrusts himself into her was so vigorous, so fast that she thought she was going to break apart like shattered glass. She let out a little scream from the pain and pleasure he was giving her. Ikuto grabbed Amu's face and planted another kiss on her lips. He didn't stop, he didn't let go her until they were one, their breathing synchronised, their bodies melted into each other. This was their love.

Ikuto stroked Amu's hair gently, letting her sleep soundly besides him. He knew after what he did to her, it was best that she had some rest. "You're an idiot Amu," Ikuto whispered, gently kissing her forehead, "you truly are for loving me so much." He smiled, "but I guess you're cute this way."

He got out of bed, taking extra precaution not to wake Amu. It was already 11:48pm and Ikuto couldn't stop noticing the time. As soon as midnight struck, he would be there at that place. He would finally meet his own father again and get the explanation he deserved. Ikuto put his clothes back on and before he left the room he turned once to look at the still sleeping Amu and whispered, "I love you Amu." He left the house swiftly after, making his way to the meeting place, Xerxus Corporation. Turning the corner he saw Kukai and Utau waiting in the car for him. He got in.

"Are you sure that is the place your father told you to meet?" Kukai questioned, starting the engine.

"I'm certain," Ikuto replied. He turned his attention to Utau, "how are you feeling Utau? Are you sure you want to come as well?"

"Towards my father, I hold no particular feelings," Utau said. "It's gotten to this stage already where there is no turning back. Ikuto's father's reappearance was the beginning to my father's downfall and I won't lie, I do mind but right now, I wish to be no part of this anymore."

"Utau," Ikuto said, "I've always wondered who you…"

"Who I was truly helping," Utau finished for Ikuto. She gave Ikuto a faint smile, "as Kazuomi Hoshina's daughter, I was aiming to get the XM2 so that I could destroy it to help him, but as your friend Ikuto, I was also after XM2 so that my father would stop pursuing you. I wanted to make sure I was in a position to stop my father from hurting you. That was where my allegiance lies for the past years."

Ikuto smiled back, wondering what this night would do to him. He could already sense, whatever was to happen, it would change him forever.

The car stopped outside the company and Ikuto got out alone.

"We'll wait here and keep an eye out for anything funny," Kukai said, switching the engine off.

"I'll also stay here," Utau said, "I stand by what I said before. I wish to have nothing more to do with this. Good luck Ikuto."

Ikuto waved his hands, turning to face the entrance of the building, where there was a small light flashing within those glass windows. He went straight towards the entrance and with only a gentle push, the doors opened and he entered. Without any wavering feelings, Ikuto walked straight towards his destination, with the guidance of the dimly lit lights on the walls, where Aruto was.

_Incredible,_ Ikuto thought as he finally came face to face with his own father, _never did I ever think I'd be able to see him again, and now he's standing right in front of me. _

"Ikuto," Aruto said, "I will tell you everything tonight as I've promised."

"Start," Ikuto simply said, "or is it that you don't know where to begin because you owe me so much."

"It doesn't matter where I start," Aruto began, "you'll know everything for sure by the end of tonight. Ikuto, tell me, what is the thing you most want to know?"

"What I most want to know," Ikuto repeated with a haughty laugh, "is why you came back? You had the heart to abandon me straight after mother's death. Most ridiculous thing is, during these three years, you set me up with XM2, making Kazuomi Hoshina believes I have it and chase after me. Do you realise how my life had become a nightmare ever since Kazuomi set his eyes on me; constantly sending killers after me, I've completely lost the normal life anyone deserves." Ikuto paused a little before continuing, "As a father, you've done everything to ruin your own son's life so why have you returned? Did you come back to deliver the final blow?"

Aruto had a pained expression on his face, "even though I know the hardships you've been through, to think that you hold such an opinion on me still upsets me."

"Stop pretending," Ikuto said, "you should've known the outcome when you decided to set me up with XM2; ironically, it's something that even I do not know what it is. I sure managed to fool Kazuomi, just the way you wanted right?"

"Believe me, setting you up with XM2 wasn't intentional," Aruto started to explain, "It was meant to be set up so that a good friend of mine was supposed to have it. However, I don't know precisely what happened, but the end result was that you had XM2 instead. By the time I knew about it, everything was too late. You were claiming possession of XM2 and Kazuomi already fully believed you had it."

"XM2," Ikuto whispered, "it's evidence against Kazuomi Hoshina for killing the previous owner of the company, Xerxus Manabue II."

"Yes," Aruto admitted, "XM2 is a recorded video of Kazuomi murdering the previous company owner. I took the original copy and kept it with me all this time. I was hoping to just keep hold of it without anyone knowing at first but Kazuomi learned of the existence of it. I know Kazuomi Hoshina well, he would do anything to get rid of the evidence, even go as far as to kill me. I can't die Ikuto."

"So you decided it was better for me to die instead," Ikuto shouted in rage, "disappearing and then letting Kazuomi play chase and kill with me, all to protect you and that stupid evidence. You're truly despicable."

"I didn't have another choice," Aruto tried to explain, "besides, I believed in you Ikuto. I knew you could make it through and I know Kazuomi will be less intent into killing you than me. I may have appeared to have disappeared from your life but I was always watching out for you…"

"Lies," Ikuto cut in, "nothing you say will change the fact that you've pushed me into hell for the past three years. Nothing will change the fact that you're a vile person, a rotten father-"

"Don't say that about your father Ikuto."

Ikuto felt his heart beat become faster as he glanced around desperately with fear and confusion. That voice, that female voice was very familiar to him; one he used to hear so much but have lost for a very long time.

"Please don't blame your father…"

Ikuto continued to glance around him, still searching for that face. Was he dreaming or was he hallucinating? He shot Aruto a stern glare, who stepped away to reveal the women behind him.

"Impossible…" Ikuto gasped as his mind completely went blank, his emotions void from shock.

"Ikuto, my baby boy," Souko said, tears in her eyes as she looked at Ikuto.

"Impossible…" Ikuto almost chanted as he stared at Souko, his mother; a mother who he believed to have died long ago.

"Ikuto, please don't blame your father," Souko said, "I know for you to see me tonight is a shock to you but…"

Tears fell from Ikuto's eyes and he dropped to his knees, letting out a shriek of pain. It hurt, it was aching, and it was so painful that he felt he would go crazy. This new realisation of the truth, a dissatisfying truth that completely killed Ikuto from the inside was too much for him to handle. He didn't even need to hear Aruto or his mother's explanation anymore, he knew exactly what was going on and it scarred him with dismay.

Feeling the sadness in Ikuto, Souko, with tears in her eyes ran over towards her son and hugged him. "I'm sorry Ikuto… I'm sorry… I am… please forgive me… Ikuto, I love you my son I do."

"Ikuto," Aruto muttered, standing there watching, unable to act or move himself to comfort his own son from the heavy guilt.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Souko sobbed, her hug on Ikuto tighter now, "I did this to satisfy myself, for a promise and to protect someone I love as equally as much as you and Aruto."

"Mother…" Ikuto whispered, not moving, not looking at her, "tell me… why?"

"I had no choice," Souko sobbed again, "I was the one who originally found the tape and as soon as Aruto knew about it, he was determined to hand it over to the police. I couldn't bring myself to do it because Kazuomi is my only brother. I didn't know because of my softness towards him, it would cost me my life and my family."

Ikuto gently wrapped his arm around Souko, "what did he do? What did Kazuomi do?"

Souko could only cry now and though she tried to speak, she was too overwhelmed with emotions to say anything properly.

Aruto took over, "Kazuomi sent someone to actually kill Souko. I realised that she would continue to be in danger if she was to the world still alive so, we fabricated her death to the public, even to you so that she could hide safely. It worked and as soon as I finished arranging for Souko's hiding, I was going to take the evidence to the police and put an end to Kazuomi. However, I was one step too late. Kazuomi had a hostage in his hands and I couldn't make the move."

"Then…" Ikuto prompted, "Then you decided to leave me without a word. You went to be with mother didn't you? In the process, Kazuomi was chasing after you for the evidence and you figured it would put both you and mother in danger so you got him to come after me instead."

"NO," Aruto shouted, "that wasn't the intention. I've said, I don't know how but I wasn't planning for it to turn out this way."

"Please believe your father," Souko said, "neither of us wanted to hurt you. Ikuto, you're the last person we wanted involved in this but we-"

"Let go," Ikuto said with an angry tone, "get your hands off me."

"Ikuto," Souko whispered, slightly frightened by Ikuto's sudden anger.

"I told you to let go," Ikuto shouted this time, pushing Souko away from him as he stood up. "Even if your reasons can be understood, I still can't…"

"Ikuto, I understand how shocked and how betrayed you feel," Aruto began, "if you want to blame someone then blame me. I was the one who went blind from protecting the woman I love. You will understand yourself someday when you have someone you love."

"It doesn't matter," Ikuto said emotionlessly, "I can't forgive either of you and that is something that won't change."

"Ikuto," Souko uttered as she grabbed onto Aruto for support, "this time around me and Aruto want to do things right. We'll end everything with Kazuomi so please at least let me-"

"IKUTO," a distant voice shouted.

All three of them looked towards the entrance as a frantic Utau came running towards them.

"The rooftop," Utau shouted as she ran towards Ikuto, "my father… he's there, he's at the rooftop and he's got a woman with him. He sent me text just seconds ago, he's planning something again."

"A woman," Ikuto queried taking the phone from Utau and he simply stared at the screen, "it's Lulu."

"Again," Souko gasped, "Aruto, he did it again. He took Lulu and made her a hostage. He knows we're back, he knows we're…"

"Calm down Souko," Aruto said, "I'll end this. I'll go up there alone and see what he wants with us. You and Ikuto escape and don't let him find you again." He reached into his pocket and passed a USB to Souko, "take this with you."

"I can't Aruto," Souko cried, "I'm not letting you go there alone. You've done enough for me and you can't give me the evidence. You need XM2 to bargain with him."

"Do as I say Souko," Aruto demanded. "Go and find Tsukassa, he'll be able to think of something."

"Please don't do this," Souko begged as Aruto headed towards the lift.

"NO," Ikuto said sternly, after a while, "Utau, take care of my mother. I'm coming with you."

**Xxxxx**

Amu slowly opened her eyes and she looked around her room. It was empty. She got up, wrapping the thin duvet around her naked body and walked around the house, "Ikuto… Ikuto where are you?" Amu gripped onto the cloth, realising night Ikuto had left whilst she was sleeping. Where he went, Amu wondered. She felt a sudden prick in her chest and an uneasy feeling began to take over her. What was this bad feeling, as if something terrible was about to happen. "Ikuto…" Amu gasped, running into her room to put her clothes back on. That's it, she finally remembered, tonight was the night that Ikuto's father would return._ If Ikuto was to be reunited with his father, isn't that a good thing_, Amu questioned, _why, why do I have this terrible feeling inside me, why do I feel so anxious._

Amu ran out of the house, onto the cold desolate streets and she looked from left to right to straight ahead of her. "Oh god… I don't know… I don't know where Ikuto went…"

Amu clenched her hands together tightly, trying to calm herself down and stop her shaking. She was lost, not knowing how to proceed anymore. Her mind was blank from the nervousness and she couldn't think straight. She felt her tears prick her eyes; she understood this dreadful feeling inside her. It was a feeling that Ikuto would never return to her… the feeling that Ikuto would never return…

"Amu," a voice called out and Amu turned around to see the person she least expected to see.


	47. Lost Purpose to Live

**Lost Purpose to Live**

"You are…Yoru," Amu exclaimed, surprised to see that little kid in front of her house so late into the night. "What's wrong? It's rather late now, why are you here?"

Suppressing her desire to find Ikuto, Amu walked up to Yoru and knelt before him, putting her hands on his tiny shoulders. She gave a meek smile, "Yoru, did you run away from the church again? You shouldn't do this. Come on; let's hurry back before Tsukassa and Tadase worries too much about you."

Yoru took Amu's hand but refused to walk as she turned in the direction of the church. "Amu, aren't you Tadase's girlfriend?"

"Yeah I am," Amu gently replied. "Yoru let's go."

Yoru still wouldn't move an inch but just continued to stand there staring at Amu, "are you and Tadase happy together?"

"Yes, we are," Amu said, "Yoru, please we need to get you back to the church."

"I don't want to go back there. It took me a lot of effort to run away unnoticed," Yoru complained, "and there is this guy I want to see…"

"YORU," Amu shouted and as soon as she did, she flushed red, embarrassed for losing her temper with a kid like this. She was beginning to feel so impatient, worried about Ikuto and wanting to rush to his side as soon as possible. She didn't have the time or effort to take care of Yoru now_. I want to leave him and go,_ Amu desperately screamed in her mind, _I need to find Ikuto… he's my everything…Ignore Yoru, let him do what he wants… I don't care if he gets kidnapped; what's more important is Ikuto… _As those thought repeated in Amu's mind, her hand holding Yoru slowly loosened and she stepped away from him. _Yoru is always running away from the church, this isn't the first time, if he's in any trouble it's not my fault…. It's not my fault that I'm leaving him here_, Amu continued to think and she began to back away from Yoru. As soon as I turn my back, I'll forget about this kid.

"W-what is it?" a confused Yoru asked, his voice shaky, "you don't have to get mad because I said I don't want to go back to the church."

Amu stayed silent as she continued to back away from Yoru.

"I know" Yoru finally said, anxious from Amu's unfriendly attitude. "You think I'm troublesome don't you?" Yoru had snuck out of the church earlier just for fun like always, scaring Tsukassa and Tadase but then he saw that person and just instinctively followed him. Before he knew it, he was lost and wandering around in the night. He was scared but when he saw Amu running out her house, he immediately called her name wanting comfort. He couldn't admit he was scared or lost though. He'd look so uncool. "You think I'm troublesome don't you?" Yoru repeated since Amu remained silent, "Well I am a rebellious kid and I'm proud of it. I'm proud that I snuck out of the church. I didn't think I'd run into anyone I know so soon though… "

"Yoru…" Amu whispered.

"If you're this unhappy seeing me then leave me alone… go away, I don't need you. I'm perfectly fine on my own," Yoru lied.

Tears poured from Amu's eyes as she ran back towards Yoru and embraced his small shaking body in her arms. She cried, "STOP THIS YORU… your just a kid, I know that I know your alone and scared. I know you need someone. Even so… I wanted to leave you alone; I thought such selfish things… I'm sorry."

A confused Yoru hugged the crying Amu back, "I'm sorry." Although he didn't know what was going on, he knew Amu was in a lot of pain.

As Amu hugged onto Yoru tighter, her emotions just spilled uncontrollably, realising for the first time and accepting just how hopeless she was. She had been denying herself for so long until Yoru showed up as an obstacle in her way to finding Ikuto, did she finally understand, she would never be able to find him. She knew Ikuto was going to meet up with his father but then she had no idea where. Her feelings weren't enough; her love for Ikuto would not magically take her to his side. Not knowing where to look or find him, hardly knowing a thing about night Ikuto, she would just end up blindly running around on the streets. Amu had finally realised this terrible truth as she clung onto Yoru for comfort. "I can't go… I can't go to you anymore…I don't know how to go to your side," Amu cried in pain, "Ikuto… Ikuto I'm so hopeless, I can't even go to you… Ikuto…come back, I beg you… Ikuto I love you so come back…"

Yoru patted Amu's head, "good girl. Good girl. Ikuto will come back because Amu is a good girl right?"

Amu pulled away a little and stared at Yoru.

"That is what Tsukassa said, if you are a good person then what you wish for will come true," Yoru said, "that Ikuto person will come back if you be good."

Yoru started to wipe the tears off Amu's face with his small hands, "if you keep crying and waste your tears, you are a bad girl and no one will come back… I'm sorry I snuck out of the church again as well."

Amu put on a week smile, her mood a little better than before, "thank you Yoru."

Yoru smiled, "can I stay at your house tonight then? I've never spent a night out of the church and it's alright if you tell Tsukassa right?"

Amu nodded, knowing she needed Yoru's company. She held onto his hand and they went back into the house. Yoru who was clearly excited to be somewhere else other than the church took no time to wait and was already running around, exploring the place. Amu took the opportunity to wash her face in the bathroom and calm down. She stared at her own reflection in the mirror and then as she looked more carefully, on her neck was a clear kiss mark. Seeing that mark brought back so many happy memories to her and she smiled. She can still remember the lingering warmth of Ikuto's body wrapped against hers, his voice that whispered dirty comments into her ears which turned her on, his breath tickling every inch of her skin, his touch and his movements inside her. "I can still feel them," Amu whispered. "Ikuto…"

Amu left the bathroom and as she entered the living room she saw Yoru standing still in front of the photo's hung up on the wall. _He's surprisingly quiet_, Amu thought as she approached him, fully composed now and only believing in Ikuto's return to her.

Yoru pointed at the photo of her and Ikuto, "Amu, you know cool guy?"

"Cool guy?"

Yoru pointed at Ikuto, "him, cool guy, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my…" Amu paused for the moment, uncertain of what she should say. What was Ikuto to her? Which Ikuto should she refer to? Amu took in a deep breath before answering, "In my whole life, he is the person I treasure the most. Ikuto is the one I love without hesitation."

"So you like cool guy more than Tadase?" Yoru questioned, reading Amu's expression seriously.

"Y-Yoru, why would you say that?" a flustered Amu said, walking away from the picture to sit on the sofa. Whenever Tadase is mentioned, a guilty feeling would always rush through her and she simply didn't know how to respond anymore.

Yoru took the picture from the cupboard and sat next to Amu. He looked at her again, "you had a very happy face when you said you loved cool guy. When I asked you before about Tadase, you looked sad."

"I know," Amu muttered, "anyway Yoru, how do you know Ikuto? You've been referring him as cool guy. When did you two meet?"

Yoru's face seemed to lit up as Amu questioned him. He had a proud smile on his face as he explained, "you see, one day I snuck out the church and I went to the lower quarters where Tsukassa told me to never go. I happened to run into some very, very bad guys and I was scared but cool guy came and beat them up. He's my hero and he looked so cool when he was fighting…. So, so I really like cool guy. He took me to eat ice-cream after that. Well, I kept the fact that I met him a secret, cool guy said our meeting and talk were secret. I never saw him again until today. I was following him but got lost and couldn't find him again. Then I saw you."

Amu stared at Yoru, surprised that he had met night Ikuto. It couldn't possibly be day Ikuto that Yoru saw because he would never be in a fight. Then again, Amu was wondering why night Ikuto had never mentioned that he saved a kid. She was beginning to get curious as to what night Ikuto said to Yoru. Amu tried prompting him to say but Yoru was so proud that he had a secret with his hero; he simply refused to say anymore. Instead Yoru kept asking many questions about Ikuto, clearly excited that he found out where his hero lived and who he was close to. Amu simply answered as much of Yoru's questions as she could. The change of pace, being around Yoru had completely calmed her down now and though that strong urge to see Ikuto did not vanish, she was less distraught and depressed. Amu let out a yawn, looking at how late it was, she told Yoru to sleep in her room.

"You won't leave me alone here will you?" Yoru asked Amu as she laid the duvet over him.

"Don't worry. You will wake up tomorrow and see me cooking you breakfast. I'll make you something very special," Amu whispered gently with a soft smile. She kissed his forehead, "good-night Yoru."

"Hey Amu," Yoru called out before Amu left the room. He smiled at her and said, "There is a place I must return to, a warm and loving place that makes me happy. When I am there, I feel most cared for. I think I kind of understand that now. Thank you."

A perplexed Amu just blinked at Yoru.

"That is what my cool hero said to me," Yoru said, "good-night."

Amu nodded and closed the door. She clasped her hand over her mouth in surprise. _Ikuto said that_, she thought, _a place he must return to…_ Amu clutched at her chest, "I understand Ikuto, and I know you will return to me. I know you will. I'll stay and wait. I won't cause you trouble so return to me."

**Xxxxx**

"KAZUOMI…. NO…. STOP IKUTO!" Aruto shouted desperately as he placed Lulu down onto the floor and ran towards the two.

A semi-conscious Lulu lay on the floor, staring with fear at the scene before her. Tears ran down her swollen face, "Ikuto… you are so…"

Aruto was now standing next to a shocked Kazuomi and Ikuto who seemed unnaturally calm in this situation. Aruto grabbed hold of the steel rod that pierced the flesh and started to pull it out of the body but stopped. He let go of the rod, realising it was too dangerous to do anything.

Kazuomi dropped to his knees before Ikuto and Aruto, completely shocked by what Ikuto had down. He had lost, he had lost everything and he knew there was nothing left he can do. He stared from Ikuto to the blood on his own hands and he screamed from the pain of his own defeat. It was agonising, the pain of realising how wrong he had been through the past years. Kazuomi sat very still, his screams and cries ceased as he simply just stared at Ikuto. _This person_, Kazuomi thought as he continued to stare at Ikuto, _will disappear_.

There was a distinct sound of sirens that was becoming louder with each passing second and immediately Kazuomi knew the police was here at last to get him. Kazuomi sat very still and didn't move at all, waiting patiently there for his arrest. Nagehiko appeared not long after, finally taking Kazuomi away.

Kazuomi took one last look at Ikuto who was still standing there and Aruto besides him.

"Hurry, take the woman to the hospital and…" Nagehiko ordered. He turned his attention on Ikuto and Aruto and his expression was that of bewilderment. "Hurry, there's a heavily injured man on the roof-top with a weapon pierced through his chest. Get a medical team here quickly."

"Why did you do this?" Aruto asked, holding back his tears. "Do you know how upset both me and Souko…"

"I'm still alive," Ikuto said, "don't talk as if I'm already dead."

"But…" Aruto said. The sight of the long metal rod sticking out of Ikuto's body was horrifying. He only wished he had the courage to stop Kazuomi to be the one in his son's place.

"This is the reason I'm here," Ikuto continued, the pain from the wound already numb, "the reason I was ever alive was to search for you. When I've found you, and mother, I got all the answers I wanted. Then I knew the last thing I had to do was to stop Kazuomi Hoshina. I've done that as well. All the purposes for me to live have gone."

"DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT," Aruto shouted, supporting Ikuto who almost dropped to the ground. "You will survive. I know you're strong. We still need to be together as a family Ikuto. Let me and Souko make things up to you like a real mother and father would. Let us…"

"You can still do that…" Ikuto said, his voice getting weaker, "You've realised haven't you? There are two Ikuto's in this body."

Aruto nodded, "it doesn't matter. To me and Souko, both of you are still our precious son. Ikuto, you will always be you no matter what."

Ikuto smiled, "so there is no need to worry. I've already decided to give you two a second chance and so will him. The one who's occupying this dying body is the fake Ikuto… understand that."

"Don't say something stupid."

"It's the truth. I've lost my purpose to continue living… the only thing I've done wrong is making her cry… This will be good-bye forever, father…"

"No," Aruto said but he could say no more as the medical team came and moved Ikuto into the ambulance.

"I'll live and the real Ikuto will return to you. Aruto Tsukiyomi, just wait until your son wakes up and then start again properly…" Ikuto said before losing consciousness.

Aruto rushed onto the ambulance. At the hospital, he met up with Souko, Utau and Kukai who all waited outside the operation room. Lulu who had recovered after some rest joined them as they all waited for news on Ikuto.

Aruto held a sobbing Souko in his arms, "don't worry. Our boy is strong."

Lulu hugged Souko as well, "Ikuto is very strong. I know he'll be alright."

Utau and Kukai stood in the corner, silent and waiting.

The light on the operation room finally switched off and the doctors came out.

"How is my son?" Aruto asked.

"He's fine. He's unconscious at the minute but the operation was a great success. He should wake up very soon."

Aruto smiled and he hugged Souko who was relieved. "We are truly blessed."

"I know," Souko whispered, "we have our son back, our life and…"

Souko turned to look at Utau who smiled back.

"What father did," Utau began, "he'll need to pay for it. As for the company, I'm sure Aruto is a fitting new director. I've heard you've managed to persuade the Sanjo family to support you so everything should go smoothly with legal transfers and all. Congratulations, aunt Souko, you've finally got what you've always deserved."

"Utau, won't you stay in the company and help me and Aruto out?" Souko asked. "You're a good girl and we both know you have nothing to do with all the schemes your father was behind. Even if you helped, we know you were always just trying to protect Ikuto. Thank you. We want to-"

Utau smiled, "so much has happened, my feelings are everywhere and at the minute I just want to take a break from everything. Can I give my reply when I am properly ready? But Souko, I'm very happy you asked me."

Souko nodded and left with Aruto, knowing Ikuto would be fine.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Kukai asked Utau as they headed towards the car park.

"That's a question I should be asking you," Utau said, "you've always been by night Ikuto's side but…"

Kukai put on a weak smile, "I'll always remain Ikuto's best buddy no matter what and I'll always be by his side when he needs me, but like you, I need a rest from everything. Best if we stepped back, did nothing and just observed right?"

Utau couldn't help but smile. She hadn't really noticed it but ever since night Ikuto appeared, Kukai was always there. They were always there supporting each other.

As she stared at Kukai who was busy searching for his car keys that he must've misplaced somewhere, a sudden realisation swept over Utau and her heart began to race. She could feel the strong beating of her heart under her chest and she flushed pink, turning away. "So, this is how things are… guess all along I've taken you for granted…" Utau whispered.

"What did you say?" Kukai asked, smiling as he finally found the keys.

Utau held Kukai's hand tightly, "do you want to be together?"

Kukai stared at Utau, surprised by Utau's sudden action and question. He started to panic, not knowing how to answer her. "Err…. I-I… a-are you ask-asking me whether I and you and…"

"The path we walk with Ikuto is over," Utau continued, "it's time we found a path for ourselves right? Do you want to search for our own path together?" Utau tightened her hold on Kukai's hand.

Kukai stopped his flustering and pulled Utau into a tight hug, "from now on, please take care of me, my searching for a path partner."

Utau couldn't help but laugh as Kukai hugged her. "Well, before we go off though, there is still one thing that bothers me if I don't see its end."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," Kukai said, "shall we find her now and tell her? She knows most of the details anyway. It shouldn't be too hard to explain things and I know she would want to be besides Ikuto at this time."

Utau gently eased away from Kukai's hug and shook her head in disapproval of Kukai's suggestion. "We shouldn't be the ones to talk to her."

"Amu needs to know," Kukai protested, "She needs to understand the situation that Ikuto is in and…"

"Aruto said he'll find Amu and personally tell her himself. There is nothing we need to do but wait and watch the results. I only hope Amu and night Ikuto weren't deeply in love," Utau said with a sad expression, "if they were too madly in love, I'm just afraid something tragic may happen."

**Xxxxx**

It was already morning and Amu was awake, making breakfast for Yoru as she promised him the night before. It wasn't long before Yoru woke to join Amu. As they ate, Yoru kept criticising how the food lacked sweetness and Amu could only laugh in response. Despite her brave and happy face in front of Yoru though, there was a very uncomfortable feeling within her. She'd noticed Ikuto had never returned and she could only wonder where he went. She was worried but she can only start looking for Ikuto after Yoru returns to the church. She had phoned Tsukassa earlier and he said he would come around to pick Yoru up. Amu could only hope Tsukassa came quicker.

There was a loud knock on the door and assuming it was Tsukassa, Amu quickly went to answer it. As she opened the door, Tsukassa stood there, as she expected here to pick up Yoru but the man standing beside Tsukassa was something she never expected.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu uttered, "no… you're not Ikuto." That face that Amu was now staring at was familiar to her but at the same time it was so different. It was Ikuto's face but not his, much older, much less like Ikuto when you look closer. This was definitely not Ikuto but the striking resemblance was there. "Who are you?"

Tsukassa spoke up, "Amu, this is Aruto Tsukiyomi. He's a close friend of mine and he wants to talk to you, regarding his son."

Amu gasped, "You're Ikuto's father."

Aruto put on a gentle smile, "yeah, I'm Ikuto's father and there's something important I need to tell you. Will you stay calm and listen?"

**#SPOILER** for the following chapter: 

"For now, it should remain a secret to Amu, the fact that _'that'_ Ikuto is now dead…"

"Ikuto's awake."

"Amu, why are you crying?"

"Ikuto seems to have forgotten all about me. He doesn't recognise me anymore."

"There's nothing I can do…"


	48. The One to Awaken

**The One to Awaken **

"Ikuto," Amu cried out as soon as she entered the hospital room where Ikuto was still silently sleeping. She sat down on the chair besides his bed and watched him. She said nothing more, only relieved to see he was alive and after hearing the full story from Aruto, she was relieved everything was finally over. Everything would return to normal again, just like before and they could be together again.

"Ikuto," Amu whispered, gently stroking his sleeping face, "wake up. I'm waiting for you to return home. A lot has happened hasn't it Ikuto, since the day you adopted me, took me in to now that we have such deep feelings for each other," Amu stared at Ikuto. "I love you. I love you so much I don't know how to live anymore without you. You're my everything so please, wake up and say my name again." Amu held back the tears that were gathering in her eyes, she leaned her head next to Ikuto's and closed her eyes, resting in that silent room with just the two of them there.

Outside the room Aruto stood silently watching Amu. He left when Souko tugged at his shirt, motioning for him to leave. They walked hand in hand in the hospital garden. Souko kept humming all the whilst swinging her arms like a little kid. Unable to hold back, Aruto grabbed hold of Souko, pulling her close to him and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled away a dazzled Souko blushed.

"Dear Aruto," Souko gasped, her cheeks getting more and more red, "we're not young anymore, this is…"

"Embarrassing," Aruto laughed, "but you were so incredibly cute just then, it reminded me of old times and I just had to do it." Aruto hugged Souko from behind, "I've started picking up stuff in the company and everything seems to be going smoothly now. I just have to admit, I don't like being the CEO of such a big company, its too much effort and work."

"Don't you have Tsukassa and Lulu to help you out," Souko said, "the Sanjo family too and what is with your constant nagging at Lulu?"

"I need to keep an eye out for her," Aruto said, "even if she is living in her own apartment now, who's to say she won't bother our beloved son again?"

"Aruto," Souko said with a pout, "you're just jealous of Lulu and Ikuto's close friendship."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Aruto corrected, "if she goes around talking non-stop I'm afraid she'll hurt that girl and eventually Ikuto too."

Souko looked at her own husband. She recognised his serious expression and sighed. "You did tell Amu the whole truth didn't you?"

Aruto looked away from Souko, pondering as to how to answer her sceptical question.

"Let me guess," Souko continued, "you only told her what happened with Kazuomi and that our precious son got hurt. I'll assume you introduced yourself and me properly since she gave me quite a sweet greeting before she went into Ikuto's room." Souko paused, now looking at Aruto with a disapproving look, "you told her about the company and about Lulu… but you didn't mention anything about Ikuto's split personality crisis."

"She knows about it," Aruto began, defeated by Souko's insistence on the matter, "it would seem that she's day Ikuto's daughter and the lover of night Ikuto. As to how deep their relationship is…"

"She's a sweet girl for sure," Souko commented, "however I'm not too keen on the idea that she would be part of my family in any way."

A surprised Aruto stared at Souko, "I thought you were worried about her and you quite liked her."

"I do think she's a good girl," Souko said, "but what annoys me is the fact that she has no resolve and is indecisive on her actions."

"What do you mean by that?"

Souko sighed again, "you'll understand my views on her soon enough. More importantly, you didn't tell her that night Ikuto said goodbye."

"I couldn't bring myself to say it to her," Aruto justified, "she was already bearing a lot with everything I had told her. For now, it should remain a secret to Amu, the fact that 'that' Ikuto is now dead…"

**Xxxxx**

The school bell rang. Yaya and Nadeshiko hurried out the classroom, where they just managed to catch a sullen looking Tadase.

"Hey, Tadase, what's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked in a more cheery tone, trying to brighten the mood.

"Nothing," Tadase answered in a monatomic tone.

"Don't be like this," Yaya said, "you've been in a bad mood since the start of this week. I know you're worried about Amu but-"

"AMU," Tadase shouted. He paused, composing himself and lowered his voice, "she… she said she was taking the entire week off school."

"Yes," Yaya said rather quietly, "she spoke to us over the phone when we asked her what was going on. She was vague, but I think it was family issues. I know you must be worried about Amu but don't be so upset. Why don't we go and visit her?"

"I have plans," Tadase quickly said, "please leave me alone. I'll talk to Amu myself later. You two do as you please?"

"Did something happen between you and Amu?" Nadeshiko asked as Tadase began walking away.

"No, nothing," Tadase replied not even turning to look back at the two girls.

"Nadeshiko, what should we do? Recently Amu's been acting really strange. She's always absent from school. If this continues, the school might expel her. Then there's Tadase, he seems to be so grumpy and…"

"Whatever it is, it is Amu and Tadase's problems. Yaya I don't think you should visit Amu. Give them some space," Nadeshiko said, "I'll be going too now."

"Wait…" Yaya said but Nadeshiko was already off. She clutched at her heart, an uneasy feeling building inside her. "Everyone's changed… why?"

Tadase kept walking until he got to the back of the school, where no one went. He coughed three times and Nikaidou appeared from where he was hiding.

"Why did you want to meet me in school?" Tadase questioned, "you should know Yaya and Nadeshiko would hang around me."

Nikaidou shrugged, "I'm here to present you the first part of your revenge. Of course, if you still want to hurt Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

A smile crept onto Tadase's face, "certainly."

**Xxxxx**

"Kukai hold the flowers properly, you're hitting them against the wall," Utau complained, "here, give it to me."

Kukai kept a strong hold on the flowers, "ok, I get it; I'll hold them as if holding a baby."

"You better," Utau warned, "I spent ages picking them for Ikuto."

"He won't be able to see them," Kukai whispered.

Utau sighed, "I know, well at least they will look pretty in his room. I just wish he'd wake up soon. I mean, Amu hasn't moved from his bedside since she found out. I'm worried for her. At her age, she should be going to school and having fun but she's stuck in this hospital room 24 hours a day waiting…"

Kukai gently patted Utau's head, "Amu's a strong person like you are. She'll be fine."

Utau smiled. Before she could respond to Kukai though, the door to Ikuto's room opened and Aruto came rushing out. Seconds later, some nurses and doctors rushed in. Utau and Kukai hurried into the room as well.

"Ikuto's awake!"

Utau and Kukai stood at the end of the bed and smiled with joy, seeing Ikuto sat up. Aruto, Souko, Lulu and Amu were also in the room. The doctor exited the room after announcing Ikuto's recovery.

Aruto slowly walked towards Ikuto, "how are you feeling?"

There was silence for a few minutes as Ikuto took in his surroundings and gazed upon the faces with him in the room. Slowly he smiled. He stretched out his hand towards Amu which she gently took.

"Amu, why are you crying?" Ikuto asked, gently pulling her towards her and wiping her tears.

"I-I'm just overjoyed," Amu replied, "I thought you were…"

"Isn't there something else you should say to me right this moment?"

Amu wiped her tears and smiled, "welcome back."

"That's my good girl," Ikuto said, patting her head. He turned to face the others, "I don't remember exactly what's happened and why I'm in the hospital but… I do have this strange feeling as though I'm reborn."

"More like, you merely escaped death," Lulu commented.

"Aunt Lulu, you never change," Ikuto said. He turned towards Amu, "Amu I've never really introduced you but," he pointed towards Souko and Aruto, "that pretty girl over there is my cousin, Utau Hoshina and that old man is my father Aruto and, my mother, Souko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Amu said, overjoyed to see that Ikuto is awake. She's noticed from Ikuto's reaction and the way he was looking at her that this was day Ikuto, but it didn't matter. As long as he was awake now, that was the most important thing.

Aruto and Souko greeted Amu as well, going along with day Ikuto; since he had no idea the three already knew each other.

"I'm surprised you decided to become someone's guardian," Souko said, "and that you'd introduce her to us."

"Ikuto, me and your mother want to apologise for-"

"I've already forgiven both you and mother," Ikuto said, "and I want everyone important to me to be together. A family should stay together. So if it's alright, father, mother, shall we start again?"

"Yes," both Souko and Aruto answered, "along with Amu right."

"Yes," Ikuto said, "she's your grand-daughter."

Amu gave a weak smile. Despite her joy that Ikuto was awake, she still felt a little disappointed and to an extent upset with the way Ikuto was introducing her to his parents. There was simply nothing she could do though.

"Ikuto," Kukai spoke up but couldn't find anything to say.

Ikuto looked at Kukai. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Amu let out a small gasp. Ikuto didn't know who Kukai was? That must be a joke. Kukai was there besides Ikuto through everything, he was Ikuto's only friend the whole time he was facing Kazuomi.

"I'm Kukai Souma," Kukai slowly said, his gaze never leaving Ikuto, "I'm…"

"Nice to meet you Kukai," Ikuto said, "are you a friend of Utau's?"

Utau was holding Kukai's hand tightly, "Ikuto, he is a very important friend of mine. I wanted you two to meet."

"I've heard a lot about you Ikuto," Kukai said with a meek smile on his face, "it's good to see that you're okay. I think I better leave you and your family alone. I mean, there must be lots for you to catch up on."

Kukai released Utau's hand, opening the door. Heavy, there seemed to be a massive heavy rock lodged in his chest, crushing his heart as he tried to bury his sadness. So everything is finally decided, Kukai thought, the one to awake was day Ikuto after all.

"I'll come with you Kukai," Utau said joining Kukai, "Ikuto, take care."

"Utau, Kukai, hope we can meet again sometime," Ikuto said as they left the room.

There was a sense of discomfort and sorrow as Amu watched Kukai leave. For some strange reason, she could relate to Kukai, she understood his feelings. It was as though you were suddenly abandoned or worse, the feeling that you have lost something precious forever. Amu went after Utau and Kukai, excusing herself from the room.

"Kukai, wait," Amu shouted, catching up to him.

"What is it?" Kukai asked, "You should be in the room looking after Ikuto."

"Kukai's right," Utau said, "you've waited for so long for him to wake up."

"I'm concerned," Amu slowly said, "about you Kukai. I've, we're friends. I can imagine how bad it must feel, that your best friend doesn't even know who you are. But you shouldn't be so upset, it's nothing really bad."

"Nothing really bad," Kukai repeated, "Ikuto seems to have forgotten all about me. He doesn't recognise me anymore. Our friendship is over."

"That's because this is day-"

"Amu, its fine," Kukai said, "just realise, there's nothing I can do…"

"Kukai, you should understand Ikuto's situation," Amu continued, "once he returns to being night Ikuto again; I know you would be one of the first people he wants to see."

Kukai clenched a fist, "don't say something that won't happen. You don't know anything. The other Ikuto…. The Ikuto I know is already…

"Kukai," Utau shouted, trying to stop Kukai from saying anything more but it was too late. The last word to Kukai's sentence hung there in the presence of the three as Amu tried to understand it.

"…is already dead…"

**#SPOILER for the following chapter: **

"I won't believe this. You're lying. That Ikuto can't be dead… if he is then…what about me?"

"You know Amu Hinamori, you're a nice girl, a kind girl but you are also very selfish. Don't hate me for saying this but you simply don't deserve my son's love."

"This isn't over. Amu it will never be over between us."

"I already know what you want to say. The only thing for me to decide here is whether I want to hear it from your lips."

"So have you decided yet? The stage for our revenge is set to begin."


	49. Your Love Is Only Half

**Your Love is Only Half **

Tadase glared at Nikaidou, his fists clenched and ready to punch him in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK BADLY ABOUT AMU."

Nikaidou was very calm, knowing very well, Tadase was all talk and no action. He had dealt with Ikuto before and he recognised a real threat when he saw one. Tadase may be angry with him but he was in no ways as intimidating as Ikuto could ever be. "I'm not lying, if you consider that Amu is your girlfriend then what she did makes her quite the slut," Nikaidou continued, "disgusting if you consider who she did it with."

"I don't believe a word of crap your saying," Tadase said infuriated.

"Really," Nikaidou sighed, "when you witnessed for yourself how she and her father were entangled with one another in a passionate kiss."

"SHUT UP!" Tadase shouted.

"I'm telling you for your own good," Nikaidou said, "accept it. Amu is no longer the sweet virgin girlfriend you so wanted to protect. She is his woman for good." Nikaidou took out his mobile, pressed a few buttons and showed an image to Tadase which shocked him. _His expression is priceless_, Nikaidou thought, _better than I had anticipated. Well I was lucky to send this picture to myself, lucky I even found it. I ended up going back to Kazuomi Hoshina for money and work, who would've thought that old fox wanted me to kidnap Ikuto's aunt Lulu. I was lucky when I broke into Ikuto's apartment that Lulu was already unconscious. Of course I took the opportunity to search around and how did I come across this picture in the mobile is really a miracle God gave me. _

"How..why..." Tadase stuttered, "why...this..." He fell to his knees on the ground, devastated at what he had just saw. His mouth was wide opened, lost for speech or emotion. His heart had died the moment he laid eyes on that foul picture. He couldn't seem to get rid of it from his mind either; an image of Amu being held close to her father, Ikuto, her dress pulled up, his hand and fingers pressing into her vagina whilst his teeth bit at her neck and Amu, she was blushing. "Unforgivable..."

"Of course," Nikaidou slowly said, "I feel very sorry for you. Now that something like this has happened, perhaps you should break-up with Amu."

"NO," Tadase shouted hysterically, "NEVER...even, even if she is a slut, I love her, I'll protect her...she was...she was just tricked by that devil. It's not her fault. I won't...I won't break up with her."

"Yes you are right," Nikaidou said, being careful not to provoke Tadase too much, "that is why we need to work together to get rid of Ikuto Tsukiyomi. If he dies, then Amu would be free. She will realise she was wrong and she will return to you. She will then need you to show her what is the right thing to do."

"Get rid of him," Tadase repeated, "yeah, revenge. I'll remove him from Amu's side first. Then I'll start again with Amu."

"That's right," Nikaidou said with a sly smile, "I can help you plan out how to get rid of that man. First though, you need to pretend to break up with..."

"What? I said I won't break up with her."

"No," Nikaidou shouted over Tadase, "listen. Amu must be in pain, she must feel guilty for what she did. If my guess is correct, she might even want to break up with you. I think it would be wise to play along and accept to break up. Obviously, once we get rid of Ikuto, I guarantee Amu will come back to your side."

"What are you thinking?"

"You've calmed down," Nikaidou simply said, "trust me..." Nikaidou explained parts of his plans to Tadase, who nodded and seemed to agree. Obviously, Nikaidou didn't tell Tadase the truth. He was after all using this silly boy to exact his own revenge on Ikuto. "So have you decided yet? The stage for our revenge is set to begin."

Tadase nodded, "I'll work with you. I'll punish that sick bastard."

In the hospital, Amu took in a deep breath staring at Kukai as she still couldn't bring herself to believe what she had just heard. "What did you say?" Amu asked again, her voice shaking, "I don't understand."

"Kukai," Utau said, not certain herself whether telling Amu now was the best idea. However she understood Kukai's pain. Night Ikuto was Kukai's best friend, they shared so much time, memories and more together. They were brothers than just friends and yet night Ikuto was dead.

"He won't come back," Kukai said more calmly than he did before, "night Ikuto said goodbye to Aruto before he passed out. He's gone Amu. It's proven because the one that woke up is your father and not the Ikuto I know."

"What nonsense are you speaking?" Amu breathed heavily shaking her head. "It's day now. Ikuto's other personality, night Ikuto always comes out at night. Its... I mean, it's like two people inhibit the same body I mean..." Amu struggled now. Clearly she was affected by what Kukai was saying, "night Ikuto is a personality, a character...personalities can't die."

"He's dead Amu," Kukai stated bluntly. "As much as it's over for our friendship, so it is for your love."

Amu clenched a fist; it was precisely because Kukai was so serious that it made her so nervous. It's impossible, the Ikuto who stole her heart, who became so precious to her cannot be dead. They only just started, their love only just began, it can't end. Her emotions were taking over her now as Amu shouted and cried at the same time, "I won't believe this. You're lying. That Ikuto can't be dead… if he is then…what about me?" Amu dropped to the floor seeing Kukai mouth the word sorry. "What about me?" Amu repeated, unable to bring herself to accept this.

Kukai and Utau left Amu to calm down. Amu wiped her tears. Even though Kukai was certain, even though he and Utau were both convinced night Ikuto was gone, she can't give up on him like that. "I won't believe it," Amu said standing back up.

"So you intend to play the double girl again?"

Amu turned around to see Souko glaring at her. "Mrs-"

Souko raised a hand, stopping Amu from saying anything, "You know Amu Hinamori, you're a nice girl, a kind girl but you are also very selfish. Don't hate me for saying this but you simply don't deserve my son's love."

Amu was shocked and slightly hurt to hear Ikuto's mother say such things about her. She didn't understand. Did she do something wrong? Did Ikuto's mother hate her? "I'm sorry if I've done something wrong..."

"You are half-hearted in your love," Souko commented, "you think you are a victim, the only one suffering in your relationship with my son. You're wrong Amu. Did you not consider that you were also hurting Ikuto."

"I would never hurt him," Amu defended, "I love him. I honestly love him, I won't and I can never imagine hurting him."

"Funny, because I don't see how much you love him," Souko continued, walking towards Amu. "You are one person yet you split yourself into two like my son did, separating your feelings."

Amu didn't say anything, still perplexed with Souko's words.

"Aren't you playing a double role too, a daughter and a lover?"

Amu gasped, suddenly understanding what Souko was saying or was trying to say. Her vision became very blurred until she was no longer focussing on anything, her breathing was heavy and painful as she clenched her heart. The realisation of the truth hit her so hard, Amu couldn't handle it.

Souko took Amu's hands, holding it gently in her own. "You see, at the beginning, you may have been playing along with Ikuto's split personality. You dealt with the two different Ikuto's accordingly but in the process, you have also developed into two people. As day Ikuto's daughter, you love him as your father, respect him as someone who helped you, sheltered you." Souko paused to let some of her words sink in, "you never even wanted to once kiss your father did you?" Souko slowly squeezed Amu's hands now, "as the other Ikuto's lover though, you began to love him romantically, constantly seeking his touch and desired him."

Amu felt her body grow weak now. How...how and why did she never realise such a thing? It was awful, it was cruel.

Souko pulled Amu into a light hug now, "I don't blame you entirely. Both of you were dragged into the heat of the moment. Young people do many foolish things. However, now you finally know the truth of your love, you shouldn't feel so upset."

"Souko," Aruto called walking towards them. "Ikuto can leave the hospital tomorrow."

"Fantastic," Souko smiled, "did Ikuto decide where he wanted to stay."

Aruto smiled, "he said he won't be living with us."

Souko pouted her lips, "but I want to live with him..."

"Our son said he was a father already, he needed to live with his own children," Aruto explained, "Amu, take care of your father...Amu... are you alright?"

Souko started to push Aruto back towards Ikuto's room, "let me finish my little talk with Amu first."

"Did you say something to her?" Aruto whispered.

"I'll tell you later OK," Souko urged for Aruto to go. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

Aruto frowned, staring at his wife with a pleading smile on her face and eventually gave in. He was worried abut Amu, that desperate and despaired expression on her face; no it was worse, it was as if Amu had the look of a painful death. He could only wonder what his beloved wife had said though for now, believing she wouldn't go too far.

Amu started to walk away, heading towards the exit of the hospital. She didn't want to hear any more. First it was Kukai about night Ikuto's death, now it was Souko taunting her about their love. Amu wasn't quick enough though, Souko grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her from running.

"Let go, please... please let me go," Amu said painfully.

Souko sighed, "my words are harsh but they are the truth. Until you can sort yourself out, I won't easily accept you as someone to be besides Ikuto."

"I-I..." Amu struggled for words.

"Do you love Ikuto as a father or as a man? Which of your love is real?" Souko directly asked, "they are not two different people. In the end, they are one and the same. You as well, you are just one person with one identity. Either you are his daughter or a girl in love with him." Seeing there was no reaction from Amu, Souko let go of her arm. "until you have a definite answer, you and Ikuto's love for each other, no matter which one, it is only half. A love that is only half and incomplete will never last."

With those final words, Souko left Amu alone. It was cruel to break everything to Amu all at once but that girl needed to wake up to reality. Souko only hoped, Amu at least had a fighting chance, a proper chance to pursue the love she wants. It was all for the best.

That night, Amu didn't even know how much she had cried, her eyes now so dry, not a single tear would drop out. She couldn't sleep. She was in pain, her heart felt as though something was crushing it from the inside, suffocating her and she just gasped and sobbed, feeling almost like a living corpse. Souko's words just kept replaying through her mind. It haunted her, it made her feel so guilty, so wrong, so shameful. What had she been doing all along? "It's disgusting," Amu uttered, her nails digging into her skin as she held her shoulders tightly, curled on the floor in her bedroom. "I'm disgusting," Amu cried, "I call him father...I treat him like one, I know I see him as a parent figure yet..." She bit her lips so hard now that her teeth cut into her flesh and it bled. "I gave myself to him. I did," Amu breathed. _He touched me, , held me whilst I was naked, marked my entire body and entered deep inside me and I...I didn't once stop him..._ Agony filled Amu now. "SOMEONE HURT ME," Amu screamed, though she knew no one was there. She was alone at home, the home she shared with Ikuto...which Ikuto? "Someone...anyone, just hurt me and wake me up...I don't know any-more. Why did I do such a thing...they're...they're both the same person...I had sex with my own father...I-I'm disgusting..." She forced her eyes shut, her mind and heart crippled. The truth she only just saw was too cruel.

BUZZ. BUZZ. Amu looked up at her mobile which was buzzing on the desk. Someone was ringing her. Who, at a time like this? Not really registering what she was doing, Amu picked up her mobile, "yes."

"It's me..."

"Tadase," Amu whispered.

"Can we talk?" Tadase slowly said, "you haven't come to school for the past few days. I'm worried."

_That's right_, Amu thought, _there is more to my life than just Ikuto,_ but always Ikuto had been the most important part of her life.

"Tadase," Amu slowly began, knowing she was being selfish. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything Amu," Tadase immediately answered, "I'll do anything."

"Please...say I love you to me," Amu requested. Forgive me Tadase, _please allow me to be selfish this last time_, Amu thought to herself, waiting for his response.

"Amu," Tadase said calmly, "I love you. Amu I love you a lot. I really love you a lot."

There was a few seconds silence before Amu spoke. "Tadase, I'm sorry. I really am sorry."

"STOP," Tadase shouted, "if you want to say it, at least to my face...no I..."

"Tadase, there is something I must tell you tonight. No matter what I need to say this to you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be so unfair to you either." Amu paused, suddenly feeling more clam now, "can I meet you now?"

"NO," Tadase said, his voice shaky, "I don't think I can face you directly when you are saying it to me. I prefer it if you said it now."

"Then..."

"Amu," Tadase cut in before Amu could even say anything, "I already know what you want to say. The only thing for me to decide here is whether I want to hear it from your lips."

"Tadase please understand, there was a time I did think I loved you. However I was wrong I-"

"This isn't over. Amu it will never be over between us."

"Tadase please don't be like this, I..."

"We may not be a couple but we are friends forever aren't we?" Tadase asked, "I know you want to break-up with me. It's fine, you don't need to explain so much. We're friends."

"Thank you Tadase," Amu sobbed, "thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Tadase said, "come back to school soon Amu. Nadeshiko and Yaya are worried too. We'll talk when we see each other again. Good-night."

Amu put down her mobile. She felt better as though a heavy stone was finally lifted from her. She was thankful to Tadase. He was not only kind to her but he put up with her selfishness. He was also the reason she finally realised what it was she felt for Ikuto. As soon as she heard Tadase say I love you, everything became clear to her. This was the true beginning to her love, finally she can throw away the empty half love she had for him and replace it, for a new fully grown love that was real. There was no mistake, the more she calmly remembered everything that had happened between them, the more she thought about them together, she was certain of her love for him. Amu got up from the floor, went to wash her face. "I can't look like this," she said in high spirits, "I can't let Ikuto see me like this tomorrow. He's coming back home." Amu looked at the photo of her and Ikuto hanging on the wall. Her fingers brushed over his face, "I'm no longer confused. Whether you act like a father or a dangerous lover you are the same person. Be ready Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I will fight for your full love again, and I won't give up no matter what happens."


	50. Nadeshiko's Pursuit

**Nadeshiko****'****s Pursuit **

Amu placed the postcard into the drawer, staring one last time at the picture imprinted on the front. It was from Kukai and Utau. After Ikuto's condition had settled, they left, now currently touring around the world together. From the picture on the postcard, they were in Paris. _I wonder if they'll send us souvenir's again like last time_, Amu thought, happy that despite everything that's happened between them, they still kept in touch. Amu couldn't help but notice Utau's smile in the postcard. It seemed like she had finally found her true-self, finding her own worth and joy. "I won't lose," Amu whispered, "I will also fight for my happy ending."

Amu crossed off yet another day on her calendar. Time really flew by quickly; two weeks had already passed since Ikuto was discharged from the hospital. Despite finally realising her true feelings for him, she made very little progress. Worried about Ikuto's health, Amu continued to play the good daughter role, trying to keep everything the same for day Ikuto, making sure she didn't stress him over unnecessary things so he could fully recover. At first everything seemed to be the same for her as well, she would wake him up in the morning, cook his meals, clean the house, tell him what happened at school. She would as always call him father, smile and shake her head as he complained about various things. She would scold him for talking like an old man when he was only that few years ahead of her youth. She would also out of habit now, quietly keep her early curfew and stay in her room, although since night Ikuto no longer existed, day Ikuto had lifted such a ridiculous house rule.

It was at times like these, when Amu was alone in her room, staring at the calendar, keeping to her non-existent curfew that she would remember him. Every night as she closed her eyes, it was night Ikuto she saw. Instinctively, her hands would brush across her own bare skin and she'd imagine her fingers as his touch, her breathing as his whispering voice and her dry eyes would shed a tear again. That single tear reminding her that he wasn't there and she was all alone. She was alone. _I want him…_ Amu shouted in her heart, _I want him back… I love you…Ikuto loving me as a daughter won't satisfy me anymore because I yearn for a more intense love from you…come back to me…I'll love you honestly this time so come back…_ These endless confessions, honest shouts that can only be heard in her heart were always the last thing she was conscious of each and every day as they chanted her to sleep.

The alarm sounded, the sun's weak morning ray gently waking Amu up and like a robot she started her daily routine, washing herself then entering the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Dull," Amu muttered, "how come it's now that I feel my life is so dull, the way it is..." After setting the plates of food in place on the table, Amu went into Ikuto's room to wake him up, gently patting his shoulders. "Fa…" Amu began but found her throat very dry and as if a massive stone was lodged there that prevented her from speaking. "Fa…th…er…" Amu managed to utter. She had already noticed with each passing day, she was more reluctant to call him father; there were times like this where if she didn't force herself she couldn't say the word at all.

She stared at him, still sleeping soundly. _One kiss_, Amu thought; _Ikuto's touch…night Ikuto is in front of me…I love you…._ Closer, more close, as Amu stared at Ikuto's lips, the distance between them closed and their lips were about to touch.

"AMU…" a startled Ikuto shouted pushing a stunned Amu away. "Are you ok?"

"You're awake," Amu said, "breakfast is ready. Hurry out."

Ikuto stared as his daughter walked out his room. Just before he woke up, he sensed something over him and when his eyes were opened, he couldn't believe how close their faces were. He touched his own lip, _we almost kissed_, Ikuto thought, _thank god nothing happened but…I can't shake off this uneasy feeling. Amu's been acting strange_. Ikuto got out of bed, putting on his clothes. Was it because his parents were back in his life, Ikuto wondered. Ever since he woke up in the hospital, there seemed to be a part of him missing. Some odd little things didn't add up despite him knowing the majority of the story regarding Kazuomi Hoshina, how his parents came back and how Amu got involved. After getting out of the hospital, Utau and her friend had left to tour the world. Although he and Utau weren't extremely close, Ikuto knew Utau just didn't want to face her father again. Kazuomi Hoshina was charged with murder, clearing Aruto and Souko's suspicion on the case thanks to the evidence of XM2. He was sentenced to a life-time of prison. The company was naturally taken back by Ikuto's parents, and the Sanjo family were now helping out. Ikuto, himself also started to work in his parents company. Aunt Lulu like Utau had left the country, not that it surprised Ikuto since his aunt was the kind of person to just come and go without much notice.

Ikuto quickly washed his face before taking his seat at the table opposite Amu to eat his breakfast. He noticed Amu's increasing distant behaviour towards him. There were times like this where in the past, she would happily start up a conversation but now, she just sat quietly opposite to him as though she had too many things to think about to notice he was even there. Amu seemed to get along fine with his parents, which was what worried him the most. Knowing Amu, she would be quite stressed to make herself liked by Ikuto's parents but his father and mother accepted their granddaughter fine, so what else could be bothering Amu? School, her friends, Ikuto continued to think, or that boy named Tadase. CLANK. Ikuto dropped his fork, shocked by Amu's sudden touch. She gently cupped his face in her hands and she was so close to him, he felt uncomfortable. He could feel her breath upon his face and he was ready to push her away just as he did before, if he felt something was to go wrong. He wasn't quite quick enough to respond though as Amu firmly planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be going to school now…" Amu began, only just managed to supress herself from kissing Ikuto on the lips, "come back early for dinner…"

Still a little shocked Ikuto uttered, "Tonight we're supposed to be eating at your grand-parents. I'll pick you up after school."

Amu nodded, letting go of Ikuto which she didn't want to and turned from him, exiting the house to go to school. _It's getting harder_, Amu breathed, _it's getting harder to face him without me wanting to say I love you or kiss him or touch him or hug him_. _I…I really want to treat him like I do night Ikuto…I don't know how much longer I can suppress myself but right now, I can't show these feelings to him yet…I need to slowly show him that between us, it's changed….I don't want anything to go wrong, so for now I need to endure….this torture…. _

Amu entered the school, once again ready to face a rather normal day. The first time she met Tadase again after their awkward break-up over the phone seemed to be ages ago but she won't forget. That morning, as usual without knowing anything, Yaya and Nadeshiko had got them together into their usual small group. Initially Amu had wanted to stay distant from Tadase, not wanting to hurt him anymore than she already did but Tadase acted as though nothing happened. It felt slightly awkward but they were friends and they acted like friends. The only thing left to do was to tell Nadeshiko and Yaya about their break-up. Tadase had told Amu not to worry, saying he wanted to be the one to break the news to their two friends but, until now, from the way Nadeshiko and Yaya were acting, Tadase probably didn't get a chance to tell them yet. A new teacher had taken over Nikaidou's empty place since he left, one of the last people connected to night Ikuto gone from her life. Sometimes she would selfishly wish Nikaidou was still in the school, that way, it would allow her to feel as though the whole ordeal with Kazuomi hadn't ended and night Ikuto would still be here. _He is still here_, Amu convinced herself once again, _and he's inside day Ikuto…I know it…_ That was the only one belief that kept her going, kept her moving forward into the unknown future.

"Amu…" a soft voice said besides her.

Amu smiled, "Nadeshiko, what is it?" She looked around, it was already 20 minutes into lunch time and Yaya and Tadase were nowhere to be seen, "where's Tadase and Yaya?"

Nadeshiko had a very serious look on her face now, "Tadase said he would be eating with some other friends. I told Yaya to go and buy us some drinks."

Amu waited, sensing that Nadeshiko wanted to talk to her about something else. Perhaps, Tadase finally told her about their break-up. "Nadeshiko…I…"

"Come with me," Nadeshiko literally demanded, turning her back on Amu and leading her out the classroom.

They stopped to the side of the school building where they were alone, only surrounded by walls and fences.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked concerned that Nadeshiko was acting so tense and cautious.

"What's wrong?" Nadeshiko repeated in a funny way, "That's what I want to ask you Amu. What's wrong with you? What happened to you and Tadase? You two broke up didn't you? Neither of you has said anything yet but I can tell. I caught Tadase crying on his own after class once last week. I wanted to question him but then as I observed you two I knew it…Amu, what did Tadase do wrong? Why did you break up with him?"

"Did Tadase say anything?" Amu asked weakly, uncomfortable after hearing from Nadeshiko that Tadase had cried.

"I'll be honest with you Amu," Nadeshiko said, her voice slightly rose, "Tadase never said anything. He's tried a few times to tell me and Yaya but then he couldn't in the end. Yaya has no clue about this but I…" Nadeshiko clenched her fists, "I know the reason for you two breaking up isn't Tadase's problem. It's yours isn't it Amu?"

Amu simply nodded in response.

"Then…what is your problem?" Nadeshiko asked although her voice was shaky. "You don't love Tadase anymore? You…"

"Nadeshiko," Amu slowly began, "I want to be truthful to you because you are my friend. I don't want to lie about me, about whom I am or what I am. Whether you accept me or not, I've already decided to come clean with you and Yaya…even Tadase." Amu took in a deep breath, "I'm the worst person in this world, the most selfish and cruel being there ever is. I…at the start I was a mess, I didn't know my own feelings and I agreed to date Tadase but…now I'm certain of my feelings. I know I have always, still do and will only love that one man, no one else. I don't love Tadase so it had to end between us. I can only feel guilt for not ending it sooner."

"The man you love," Nadeshiko now whispered, a strange squeezing feeling in her heart as she stared at Amu who was so sincere, it was scary. _This can't be true_, Nadeshiko told herself remembering the conversation she had with her brother quite a while back. _I don't want to accept that Amu is…it's disgusting, how could such feelings exist…it's not true…but back then Nagihiko had no reasons to lie to me either and I…_

"The man I love…" Amu slowly finished for Nadeshiko, "is Ikuto Tsukiyomi…the man you also know to be my adoptive father." Amu paused before saying more definitely, "Nadeshiko, I love Ikuto. I love him so much that I always think and crave for him. I'm seriously in love with him. I've already given myself to…"

"ENOUGH," Nadeshiko screamed, her eyes wide from shock, her heart ached from Amu's confession. _How can this be_? Nadeshiko cried in her heart, _I can't accept it, no matter the reasons, I can't accept Amu in love with her own father and…they've even done that…what sins have they committed? This Amu…I don't know her…why did I ignore Nagihiko's words before… _

"Please Nadeshiko," Amu tried again, knowing this truth wasn't something anyone could easily accept. Was it really so sinful to love Ikuto? Amu had already questioned herself that many times but she can't deny her own feelings. "I know right now you won't understand but please, listen to me and I only ask that you try to understand me."

"Did he force you?" Nadeshiko asked, snapping out of her little stunned trance. "Amu, if you're forced or misled or influenced in anyway…that's right talk to my brother, he's a police…we can do something. We can help you Amu. If you're sick then we can go to the hospital."

"NADESHIKO," Amu shouted over Nadeshiko, "I don't need help. I was never forced or influenced. I'm very clear of my own thoughts and actions." Amu took hold of Nadeshiko's hands, "I'm aware of everything I'm saying, of what I'm doing. I'm not sick either. I know I love Ikuto and I gave myself to him willingly. We love each other…"

Nadeshiko pushed Amu away from her, tears falling down her face. "Don't speak anymore." She stepped away from Amu, "before, no matter what my brother said I wouldn't believe him. I won't believe that my best friend is such a twisted and sick person to sleep and openly claim to love her own father; but now you've admitted it so many times, Amu it's disgusting. I…I can't imagine how much pain Tadase must feel, knowing all this and not able to say anything. Right this moment, he's still trying to protect a bitch like you…"

"Tadase doesn't know about Ikuto," Amu said, her chest squeezing tight, unable to bear Nadeshiko's outbursts.

"Then good," Nadeshiko cried, "I pray to God, only I will know about this. Don't you dare say a thing about your twisted love to Yaya. She's innocent and simple-minded; I don't want to hurt her." Nadeshiko turned to leave.

"Wait, Nadeshiko," Amu started to call out.

"Don't…" Nadeshiko said through her tears, "I don't know how I should face you right now because…I feel like I no longer know who you are. I can't accept what you told me either. Amu…just stay away from me…."

Amu wanted to run after Nadeshiko who swiftly walked out of sight. Amu found her unable to move and her tears won't stop falling out her eyes. This kind of despair she felt was exactly the same as the time when she lost night Ikuto; the feeling that she had lost something precious to her. "Why can't you understand?" Amu sobbed, sitting on the ground. "I already knew my love for Ikuto…no one understands but I….as long as I understand…" Amu covered her eyes with her hands now, "I'm sorry Nadeshiko…I guess this is goodbye for us…" Amu wiped her tears, prepared to accept this fate. _No matter what, even if I end up all alone I will not regret choosing to love Ikuto_, Amu breathed, making her way back to the classroom.

The rest of the day passed rather more slowly and painfully for Amu than she had expected. Yaya who had no idea what was going on at all, seemed hurt and lost as to what to do. Nadeshiko and Tadase who Amu knew was upset with her kept their distance away. Tadase tried approaching Amu during class break, but was quickly stopped by Nadeshiko. Did she tell Tadase about Ikuto? Amu wondered, it was nothing for her to worry about though. Nothing will change. She can cope with this loneliness.

The bell finally sounded to signal the end of another school day. Amu made her way to the front entrance gates where Ikuto should be there waiting for her. Her slow walk quickly turned into a fast run as she saw waiting for her wasn't just Ikuto. Nadeshiko, she was talking to Ikuto and from the shaken expression on his face, Amu could only hope Nadeshiko didn't say anything she shouldn't have.

"Nadeshiko," Amu shouted, stepping in between Ikuto and Nadeshiko.

"Since both of you are present," Nadeshiko began, "and to convince me of the truth…Amu right now I dare you to say all the things you have said to me at lunch, right here, right now before your father." Nadeshiko stared straight at Amu now, "if you can say all those things then I…I will believe it's the truth and I can finally leave you alone Amu. I can leave you and let us come to an end. This is the last chance I'm giving you to save our friendship Amu. Tell me the truth."

"Amu," Ikuto began confused but very weary of the tension between the two girls, "what's going on?"

Amu felt her body freeze at that moment. _Nadeshiko, why are you doing this_, Amu wanted to scream out loud, _I told you the truth, I…I'm scared to say the truth in front of this Ikuto…I don't want day Ikuto to get hurt…I'm scared of his reaction…_

"Well, how long are you going to make me wait," Nadeshiko pressed on, "if you can't say the exact same things you said to me before, then you've lied to me and I will need to hear the real truth then."

No, Stop forcing me…Nadeshiko…do you know by doing this, you will ruin me… Amu thought, biting her lips, if I don't handle this well I might lose Ikuto forever…

"Amu, just say whatever it is you want to say," Ikuto calmly ordered, "Stop hesitating."

"You don't understand," Amu whispered. "If I say those things…I'm scared everything will change…"

"Gamble on it then," Ikuto said, "Life is a gamble. When you have no other options but to bet everything you have on a game, why not by your own way make the bet be one you won't ever regret."

Amu couldn't help but stare at Ikuto. _Those words_, Amu thought, they sounded like something night Ikuto would say…_does this mean…this is…him_…

"Amu," Nadeshiko said, quite taken back by Ikuto's words, "a…are you going to say it?"

_I'll bet on it, I can right_? Amu asked herself before parting her lips to speak.


	51. Speculation

**Speculation **

Facing Nadeshiko properly, Amu took in a breath, prepared to confess once more with day Ikuto next to her. "I am in love with…" Amu began but stopped as Ikuto suddenly tapped her on the shoulders.

"Hey, you finally came out, I was waiting for you." He looked from Nadeshiko to Amu, "what are you two talking about?" Ikuto asked with a smile on his face. "Care to let me in?"

Both Nadeshiko and Amu stared at Ikuto in shock, both thinking the same thing, _what's going on?_

"Anyway, can I cut your little girl talk short, I don't want my parents to wait too long for us. Let's go Amu," Ikuto said already dragging Amu to the car as he waved goodbye to Nadeshiko.

_What was that?_ Nadeshiko stared as the car drove off. _I kept a close eye on Amu's father and I swear…for a second there, I was looking at two different people…plus…his attitude and aura changed…__._"Amu, you still haven't told me everything yet have you?" Nadeshiko sighed, "It's not just as simple as you loving your father is it?"

In the car, Amu couldn't resist but glance through the window at Nadeshiko who just seemed to stand there without moving. She was probably shocked with Ikuto's sudden change. _Just now_, Amu recalled, _when he tapped me on the shoulders, the things he said, it was as if he didn't even remember we were in the middle of a conversation. Then…the one who told me to gamble and play along to Nadeshiko was…_

"Want to go home and get changed first?" Ikuto asked.

"What were you and Nadeshiko talking about?" Amu asked back.

Day Ikuto blinked at her before he looked back ahead and concentrated on his driving. "What do you mean?"

"Were you trying to help me?" Amu continued to ask, "Did you sense that me and Nadeshiko had a fight and stopped me from confessing…did you…"

"Are you ok Amu?" Ikuto asked stopping the car and leaning over towards Amu. He placed his hand over Amu's forehead, "doesn't seem like you have a fever or anything."

"We were talking…Nadeshiko wanted me to say something…" Amu whispered, her heart beginning to race.

Ikuto tilted his head, staring at Amu, "look I was kind of day dreaming so…all I remember was that I was waiting for you and the next thing I know is that you and Nadeshiko were suddenly right in front of me. I don't remember that Nadeshiko was talking to me though." Ikuto paused as he thought, "You two were staring at each other quite intensely, so you two argued?"

Tears escaped from Amu's eyes and Ikuto quickly panicked, pulling out tissues and passing them to Amu.

"I didn't mean to say that…I mean I'm sure you and Nadeshiko will make up so don't cry."

Amu wiped her tears and smiled. She didn't just smile, she laughed. After all, she hadn't felt happier than she did this moment ever since Ikuto was hospitalised. _He's still here, night Ikuto…he appeared,_ Amu thought as she laughed whilst wiping her tears, _I believed you'd come back…I was right….you're still here with me…thank god…._

Ikuto just stared at Amu, lost as to what to do. However, after watching her for a few more minutes, he burst out laughing as well, she looked a real sight laughing and crying at the same time. It was so funny, though as a father he probably shouldn't have laughed. Reflecting on his behaviour, Ikuto cancelled the dinner with his parents and decided to take Amu out to a restaurant instead. It was a difficult task pacifying his mother with the cancellation, she sounded so disappointed and would only accept the last minute change as Ikuto arranged another time to have dinner with them. _All that mattered was Amu's mood_, Ikuto sighed, _why couldn't Amu be a boy, my job as a father would be so much easier. _

At the restaurant, flicking through the menu, Amu struggled to choose what she wanted to eat. It didn't help that Ikuto had already ordered what he wanted and now the waiter stood waiting for her to speak.

"Just take a random pick," Ikuto suggested.

"But I really can't decide," Amu muttered but was further distracted by her buzzing mobile. She looked at the caller ID that read Nadeshiko and she gripped onto the vibrating device tightly. "It's Nadeshiko," Amu said, knowing she had to talk to her once more at least.

"Take it," Ikuto urged. Though he didn't know what had happened between the two, Nadeshiko was Amu's close friends and he knew Amu didn't want to lose her. He grabbed the menu from her, "I'll order for you so you can have a surprise. Go and talk to her. I'll wait and eat at the same time if you're slow."

Amu smiled and nodded, taking her mobile with her as she headed into the restaurant's waiting area and answered the call.

"Please tell me everything," Nadeshiko said as soon as Amu answered, "I'll listen."

Amu didn't hesitate and she told Nadeshiko everything. From the first time she met night Ikuto, to the whole ordeal with Kazuomi Hoshina; the various people she met, such as Utau, Kukai, and most importantly how she felt about night Ikuto, how she saw Ikuto as two different people. She left nothing untold to Nadeshiko. Perhaps it was the first time she was being so truthful about her feelings, the first time she was able to talk to someone about all this, Amu felt so relieved, like many heavy stones were lifted from her chest and she felt refreshed. She waited for Nadeshiko's reply after she had finished.

There was a short pause before Nadeshiko said, "let me take this in and think," before ending the call.

Amu put away her mobile, not expecting much reaction from Nadeshiko. No matter what she decided later though, Amu was prepared to accept them. Amu made her way back towards the table, sitting down she said, "sorry if I took too long."

There was no response from Ikuto so Amu stared at him. He didn't seem to notice that Amu was back and he was blushing. Amu blinked and took a closer look at Ikuto. At first she thought she was seeing things but the more she looked at him the more she was certain. Ikuto was blushing and he had an expression upon his face that she had never seen before. Amu turned to look in the direction that Ikuto was so focussed on that he didn't notice her coming back. _It couldn't be_, Amu thought, finding herself staring at a young women who was playing the piano. She had light brown hair pinned up in a bun and was wearing a waitress uniform. She was pretty but compared to Utau, she was very ordinary in appearance. The young woman finished playing her piece and people started to clap their hands. Amu noticed the smile on Ikuto's face as he applauded.

"That was really a beautiful piece…" Ikuto whispered in a dreamy way, his eyes never leaving the young woman, "Sion…was her name…"

Amu felt her chest tighten and for some reason, she was beginning to get anxious. _Ikuto's expression_, Amu kept noticing, _why he is staring at that woman with that kind of expression…as though he's…captivated…._

The night went by. Amu tried to make conversation with Ikuto but he seemed to be in a daze most of the time and whilst they were still in the restaurant, Amu observed how Ikuto kept looking at Sion with interest. _Maybe I'm being oversensitive_, Amu convinced herself, as she drifted off to sleep.

During school the following few days, Nadeshiko kept her distance away from Amu, which didn't surprise her. Tadase didn't show up at all, which was worrying. Despite their break-up, she had hoped they could remain as they were before, able to talk and laugh together. All she could do now was to wait and hope Tadase would be alright, that they would soon be alright. _How did things turn out this way?_ Amu always wondered, Yaya was the only one left that talked to her, though Yaya was getting very suspicious. Amu had promised Nadeshiko not to tell Yaya anything, so she would always come up with excuses for Nadeshiko not joining them for lunch. Her friends were one thing that constantly worried Amu but recently Ikuto as well. It wasn't her usual problem of missing night Ikuto either, but day Ikuto was acting weird these past few days. She had noticed how cheerful he always seemed to be; there were times when Amu caught him day dreaming with a big grin on his face then there were times when he just laughed out of nowhere. He seemed to be on the phone a lot more than usual as well. It didn't sound like a business call since Ikuto had a very happy expression every time he talked. Amu kept thinking over and over if it was something she had done or said but thought of none that would cause Ikuto to act the way he did. She gave up thinking about it though, glad that Ikuto was happy.

Tonight, Ikuto and Amu was to have dinner with Ikuto's parents. Amu made sure to dress up a little, wanting to present herself better. As soon as they arrived though, they were quite surprised to see Lulu opening the door and greeting them.

"When did you come back?" Ikuto asked.

"Hmm, yesterday," Lulu answered, closing the door. "I kind of missed Souko. I won't be staying for long. I plan to fly again in a few days."

"Lulu, you should stay longer," Souko said.

"Of course she should," Aruto added frowning at Lulu.

"Your expression sure matches your words," Lulu twitched, staring at Aruto.

"You two don't fight," Souko said loudly, "there are children here."

"I'm not a child," Ikuto commented.

"Neither am I," Amu said, unheard though as Souko protested that Ikuto would always be a child to her.

Lulu decided to join the little quarrel of whether Ikuto is still a child or not, helping Ikuto and stating how childish Souko herself was. Aruto simply disagreed with whatever Lulu said and made the little quarrel that much intense. Amu had to try very hard to calm the Tsukiyomi family, which took her a good 10 minutes before they all sat down happily eating dinner. Unfortunately, Amu was a better cook than Souko and Ikuto wouldn't hesitate to complain about his own mothers cooking. An upset Souko would always seek comfort from Aruto, which was the cause for Lulu's remarks on how childish Souko was again. There were a few times that Amu was afraid the four of them would start to quarrel again. Thankfully, they didn't. There were times though when she tried hard to hold in a giggle and she would always think, whilst spending time with Ikuto's parents that, _it must be nice to be a part of the Tsukiyomi family__.__ If I had a proper family; if my mother, father and little sister are still alive, I'm sure this is what my family will be like. _

After dinner, whilst Amu was helping clearing the dishes off the table, Lulu quickly suggested, "Souko, why don't you, Ikuto and that guy go out for a walk? I'll stay and wash the dishes. Also, I'm sure Amu would be delighted to help me."

"Do it yourself," Ikuto said, "Amu, want to go for a walk with us?"

Lulu quickly shot Amu a smile which to Amu looked more like a warning to comply to her request.

"I want to help aunt Lulu," Amu lied with a smile, "all of you should go and take your time."

"You sure?" Ikuto doubled-checked.

Amu nodded and so Ikuto, Souko and Aruto went out for a walk, leaving Amu and Lulu to wash the dishes.

"Gosh they really did go for a walk," Lulu complained pouting, "They really don't know how to treat a guest. I blame Aruto since he's the man of this house."

"Aunt Lulu, I can wash all this up myself, you can take a rest if you'd like," Amu offered.

Lulu shook her head declining the offer, "did you honestly think I'd ask for you to stay behind if I wasn't aiming to talk to you?" She took one of the wet dishes and began to wipe it, "I've something I want to discuss with you alone."

Amu remained quiet, waiting for Lulu to get to the main point.

"During the time I was away, I went to do some research on D.I.D," Lulu continued, wiping another wet plate, "in other words, I wanted to know more about how split personalities work, how they are created and all that."

"Why did you research it?" Amu directly questioned, unsure what Lulu wanted to do by telling her.

"I'll be honest," Lulu said, "I still want to meet the real Ikuto."

"But the real Ikuto is…"

"You'd logically assume that the personality that remains is the real Ikuto but," Lulu continued, "split personalities are usually created from experiencing trauma. All along, we've been thinking that night Ikuto was created from the trauma of experiencing Souko's fake death and Aruto abandoning him. Once he was reunited with the two, he no longer needed to keep that personality and night Ikuto vanished."

"I believe he's still here," Amu blurted out by accident. She was still very emotional when it came to discussing night Ikuto's existence. Why can't anyone just accept that night Ikuto could still be inside day Ikuto? Why must they separate the two so clearly?

Lulu smirked, "that's why I chose you, Amu Hinamori." She threw the drying cloth to the side, stepping closer to Amu and taking her hand, "we're on the same boat, both of us wanting the other Ikuto back. Help me."

"Help you," Amu uttered, perplexed by Lulu's intension. "This isn't something…"

"I've a speculation," Lulu pressed, "that night Ikuto is the real Ikuto Tsukiyomi and day Ikuto is the created personality."

Amu stared at Lulu, unable to give a response as what Lulu said sounded so far-fetched to her. "You sound so certain," Amu began, looking away from Lulu, a little shaken by the idea, "it's just speculation right? It's not something that can be proved."

"The proof is the time that I've spent with Ikuto before he possessed two personalities," Lulu declared, "I helped raise Ikuto when he was a child and believe me, there are way more parts of his personality as a child that matches with night Ikuto than day. Surely, that's enough for speculation and proof."

"Even so…."

"I wouldn't have come to you if I had someone else," Lulu admitted. "Souko and Aruto both feel they owe Ikuto for leaving him, despite the fact that they meant to protect him by doing so. To them, whichever Ikuto is fine as long as they get the chance to fulfil the duty of a parent again. You though," Lulu squeezed Amu's hand tighter, "you won't be able to get what you want unless the real Ikuto returns, until night Ikuto that loves you as a woman returns."

Amu snatched her hand out of Lulu's grasp, stepping away from her. She stared at Lulu, uncomfortable with her. This woman always seemed to place her in an uncomfortable spot and make her feel tense. However, it was as she said, they were practically hoping for the same thing. _It wouldn't hurt to go along with aunt Lulu's request,_ Amu convinced herself, _if there is even a slight chance that I can be with Ikuto again like before._ "Go on," Amu said, waiting for Lulu to continue.

"Since you're the one that spends the most time with Ikuto, try and find his fear," Lulu finished.

"Fear," Amu repeated, unsure of what Lulu meant.

"The traumatic experience that created day Ikuto's personality," Lulu clarified, "assuming night Ikuto is the real one, find out the traumatic experience that made Ikuto create day Ikuto. Once we know the trauma we can work to heal it and then…."

"Just like how night Ikuto's personality disappeared, day Ikuto wold also," Amu slowly tried to make sense, "wouldn't both Ikuto..."

"No," Lulu assured, "if my speculations are right, the reason why night Ikuto can't return is because day Ikuto's trauma is stronger now that night Ikuto has none. Therefore, if we eliminate day Ikuto, the real Ikuto will return." She paused to allow Amu time to think things through. "What do you say Amu? This may be your final shot."

"I'll do it," Amu answered, "I'll find what trauma day Ikuto has, if your speculations are right."

Lulu headed towards the door, "my speculations are usually right." She stopped at the door for a few minutes before turning to give Amu a look, "I should warn you perhaps of another speculation of mine."

Amu stared back at Lulu. _What else was she going to say tonight? I don't think I can take anymore. _

"Ikuto is falling in love," Lulu smirked, "and it isn't you that he's falling in love with. Your warning is to be quick, otherwise…who knows what will happen."


	52. Unexpected Company

**Unexpected Company **

Amu tossed and turned in her bed, Lulu's words haunting her and keeping her awake once again. It was the fourth night in a row now that Amu couldn't sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes, Lulu's words echoed through her mind and the fear of it being real would keep her from sleeping. She appeared fine during the day, making sure Ikuto didn't notice her lack of sleep, but how long she can keep it up without collapsing, was something Amu constantly wondered. She tried to drift to sleep again. _Ikuto is falling in love and it's not with you, _Amu seemed to hear Lulu say again in her mind. She breathed heavily, her chest squeezing tight at the thought, _it can't be__,__ even if he's been acting strange lately…if he loved another woman…then I…_ Amu jerked up, covering her mouth with her hand and rushed out to the bathroom. She quickly perched over the sink, clutching at her aching chest as she threw up. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed down and she felt better. Even so, she leaned herself against the wall and sat very still in the bathroom, not wanting to move. She closed her eyes and rested. _What's wrong with me_, Amu breathed, controlling her emotions, _you know from the start this would be hard…you can't break every-time Ikuto gets further from you. That's right, I need to be stronger…I can deal with anything._ Amu stood up, opening the taps to let the water out and wash the sink. "I'll find day Ikuto's trauma, I'll bring you back," Amu whispered.

There was a knock on the door, startling Amu as she opened it to see Ikuto yawning and eyeing her at the same time.

"Err," Amu began not knowing what to say.

"You're up really early aren't you?" Ikuto asked frowning, "its 6am on a weekend honey. Don't you want to sleep in?"

"I'm…" Amu started, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

"You don't look too good," Ikuto said leaning closer to Amu and taking a better look, "are those black rings under your eyes? You didn't sleep?"

Amu stared at Ikuto without saying anything. Perhaps she was affected by Lulu's words a lot more than she had bargained for and now, she had a sudden impulse to act spoilt, "I want a cuddle."

Ikuto let out a long sigh, "you're in high school you know." He gave in though as Amu remained silent after the request. He gently pulled her in for a light hug. Holding Amu gently in his arms, he patted her head, "this is a one-off since you don't feel well." He watched as Amu closed her eyes and relaxed her head on his shoulders. _When did she become so demanding_, Ikuto wondered, _I don't remember spoiling her too much but she does seem unwell…I really want to ask if its period pains…_ He shook his head, dismissing his last thought.

"What's wrong?" Amu questioned pulling away as she felt Ikuto move his head in an odd way.

Ikuto avoided eye contact with Amu for a few minutes and then thinking this was as good a chance as any, he slowly said, "Are you free this evening? Can we have dinner together?"

Amu blinked and tilted her head in response to Ikuto's bizarre question. "We have dinner together all the time…" She paused and eyed Ikuto, "is there something you want me to cook?"

Ikuto continued to avoid eye contact with Amu, letting out a few little laughs, making it more than obvious that Amu had caught on to him. "It's nothing in particular well," Ikuto said, "can you prepare dinner for three people tonight?"

"Do we have a guest?"

"Yes we do," Ikuto said, "just remember, not to put any nuts into the food tonight."

"I'll be careful," Amu promised, "who is it?"

A small smile appeared on Ikuto's face now, "you'll find out tonight." His smile only became sweeter as he seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey, how about I make you breakfast for a change."

Before Amu could say anything, Ikuto had already set off for the kitchen, his mood noticeably good as he hummed a little song. Amu shook her head, already in anticipation of the disaster in the kitchen. After washing her face and getting changed, she walked out to join Ikuto who sat with a triumphant smile on his face. Her gaze for the first time was not on Ikuto, but on the unknown black substance on the plate. She gulped, sitting in her seat and taking a fork to give the thing a poke. "Is this supposed to be a pancake?" Amu asked, only taking a wild guess as she saw the bottle of syrup on the middle of the table.

"Yep," Ikuto nodded, quite excited now, "if you know what this is, then that means my cooking skills must've improved. Wow, I never noticed I got better."

_No it hasn't_, Amu wanted to say, remembering the same unknown black mess on the plate Ikuto had served her for dinner on the first night he adopted her. She allowed him to indulge in his little fantasies though, bravely taking a bite.

"How is it?" Ikuto asked, taking a bite of his masterpiece. "Hmm, the flavour seems funny but its edible right?"

"It's an improvement," Amu said truthfully, an improvement over what she had the first time for sure. Taking another bite at the unknown thing before her, Amu probed, "so, who is this mystery guest? Someone I know."

The same sweet smile returned on Ikuto's face as soon as Amu mentioned that person, "well, I hope you'll get to know the guest a lot after tonight."

Amu felt her chest squeeze together again and the same sick feeling she had when she threw up came back. She drank some juice, to relieve herself of the building frustration. _Why do I feel so uneasy_, Amu wondered, forcing a smile on her face as she answered, "I'm sure we will get along."

A delighted Ikuto gave Amu a quick kiss on the forehead, leaving her the list of shopping she was supposed to do for dinner, before heading out and stressing he'll return with the guest. Amu sighed, "I shouldn't get so anxious. I need to pull myself together and stop thinking about what aunt Lulu said." Having calmed herself down once again, Amu left the house, seeing the long list of food she needed to buy. She had practically spent the entire day running between one place to another, trying to get all the things Ikuto wanted. She couldn't believe he had requested certain items specifically from certain shops. On a few occasions Amu simply gave up following the demands exactly written on the paper and just bought whatever suited her. "This is actually quite a lot of stuff," Amu pouted, carrying the heavy bags of shopping as she made her way to the bus stop. "What," Amu breathed heavily, shaking her head, her head suddenly spinning. _Why do I feel so dizzy...my legs are…_

"HEY," a male voice shouted, grabbing hold of Amu before she fell, "Amu Hinamori, are you ok?"

Amu waited for a few seconds until she felt less dizzy and was more in control of her body. She turned, surprised to see Sanjo. Remembering how he had pursued and hurt night Ikuto before, Amu immediately pushed him away from her.

"Relax," Kairi said, "we're not enemies anymore."

Amu remained silent.

"Maybe you'll feel slightly better around me," Musashi said more gently, smiling at Amu.

"Why are you two here?" Amu uttered. She kept her guard up, unable to trust either of the Sanjo brothers after everything they've done to her and night Ikuto. She would never forget how Sanjo had tried to kill Ikuto.

"Me and Kairi are just out shopping," Musashi said, patting his brother's shoulders. "Then we saw you, so we thought it would be only polite to come over and greet you."

Amu took a step back, still not saying anything.

Musashi continued, "You do realise that there's no reason for us to hurt you anymore right? We only went after Ikuto because he held the evidence to go against the one who killed the previous Boss. Originally the Sanjo family wanted to take advantage of the evidence and take more control of the company but, the way things have turned out now…"

"The Sanjo family is profiting under the Tsukiyomi's control so we have no reason to do anything," Kairi Sanjo finished for his brother. "There's no reason for you to act scared around us."

Seeing that Amu still didn't respond, Musashi grabbed the shopping bags from her hands, "these look heavy. We'll help you carry them home."

"Give them back," Amu said, "I don't need your help."

"We're sorry for the past," Musashi said sincerely, "it's not like Ikuto didn't do anything to us either. We're even."

Amu stared at Musashi. She considered his words, unable to forget how he had helped them by playing their hostage before. "Thank you for your help," Amu finally said, realising that the past was the past. Right now, the Sanjo family weren't doing anything to hurt them and they have made up with the Tsukiyomi family too. Plus, she really did need the help with all those heavy bags.

Musashi shoved a few bags into Kairi's hands, "you're helping too brother."

Kairi had no reaction, taking the bags and walking ahead of both Amu and Musashi as they escorted her home.

"So are you ok?" Musashi asked, "You almost collapsed back there."

"I'm fine, I was just a little dizzy," Amu replied, "and I haven't been sleeping well so, maybe I'm just tired."

"You alone?"

"Yes I'm alone," Amu whispered.

Kairi sneered, "That bastard's finally gotten bored of you?"

"Brother," Musashi said in a warning voice.

"What, the girl should know about Ikuto's past," Kairi said, turning to give Amu a weird look, "you're not such a bad girl. I just don't understand why you're with him."

"That's enough brother," Musashi said again.

"Wait, tell me more about Ikuto in the past," Amu said desperately, realising this may be her chance to learn about day Ikuto's trauma.

Kairi smirked, "what do you want to know?"

"Did something bad happen to him before?" Amu asked directly, not wanting to waste anymore time. She wanted to see him again.

Kairi had a quizzical look now, "what kind of a question is that?" He turned to look ahead of him instead of Amu now, "For a while before his mother's death, he was already involved with gangs. Ikuto became an infamous member when his father went missing. During those days in the past, he was just a raging monster, living every one of his days fighting."

"He did act that way," Musashi said, "he was just dark and violent, venting his anger and frustration out in his fights. He was the type of guy that wouldn't hesitate hurting someone."

To both Musashi and Kairi's surprise Amu started laughing. They stared as she had a smile on her face.

"That sounds so like him," Amu said in a dreamy way, "I remember that was what he was like when I first met him. He was really scary but also awkward at the same time. I knew he was involved with gangs…aren't you two a part of a gang too?"

"You can't really say we're part of a gang," Kairi said, eyeing Amu carefully. He initially wanted to upset her by telling her how awful Ikuto Tsukiyomi used to be, he never expected such a response from her; one of love and longing. "It's not like we're a part of the mafia or anything, we just gathered a load of people and ended up in fights. We're no longer a part of that world."

"I know," Amu said before Kairi could finish, "you entered that kind of world, chasing after Ikuto right? Now that everything's settled, you and Ikuto no longer need to be at that kind of place. Even so, those dark days are still a part of you, just like it is a part of Ikuto."

Kairi stared at Amu, shocked at what he was hearing her say. _She's exactly right_, he thought, letting a small smile appear on his face. So, she's not as dumb as she appears to be, maybe I'm starting to understand why Ikuto fell for you.

"You're rather perceptive sometimes when it comes to understanding Ikuto," Musashi commented.

Amu blushed, "I don't think I do though…"

"At the very least you accept everything about him," Musashi said with a smile, "love is a very powerful thing. Maybe that's why it moved Ikuto, it made him leave the dark to live in the light, right beside you."

Kairi hissed, "I'd much prefer it if he never left. You know how troublesome it was to try and find him when he suddenly stopped being involved with gangs. Who would've known that he'd be living a normal life like any other people?"

"That's right," Musashi recalled, "he was already with Amu though. He probably changed for her."

"As if that guy would…"

"Wait," Amu slowly aid, taking in everything the Sanjo brothers were saying, "When did Ikuto stop being a gangster? When did he change? What made him change?" _If Lulu's speculations are right_, Amu thought, _then the time when night Ikuto changed must be when day Ikuto first appeared and if I know what happened at the time to make him change__,__ then I'll know his trauma. _

"You know nothing about Ikuto do you?" Kairi mocked, "Asking so many questions about the one person you should know best."

"Kairi," Musashi sighed, he turned to look at Amu, "about 3 and a half years ago was when Ikuto changed. We won't forget because, it happened during the month of his mother's birthday. Back then we all thought Souko was dead so, her birthday must've caused pain to Ikuto."

_That's not it_, Amu thought, her expression down from disappointment. _I don't think his mother is day Ikuto's trauma. That means, I've hit a dead end. But 3 years ago, that was when…_

"Why are you being so kind to her Musashi?" Kairi complained, "We're not enemies but we're not exactly friends either. Besides, if the girl wants to know more about that bastard, she should ask him herself."

"There's no reason to act the way you are either," Musashi pointed out.

"Well if you want to tell her things then you should also tell her how that guys a real cheat," Kairi continued, "he switches from one women to another practically every minute."

"Ikuto isn't like that," Amu raised her voice defending Ikuto. "I don't know what he did before he met me but right now, he is not that kind of guy."

"How can you be so certain?" Kairi questioned back, "I saw him with another woman only a few days ago. They were way too intimate as just friends. He's probably going to dump you soon."

"You're lying," Amu almost shouted, "Ikuto would never…"

"Kairi's telling the truth, I did see him holding hands with another woman," Musashi confirmed.

"You saw the wrong person…"

"He's been the target of our search for so long, you reckon we'd easily mistake him," Kairi said.

There was sweat on Amu's hands as her body began to shake and her insides were heating up from building misery. She looked away from the Sanjo brothers, knowing they had no reason to lie. There was so much evidence placed before her yet she still wished to deny that day Ikuto had found another woman.

A concerned Musashi reached out, initially wanting to touch Amu's shoulder but was shocked to find his hand smacked away by another girl.

"Stay away from Amu."

"Nadeshiko," an equally surprised Amu gasped.

"Who are you? What are you doing to Amu?" Nadeshiko questioned, standing between Amu and the two men.

"Wait, Nadeshiko, they are…" Amu began but was interrupted by Kairi who passed all the shopping back to her.

"We're leaving," Kairi said, pulling Musashi away.

Both Nadeshiko and Amu watched as the two men disappeared into the crowd of people in the streets.

Nadeshiko glanced at Amu, "I saw you walking with those two. I thought they looked suspicious and you look as though you're about to cry so I thought…"

"You're not mad at me," Amu said.

"If it's about what you've told me then," Nadeshiko struggled, "I'm still not completely comfortable with it but, I also don't want to lose you as my friend. I think if you give me time, I might slowly come to accept your feelings for that man. Right now though, I'll just remain by your side and watch."

Amu hugged Nadeshiko tightly, her emotions already overflown from her frail heart. She simply cried. Realising how unstable Amu was, Nadeshiko simply hugged her back, allowing Amu to pour her pent up feelings into her tears.

_I should've been there for you_, Nadeshiko thought, _when you're living in so much confusion. _

When Amu finally calmed down, Nadeshiko said softly, "let's go home, I'll help you." She took some of Amu's shopping. "Who were those two men?"

Amu began to explain who the Sanjo brothers were, "they were just unexpected company," she said, "they meant no harm." Even though Amu would burden Nadeshiko, Amu really needed someone to talk to and she couldn't help but tell Nadeshiko everything that has happened since their talk on the phone.

Nadeshiko took everything in a lot more easily than the first time and she was a lot more calm, knowing her priority was Amu's well-being. "I'm going to stay over tonight," Nadeshiko said, taking the eggs out the bag and helping Amu put it into the fridge.

"But Ikuto has a…"

"Guest," Nadeshiko finished for Amu, "but I'm worried about you."

Amu forced a smile, "I'm fine. I don't want to drag you into something you…"

"We're friends," Nadeshiko stated. "Just tell your father…Ikuto Tsukiyomi that I'm some unexpected company for you tonight, like those…Santo men?"

"Sanjo," Amu smiled for real this time, thankful that Nadeshiko was making an effort to understand her. She started cooking, knowing it was pointless to go against Nadeshiko's suggestion, since Nadeshiko was a stubborn person after all.

The hours passed by and it was about time Ikuto would return with his mysterious guest. Dinner was perfectly set now for four people and Amu had just managed to change her clothes. Nadeshiko decided to stay hidden inside Amu's room to observe the situation, despite Amu's protests that Nadeshiko should just show herself.

"Stop arguing, I want to make a good entrance," Nadeshiko said, "before I show myself, promise me to stay calm. Besides, you want to find out his trauma? I'll observe and help."

Amu had no more time to reason with Nadeshiko as she heard noise at the front door and Ikuto was already calling for her. Amu left Nadeshiko in the room and ran out to greet Ikuto. Her smile disappeared though and she couldn't say a word as she stood face to face with that woman. Amu immediately recognised her, the one who played the piano at the restaurant. _No, please no_, Amu chanted over and over in her mind, _please don't say it_…

"Amu," Ikuto began, "let me introduce you, this is Sion."

"Hello," Sion said in a very polite manner, smiling at Amu.

"Sion is…"

_Don't, stop_, Amu screamed in her mind, _please don't do this to me…_

"Sion is my girlfriend." Ikuto finished.

At that very moment, Amu felt her heart stop beating.


	53. Sion Knows

**Sion Knows**

Disguised as an old man, Nikaidou waited patiently at the police station. How long had he been waiting, he didn't care, he only wanted the results. He glanced at his watch, and looked up at the woman still talking to her boss in the room. "Come on," he muttered under his breath, "my lies were flawless, perfect. There's no way they can tell I'm not a relative. I've done plenty of research." He breathed more heavily now, "I don't think my fake documents have any faults either. Come on."

Nikaidou stood up as the woman came out holding a sealed plastic bag. He went over towards her.

"We've considered your situation carefully and have come to a decision," the woman began, "on this occasion, we'll allow you to claim these items." She handed the plastic bag towards Nikaidou.

"Thanks," Nikaidou croaked before turning away to leave. A smile spread across his face as he clutched the bag in his hands. When he was far away from the police station, he pulled his wig off. "Ikuto, let me see you suffer…let me see the face you make when Amu Hinamori leaves you." He stepped into his car and slowly opened the plastic bag to reveal its contents. Nikaidou delicately pulled out a photo and he stared at the smiling faces on it. "You have sinned, and now I wonder how Amu can continue to love you after seeing this…"

His thoughts were cut off as his mobile rang. Nikaidou answered it in high spirits, "it's you kid."

"I'm ready to go," Tadase said on the other end of the phone. "I'll find Ikuto Tsukiyomi and confront him."

"Good," Nikaidou simply said. _I'll be confronting little Amu_, he thought dropping the photo back into the plastic bag.

Outside the house, Ikuto and Sion stood, waiting for Amu to respond. Amu just stared. It was as if in that split second the entire world had suddenly came crashing down upon her, a heavy sadness lodged within her chest and despair growing from within her heart. Amu stood very still, forcing herself to keep a normal face whilst straining back her burst of tears, staring at the woman who day Ikuto had declared was his girlfriend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amu," Sion held out her hand, the smile still upon her face, "I've heard a lot about you from Ikuto. He's very proud of you as his daughter."

Amu twitched, the word daughter sending another painful shock through her body. Shaking, she slowly extended her hands towards Sion, her mind now blank.

Sion took the initiative and grabbed Amu's hand, shaking it lightly, her smile never disappearing.

"Shall we go in," Ikuto said, motioning for Sion to enter the house. He closed the door and seeing Amu wasn't moving, gently gave her a push. He leaned in close to Amu and whispered, "I understand this may be very sudden but please try your best to make Sion feel welcome. I know you can do this for me."

Amu just nodded, following Ikuto into the dining room. He pulled a seat out like a gentleman for Sion to take her place. She smiled at him and he gave her a quick peck on the forehead; his actions squeezing Amu's heart even more. _No_, Amu thought, _I'm going to cry…hold it in…please…_

Before taking his own seat, Ikuto paused to stare at the set-up on the table. "Amu, why is there…"

BANG, CRASH, CLANG! A range of noises started to come from Amu's room and she blinked for a few seconds before remembering Nadeshiko was there.

"It's Nadeshiko," Amu quickly said, taking the chance to run into her room and away from Ikuto and that woman.

Amu ran into Nadeshiko's arms as the door closed shut, her tears finally pouring out. Nadeshiko held Amu close, muffling her sobs, gently stroking her friend's back. She heard everything inside the room and couldn't even begin to imagine how upset Amu must be right now. Nadeshiko let out a soft sigh, realising how complicated things were and at her inability to do anything. There was a light knock on the door.

"Is everything alright?"

Nadeshiko felt Amu move in her arms and she let her go.

"F…fine…" Amu struggled to say, wiping her tears and trying to regain her composure. She took in deep breaths.

Before Amu could open the door, Nadeshiko reached out and stopped her. "Let me handle things, you don't want to get found out now," Nadeshiko whispered to Amu before opening the door to stare at Ikuto.

"Nadeshiko," Ikuto said, "Why are you here?"

"I'm really upset over some stuff that's happened at home…." Nadeshiko deliberately said slowly with a shaky voice, so that it sounded like she was upset. "I just wanted to talk to Amu…and…"

"I'm really sorry," Amu said, appearing besides Nadeshiko. "I couldn't leave her alone and I thought you wouldn't mind. I should've asked. I'm sorry."

Ikuto let out a sigh, "you girls." He sighed again, looking at Amu, "I don't know what to say."

"Its fine," Sion said with a smile as she tugged on Ikuto's arm, "I heard everything. We should all eat together. Your daughter is a very kind person. I understand why you're so proud of her."

"You don't mind?" Ikuto questioned, "even though you were looking forward to a family thing."

"Amu will make it up to me I'm sure," Sion said winking at Amu.

"Yes," Amu answered.

Ikuto gently patted Amu's head, "next time just tell me. Let's eat."

Nadeshiko and Amu stood watching as Sion naturally linked arms with Ikuto making their way to the dining table again.

"You ok," Nadeshiko whispered and Amu smiled back at her to show she was alright to go on.

"I can do this, with you here," Amu whispered.

They joined Ikuto and Sion at the dining table and began their meal. It seemed like an over-stretched night, dinner never-ending. There was no proper conversation between them as Nadeshiko took over with her various complaints or otherwise outpouring her ideas to the other three. Amu noticed Ikuto's repeated sighs, clear that he wished Nadeshiko would shut up for a moment to let someone else speak. Sion managed to keep her smile throughout and Amu was relieved, thankful that she didn't have to directly talk to Sion. Just like that, with Nadeshiko being the centre of attention, the night went by.

"Honestly I can spend the night here," Nadeshiko protested after dinner, as soon as Ikuto offered to drive her home.

"Come on young lady," Ikuto sighed for probably the hundredth time this night. He half-dragged a complaining Nadeshiko out the house towards the car. He smiled at Sion and Amu who remained in the house before disappearing off with Nadeshiko.

_How did it end up like this_? Amu wondered, feeling awkward that she was now alone with Sion. _I shouldn't be surprised, Ikuto deliberately offered to take Nadeshiko home so I could get to know Sion…but…_

"Amu," Sion said, "why don't you close the door and come back in. It's cold outside."

"Y-yes," Amu said closing the door.

"Not coming in, this is your home," Sion continued seeing Amu remain by the front door. "Why are you so anxious?"

Amu walked into the living room where Sion made herself at home by sitting down on the sofa. She watched as Sion began to flick through the TV channels before stopping on a romance drama.

"You like romance dramas?" Amu said, trying hard to make conversation with Sion. _For Ikuto's sake_, Amu reminded herself, _I have to try my best_ _to get along with her_.

"I don't," Sion began, "don't you find happy ever after love too fake? Drama's like this give false hope." She switched off the TV, her smile and nice, polite demeanour suddenly disappearing. Sion turned to stare at Amu.

Amu was at a loss for words, not expecting Sion to say the things she did. "Err, do you perhaps want some coffee?"

"Love won't end happily ever after," Sion repeated.

Amu remained silent, not knowing what to say to Sion. She only wished Ikuto would return sooner. She tried again, "Maybe you'd prefer tea?"

Sion let out a small chuckle, "see, just as I said, love won't end happily." She began to approach Amu, "foolish girl, your love for Ikuto won't have an ending. You'll only suffer. You're suffering now as your pretending to be nice to me."

Amu gasped, staring eyes-wide at Sion. _Did I hear wrong_? Amu questioned, _how…why…_

Sion stopped when she was only inches away from Amu. "You don't think of Ikuto as your father right?"

"What…"

Sion grabbed hold of Amu's face, squeezing her cheeks lightly, "it's a feeling I've got when I look at you. You're in love with Ikuto." She let go of a shocked Amu, "I'm sorry I'll be taking him away from you. As I've said, love won't have a happy end, especially for you."

Before Amu could respond, before any of Sion's words could sink in, the front door opened and Ikuto stepped back in. Sion rushed towards Ikuto, giving him a hug and she immediately started talking about how she had a great time chatting to Amu about various things. A dumbfounded Amu just smiled, even though it was clear that Sion was lying to Ikuto. What concerned her more though was the fact that Sion easily saw through her.

"Amu, goodnight," Ikuto said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I've dropped off Sion at her apartment. Don't wait for me."

"It was lovely to meet you," Sion said with her smile on again.

The two left the house and Amu returned to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, fatigued from the whole ordeal. _What should I do now…Sion knows…will she tell Ikuto_? Amu kept asking over and over, _love doesn't have a happy ending…I cannot believe that… _Amu gritted her teeth at the thought of Sion_. She's declaring to snatch Ikuto away from me, I won't let her. I can't let her. _Amu held her hands against her chest, closing her eyes, many thoughts drowning her conscience. A buzzing distracted Amu and she picked up her phone to read the text message. She had two, one was from Nadeshiko asking if things were alright. She replied with the standard fine. The second was from aunt Lulu.

'_Have you found out day Ikuto's trauma yet? You're slacking aren't you? I haven't heard from you in a few days so you must be slacking. Anyway, just a little tip, have you been looking through his stuff as well. Maybe you'll find some clues in his belongings. Just hurry up whatever you do. Lulu.'_

Amu didn't know how she felt about Lulu's text but it did get her moving. Lulu's words seemed to have motivated Amu, reminded her that there was night Ikuto and she took the chance to sneak into Ikuto's room. Normally she would never do such a thing, but perhaps the reality of meeting Sion had changed her. Amu realised if she didn't move fast enough, Ikuto would really be out of her reach. The image of night Ikuto flashed before her eyes, "I will see you again," Amu whispered. She carefully searched through Ikuto's room. Amu constantly glanced at the clock, checking to see if Ikuto would be back soon and she strained her ears to hear of any noise outside. Her hands continued to rummage through Ikuto's belongings though, his books, papers, CD's, anything and everything. Her fingers poised as she felt a card-like object at the back of Ikuto's drawer. As carefully as she could, she ripped the card from the wood, taking it out of the drawer and opening the lights to see what it was. Amu stared blankly at the old-dusty coloured card in her hand. She wiped it a little with her fingers. The word '_Sorry_' was written across it. _That's Ikuto's hand-writing_, Amu recognised, turning the card over to look at the other side. Amu gasped as she stared at a faded photo. She looked at it for a long time trying to make out the faces but it was so faded that she could barely see anything. She looked at the date printed upon the photo, indicating it was taken during summer 3 years ago. _Why is it so faded_, Amu questioned, _it's only three years so…_ Amu looked at the photo more closely, vaguely making out the photo to be of a family of four. She flipped the photo to the back again. "Sorry," she uttered, "could this be day Ikuto's trauma?" Amu closed the lights, taking the photo with her back to her room, "if only I could see the photo properly…" She lay on her bed closing her eyes. _At least now, I'm one step closer…_

Outside her own apartment, Sion waved goodbye to Ikuto and she watched him drive away. She turned her head slightly, observing the shadow in the corner. A smile appeared on her face as she rushed to hug the young man.

"I'm so happy to see you," Sion cried, squeezing the young man in her arms tightly. "It's been such a long time."

"It has," the young man replied.

"You're quite mean," Sion commented letting go, "to contact me for a thing like this and suddenly asking me for a favour. I was surprised."

"I know, but thanks for helping me," the young man said.

Sion smiled but her attention shifted to the girl standing behind the man who was now glaring at her. "Oh dear, did I make your girl jealous?"

The girl with blond hair positioned herself between Sion and the young man, still glaring at Sion, obviously unhappy with the hug.

Sion giggled, "that's twice today I've been misunderstood as a love rival." Sion pressed the numbers on the keypad; a beeping noise sounded, she opened the door, "you two should come in for some coffee."

The morning next day, Amu prepared breakfast as usual. Two things were constantly on her mind, Sion and the photo. Since there was nothing she can do about Sion right now, she focussed on the photo. She smiled as Ikuto yawned, coming to join her.

"Good morning," Amu said.

Ikuto smiled, "Good morning sweetie." He picked up his fork and poked at the poached egg on his plate, "how do…I mean…what do you think of Sion? Do you like her?"

Amu observed Ikuto. He was clearly waiting for her answer and he was fidgety; nervous to know. This was something she couldn't avoid. Lying Amu replied, "I think me and Sion might get along."

Ikuto looked up from his plate beaming, "really. I'm glad."

There was a pang in Amu's chest seeing Ikuto so happy and clueless. She gripped her own fork, frustrated that he wouldn't realise her feelings for him. Was it really not obvious? Amu stopped debating to herself, _Forget about Sion, right now I need to focus on getting back night Ikuto_… "Ikuto, have you ever," Amu paused, trying to think of a natural way to approach the subject.

"What is it?" Ikuto inquired.

Amu took in a breath, deciding to be direct, "have you ever done something you've regretted?"

Ikuto stared at Amu, not knowing where this conversation was headed and surprised at the sudden topic. "Of course I have," he spoke quite truthfully, "like the way how things were with my parents."

_This approach won't work_, Amu thought, trying to think of another way to ask. _I can't just show him the photo and ask. He'll probably be mad if he knew I was searching his room_. "Say, is the Tsukiyomi family close to any other families? I mean, even though the Tsukiyomi family is running the company alongside the Sanjo, they don't seem very close."

"Not that I'm aware of," Ikuto slowly answered, staring at Amu, not knowing what she wanted from all these weird questions. _Is she nervous from meeting Sion_, Ikuto wondered. "Amu, is there something you want to-"

Amu stood up, wiping her mouth, "look at the time. It's late, I need to go or I'll be late for school." She rushed out the house before Ikuto could question Amu back.

Ikuto finished washing the dishes before also heading out for work. He stopped in his tracks, noticing a piece of paper stuck to the side of his car's window. "This wasn't here yesterday," Ikuto muttered, taking the piece of paper to read it.

_Amu will disappear from your life very soon, won't you come out, the other Ikuto_?

Ikuto clenched a fist, staring at the small note. He didn't recognise the handwriting. Who is it? What was this about? Ikuto scrunched up the paper and tossed it into the bin. "Must be a prank," he said dismissing it. He stared at his own reflection momentarily on the car mirror as he was about to open the car door, "the other Ikuto," he repeated. "There's no such thing as the other Ikuto."


	54. Threats

**Threats**

Ikuto arrived at the office. Immediately, he got down to work, already used to the change in environment. Ever since he reunited with his parents, he had switched to working for his father. The work load was so monstrous, he had complained to his father a few times, only to find himself with even more work than before. Sometimes though, he was grateful for the huge amount of work, it managed to take his mind of things; like when he managed to calm down from his nervousness and decision to introduce Sion to Amu through immersing himself in his work. _Was it too early to introduce them_ _to each other_? Ikuto wondered whilst rapidly typing away on his computer. _Why did I rush their meeting? It felt more like I wanted to get it over and done with_…_is that normal?_ Ikuto picked up the phone, "hello, I'm missing some data from this file, can you run a search through the archives for it."

"Ok," the secretary answered.

Ikuto focussed on the computer screen again. He began to type but stopped after a few words. He resumed typing again but like before, stopped after a few words. _What's wrong with me?_ Ikuto questioned, frustrated that he wasn't able to concentrate on his work. "That note from this morning," Ikuto said, finally able to admit it, "even though it's likely to be a prank…it's getting to me." He closed his eyes and instantly, those words appeared before him, _'Amu will disappear from your life very soon, won't you come out, the other Ikuto?' _Ikuto opened his eyes again, staring at the white ceiling as he leaned back on his chair. Amu's face flickered before his eyes and the memories of when he first adopted Amu flashed through his mind….

The room was filled with unending whispers that sounded like an irritating buzz. Although silence would have been more fitting for a funeral, it appeared the adults lacked consideration. The only one, who was silent and remained quite expressionless to her surroundings was the young girl, knelt before the photo of her family. Ikuto had arrived at this funeral for a while now. He stood by the doorway, quietly observing and his eyes never left the young pinkette. She didn't seem to respond much, but he noticed her unease with the mention of the word orphanage. It was a normal reaction. Orphanage these days, especially within this area didn't have a particularly good reputation. But from watching how the other adults in the room conversed, it seemed no family or couple were willing to take her in. He started to glance around the room again. Ikuto's eyes fell upon the photo of the girl's mother. There was a strong squeeze in his chest the minute he set eyes on it and he had to look away. _What do you want me to do then_? Ikuto breathed, turning his body away, the image of that woman's face still fresh in his mind. _I really shouldn't have come here_, Ikuto thought walking away.

"Take care of her for me…." A voice seemed to whisper to Ikuto and he stopped walking. He turned back and stared at the photo of the woman.

"Is that your voice Midori," Ikuto asked, startled at himself for doing so. He let out a long sigh, knowing the decision he was about to make would change him forever. "If that is your wish Midori, then I'll take care of your girl for you." Ikuto entered into the funeral room, calling out for Midori's daughter….

The flashing red light on Ikuto's desk phone caught his eye and bought him back to the present. He shook his head as though shaking away the memory. He picked up the phone, "Yes."

"I've gathered the data," the secretary said, "want me to give it to you now?"

"Come in," Ikuto said, placing the phone down.

The door opened and the secretary came in holding a pile of documents in her hand. She placed them onto Ikuto's desk. A small envelope on top of the files caught Ikuto's attention. He picked it up.

"Oh, that's a letter for you. It arrived a few minutes ago," the secretary said before heading out again.

Ikuto opened the small envelope, taking out the piece of paper in it; he clenched his fists as he read; _Amu is not your daughter, do you agree, the other Ikuto_?

"Again with this crap," Ikuto hissed, ripping the paper up. "What do they want?" He shoved the pieces of paper off his desk, taking in a few deep breaths. _Is this really just a prank_? Ikuto questioned, feeling more and more uneasy. He stared at his own faint reflection from the computer screen, whispering, "Of course Amu isn't my daughter…she is Midori's daughter." With that last thought crossing his mind, he started to type again, focussing on his work once more.

It was late afternoon, Amu had finished school and was now wandering through the market street, buying groceries for tonight's dinner. She studied the various meat on offer, unable to decide whether to make Salisbury steak or go with chicken. After a few minutes, she made a decision. _I better hurry back home_, Amu thought, _Ikuto is back early tonight_. She stood waiting at the traffic lights, her mind drifting off once more to the photo she found in Ikuto's drawer. "It's so faded," Amu muttered, "if only I could actually see the people's face…AHH!" Amu let out a cry sensing a sudden pain on her side as she was knocked down by a running stranger. The man or woman was wearing a long black wet coat, a hat and face cover. Amu stared in front as the stranger ran away, pushing past more people he or she ran towards. "What was that…ah…" Amu breathed, bringing her hand to her side and she stared at the crimson colour that started to stain her clothes. _Blood…I was stabbed_…Amu tried to process.

"Are you ok girl?" a bystander asked, concerned.

A woman knelt besides Amu and forcefully took Amu's hand away for a better look. She examined the red on Amu's clothes carefully and let out a sigh after realising it was just red paint.

"You ok though?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Amu managed to say, standing back up, "just a little shocked."

"There sure are a lot of weirdoes around," another bystander commented, "look out for them."

Amu nodded, patting her clothes of the dirt and picking her bags up again. The traffic lights were red and they began to cross.

"Be careful," both the woman and bystander said as they parted ways.

Amu sighed at the red stain on her shirt that looked a lot like blood. She made a run back home, wanting to get changed as soon as possible. An hour later, Ikuto returned home and he immediately took his seat at the table where Amu had set out dinner.

"You seem tired," Amu commented, taking a bite out of her steak.

"Work is always tiring," Ikuto answered. _Plus, receiving threatening and ambiguous messages is even more mentally tiring,_ Ikuto thought to himself. He smiled a little as he watched Amu eat heartily in front of him. _There's nothing to worry about, nothing is going to happen to her. _

Amu smiled too, noticing Ikuto's smile. She couldn't help but wonder whether now's a good opportunity to bring up the subject of the photo. She had to try. "Ikuto…"

The phone rang and Ikuto got up to take it before Amu could even bring up the topic. She decided to let it slip again. There would be a better opportunity.

On the phone, Ikuto listened intently to the digitised voice.

"I sent a little hello message to your daughter today…has she told you? But it doesn't matter, because I've told you now."

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked, keeping his voice lowered, making sure he didn't alarm Amu. "What do you want?"

"Ikuto, I'm going to take a bath," Amu called out from the dining room.

"Yeah," Ikuto called back, not really paying any attention to what Amu was saying. He was focussed on the person on the phone.

"Oh, she's alright," the digitised voice said in a surprising tone, "don't worry. I'll make sure to help you get rid of her soon."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Ikuto questioned frustratingly.

"She's not your daughter," the digitised voice stated, "never was and never will be. Isn't that right, the other Ikuto?"

"YOU…" Ikuto raised his voice but the connection was cut off. Only a beeping noise remained.

Ikuto returned to the dining room and cleared away the dishes, having lost his appetite after talking to a maniac. _Who was that_? Ikuto tried hard to think, _what do they want from all these threats_? Ikuto paced the room, annoyed that he didn't have a clue at who or what they want. He spotted Amu's bag still on the sofa and sighed. "I remember teaching her not to be so messy," Ikuto muttered, grabbing the bag and taking it into Amu's room. He opened the door, intending to just throw the bag onto her bed when his eyes locked onto the red stained shirt. "Can't be…is that blood?" Ikuto ran over to the bathroom, his mind blank from concern. "AMU," he shouted, barging in without a seconds thought, "ARE YOU OK?"

A naked Amu stared at Ikuto. She screamed, trying to grab a towel to cover herself but Ikuto stopped her. He grabbed her shoulders and asked again, "are you ok? Are you hurt? Where's the wound?"

"W-why are you?" Amu stammered, aware of her own nudity and she was embarrassed. Though, this wasn't the first time Ikuto has seen her naked. They even had sex too. _It's not that much of a great deal_, Amu thought logically. _I shouldn't be so embarrassed._ Even so, Amu's cheeks slowly flushed pink.

"The shirt in your room is covered in blood," Ikuto continued anxiously, looking at her face.

"Oh," Amu said, only just realising that she forgot to put the shirt in the washing machine, out of sight. "That's not blood. Just paint I accidentally got on myself."

"Just paint," Ikuto repeated, relaxed to hear that Amu wasn't hurt.

Silence filled the bathroom now. Amu turned her face away from Ikuto and after calming down, Ikuto was slowly aware of the situation he was in. It was too late for him to stop his own eyes from glimpsing at Amu's nude body, but he quickly let go of her. Trying to keep his composure, he muttered, "Sorry," and left the bathroom, escaping into his own bedroom.

Alone now, Ikuto took in several deep breaths but the sight of Amu's naked body remained fresh in his mind. "Stop this," Ikuto shouted, "I can't think of her with such feelings." He shook his head and slapped his cheeks in attempts to clear his mind, but his body only grew hotter. His mind seemed to slowly slip from his control. He saw clearly Amu's soft skin, her petite figure, and that embarrassed look on her face… Ikuto parted his lips, "Amu," his hands reached out into the empty air before him and began to clench onto an image on Amu. His hands stroking down from her neck. "Your mine…" he whispered, a wicked smile appearing on one side of his face. Ikuto walked closer to the window and stared at his own reflection. "You really do bring the best and worst out of me," he said, covering half his face with one hand. He smiled at the uncovered half of his face, where a nervous, frantic and shocked expression remained.

The cell phone vibrated loudly on the desk, snapping Ikuto out of his little trance. He slapped his cheeks again to wake himself up. A feeling of shame filled him. _How can I have such a reaction from seeing my own daughter_? Ikuto cursed himself, _I'm despicable. No…it felt like I was out of it…what happened to me_? He gave his cheeks a final hard slap, making sure he was wide awake. Picking up the call, Ikuto muttered, "yes."

"Oh, Ikuto, it's me, Sion," Sion said cheerfully.

Ikuto relaxed. _That's right, I have Sion now_. _There's no way I'll be thinking of things I shouldn't be anymore._

"Why are you so quiet?" Sion asked, "Tired from work?"

"Sion, let's meet up," Ikuto suggested, wanting to see her.

The next morning was rather awkward for Ikuto. He was on edge around Amu, embarrassed with himself, not knowing how to act. But his worries drifted away as Amu acted as though nothing had happened. She smiled and talked to him like normal. _Maybe I was overthinking_, Ikuto sighed with relief. Deciding to forget about yesterday's accident, he started to face Amu as usual again. The two parted for work and school.

Another day passed by and it was another day Amu spent her time thinking of Ikuto. She kept the faded photo with her, unsettled by what was written behind it. Even spending the entire day trying to think about its meaning, Amu failed to come up with something convincing. What was Ikuto's connection to that family? Is this his trauma? These questions kept bothering Amu. She began to make her way down some stairs in the train station. Day Ikuto had made plans to be with Sion again tonight, so Amu was going to be alone. She shook her head, trying to keep her emotions under control. There was nothing she could do about Sion until she found out Ikuto's trauma. Once night Ikuto is back, Sion wouldn't matter anymore. _Even so_, Amu thought touching her beating chest, _I don't know how long I can pretend I'm not upset by it. Is this how other women feel when they find out their lovers have cheated on them, but in my case, it's not really cheating….WAH_!

Amu felt a strong push on her back, her feet lifted off the ground, body falling downwards and her skin burned as it scraped across the cold concrete. Luckily though, Amu managed to grab the metal bar on the wall, stopping herself from falling further than the few steps she did. A crowd of spectators started to surround her. With her heart still beating rapidly, Amu glanced up the stairs and her eyes fixated upon one person who had a dissatisfying look. "Why?" Amu gasped in shock.

As more people gathered around Amu, her sight of that person was blocked, but she briefly caught a glimpse of that person turning to leave in the opposite direction. Amu slumped down, sitting on the stairs to regain her composure. "Why…did you do this to me?"

Half an hour had passed since the incident in the train station and Amu was sitting silently in the hospital. A kind couple insisted on taking Amu to the hospital for a check-up and here she was, sitting in one of the less busy waiting areas, her scratches bandaged. She appeared to be calmer than before but deep down, her emotions were unstable and she was lost in her own thoughts. The couple had left 5 minutes ago and Amu was alone waiting. _That person_, Amu thought, _the reason…for that person to do that to me…._

It wasn't long before Ikuto came running down the corridor towards her. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug, his breathing heavy.

"My god, I'm so glad you're ok," Ikuto said, a little out of breath, "what happened?" He pulled away from Amu, studying the scratches on her arms and legs. _I should've been more careful after receiving those threats, I should've been with her_, Ikuto blamed himself. "Amu, nothing else happened right?" he gently stroked her head. "You aren't hurt anywhere else?"

Amu looked at Ikuto and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She looked away from him, not knowing how to say it.

Ikuto forced a small smile on his face to calm Amu, "its ok. Let's go home and talk." He took his cell phone from his pocket, "I'll call Sion first. I was going to pick her up so…"

"Why…" Amu said, rather quietly but it could still be heard.

Ikuto stopped what he was doing and listened to Amu.

She looked at him, "why did you do this to me?"


	55. Growing Distance

**Growing Distance**

Ikuto was in shock, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. Amu's voice was clear though as her words resonated through his mind; '_why did you do this to me_?' His hand slowly reached for Amu but stopped. _What did I do to her_, Ikuto questioned, but his mind was blank. _Is she saying_, he stared at his outstretched hands that didn't dare touch Amu, _with these hands_…_I_…?

Seeing Ikuto's traumatised expression, Amu realised her mistake. She quickly stood up, suggesting, "Let's hurry home. I'm really tired." Not giving Ikuto a chance to respond, Amu half-ran towards the exit, leaving the hospital. She never once looked back at Ikuto. Right now, she didn't know how to face him. _Why did I have to say it like that_, Amu blamed herself. She clutched at her beating chest, knowing she was close to her limit. With everything that has occurred, with everything that she was now burdened with, it was only too soon that she'll break. _I have to stay strong_, Amu chanted to herself, _I have to stay strong, and I can't give up. I can't_. She finally turned and forced a smile on her face as she looked at Ikuto, "Shall we eat out instead tonight?" She put on her best cheery voice, "I know, let's go to that expensive Italian restaurant near the station, you should treat me to something nice once in a while. What do you think?"

Ikuto looked at Amu, noticing her change in mood was all fabricated to make him forget what she muttered before. He felt uneasy, almost wanting to play along to her and pretend nothing ever happened. "There's no way I can," Ikuto muttered, realising he needed to clarify what she said. He inhaled, "Amu, please continue and finish what you were saying before. I heard what you said." Ikuto paused for a few seconds before repeating Amu's words, "_why did you do this to me_?"

"It didn't mean anything," Amu replied in a monotone voice. "I just fell down the stairs by accident." Her forced cheeriness was replaced with an apologetic smile. She knew Ikuto would be troubled with such an ambiguous response, however, right now, that was the answer she wanted to give him. She shouldn't have let her emotions got the better of her. She regretted blurting out those words. "Shall we go home?"

Ikuto nodded and the two made their way back home. Exchanging few words between them, this long-drawn, agonising silence seemed to stretch forever on into the night. Ikuto was lying wide awake on his bed, in the ever-growing stronger darkness that consumed him. It was still early, only 7:57pm and yet he was already exhausted. _It's obvious she was lying that is was an accident_. _She just didn't want to tell me_, Ikuto thought, remembering Amu's apologising smile from the afternoon. _Does that mean, I really did do something to her_? Ikuto stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to think of what he said or did that could've hurt Amu. Nothing came to mind. "I don't know," he cursed, "I don't know…" An intensified feeling of trepidation slowly gripped Ikuto. He bolted up, his hand over his forehead in agitation. "She won't tell me anything, and I don't know what's going on…how I am supposed to protect her like this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the anonymous note. He gripped hard on the paper, creasing it so much that the words were too scrunched to be read. "I'll find the one behind all this," Ikuto swore, "I won't let anything happen to her. I won't break my promise to you, Midori."

The night passed.

It was another day at school and for once, Amu was thankful to be away from home, away from Ikuto. They hadn't spoken much to each other in the morning; an awkward discomfort steadily growing between them. It was a feeling she had not felt before with Ikuto until now. This urge of wanting to stay away from him, it scared her. Has her feelings for him changed, after what has happened.

"You're doing it again?"

Amu looked up from her text book. She was currently studying for mid-term exams with Yaya and Nadeshiko in the school library.

"You're not concentrating," Yaya complained.

"Oh," Amu laughed off, refocussing her attention onto the text book held in her hands.

"You're grades will go down again," Nadeshiko warned sternly, "it's already dropped a little in the previous exams right?"

Amu nodded in shame. It was something for her to worry about; even though she couldn't do much about her grades when her mind was so occupied with thoughts of Ikuto. Thankfully though, her grades were still good enough to allow her to pass the year and hopefully enter college. Well, she'll have to put in a little more effort in her revision to make sure she does pass.

Nadeshiko smiled seeing Amu focussing on her work again. "If there's anything you want help with, tell me Amu. I'll do my best to explain things."

"Thank you Nadeshiko," Amu smiled back.

"Not fair, you never offer me help," Yaya complained, pouting at Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko sighed, "Yaya, aren't your grades the best out of the three of us. You're the one who should be offering help."

Yaya stuck her tongue out at Nadeshiko, "I'm not denying I'm clever. Although I am only good at the subjects I have a strong interest in."

Nadeshiko flicked Yaya's forehead as punishment for her rudeness.

"Ouch," Yaya muttered, rubbing her forehead, "it's almost time for us to decide where we want to go after high school…have either of you…"

"I'm going to enter a dance academy," Nadeshiko said, her eyes gleaming, "I want to become a professional dancer."

"I'm sure you will become one," Amu said confidently.

"What about you Amu?" Yaya asked, "What do you want to do?"

Amu just stared from Yaya to Nadeshiko, her lips parted but no words would come out. _What do I want to do in the future? What do I want to be_? Amu questioned herself, _I've never thought of any of this…all I ever think about is…Ikuto_….

"Amu," Yaya said, still waiting for a reply.

Amu's expression became crestfallen, a sudden shiver running through her body as she slowly realised. _I'm empty without Ikuto…my life- since when was it based entirely on him…and not me…_

Sensing Amu's uneasiness, Nadeshiko quickly changed the subject, quickly demanding a reluctant Yaya to go and buy them some juice. When Yaya was out of the library, Nadeshiko leaned across the table and whispered, "Amu are you alight?"

Amu shook her head and she told Nadeshiko everything that had happened; the attack in the train station, her unstable feelings towards Ikuto and now her new judgement of herself.

After listening to Amu, Nadeshiko started to rummage through Amu's bag, retrieving the photo from within. "Let me deal with this photo," Nadeshiko said sternly, placing it into her own pocket, "my brothers a police. I'm sure I'll be able to get more information than you. Trust me. Also, be alert when you're alone. I don't think that was a one off attack."

Amu nodded, thankful that she could rely on Nadeshiko at times like these. She wanted to know the truth behind the photo as soon as possible.

"As for your feelings," Nadeshiko paused, letting out a sigh, "that is something you need to sort out yourself."

"I know," Amu whispered softly, "I can't move forward unless I sort them out but…"

Nadeshiko looked seriously at Amu, "distance yourself from him."

Amu blinked at Nadeshiko, not registering what she said properly.

"You're confused because you're so close to him," Nadeshiko continued, "keep a distance. When you're not so close to him, when you're not chasing after him, perhaps you'll be able to see your own feelings better. Right now, I think that is the best thing for you to do, especially after that attack…." Nadeshiko squeezed Amu's hand, "give yourself space to breathe."

Amu gently squeezed Nadeshiko's hand back, carefully considering her words.

In a distance watching Nadeshiko and Amu talking, Yaya clenched onto the cans of juice she bought. Her chest tightened as she continued to watch. She noticed from both their expressions that whatever they were talking about, it was serious. It was also something they didn't want her to know. Accepting that she was left out by the two, Yaya turned away from the library, tears dropping from her eyes.

"Yaya…you ok?"

A sobbing Yaya turned, wiping the tears off her face, only to have more falling out her eyes.

"Are you ok? What's happened?"

"Tadase," Yaya cried, taking the handkerchief from his hands, "I…."

Tadase gently patted Yaya on the back and listened to her.

The day ended like all the others and time kept moving forward. Neither Amu nor Ikuto spoke much to one another the next few days. A small distance had formed between them ever since the incident. Despite Ikuto's efforts to accompany Amu as much as he could, he noticed that at times, Amu preferred to be alone or just away from him. It was growing, Ikuto was aware; the distance between them. Something was keeping them apart, keeping them from returning to normal, to where they once were. There was nothing he could do or change about it either, which frustrated him. Life seemed to be turning for the worst and lately, the only thing Ikuto could feel thankful of was that he hadn't received anymore threats; hopefully everything was just a prank that was now over.

He glanced towards the clock hanging on the wall. It was already late afternoon. "School's almost over," Ikuto muttered, getting his coat from the hanger. He quickly slid his shoes on, exited the house and texted Amu, reminding her that he would pick her up tonight from school. It was his day off work and since Sion was busy, he pretty much spent the day lazing around home. He had been spending a lot of time with Sion though and today's break was a nice change. _I should probably still call her sometime tonight_, Ikuto noted driving onto the main road._ I'm probably an inattentive boyfriend…_ It only took Ikuto 15 minutes to get to Amu's High School by car. That was why he chose to enrol her there in the first place. He parked into a free space, a fair distance away from the main entrance, turned off the engine and waited. Almost immediately he felt a buzz in his pocket. He read the text from Amu, a wave of sullenness consuming him. '_Don't Come. There's no need for you to pick me up. Amu_.' Ikuto threw his cell phone onto the seat beside him and gripped the stirring wheel before him tightly. "There's no need," Ikuto gritted his teeth, "what do you mean by that? What are you thinking? Damn it Amu. I never signed up for this when I took you in…" He slammed his palm against the wheel from frustration. It was worrying that Amu was avoiding him; he had tried to talk to her, only to get vague responses that led to his own deepening confusion. _Maybe…this is for the best_, Ikuto thought more calmly now. _In the end, I'm not her real father__,__ I'm not blood related to her__,__ I'm not a part of her real family…I'm just someone taking care of her until she becomes a proper adult. _

Students were now beginning to crowd the streets, a few walked past Ikuto's car;School had finally ended. "I should get moving before Amu sees me here," Ikuto muttered to himself, about to start the car up but stopped as soon as he set eyes on Amu. She was facing the opposite direction, standing near the entrance. _I should leave_…Ikuto repeated in his mind but his body was poised and he just stared at Amu in the distance. Even though Amu wasn't moving, in Ikuto's eyes, she seemed to be getting further and further away. _What is this feeling_? Ikuto asked as he continued to watch her. Unaware of his own actions, Ikuto got out of the car and started to walk towards Amu.

Waving good bye to Nadeshiko and Yaya, Amu stood by the school gates, waiting for the one person she thought she wouldn't ever be waiting for. A relieved and happy feeling was rapidly building up within her; the thought of being able to spend and enjoy time with him again just warmed her heart. It also took her mind of many depressing problems.

"Sorry for the wait Amu."

"Tadase," Amu greeted with a smile.

"Thank you for agreeing to spend time with me after school," Tadase began. He was hesitant and shy as he gestured for them to walk. "Shall we head to the church?"

Amu nodded, "it's been a long time since I last visited the church. I really would like to go and see the children."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you too," Tadase said shyly. He knew he must be blushing since his cheeks felt like they were burning. _How embarrassing_, Tadase thought to himself, _I shouldn't be so anxious, even though…this is the first time we're alone again after…._ "I must've surprised you when I suddenly invited you. I'm sorry if I…"

"Tadase," Amu softly spoke, "thank you. I'm really happy that you asked me."

"Amu," Tadase whispered, staring at her, his heart skipping many beats.

"I thought with everything that's happened between us, we wouldn't be able to be together like this, as good friends," Amu continued, "I was a little shocked when you asked me at the end of lunch to hang out but, I'm honestly happy. It means…we're friends again right?"

Tadase forced a smile and lied, "Yeah. I don't want to lose an important friend like you. I hope we can start over."

They smiled at each other, breaking the awkwardness that once existed between them. It wasn't long before they reached the church. Entering the building, both Amu and Tadase couldn't help but laugh as the children came running up towards them. After playing with the kids for some time, Tsukasa took the children away, leaving an exhausted Tadase and Amu in the middle of the empty church to talk. Tadase began talking about Yaya; their light-hearted conversation turning serious.

"I never knew Yaya felt that way," Amu whispered, upset that she had never noticed.

"I'm sure if you and Nadeshiko talked to Yaya, everything will be fine," Tadase assured.

"Thank you Tadase," Amu said.

"There's no need to thank me, I haven't done anything to deserve…"

"Just spending time with you has lifted my mood," Amu said truthfully, "I feel a lot calmer too. Thank you Tadase, for being here right now." Amu closed her eyes from fatigue. For a long time now, she hadn't felt this relaxed. _Nadeshiko was right_, Amu thought, thinking back to the past few days. She had taken Nadeshiko's advice and kept a good distance from Ikuto_.__ It's clearer now, my feelings and thoughts….I'm getting closer to my answer. What Ikuto is and means to me? What I need and want to do?_

Watching Amu, Tadase couldn't stop himself. He slowly leaned towards her, his gaze upon her lips. _Amu, do you know, I still love you_? Tadase asked in his mind, his face getting closer to Amu's.

Hiding in the shadows, he quietly observed Amu and Tadase. Blood trickled down his bitten lips, a kind of madness consuming him. One of the Ikuto's clenched his fists.


	56. One More Push

**One More Push**

There was no way Tadase could stop. He was close, so close to Amu now that he couldn't and didn't want to stop. Despite knowing he might scare Amu, it was something he decided to risk if it will satisfy his hidden desires. Tadase proceeded to close his eyes, anticipating for the moment when their lips would touch.

BANG. The sudden sound shocked Tadase, causing him to jerk back away from Amu as he stared at the opened doors.

"What happened?" Tadase heard Amu asking besides him.

Making sure to protect her, Tadase quickly stood in front of Amu, waiting and watching patiently as the far shadowy figure made its way towards them. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Tadase announced.

"Tadase," Amu uttered, finding it strange that he was so protective of her. She was at a loss to how she felt about it, but happy was certainly something she didn't truly feel.

"I'll definitely protect Amu," Tadase shouted anxiously.

"Exactly what are you protecting her from?"

"That voice," Amu whispered, gently shaking the suddenly tense Tadase, "don't worry, it's just Tsukasa."

"What happened?" a confused Tsukasa asked as he approached them. He looked from Tadase to Amu, "Tadase, you look really stressed." Tsukasa gently grabbed hold of his shoulders, "do you not feel well?"

"Are you ok?" Amu asked as well.

Tadase remained silent, slowly allowing himself to relax. He didn't know how to answer them, not knowing himself why he acted the way he did. But at that moment, he felt someone besides Tsukasa was there. Someone who would take Amu away from him.

"Tadase, I think you should get some rest," Tsukasa suggested, leading Tadase away. "Amu, be careful on your way home."

"Its fine, I'm alright," Tadase spoke up, "I'll take Amu home. It's quite late so…"

"I think you need to rest," Tsukasa insisted, not letting go of Tadase, "Amu is capable of going home on her own."

"That's right Tadase," Amu assured, "you must be tired. Get some rest. I'll be fine."

"Amu I…" Tadase wanted to protest, but Tsukasa stared at him with such a serious and firm expression that Tadase didn't know how to object any further. "Be careful Amu."

"Don't worry about me," Amu assured again, before turning to leave the church and closing the doors behind her.

Tsukasa let out an unnoticed sigh as Tadase obediently went back inside_. It's not Amu that's in danger Tadase_, Tsukasa thought, _if I hadn't stopped him outside, the one who would be hurt is no doubt you_… Tsukasa stared at the closed doors, _I hope Amu will be ok. _

Casually making her way home, Amu enjoyed the lukewarm fresh air. Spending time at the church with the kids was definitely the best decision she had made in a while. She felt relaxed and calm for the first time since she lost night Ikuto. It was also something to be relieved about, that she and Tadase can now be friends. Although, his strange behaviour a moment ago confused Amu greatly. SNAP. Amu stopped in her tracks, hearing the strange sound behind her. It was close. Very close to her. _Is someone following me_? Amu wondered in fear. She didn't dare to look back so she started to run. TAP. TAP. TAP. The footsteps behind her was getting louder. _No way,_ Amu panicked, _someone really is following me. I need to hurry home_… Without thinking Amu desperately ran forwards. _Faster, faster_, Amu told herself, a little out of breath. She turned the corner, hopeful as she was only two more streets away from home. "MMPH," Amu tried to scream, a hand suddenly clasped around her mouth. _Where did he come from_? Amu struggled as his arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her into the side alley. HELP ME SOMEONE, Amu wanted to scream, but she couldn't even make one sound with her attackers hand firmly over her mouth. She twisted and turned her body, scratched at his arm, tried to step on his foot but nothing worked. He just held her there.

"Why…"

Amu stopped, immediately recognising his voice.

"Why did you…."

Amu closed her eyes, listening to him. Despite what he was doing, all her fears had disappeared. _Ikuto_, she repeated over and over in her mind. She had no will to fight him. She remained as still as he was, allowing him to hold her as he pleased.

"Why did you choose to go to another man?" Ikuto whispered, holding Amu closer to him. He removed his hand from her mouth, knowing she won't scream for help anymore. "Why have you been pushing me away?"

There was silence between them as Ikuto continued to hug Amu from behind. Time seemed to have stopped and unconsciously, Amu reached out for him. She took his hands, holding onto them, seeking more of his warmth, more of his touch. _I thought I'd never feel like this again_, Amu thought as she concentrated on his presence, _right now, it feels like this is you…night Ikuto…._

"Amu," Ikuto whispered, more gently than before, "turn around and face me." His hold around her loosened.

Amu didn't move, her grip on Ikuto's hand just tightened. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to turn around only to find herself looking at day Ikuto again. If even for a little longer, she can pretend and bask within this dream that he was the one holding her.

"Please," Ikuto requested again, his voice a little shaky.

_I can't_, Amu thought, noticing the sadness in Ikuto's voice. _I don't have the courage to be let down another time. _

Ikuto let go of Amu, gently moving his hands from her grip. She didn't turn around but felt Ikuto taking a step away from her.

"I never realised our distance had grown so far apart," Ikuto said sadly, "have I really become something so scary that you no longer want to stay by my side?"

Amu turned around, unable to ignore his words. "Ikuto," she whispered, staring at him. She clutched at her chest, realising her heart was now beating faster than ever. Both his words, and the Ikuto now standing before Amu had managed to unsettle her heart, unlocking all those crazy emotions she had once under her control. "Ikuto," Amu repeated, trying to figure out who she was looking at. She couldn't quite understand, but the aura around him right now, those slightly piercing eyes was no doubt night Ikuto's, yet his saddened expression belonged to day Ikuto. _Who_? Amu kept asking as she studied him. _I'm scared to ask…to find out that the little trace of you is just my illusion. But I understand I need to move forward_.

"Answer me," Ikuto said, still waiting for Amu's answer.

"I'm not scared of you," Amu answered, "I can never be afraid of you. I only fear losing you." Amu took a step towards Ikuto, making their distance zero again. She gently took hold of his hand, "Ikuto, can you hear me? Right now, are you night-"

RING, RING. RING, RING.

Ikuto picked up his ringing phone. "Hello Sion…yes, sorry about that. I was wanting to see you tonight so I called earlier. Ok. I'll pick you up later."

"You should go," Amu said as soon as Ikuto finished his brief conversation with Sion.

"Amu I…"

"You shouldn't make your girlfriend wait," Amu smiled. "I'm sorry I was acting oddly the past few days. I just had a lot on my mind. We're…the two of us will be fine. Between us, I promise it will go back to normal."

"If I did anything that made you feel uncomfortable," Ikuto said seriously, "promise you will tell me instead of avoiding me."

Amu nodded, her smile never disappearing. "You really should get going. I can go home by myself." Before Ikuto could object Amu continued, "You don't need to worry. This is a safe neighbourhood. The only one who would play a prank on me and attack me is probably you."

Both Ikuto and Amu laughed at her last comment.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto apologised, "I was confused since you were avoiding me. I guess my actions were a little overboard."

"They certainly were," Amu laughed.

Ikuto forced himself to laugh along with Amu_. It wasn't a little and it wasn't just overboard_, Ikuto thought, _my actions may have meant something else_, _something even I don't understand_. He remembered how he was desperate not to let go of Amu only minutes ago. Seeing her laugh now, and they were able to talk normally again, made Ikuto feel relieved. "Amu," Ikuto said, "I can never stop worrying about you. It's my duty to watch over you, to make sure you're happy." He leaned in and softly kissed Amu's forehead, "be careful going home. Promise you will continue to rely on me."

"I will," Amu promised, a gentle smile on her face. She watched as Ikuto left, like he always does. For the first time, she was able to smile honestly before day Ikuto. Something within her has changed. The moment when she got her answer; that it was day Ikuto, she came to accept fate. No matter how much she struggled, no matter how much she fought, no matter how much she wished, it was the truth that night Ikuto would never return. Today finally proved it. Night Ikuto was only a part of her memory, a part of her desire. _If I can't be with him_, Amu had resolved, _at least I'll support him to finding his true happiness._

Back at home, Amu leisurely made dinner for herself, knowing Ikuto must be enjoying his date with Sion. Because of her feelings for night Ikuto, Amu hadn't thought nicely of Sion. Now that she thought more deeply about her though, Sion seemed like a nice person. "I hope everything goes well for them," Amu wished before she sat down at the table to eat.

Knock, Knock, Knock. "That shouldn't be Ikuto," Amu wondered, making her way to the door. "Utau," Amu greeted happily though she was surprised to see her. "You're back from your vacation? Come in."

A less enthusiastic Utau stepped inside the house.

"You should have told me earlier you were coming over, I would've made more dinner," Amu rambled on, "does Ikuto know your back? Have you told him? He's currently on a date with Sion so I don't know when he'll be back. You're welcome to stay over of course. Have you eaten yet? Should I make you something to-"

"Why do you sound like you're not affected?" Utau questioned. "Your man is on a date with another woman right now. Why are you here eating alone and greeting a guest?"

"I don't know what you mean," Amu said, her cheeriness gone.

"Don't you love Ikuto?" Utau continued to press, "You were willing to die for him before, so why aren't you willing to fight for him now?" Utau wanted to wait for Amu's answer but her anger took over and she went on, "You're going to give up on Ikuto, let him be with another woman after everything the two of you has been through. Don't be ridiculous Amu. Do something."

"There's nothing I can do," Amu shouted over Utau. "At first I didn't even know if I loved Ikuto or just night Ikuto. How can I be with him if I only love one part of him?"

"You know the answer now though," Utau argued.

"Yes I do," Amu said, "it was painful to see day Ikuto with Sion. That pain made me realise, it doesn't matter which Ikuto it is because if it is Ikuto, I love him."

"Then do something Amu," Utau demanded angrily, "don't just sit here and wait for him to return to you."

"There's nothing I can do," Amu repeated calmly, "I love Ikuto. But the only one who loves me the same way is night Ikuto. I can't force day Ikuto to change. I don't want him to be burdened with the same confusion and pain I went through. I love him and all I want is for him to be happy. It doesn't matter if his happiness isn't with me."

"Excuses," Utau criticised.

"Utau," Amu began, "to love Ikuto I need to move on. I need to move on from the past that will never be there in the future."

"So you give up," Utau challenged, "saying you are going to move on with all those pretty excuses. It's the same as saying I'm weak, I can't fight anymore so I give up. It's pathetic Amu."

"I wasn't expecting you to understand how I feel…"

"I don't need to understand," Utau burst out. "I and Kukai have been secretly watching over you two since we returned. Do you know how much time and effort we've spent in trying to help you two? And now, you're telling me you're giving up. That's the most infuriating thing I've ever heard in my life."

Amu stared at the angry Utau, uncertain how to continue their conversation. _Why?_ Amu thought, _every time I want to walk away, every time I come to an answer, there will always be something that questions it. Why is it that the world is pushing me towards Ikuto when the best option is to remain where I am_?

"I saw everything that happened," Utau continued, "Do you think a father would hug his own daughter that way? Have you forgotten about the attack?"

"You saw," Amu gasped, "you were there?"

"I told you I saw everything," Utau said, a little calmer than before, "Amu, connect the two. Stop being blind to the facts and start thinking. The only logical explanations for Ikuto's actions, his behaviour…"

"Is if he was…" Amu didn't dare finish.

"I don't think Ikuto's happiness is without you," Utau stated, "a person can die but an identity, a personality and emotion can't really die. They simply change." Utau turned towards the door, "I'll tell you one more thing. Sion is not Ikuto's happiness. Stop being a coward. You are not moving on."

Amu let out an exhausted breath, hearing the door close shut behind Utau who left. "You don't understand," Amu whispered, feeling rather blank after her confrontation with Utau. "Day Ikuto is making sure he sees me as nothing more than a daughter. I can sense it. If possible, I too wish I don't have to move on…but it's just a wish."

Outside with a satisfied smile on her face, Utau got into the car.

"You really went and did it."

"Are you mad at me Kukai?" Utau asked, putting her seat belt on before the car started to move. "This isn't a part of our plans but I couldn't stand there and watch. She's pretty dumb not to figure things out, so I had to give her a push in the right direction."

Kukai let out a small laugh before he got serious. "I know we decided to help them but, I always wonder if we're doing the right thing."

"Bringing two people who love each other together will never be the wrong thing," Utau said confidently. "From watching Ikuto, isn't it obvious we were right? The symptoms that he is still there…"

"One more push," Kukai stated, "just one more push and they can be together."

Utau and Kukai smiled at each other, enjoying their little scheme and the results of it.

The following morning, a yawning Ikuto strolled out into the kitchen, watching Amu make breakfast. "I want an extra egg today and I want…"

"Breakfast will be served as usual with no changes," Amu said, flashing him an evil smile.

"You won't be a good wife in future if you're so stingy about details," Ikuto muttered.

"I am not," Amu protested, "next time, you need to tell me the previous night what you want. It's annoying to change this and that whilst I'm making it."

Ikuto yawned again, "right. Remember I'm picking you up from school tonight."

"Yes, Yes I remember," Amu answered, bustling around the kitchen, "Sion is coming over for dinner again. I'll make sure to cook something amazing."

"Thanks," Ikuto thanked with a smile.

"Although I think you should be the one to cook," Amu complained.

"I don't want to scare her away with my atrocious cooking," Ikuto stated.

Amu turned and sighed at Ikuto. After finishing breakfast, the two went their separate ways to school and work. A day at school hadn't been as enjoyable as it was now in a long time. Since Amu and Tadase had made up, they were acting more natural around one another. They even sat together for lunch with a confused Nadeshiko and Yaya. For the first time in ages, it felt like life was slowly returning to normal for Amu. A part of her couldn't forget Utau's lecture. She might be swayed with some of what Utau has said but right now, Amu wasn't prepared to change her decision to move on. _This was for the best, for the both of us_, Amu was convinced.

"I'll see you on Saturday then. The kids will be so excited once they know you're visiting again," Tadase said happily, before he headed back home.

"See you then," Amu said, waving back as she stood waiting for Ikuto to pick her up. Nadeshiko and Yaya had already left as of most the students. Amu stared at the massive clock on the school building. Ikuto was late.

"Amu," a familiar voice called out.

"Sion," Amu said, surprised to see her. Ikuto didn't say anything about coming with Sion. "Thank you. Did you come to pick me up with-"

"I'm here to pick you up alone," Sion smiled.

"But Iku…I mean father said he was going to pick me up tonight," Amu questioned. "Maybe I should phone him to double check?"

Sion's smile disappeared, "look Amu, don't make things difficult. There's a change of plan and I'm the one picking you up tonight."


End file.
